


Hay algo acerca de Steve... que tú no sabes.

by be_mine



Series: Hay algo acerca de Steve... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baseball Game dates, Dancing, Dinner dates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody kiss Steve, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexy memories, Stargazing dates, Steve Feels, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony odia a Steve, es algo que todos saben. Steve ya no soporta el comportamiento de Tony.  Pero deben lograr convivir por el bien de los vengadores. Tal vez, si se enfocan solo en el trabajo podría resultar.<br/>Tony acepta el hecho de que no puede ser amigo de Steve, hay demasiadas cosas que se interponen, pero al ver que todos sus compañeros y su mejor amigo Rhodey parecen saber algo del capitán que él no sabe se obsesiona por descubrirlo.<br/>Tal vez lo que encuentre puede cambiar su mundo para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por el bien del equipo

—¡Stark! ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando maldita sea!

—No me interesa escucharte Rogers, ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy.

—¡Me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras!

Tony estuvo a punto de alcanzar el ascensor para bajar a la seguridad de su taller cuando una fuerte presión en su hombro lo detuvo. Steve había avanzado a una velocidad increíble para sujetarlo firmemente con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sujetó su brazo contra su espalda para que no pudiera moverse. Un tremendo dolor recorrió la espalda del ingeniero que no pudo contener un quejido de dolor.

—¿Ves? Sabía que estabas herido Stark. – dijo Steve soltándolo de inmediato - ¿Hasta cuando vas a mentirme? Yo soy el capitán de este equipo y tienes la obligación de informarme cuando estas incapacitado.

—¡Mierda Rogers! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! No estoy incapacitado. Solo es un rasguño y no necesito que te preocupes por mi. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo. ¡No te necesito!

Además del dolor de espalda, la cabeza de Tony estaba que reventaba de dolor. No soportaba ni siquiera el sonido de la voz de Steve y después de la batalla que habían tenido esa mañana solo quería ir a curar sus heridas al taller, revisar su traje y tratar de dormir. Los rubios strippers con los que había pasado la noche anterior no lo habían dejado dormir en absoluto y con las tres botellas de whisky que habían compartido no le había quedado energía para seguir escuchando la furia del capitán. Ya le había bastado con ver su cara de desaprobación esa madrugada cuando se encontró con los tres hombres desnudos y enredados entre si en la sala común. Aparentemente no había estado lo suficientemente conciente la noche anterior para darse cuenta de que no había logrado llegar a su dormitorio con sus acompañantes.

—Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos lo único que me has demostrado es que no te cuidas a ti mismo. Te dije que no podías venir a esta misión y no obedeciste. Pusiste a todo el equipo en riesgo, a los civiles y a ti mismo. ¿Hasta cuando te vas a seguir comportando como un idiota egoísta? ¿Es tu ego tan grande que no puedes soportar quedarte atrás ni siquiera una vez, ni por el bien del equipo?

—Fue obvio que el equipo me necesitaba Rogers. Si yo no hubiera volado ese camión habría pasado por encima de ti directamente hacia la gente que estabas protegiendo. ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta?

—Tú no te diste cuenta de que Hulk ya estaba llegando para detenerlo. Había civiles allí Stark. Algunos fueron alcanzados por los pedazos de metal hirviendo que salieron de esa explosión. Te dije que lo tenía controlado pero no hiciste caso.

—¿Y si Bruce hubiera fallado? Tú no tienes suficiente fuerza para detener una máquina así.

—Tal vez no lo hubiera detenido del todo pero si lo hubiera desviado. Ya lo he hecho antes y tú lo sabes.

—El riesgo era demasiado y yo no estaba dispuesto a tomarlo. Por lo menos deberías agradecerme que salvé tu linda cara.

—Yo no estaba en riesgo. Solo tú pensaste así. Incluso Thor no creyó necesario intervenir. Siempre crees que tienes la razón. Ni siquiera debías estar allí. ¿No te das cuenta de que tu estado pudo nublar tu razonamiento? Estás aun afectado por tu juerga de anoche. ¡Aún hueles a alcohol maldita sea! Por eso no te quería ahí. Estando sin todos tus sentidos alerta eres un riesgo y mientras yo sea el capitán de este equipo debes obedecerme.

—Mira soldadito, tú no eres nadie para decirme que soy o no soy capaz de hacer. Tengo muchos años más que tú en este juego y puedo manejarme perfectamente con 50% de alcohol en la sangre. Tú llegaste mucho después a esta fiesta y no me conoces. Tus años de congelado no te dieron precisamente más experiencia en la vida ni en la guerra. Yo puedo manejarme perfectamente solo. Ya no soporto tu maldita costumbre de estar sobre mí. Si no te gusta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Rogers. Ahí está la puerta.

—Aunque no te guste yo soy el capitán de este equipo y planeo seguir siéndolo. Lo único que quiero de ti es que te comportes como un adulto responsable y no como un niño mimado con una rabieta por que no puede tener lo que desea. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Puedes seguir siendo un libertino y emborracharte todo lo que quieras mientras te preocupes de al menos tener un reemplazo para tu puesto en el equipo. Si no quieres ser Iron Man para los vengadores al menos avísame para que yo pueda contactar a James. El ofreció luchar con nosotros cuando tú estes incapacitado. No estoy dispuesto a tranzar con la seguridad del equipo y la gente que debemos proteger. O te comportas como es debido o no puedo seguir abogando por ti con Fury.

La furia de Tony se podía ver en su rostro. Los labios apretados, la frente fruncida y los ojos llenos de un odio y al mismo tiempo confusión.

—¿Qué mierda me estas diciendo Rogers? Primero que nada no soy ningún niño mimado. ¡Si hay alguien en este mundo que nunca fue mimado soy yo! Tampoco soy un libertino. El que no viva como un monje como tú no me convierte en un vividor. Por si no recibiste el memo, hace años que la gente tiene sexo solo por placer. Soy un humano, no un maldito icono de pureza como tú. No tienes derecho a juzgarme maldito mojigato. Tampoco necesito que me defiendas. He sobrevivido muchos años sin nadie que abogue por mi.

—No me importa si te coges a la mitad de Nueva York Stark. Tampoco me importa que te destroces el hígado bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Ahora solo me necesito que te comportes como un adulto y te mantengas preparado para la batalla. Solo tú te tomas este trabajo como una broma. Hemos luchado con malditos extraterrestres pero tú aún te comportas como si este fuera un juego. No juzgo tu vida privada como tú tampoco tienes derecho a juzgar la mía. Tú no sabes nada de mi vida porque yo no la ando restregando en la cara de nadie y porque desde el día que nos conocimos dejaste muy en claro que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo a nivel personal. Pero yo estoy hablando de trabajo, del deber que tenemos de cumplir, del compromiso que aceptamos al convertirnos en los vengadores. 

—Yo cumplo bien con mi trabajo, eres tú el que tiene problemas conmigo. Nada de lo que hago te complace. Siempre estás juzgándome. Siempre mirándome con mala cara. He vivido muchos años solo y he sido Iron Man mucho antes de que te descongelaran y desde entonces he funcionado perfectamente sin necesitar un imbécil odioso que este siempre sobre mi cabeza.

La expresión de Steve cambió de furia a cansancio. Su voz salió de su garganta mucho mas calmada y baja.

—Cuando acepté venir a vivir aquí lo hice sabiendo que sería difícil, pero lo que hiciste cuando luchamos contra Loki me hizo darme cuenta de que había mucho más en ti de lo que habías mostrado cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Creí que tal vez… - dijo Steve sacudiendo su cabeza - Creí que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, de la misma forma en que lo fuimos tu padre y yo.

—Yo no soy como mi padre y nunca lo seré. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo capitán. Y si realmente te hubieras preocupado de conocerme un poco sabrías que una de las cosas que más odio en este mundo es que me comparen con él. Si por algo he luchado en mi vida es por no parecerme a él.

—Pues lo has logrado Stark. Desde el primer día en que te vi me di cuenta de que no te parecías en nada a Howard. Además del obvio parecido físico y la genialidad para inventar cosas no veo nada en común con el hombre que conocí.

—El hombre que conociste tú no es el mismo que me crió Rogers. Tú lo conociste por cuanto, ¿un par de años? Yo lo tuve toda la vida y te aseguro que no era ni un buen padre ni un buen esposo. Tal vez ni siquiera un buen hombre. 

—Lo siento pero no puedo odiar a tu padre como tú lo haces. El hombre que yo conocí fue siempre amable y generoso. Era brillante pero sin tu ego desbordado. Siempre me trató como un igual a pesar de que yo era un simple tipo de Brooklyn y él un genio millonario. Nunca lo vi despreciar o maltratar a alguien por ser más sencillo o humilde que él. Era un hombre feliz, entusiasta, trabajador. En cambio tú, lo único que hiciste fue burlarte de mí. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Eras la única conexión que tenía con mi pasado y solo me encontré con un abusador cruel y orgulloso. Tu padre fue un verdadero amigo, incluso él… él… 

—Qué… 

—No… no importa ahora.

—El qué Rogers, ¡dímelo! 

—¡No importa Stark! No sé que pasó entre ustedes. No sé qué pudo hacer él para que su propio hijo lo odiara tanto pero nada de lo que digas puede cambiar los recuerdos que tengo de él. Para mi han pasado solo unos cuantos meses desde que lo vi por última vez y tú solo me has dejado claro que lo odias y a mi junto a él. 

—Tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea lo que fue ser su hijo. No tienes derecho a decirme que estoy equivocado respecto a él. Lo que me dices son solo cuentos, palabras vacías.

—Solo puedo hablar de lo que viví y puedo asegurare que para mí él fue mucho mejor hombre que tú Stark.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estuvo tantos años obsesionado por encontrarte. Eras su admirador número uno. ¿Acaso estaban enamorados o algo así? ¿Fueron amantes?

—!Dios Stark!... No, no fuimos amantes... fuimos solo amigos. No todos se comportan como tú.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres creer. El siempre estaba ocupado inventando nuevas formas de buscarte, nuevos sistemas, nuevas naves. Gastó una fortuna financiando la empresa en que se convirtió tu búsqueda. Todos los años se desaparecía meses buscándote. Incluso cuando mi madre murió ni siquiera se molestó en acompañarme esos días. Solo lo vi en el funeral y al día siguiente se fue… a seguir buscándote.

Steve no puedo evitar enternecerse con la expresión y el tono de tristeza de Tony. Haber dejado a su hijo solo, después de la muerte de su madre, fue algo terrible. ¿Realmente Howard estuvo tan obsesionado con encontrarlo? ¿Incluso dejando a su pequeño hijo solo?

—Yo… lo siento Stark… yo no…

—No necesito tu lástima Rogers. Dejarme solo fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Gracias a él aprendí que no se puede confiar en nadie. Para él tu maldito trasero era más importante que su odioso hijo. Y conociéndote ahora, viendo lo presuntuoso y estrecho de mente que eres, creo que eran el uno para el otro.

—Mira Stark, tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme. No me conoces. !Me estas achacando la culpa de tu mala relación con tu padre cuando yo estuve en el jodido hielo por setenta años!

—Debiste quedarte ahí Rogers…

El rostro de Steve no pudo disimular el espanto que le causó esa frase. ¿Realmente Tony podía ser tan cruel?

—Si tanto me odias... ¿por qué seguiste financiando mi búsqueda después de que Howard murió? No tendrías el desagrado de mirarme a la cara si no lo hubieras hecho.

—No te emociones heladito, no lo hice por ti. Nunca creí que te encontrarían, ni menos odiosamente vivo. Había mucha gente trabajando y desarrollando tecnología mucho más importante para el mundo que mi odio por ti.

Steve se quedó mirando a Tony por un momento. El millonario se parecía tanto a su amigo. Era igualmente atractivo, inteligente, con una chispa que no había visto en nadie más, tal vez en Bucky, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Howard siempre lo había hecho sentir bien, seguro, relajado, cómodo, incluso cuando Steve rechazó sus avances, Howard siguió siendo su amigo con la misma alegría y sinceridad. En cambio Tony le provocaba un inexplicable dolor en el pecho cada vez que ponía sus ojos sobre él. Y allí estaba ahora, diciéndole en su cara que lo odiaba, que preferiría que él siguiera congelado. Steve había peleado muchas veces en su vida. Cuando era un joven delgado y escuálido había sido atacado muchas veces por abusadores, pero esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio que el millonario le estaba dirigiendo le dolía mucho más que aquellos golpes.

El silencio de Steve hizo que el Tony tuviera tiempo de repetir sus propias palabras en su cabeza… “mi odio por ti…”, “Debiste quedarte ahí…”. Con un poco más de calma se dio cuenta de la crueldad de sus palabras. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pero realmente no podía controlarse delante de Rogers. El tipo tenía algo que lo hacía hervir. Tenía algo que lo irritaba y sacaba lo peor de él a la superficie.

—Rogers, yo…

—Por favor no digas nada más. Creo que ya está muy claro que entre nosotros nunca va a haber una amistad. Pero no es necesario que la haya. Ambos somos hombres inteligentes, aunque tú no lo creas de mí. Al menos podrás reconocer que soy un buen soldado. Y como buen soldado no necesito ser amigo de mis compañeros de equipo. Si cumplimos con ciertas reglas podremos trabajar juntos.

—¿Aún quieres trabajar conmigo Rogers? ¿Veo algo de masoquismo ahí?

—Todo es una broma para ti Stark. Pero no voy a dejar que tu estúpido humor me aleje de mis responsabilidades. No quiero trabajar con Tony Stark. Solo me interesa Iron Man.

—Ah, por supuesto, Iron man sí, Tony Stark no…

—Tú me has obligado a eso Stark.

—No entiendo cómo soportas estar en mi casa Rogers. ¿La casa en un maldito ególatra millonario tiene algo bueno después de todo?

—No voy a dejar al equipo por ti Stark. Tengo mis órdenes y voy a cumplirlas. Fury nos quiere a todos juntos y eso voy a hacer. Los demás miembros del equipo son importantes para mí. La ciudad nos necesita… el mundo nos necesita. No tenemos que ser amigos pero al menos podemos respetarnos ¿O eso es muy difícil para ti?

—No necesito tu amistad Rogers. No me interesa. Pero sí me interesan los vengadores.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. La torre es suficientemente grande como para que no nos veamos. Solo debemos estar juntos para los entrenamientos y reuniones de trabajo. Yo me aseguraré de no meterme en tu camino y estoy seguro que tú no querrás tropezarte en el mío. Pero necesito que entiendas que debes mantenerte en forma para seguir siendo parte del equipo. No te lo pido porque esté juzgando tu forma de vida. Necesito que estés con todos tus sentidos alerta, todo el tiempo. 

—No me voy a convertir en un monje por ti Rogers.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Necesito que aprendas un poco de las buenas costumbres de un soldado, de un espía. No significa que no puedas… divertirte. Pero si vas a hacerlo debo saberlo. Debes informarme si podremos contar contigo si hay alguna emergencia. James está dispuesto a reemplazarte en esas ocasiones, ya lo hemos hablado.

-¿Has hablado con Rhodey a mis espaldas?

—James y yo tenemos una relación de amistad. No me parece que él sea de tu propiedad como para tener que pedir tu autorización para contactarme con él.

—El es mi mejor amigo, al menos pudieron habérmelo comentado.

—James y yo tenemos mucho en común. Es un hombre muy amable y me ha estado ayudando a entender cómo ha cambiado el ejército en todos estos años y también con mi vida personal.

—¿Tu vida personal? ¿Rhodey?

—Aunque te parezca increíble Stark. El no me considera un maldito mojigato como tú.

Esta vez fue Tony el que se quedó pensando - Mierda ¿Rhodey, su maldito mejor amigo? Tendría que hablar con él y pronto. Steve era un fastidio pero él había tratado con tipos peores. Bueno, después de todo un poco de tensión lo iba a mantener despierto en las aburridas reuniones.

—Esta bien Rogers. Voy a hablar con él – a ver si puede iluminarme sobre qué le ve a este maldito idiota, acaso había visto algo que él no había notado? - Trabajaremos juntos, pero solo eso. Tienes cuatro miembros más de los vengadores para hacer amiguitos. Tú y yo seremos solo negocios.

—Estamos de acuerdo. 

—Jarvis, puedes llevarme hasta mi taller por favor. – Dijo Tony.

—Por supuesto señor.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para darle paso. Mientras las puertas se cerraban Tony pudo escuchar la voz del capitán.

—Hasta luego Stark.

—Hasta luego Rogers.


	2. Curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una semana de la confrontación entre Tony y Steve, Tony descubre algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre el buen capitán: 
> 
> ¿Rogers tiene una "cita" con Clint?
> 
> ¿Thor y el capitán hicieron algo más que conversar cuando salieron juntos?
> 
> La curiosidad de Tony puede llevarlo por viejos caminos que no había pensado volver a recorrer.

Después de su última discusión con Steve, Tony creyó que la relación entre ambos iba a ser difícil, sin embargo había pasado una semana y el capitán no se había cruzado ni una sola vez en su camino. Tony pensó que era extraño ya que su confrontación había sido un día viernes y aunque era obvio que no lo iba a ver el fin de semana, tampoco lo había visto en las reuniones del equipo durante los días de trabajo. Había preguntado por él lo más desinteresadamente posible y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el capitán estaba ocupado. Finalmente otro fin de semana había llegado y Tony esperaba – no, esa no era la palabra – “temía” que el hombre se encontrara en el comedor común.

Los desayunos de los días domingo se habían convertido una tradición ya que durante la semana el trabajo los mantenía a todos ocupados sin tener tiempo de preparar nada especial ni muy elaborado. En ese día todos se preocupaban de preparan uno que otro plato para compartir y en general era un momento agradable, incluso para Tony.

Esa mañana Tony se presentó en la cocina comunitaria tratando de mantener una actitud indiferente. Muy profundamente debía reconocer que estaba nervioso. Era muy diferente pelear con el capitán sobre muchas pequeñas cosas a decirle al hombre en su cara que lo odiaba o peor aún, decirle que debería haberse quedado bajo el hielo. Tony estaba arrepentido de esas palabras. El se consideraba medianamente buena persona y lo que le había dicho solo podía calificarse como absolutamente insensible. Si, él había sido un asno con el tipo, pero no se iba a disculpar. El propio capitán se lo había buscado. Tony decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello, después de todo, ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo y no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. Menos disculparse. Claro que decidir algo es una cosa, lograr hacerlo es otra.

En la cocina estaban todos los vengadores a excepción de Steve. Cuando Tony entró las conversaciones que había podido escuchar desde el pasillo murieron en el instante en que los ojos de todos se posaron en él. Era evidente que lo habían estado esperando. 

—Buenos días… – dijo en un tono muy cuidadoso – ¿Pasa algo?

Todos los presentes lo saludaron asintiendo con el rostro. Solo Natasha habló.

—Hola Tony – dijo levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a él – Te estábamos esperando. Necesitamos hablar un momento contigo. Por favor siéntate.

—Ok… me están asustando ¿Por qué están tan serios?

—Steve habló con nosotros acerca de vuestra… nueva relación.

—Hey, lo que les haya dicho de mí es solo fruto de su retorcida moralidad de los años 40, combinado tal vez con un poco de verdad, pero aún así, no tenía derecho a hablarles de lo que pasó entre nosotros sin mi consentimiento.

—No nos dijo nada de lo que pasó Tony – aunque nos lo imaginamos – solo nos dijo que vuestra relación iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante y que su contacto contigo iba a ser solo profesional. 

—Bueno, es cierto. ¿Qué más les dijo?

—Que era un tema entre ustedes dos y nos pidió que no te preguntáramos sobre ello. 

—Si no quería que me preguntaran ¿para qué les dijo? Si se hubiera quedado callado ustedes no estarían confrontándome de esta manera.

—No seas un bebe Tony, no te estamos confrontando. Steve nos informó de la situación porque él sabe que nos habríamos dado cuenta de todas maneras, somos súper espías ¿recuerdas? Además no quiere mentirnos. Nos dijo que no va a estar presente en todas las actividades de convivencia del equipo pero le interesa que tú si lo estés y no quiere que te molestemos por esto.

—Vaya si que le hicieron caso.

—Amigo Tony, no te alteres. No te estamos acusando de nada. 

—Claro que no Tony – dijo Bruce, acercándose también al ingeniero – solo queremos que sepas que te apoyamos y que queremos que todo se arregle entre ustedes dos.

—Bien, ¿significa que están de mi lado?

—¡No Tony! – dijeron casi todos al unísono.

—Significa que no nos meteremos en tu relación con el Cap - dijo Clint – Los apreciamos a los dos, y personalmente debo decirte que no entiendo cómo puede ser que ustedes dos no se lleven bien. El Cap es un gran tipo, el más respetuoso y tolerante y tú…

—¡Basta Clint! _ interrumpido Natasha – Quedamos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a opinar ¿recuerdas?

—Upss, lo siento, tienes razón.

—Solo te vamos a decir algo, solo por esta vez y no lo vamos a mencionar nunca más ¿te parece bien?

—Está bien, láncenlo.

—Debes saber que todos nosotros apreciamos mucho a Steve. El es nuestro amigo y no lo vamos a dejar solo. No queremos que se vaya al departamento que compró y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que siga con nosotros y se sienta parte del equipo.

—¿Se compró un departamento? ¿Cuándo? Me había dicho que no se iba a ir de aquí.

—Si es cierto, pero pensó que sería mejor darte tu espacio y le pidió ayuda a Pepper para comprarse algo. Después de todo es tu edificio.

—¿Ayuda a Pepper? ¡Mi Pepper! Claro, obvio… y me deja a mí como el malvado de la película. El que bota al puro y noble capitán del barco. 

—No Tony, nadie ha pensado eso. Ya estamos a punto de convencerlo de que se quede aquí. Ideamos un pequeño plan entre nosotros y creemos que puede resultar.

—Está bien. O sea que lo tienen todo decidido y por supuesto no me van a decir nada al respecto.

—No hay nada que necesites saber Tony. Las cosas para ti seguirán igual que siempre solo que sin Steve. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

—Si, claro. Eso era exactamente lo que quería… es lo que quiero. Estamos de acuerdo entonces. ¿Ya podemos cambiar de tema?

—Si Tony, solo queda una cosa.

—Dime Bruce.

—Creemos que te estas perdiendo a una persona increíble Tony. No sabemos que pasa por tu cabeza y la suya o qué sucedió exactamente entre ustedes, pero todos nosotros coincidimos en que Steve no debería estar fuera de tu vida. Todos necesitamos alguien en quien confiar y lo hemos encontrado entre nosotros. Steve es nuestro líder y personalmente no había conocido a una persona tan admirable y generosa en mucho tiempo. Todos esperamos que pienses en lo que estás haciendo con él antes de que sea tarde.

—Si, es el señor perfecto ¿verdad? Tal vez es eso lo que me molesta de él, que todos lo crean intachable, pero yo sé que él… - Bruce no lo dejó seguir hablando.

—¡Basta Tony! No vamos a opinar sobre eso. El no habla mal de ti y nosotros no te escucharemos hablar mal de él.

—Ok, OK, no se habla mal del soldadito. ¿Ahora podemos cambiar el tema? Tengo hambre y el olor de la comida me está matando.

—Claro, comamos. Thor nos preparó un desayuno asgardiano que tiene de todo.

—Si mis amigos, vengan a probar las exquisiteces de mi reino. ¡Los dejará con suficiente energía para enfrentar la más agotadora de las batallas!

El grupo se acercó a la mesa que estaba repleta de los más variados platillos y bebidas que pudieran imaginarse. Los compañeros comieron y bebieron por un par de horas para luego ir a sentarse en los grandes sillones del salón para ver una película. Excepcionalmente Tony los acompañó. En general, él se iba a su taller los días domingo a trabajar en algún proyecto recreativo para variar, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, le pareció mejor compartir un poco más de tiempo con sus compañeros.

Mientras se acomodaba notó que Clint se quedó en la mesa llenando algunos contenedores plásticos con algo de la enorme cantidad de comida que sobró.

—¿Guardas algo para más tarde Legolas?

—Mmm si… es que le voy a llevar a… Mmm, tengo una cita y quiero llevar un poco de esto. Está realmente bueno.

—¿Una cita? Qué bien Clint. Espero que tengas suerte – dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Suerte?... no, en este caso no la necesito. Es una cosa segura Tony.

—Wow, bien por ti.

—Si, Ok, me voy. No quiero llegar tarde.

—Pero si el juego es a las ocho de la noche Clint. 

—Si, pero tenemos… tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes. Nos vemos.

—Si, claro. Qué te vaya bien - dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

—¿Parece que su cita es algo especial verdad?

—Bueno, si, podría decirse que es especial pero Clint es un idiota. Su cita es con Steve.

—¿Qué? ¿Su cita es con Rogers? ¿El y Rogers están saliendo?

—Van a ir a ver un partido de béisbol. Que yo sepa no es una cita “cita” pero nunca se sabe. – dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.

—¿Clint y Rogers? – la voz de Tony sonaba un tanto descontrolada.

—No seas tú también un idiota Tony. Dos hombres puedes salir sin que sea una cosa romántica.

—Si, pero no se le dice “cita”… es una reunión, una juerga, una salida de amigotes, un club de Toby… no sé… pero no una cita.

—¿Estás celoso Tony? 

—No… absolutamente no, solo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. Además dijiste que no es una cita “cita”.

—Y si lo fuera, ¿Te molestaría? – Preguntó Bruce.

—Yo he tenido varias citas con el buen capitán y todas han resultado ser muy satisfactorias amigo Tony – el rostro de Thor se suavizó al recordar sus encuentros.

—Varias citas con… - Tony no podía creer el tono en la voz de Thor – ¿y qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? ¿Destruir cosas? ¿Jugar a quien sabe menos de la cultura moderna?

El rostro de Thor cambió de inmediato. La sonrisa se borró y en un rápido movimiento sujetó a Tony del cuello.

—Lo que hacemos el capitán y yo no es de tu incumbencia Tony y me parece muy inapropiado que te rías de nosotros de esa manera. Te estas olvidando que soy el príncipe heredero del trono de Asgard y exijo tu respeto. Steve dio su vida por salvar a tu propio pueblo y merece tu admiración, no tu burla.

Prontamente Bruce saltó sobre Thor para quitar sus manos de Tony, el cual apenas podía decir palabra, ya que su vía aérea estaba prácticamente bloqueada.

—Solo… estaba… bromeando… 

—Thor, déjalo por favor. Tony es un idiota pero… bueno es un idiota y punto.

Thor lo soltó bruscamente dejándolo caer nuevamente sobre el sofá.

—Espero que recuerdes con quien estás hablando. La próxima vez tal vez no esté tan dispuesto a escuchar a Bruce.

—Wow… lo siento… - su voz sonaba áspera por el fuerte apretón - tienes razón Thor… se me pasó la mano… creo que necesito un trago…

—No creo que el alcohol sea la mejor opción Tony. Si quieres puedo traerte un jugo de naranja. 

—Natasha, no te hagas la amable conmigo. Me di perfecta cuenta de que no moviste un dedo para ayudarme. Si no fuera por mi buen amigo Bruce mi cuello habría quedado con marcas vergonzosas.

—Fue divertido, no me culpes. Sabes que si te hubieras reído de mi no te habrías librado tan fácilmente.

—Cielos, y eso que se supone que ustedes me aprecian. Creo que… sin ofender Thor… que a ustedes les falta aprender algo de humor y entender lo que es el sarcasmo.

—Yo tengo buen humor Tony. Pero creo que esta vez te has sobrepasado. Lo que hacemos Steve y yo en nuestros momentos a solas no es de tu incumbencia.

—Steve… no “el capitán” eh?

—El me ha dado el privilegio de llamarlo por su nombre y me gusta hacerlo.

—Está bien… está bien. Solo déjame hacerte una pregunta más, con todo respeto. Mmmm… con muchísimo respeto Thor, recuérdalo… Es que la forma en que hablas de él es muy… ¿intensa?... no sé… pareciera que… wow… no me golpees ¿ok? Pareciera que hay algo... algo de atracción, no sé si me entiendes… 

—Steve es un hombre muy atractivo. Aunque no es de tu incumbencia voy a contestarte porque no hay ninguna vergüenza en ello. Si, siento atracción por él y de hecho ya se lo hice saber. Lamentablemente declinó mi oferta de compartir el lecho pero me otorgó la gloriosa oportunidad de probar sus labios. 

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera tenido la magnifica idea de sacarle una fotografía al rostro de Tony y publicarlo en Twitter hubiera logrado captar la atención de millones de personas. Era una expresión de sorpresa que pocas veces podría verse en la cara del millonario.

—Steve… - gruñido – Rogers, te dejó… ¿besarlo?

—Si Tony, y fue glorioso. Sus labios son extremadamente carnosos y tibios, su lengua es hábil y ávida. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y… 

—¡Hey, hey Thor! !Ya basta! Esta conversación se está poniendo demasiado explícita para mi gusto y habíamos quedado en no hablar de Steve con Tony.

—¡No Natasha! Dijeron que no me iban a dejar hablar mal de Rogers, pero esto es algo totalmente distinto.

—Steve no me prohibió hablar de nuestro encuentro Natasha, de hecho, si no recuerdo mal, la noche en que ocurrió me pediste que te describiera todo con lujo de detalles.

—Si, humm, claro Thor. Pero eso fue entre tú y yo, después de todos nosotros somos amigos de Steve en cambio Tony…

En la sala se hizo un silencio embarazoso. Todos miraban a Tony con expresiones lastimeras. El rostro de Tony mostraba exactamente la misma expresión de los demás.

—Lo siento Tony, no quise…

—No lo sientas Natasha. Es verdad. De hecho, creo que ya es tarde y tengo mucho que hacer en mi taller.

—Vamos Tony, es domingo, ¿de verdad vas a trabajar? Ni siquiera yo voy a volver al laboratorio hoy.

—Si Bruce, debo revisar una debilidad que encontré en el propulsor derecho del Mark XXII. 

—Está bien Tony, ¿pero vas a venir a cenar?

—Claro. Cuenten conmigo.

Aceptar la cena fue la mejor manera de deshacerse de sus compañeros. Tony bajó rápidamente hasta su taller con la cabeza bullente de pensamientos confusos. 

Steve y Thor, besándose.

La imagen invadía la mente de Tony. Diablos, ¿porqué lo afectaba tanto? El mismo había tenido numerosas aventuras con hombres. De hecho la última había sido bastante extrema, incluso para él. ¿Pero Steve?... No… no Steve… ¡ROGERS! Se suponía que el capitán era el símbolo de la pureza y de las buenas costumbres. De las normas sociales y las reglas de los años cuarenta ¿verdad?. Y ahora resultaba que se había estado besando con Thor, nada menos. Pero no se había acostado con él. Tal vez Rogers querría mas citas antes de… No. A Tony le quedó claro que no se iba a acostar con Thor. 

Pero esa noche tenía una cita con Clint. ¿Será que cambió a Thor por Clint? ¿Rechazó a un dios por el arquero? A Tony no le parecía razonable. - Thor tiene un cuerpo espectacular y es buena persona. De hecho se parece mucho a Rogers. Clint es un tipo más sencillo, más salvaje y despreocupado. Tal vez eso es lo que le gusta a Steve. Tal vez no le interesan los músculos gigantes de Thor. Después de todo su propio cuerpo parece una obra de arte. El serum realmente hizo maravillas con él. Y su boca, su boca… - ¿Por qué su corazón estaba tan acelerado?

—Jarvis, abre el proyecto veintidós por favor.

—De inmediato señor.

Una multitud de pantallas holográficas se desplegaron enfrente de los ojos del ingeniero. Tony empezó a mirarlas… y mirarlas… y mirarlas. Pero sus ojos no estaban viendo nada. Su mente iba una y otra vez a la imagen de Steve y Thor besándose. La lengua de Steve entrando a la boca de Thor, los gemidos de placer de ambos hombres, las manos del dios recorriendo el cuerpo del capitán. Y de pronto, en su mente no eran las manos de Thor las que tocaban ese hermoso cuerpo. No eran los labios del dios los que recorrían ese pecho.

Sin darse cuenta las manos de Tony empezaron a desnudar a Steve. Su boca ansiosa recorría cada centímetro de piel descubierta. La imagen era muy parecida a la que llenaba su mente en su juventud cuando la amargura aun no bloqueaba sus sentimientos por el capitán. Pero a diferencia de entonces, cuando la única imagen que tenía de él provenía de carteles y fotografías, ahora la figura en su mente tenía calor, olor y la impresionante presencia de Steve que había estado tantas veces invadiendo su metro cuadrado cuando lleno de furia se abalanzaba sobre él para reprenderlo. 

Solo cuando un quejido de placer salió de su boca rompiendo el silencio del taller se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mierda, ahora si que estoy jodido.


	3. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony logró saber algo de lo que había pasado entre Clint y Steve en su cita. Sin embargo fue al final de ella que pasó lo más interesante.  
> Más tarde, sumergido por los celos Tony se dió cuenta de algo sobre si mismo que creyó haber enterrado hace mucho tiempo.
> 
> ¿Habrá alguna esperanza para él?

Afortunadamente Tony consiguió distraer su mente por el resto de la tarde. Después de todo, siendo un genio, su mente era perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo diferentes tareas al mismo tiempo. Trabajó en su traje, que realmente necesitaba un ajuste. Avanzó en una nueva solución protésica para víctimas de bombas de racimo - su diseño era bastante revolucionario pero aun no estaba satisfecho porque el costo de producción era aun muy alto y de esa manera no era viable - y finalmente, cuando necesitaba despejar su mente para capturar nuevas ideas, se permitió pensar nuevamente en Steve.

Tony sentía una curiosidad realmente molesta. Estaba seguro que se debía solamente a lo inesperado de la situación. Desde que había conocido al capitán en persona se había hecho una imagen de él lo más cercana posible a la idea que ya tenía formada en su cabeza después de los largos años de escuchar a su padre hablar de él y de devorar – si devorar – cada pedazo de información que lograba robar de la bóveda secreta de Howard –no tan secreta después de todo ¿verdad? - 

En resumen, el capitán era un modelo de virtud y recato mezclado odiosamente con un orgullo y mojigatería propios de su época y del símbolo que el Capitán América representaba, un sueño americano aburridamente infantil y obtuso. Sin embargo, por mucho que le molestara, también debía admitir que no se había tomado la molestia de escuchar al hombre. Había tomado cada palabra que salía de su boca y la había guardado convenientemente junto a cada juicio y prejuicio que tenía ya formado. Eso no había sido muy brillante de su parte. 

Tony no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habrían sido las cosas entre ellos si él no lo hubiera odiado a priori. ¿Cómo hubiera sido conocerlo solo desde ese día, como Clint o Thor?. Sin la carga emocional de pensar que su padre lo prefería a él sobre su propio hijo y tal vez sobre su mismísima esposa. ¿Habrían sido amigos? ¿Se habría sentido atraído hacia él en la misma forma que lo estuvo en su adolescencia cuando descubrió un archivo repleto de fotos del joven Steve Rogers, antes de que se convirtiera en el inalcanzable Capitán América? Diablos… ¿estaría en ese momento con él en lugar de Clint?

La inquietud lo devoraba y sabía que si no conseguía información acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no se sentiría tranquilo. Se convenció a si mismo que debería hacer algo al respecto, exclusivamente para poder liberarse de la curiosidad y así volver a enfocarse en lo que realmente era importante: su trabajo y su vida personal, la cual marchaba bastante bien. Bueno, si no se tomaba en cuenta que había perdido a la única mujer que realmente había amado y que durante los últimos meses había pasado un cincuenta por ciento de sus días parrandeando y el resto encerrado en su taller, saliendo solo cuando alguna emergencia relacionada a los vengadores requería de Iron man.

—Señor. El doctor Banner está solicitando acceso al taller. ¿Lo concedo?

—¿Bruce?... Si, claro. Abre J.

—Tony, te estuvimos esperando.

—Si, lo siento. Estaba muy ocupado con mi trabajo. Tú sabes, cuando la inspiración llega no hay que detenerla.

—¿Estas seguro de que no te estabas escondiendo? No fue nuestra intención molestarte Tony.

—Yo no me escondo Bruce. Yo me concentro que es muy diferente. Y no me molestaron. En absoluto. De hecho fue una conversación muy divertida.

—Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado. Te traje comida. La cena la preparé yo, así que te garantizo que está excelente.

—Genial, gracias. ¿Y como le fue a nuestro halcón con su presa? ¿Logró atraerlo a su nido?

—Si estás hablando de Clint y Steve, no lo sé. Clint aún no ha vuelo. Todos esperamos que logre traerlo de vuelta o al menos que falte poco para convencerlo.

—Pero ya son las doce de la noche. No sabía que los partidos de béisbol duraran tanto. 

—Tengo entendido que eso nadie lo sabe y que pueden durar hasta 6 horas. Aunque hasta ahora me parece que nunca se habían demorado tanto.

—¿Cuántas veces ha salido Clint con Rogers?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. No llevo la cuenta pero me parece que muchas veces, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo es que esto estaba pasando hace tiempo y yo no estaba enterado?

—Creo que eso tiene que ver con que nunca antes te preocupaste de la vida de Steve, ni de la Clint, si me permites ser más exacto.

—Soy un hombre ocupado Bruce. No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás. Especialmente de los que tienen un palo metido en el trasero como el capitán…

—Tony…

—Está bien, está bien… Solo siento curiosidad. Es todo.

—Bueno, si quieres enterarte de lo que pasa tal vez deberás dejar algo de tiempo para las cosas más mundanas y pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

—Lo voy a pensar.

—Bien por ti. Ya me voy. Ha sido un largo día y estoy agotado. Buenas noches Tony.

—Buenas noches Bruce.

Así que Clint aún no regresaba. Tal vez habría tiempo de averiguar algo.

—Jarvis, por favor cierra todos los proyectos y asegura el taller. Creo que voy a comer en la sala común. Esto necesita un poco de calor.

—Por supuesto señor. ¿Desea que le avise cuando el señor Barton ingrese al edificio?

—Me agrada comprobar que siempre estas alerta J. Si, por favor avísame.

—Siempre estoy a su servicio señor.

—Si, claro. Llévame a la sala común. 

Solo después de una hora el regreso de Clint fue anunciado por Jarvis. Tony había comido a oscuras frente al gran ventanal de la sala común admirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Cuando Clint entró no se fijó en el ingeniero y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador a sacar una bebida.

—Parece que te fue bien esta noche Clint.

—¡Mierda Tony! ¡Me asustaste! 

—¿Tus instintos de súper espía te están fallando?

—Uno esperaría que en su propia casa no tendría que preocuparse de andar tan cuidadoso. Además Steve y yo estuvimos tomando algunas cervezas y junto con la comida creo que estoy un poco… desbalanceado.

—Ste… ¿Rogers vino contigo?

—No. Solo me trajo y luego se fue. Lamentablemente aún no desea volver. No lo ha descartado totalmente, de hecho me pidió hablar contigo respecto a eso.

—¿Si? Te escucho.

—Quería que te preguntara si es posible que conserves su habitación por un tiempo más o si no quieres, al menos dejar sus cosas en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

—¿Qué? Nunca he pensado en desarmarlo. ¿Por qué creyó eso?

—Seguramente porque él se fue y está seguro que ya sabes de su departamento. Después de todo lo compró con la ayuda de tu ex.

—La traidora Pepper.

—Esa misma.

—Dile a tu noviecito que no se preocupe. No voy a mover nada de su habitación.

—¿Noviecito? ¿De dónde sacaste eso Tony? Steve y yo solo somos amigos.

—¿Si? Yo creí que como están teniendo muchas citas ustedes dos tenían algo.

—No Tony, no seas básico. Hay muchos niveles de intimidad entre dos amigos que no significan tener “algo”. Al menos no lo que tú te estás imaginando.

—No estoy imaginando nada Clint.

—Si, seguro que no. Yo he visto las cosas que tú haces en tus citas y te aseguro que Steve y yo no hacemos eso.

—Hey ¿Cuándo me has visto? Que yo recuerde nunca me has acompañado.

—Lamentablemente para mí te he visto volver de tus citas en diferentes estados de descomposición y botar a tus amiguitas y amiguitos la mañana siguiente. Y he visto tu trasero desnudo pegado a algún extraño demasiadas veces para mi gusto.

—Lo siento por eso – dijo Tony, realmente apenado - Y Rogers… ¿Te ha comentado algo de eso? La última vez...

—Por supuesto, estábamos juntos ese día. Y te aseguro que después de que el rubor desapareció de sus mejillas aun estaba bastante enojado. Creo que incluso mandó a desinfectar los muebles de este salón un par de veces. 

—Diablos, que mal – gruñó Tony.

—Sip… bastante mal. Pero bueno, no te amargues. Al parecer a él solo le preocupa tu salud y la nuestra obviamente. Además de eso no creo que le haya importado. De hecho creo que nunca lo ha mencionado, a excepción del mismo día de cada… “evento”

—Si, claro… ¿Qué más podría importarle?. Bueno, dejemos ese tema… Cuéntame, ¿Cómo les fue en el juego? ¿Siempre duran tanto?

—Fue estupendo. Lo pasamos genial, pero el juego duró solo 2 horas. Fue muy eficiente de hecho. Después nos invitaron a comer a la casa de una de las familias que tiene asientos cerca de nosotros. Son una familia italiana muy agradable. Me recuerdan mi vida en el circo.

—Wow, fantástico.

—Si y el hijo mayor, que tiene unos 23 años, está enamoradísimo de Steve y es muy chistoso ver cómo le coquetea y lo hace ruborizarse cada 5 segundos.

—¿Le coquetea delante de sus padres? ¿Y a Rogers no le molesta?

—Son una familia muy cariñosa y tolerante. No parecen tener secretos entre ellos, además la situación es muy divertida. Todos se ríen pero la madre trata de controlar a su hijo, ya que en realidad es muy insistente. Steve le tiene mucha paciencia y lo ha desalentado poco a poco. Es un joven muy interesante y está que arde. No sé como Steve se aguanta.

—Sería muy inapropiado que el Capitán América anduviera involucrándose con todos sus admiradores. Después de todo tiene una imagen que mantener.

—Nunca pensé que a ti te importaran esas cosas. Lo habría esperado de cualquiera menos de Tony Stark, el vividor por excelencia. Ciertamente a Steve no le importa. Solo le preocupa no lastimar al muchacho.

—No es lo mismo. Yo no tengo una reputación que cuidar. 

—¿No te parece un poco injusto eso? ¿Y cínico viniendo de ti?

—Eh… no… a mi no me importa su imagen, bueno, tal vez sí pero… es que…no creo que él... no debería... 

—¿Tony Stark balbuceando? ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me he enterado?

—¡No! Yo solo repito lo que dicen todos. Eso es lo que se espera de él ¿No? Después de todo el Capitán América representa los valores tradicionales de la sociedad norteamericana y no creo que Rogers quiera desilusionar a sus seguidores.

—Creo que los valores de los que hablas no son los mismos que sostiene Steve. El luchó por la libertad y el derecho de las personas a vivir con respeto y justicia. Siempre aborreció a los abusadores y por lo que sé sus peleas siempre fueron por defender a los débiles, a las minorías abusadas. Incluso siendo débil él mismo. 

—He leído algo de esa propaganda Clint. Tal vez más que tú.

—Creo que no has leído muy bien para ser un genio. Puede ser que tengas problemas de comprensión lectora. Además la mayor parte del “mito” del capitán América lo escribieron publicistas, personas del gobierno que querían ganar la simpatía del público para obtener fondos para la guerra. Y todo lo que se escribió después de su supuesta muerte no pasó precisamente por su aprobación. Es increíble como te pasan a llevar cuando creen que estás muerto…

—¡Hey está bien, está bien..! Me queda claro que eres del equipo Rogers. Y puedes ser que haya algo de razón en lo que dices. Lo acepto.

—Bueno, tal vez debas seguir pensando un poco más Tony. Puede ser que aún haya esperanza para ti.

—Muy gracioso. 

—Me voy a dormir ¿Necesitas preguntarme algo más?

—Solo estaba siendo amistoso contigo Clint.

—Si, claro. En todo caso, no tengo problemas en decirte todo lo que quieras saber acerca de Steve.

—Gracias… ¡Hey no! No se trata de eso…

—Buenas noches Tony. 

—Diablos… - Clint se alejó con una sonrisa de triunfo. 

Tenía que admitirlo. La conversación con Clint no había sido como él había pensado. El quería saber qué estaba pasando entre esos dos y en cambio recibió otra lección de cómo estaba mal interpretando al capitán. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir celos de ese estúpido joven italiano – tipo descarado, coqueteando delante de su propia madre – ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Decidió volver a su taller. Se sentía demasiado intranquilo como para dormir. Una vez allí trató de volver a trabajar pero no pudo concentrarse. Necesitaba ver a Steve. No sabía porqué. Después de todo ya había pasado períodos en que no lo veía por muchos días, pero ahora no podía sacar la idea de su cabeza.

—Jarvis, ¿tienes grabada la llegada de Clint?

—Si señor. El capitán lo dejó por la entrada principal. ¿Desea que lo reproduzca para usted?

—Si, gracias.

La imagen de la entrada era perfectamente nítida e iluminada. Tony siempre se preocupaba de mantener al día todos sus sistemas de seguridad por lo que la calidad de imagen era la mejor posible. Después de unos segundos se vio llegar una motocicleta con dos hombres con casco. La situación era todo lo que podía esperarse. Steve se detuvo y Clint se bajó quedándose parado a un costado mientras ambos se sacaban los casos.

Steve se veía realmente bien sobre su moto. El cabello desordenado por el casco, la chaqueta de cuero levemente abierta, su postura sobre la máquina, abrazándola con sus piernas… Tony sintió una conocida sensación en la parte baja de su estómago, – Mierda, mierda – pero siguió atento a la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

Los hombres se quedaron riendo y conversando un momento. Clint se acercó a la moto para asegurar el casco que había usado en la parte posterior del asiento y se volvió como para ingresar al edificio. Steve empezó a ajustar el casco para ponérselo, sin embargo algo lo detuvo e hizo que su rostro se volviera hacia Clint. 

—J. ¿Tenemos sonido?

—Si señor, pero me temo que está algo distorsionado. Estoy limpiándolo para usted. ¿Desea que detenga la toma?

—No, déjala. Después, cuando tengas el audio listo lo volveré a ver desde el principio.

Aparentemente Clint había olvidado algo. Se volvió a acercar a Steve, le dijo un par de palabras y seguidamente lo sujetó de la nuca y puso su boca sobre la de él en lo que solo se podía describir como un beso muy apasionado. 

—¡Qué! ¡Clint, maldito mentiroso! – dijo Tony mientras casi se cayó del banco en que estaba sentado.

Una de las manos de Steve se había movido para tocar el pecho de Clint en un gesto que podía haber sido igualmente para alejarlo a para acariciarlo. Su mano se quedó allí sin moverse nuevamente. Mientras tanto la boca de Clint literalmente devoraba la de Steve. Se podían ver los cambios de ángulo que le daba al beso para poder invadirlo un poco más y Steve, que en un principio solo se había quedado quieto recibiendo el beso, había empezado a responder con el mismo fervor.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Jarvis! ¿Cómo vas con el sonido?

—En un segundo señor. ¿Desea que reinicie el video?

—No, no, solo agrega el sonido ahora.

—Como usted guste.

El sonido de la calle inundó el taller. Se escuchaba el viento, los autos que pasaban y la fuerte respiración de ambos hombres. Pronto se escucharon los ruidos que hacían sus bocas al besarse, el sonido de la succión, la respiración, los leves gemidos. ¿De quién eran? Realmente Tony no pudo distinguir las voces. Después de lo que parecieron largos minutos Clint se alejó con usa sonrisa. Steve, que estaba con los ojos cerrados pareció querer seguirlo con el beso, pero rápidamente se compuso y se reacomodó en la motocicleta.

_—Clint… ¿y eso por qué fue?_

_—Te dije que quería saber de qué tanto hablaba Thor._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la ahora roja y levemente inflamada boca.

_—¿Y?_

_—Definitivamente Thor tenía toda la razón amigo mío. Besas muy bien._

_—Tú también Clint. ¿Gracias?_

— _No… gracias a ti…_

— _Clint… tú sabes que yo no…_

— _¡Hey! No te estreses, ya lo sé. Estás esperando por cierta persona, lo sé._

— _Si… lo siento. Tú me importas mucho Clint, como amigo._

— _Y tú me importas a mí. Relájate Steve. Solo quería que supieras de lo que te estabas perdiendo. ¿Soy bastante bueno verdad?_

— _Si, definitivamente lo eres._

_—Tienes suerte de que yo solo sea un diez por ciento gay porque de lo contrario te perseguiría hasta convencerte._

_—Seguro que si amigo. Te he visto tratar de convencer a Natasha. Y eso es ser muy valiente._

_—Si, con ella siempre será así. Ya está acostumbrada y ahora me golpea menos._

_—¿Te golpea?_

_—Si, pero solo de los buenos golpes. - dijo Clint con un guiño malicioso._

_—Creo que Natasha tiene algo de razón cuando dice que eres un idiota Clint._

_—Si, pero igual me quieres ¿verdad?_

_—Si, te quiero Clint. Ven acá, dame un abrazo._

Clint se volvió a acercar dejando que Steve lo rodeara con sus brazos. Después de un minuto se separaron y Clint lo sujetó de un hombro mirándolo a los ojos.

_—¿Tú sabes que es posible que él nunca cambie, verdad?_

_—Si, lo sé. No te preocupes. No estoy contando con eso._

_—Bien. Solo recuerda que todos estamos disponibles para ti._

_—Lo sé y se los agradezco._

_—Tal vez demasiado disponibles, lo admito, pero somos adorables._

_—Nunca es demasiado Clint. Al menos para mí._

_—No me digas eso que me vienen ideas a la cabeza y todos saben que eso no es bueno._

_—No importa, se tratarte. Estoy siendo entrenado por Natasha y estoy preparado para casi todo._

_—¿También vas a golpearme? – dijo Clint acercándose coquetamente al capitán._

_—Clint…_

_—¿Solo un poco?_

_—Buenas noches idiota ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_—Si capitán, como usted diga. ¿A las 800?_

_—No, esta vez la reunión es aquí así que Fury va a llegar a las nueve. Yo tal vez llegue más temprano con algo para el desayuno. ¿Nos vemos?_

_—Si cariño, nos vemos._

Con una sonrisa coqueta Clint se dio vuelta y se dirigió corriendo al edificio. Steve se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Se rió moviendo la cabeza, se puso el casco, encendió su motocicleta y se alejó.

 

—Señor…

 

—Señor…

 

—Señor, ¿Está usted bien?

—Si J. Estoy bien.

—¿Hay algo más que puedo hacer por usted?

—No… solo… cierra todo. Me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo reunión y quiero estar descansado. 

—Por supuesto señor. Que duerma bien.

—Gracias J.

Cuando por fin llegó a su cama Tony se sintió agotado. ¿Es que todos querían acostarse con el Capitán América? Tony se preciaba de ser un hombre diferente, original y ahora solo parecía que él era uno más de un club muy popular. Peor aún, debía ser el miembro con menos posibilidades que todos los demás ya que, además de las miles de personas comunes que estarían felices de tener a ese pedazo de hombre en su cama, estaban todos los vengadores. Aunque Thor, un dios, ya había sido rechazado y ahora Clint, que definitivamente era un tipo sexy, además de todos los otros méritos obvios, súper héroe, súper espía y todo eso, tampoco lo había logrado.

¿Estaría Natasha interesada también? ¿y Bruce? Dios, Bruce, un hombre extremadamente bueno y necesitado de contacto físico pero reprimido por miedo. ¿Sería a él a quién Steve estaba esperando? Y si no, si fuera Bruce el que se atreviera a acercarse a Steve ¿sería él capaz de negarse? Steve era un tipo tan generoso que tal vez…

—Espera un momento… 

Tony se sentó rápidamente como si algo lo hubiera golpeado. 

—¿Yo quiero acostarme con el capitán?

—¿Señor?

—No… no me interesa el Capitán América, pero...

—¿Necesita algo señor?

—No Jarvis... no es al capitán a quien quiero…

—Lo sé señor

—Es a Steve, diablos... quiero a Steve…

—Me alegra que se haya dado cuenta señor

—¡Quiero a Steve!

—Al parecer señor.

—Y estoy jodido J. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora solo lo ha alejado de mí. ¡Mierda!

—Creo oportuno recordarle una frase muy conocida pero absolutamente cierta señor: “Mañana será otro día.”

—¿Estás citando “Lo que el viento se llevó? – una leve sonrisa surgió en medio de la desesperación.

—Si señor.

—No tenía idea que había programado a un romántico.

—Solo soy lo que usted hizo de mi señor.

—Si, puede ser. Y tienes razón J. Quien más que yo sabe que cada día trae una nueva oportunidad.

—Ese es el espíritu señor.

—Gracias J. Tú siempre sabes que decir para subirme al ánimo. Ok, bien… ahora necesito dormir. Pero antes, J, crea un nuevo proyecto en mi servidor personal. Nómbralo… Scarlet… no… Proyecto R. Butler, después de todo ambos son capitanes. Dios, estoy cansado.

—Como usted guste. Que duerma bien señor.

—Buenas noches J. – dijo Tony quedándose inmediatamente dormido.

—

—

—Buenas noches Anthony.


	4. Gastando energía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Tony vuelve a ver a Steve. Está decidido a cambiar los cosas entre ellos pero no le resulta tan fácil como esperaba.
> 
> El entrenamiento es una tortura física y sicológica. Al final del día solo puede confirmar una sola cosa: está perdidamente enamorado de Steve.

Tony había planeado despertarse temprano para alcanzar a ver a Steve antes de la reunión pero en el momento en que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana era mucho más intensa de lo que habría esperado para las seis de la mañana.

—Jarvis ¿qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la mañana señor.

—Te dije que quería levantarme a las seis… ¿por qué no me despertaste?

—Lo intenté señor pero parece que estaba demasiado cansado. Aun es temprano por lo que no llegará atrasado a sus compromisos de la mañana.

—¿Ya llegó Steve?

—En este momento el capitán Rogers se encuentra en la cocina con el príncipe Thor, el señor Barton y la señorita Romanova.

—¿Y Bruce?

—El doctor Banner está en su laboratorio pero va a subir al comedor a desayunar.

—Ok, gracias, si me apuro aún alcanzaré a verlos allí. 

Tony se levantó rápidamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño pero a medio camino se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo señor?

—No… si… J, por favor muéstrame la cámara principal de la cocina por favor.

—De inmediato señor.

Una imagen apareció en el aire frente al rostro de Tony. En ella se alcanzaba a ver el área de trabajo de la cocina y la mesada rodeada de pisos altos en la que por lo general se tomaba el desayuno. Los vengadores se encontraban todos sentados conversando animadamente mientras Steve cocinaba. Tony sabía que el capitán solía cocinarles mientras aún vivía en la torre, pero no se imaginó que también lo hacía cuando estaba de visita.

Steve se volvió con un gran sartén en la mano para llenar los seis platos que tenía enfrente. Aparentemente había preparado sus famosos omelet que todos adoraban. Después cogió otro sartén más pequeño y dispuso pequeñas cantidades de tocino frito en cada uno de los platos y algo que parecían ser champiñones salteados, los favoritos de Tony. Una vez que terminó le alcanzó un plato a cada uno de sus agradecidos compañeros. Dejó uno para si mismo y puso los otros dos frente a los dos puestos que permanecían vacíos. 

_—Jarvis, ¿Bruce ya viene en camino?_

_—Si capitán, estará con ustedes en unos 3 segundos._

Exactamente dos segundos después se abrió la puerta del elevador para dejar salir a un animado Bruce Banner.

_—¡Steve! ¡El aroma que sale de tu comida es… orgásmico!_

_—Buenos días Bruce, me alegro que te guste._ \- dijo Steve sonrojándose levemente.

_—No solo me gusta, me fascina…_

_—Veo que despertaste muy animado hoy Bruce._ \- dijo Natasha sonriendo.

_—Si, estoy feliz de tener a nuestro amigo de vuelta ¿Te vas a quedar verdad?_

_—Mmm, no... Aún no... mi departamento todavía no está terminado y necesito estar allí…_

_—¿Esa es la historia que estás contando?_ \- dijo Clint en un tono amargo.

_—Clint…_

_—Qué pasa Natasha, es cierto, esa es solo una excusa…_

_—No lo es…_

_—Si lo es…_

_—¡NO LO ES!_

_—Niños, no peleen._

_—Está bien mami..._ \- dijo Clint coquetamente mirando a Natasha. - _Si lo es..._

Steve no pudo evitar reírse del infantilismo de Clint. Su risa fue inmediatamente seguida por sus amigos.

 _—Entonces cuéntanos mi buen amigo, ¿Cómo van los trabajos en tu nueva residencia?_ \- preguntó Thor cuando ya había comido gran parte de su desayuno.

_—Bastante bien. Estoy terminando mi taller y haciendo algunas modificaciones a la sala. Creo que voy a privilegiar el espacio para recibir por sobre el dormitorio. Después de todo no lo uso mucho._

_—El diseño de la cama que se guarda en la pared me pareció genial Steve, tal vez deberías dedicarte al diseño de muebles._

_—Lo he considerado Bruce. Son muchas las ideas que tengo en mente. Es posible que puedan serles útiles a otras personas. Especialmente con lo pequeños que son los departamentos en estos días. Yo tuve suerte de encontrar el que tengo._

_—¡Una suerte llamada Pepper Potts!_

_—Si, ella fue de gran ayuda. Le debo una cena de agradecimiento. En cuanto termine las modificaciones están todos invitados._

_—¿También Tony?_ \- preguntó Bruce.

Todos se volvieron de inmediato hacia Steve el que inconscientemente miró hacia el puesto vacío en la mesa.

_—Mmm, por supuesto. Si él quiere acompañarlos yo no tengo ningún problema. Además Pepper es su mejor amiga. Su presencia la hará feliz._

_—¿Y a ti? ¿No te molesta?_

_—Por supuesto que no. El es mi compañero de equipo. Podemos comer juntos. Jarvis, ¿Tony ya va a bajar?_

_—No señor. Está por entrar la ducha. ¿Desea comunicarse con él?_

_—No, no es necesario... gracias. Tal vez sea mejor guardarle el desayuno para que no se enfríe…_

 

—Diles que… que te pedí que me avisaras cuando llegue Fury… y que voy a desayunar en mi habitación.

—Como usted guste señor.

 

_—Capitán Rogers, el señor me informó que va a desayunar en su habitación y me pidió que le avise cuando el director Fury ya esté en el edificio para bajar directamente al salón de reuniones._

_—Oh... claro, por supuesto._ \- La decepción en el rostro de Steve era evidente.

_—¡Fantástico! ¡Más para mí!_

_—¡No amigo mío! ¡Más para mí!_

Thor y Clint se abalanzaron sobre el plato de Tony luchando por atrapar más comida en sus tenedores. Se veían tan graciosos que todos rieron, incluso Steve.

_—Puedo preparar un poco más si quieren. Aún tenemos tiempo._

_—¡Si!_ gritaron todos al unísono, lo que hizo que Steve sonriera aun más y el brillo de sus ojos azules se volviera a encender al mismo tiempo que Bruce se acercó a él tocándole el brazo.

_—A Tony le hubiera gustado tu comida Steve. Es su desayuno favorito._

_—No lo hice por eso Bruce._

_—No, claro que no..._

—Apaga la imagen Jarvis.

—Claro señor.

Tony no sabía que pensar. ¿Steve estaba desilusionado porque él no bajó? Se veían todos tan felices y relajados en la cocina que no había tenido el coraje de bajar e interrumpirlos. El sabía que su presencia generaría tensión. Steve estaba radiante. Incluso lo llamó “Tony” e hizo su desayuno favorito. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba tratando de mejorar su relación con él? ¿O fue solo una coincidencia? Lo había invitado a su cena para Pepper. No, no lo había invitado. No le molestaría su presencia si él iba pero eso no es lo mismo que invitarlo. Al parecer tenía pensado volver alguna vez a la torre, pero no aún. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

La cabeza de Tony no dejaba de hacerse preguntas, todas sin respuesta. 

—Señor. Debe apurarse en vestirse. Ya solo faltan diez minutos para su reunión. Detecté el automóvil del director Fury a ocho cuadras de aquí.

—¡Mierda! Prepárame el agua mientras busco que ponerme. Quiero verme bien hoy.

—Por supuesto señor.

Tony se duchó y vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo, sin embargo cuando llegó al salón de reuniones principal ya estaba todos sentados, aparentemente muy ocupados hablando. Cuando él entró todos se callaron y lo miraron al mismo tiempo. Tony no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de Steve. Aún no estaba preparado. Se sentó en el único lugar vacío entre Bruce y Clint, quedando de frente a Steve que estaba sentado entre Thor y Natasha. Era muy difícil evitar mirarlo, pero Tony hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

—Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia Stark.

—Mmm… buenos días a todos. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. – dijo Tony con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

—Buenos días Tony – dijo Bruce – Te estuvimos esperando en la cocina. Te perdiste el espectacular desayuno que nos hizo Steve.

—Oh, ¿Rogers llegó temprano a cocinar o se quedó aquí anoche?

—Tú sabes que anoche se fue Tony – el tono de Clint sonó mal humorado.

—¿Si? Lo debo haber olvidado.

—Llegué esta mañana Stark. Los demás me pidieron que les cocinara. Espero que no te moleste que haya usado tu cocina.

—Descuida Rogers – dijo Tony sin levantar los ojos - la cocina es de todos y no me importa lo que hagan en ella mientras Thor no la vuelva a destruir. La última reparación fue bastante dificultosa.

—Amigo Tony, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. La voz de la torre ya me enseñó como encender el horno sin leña, aunque creo que prefiero la parrilla exterior para cocinarles a la manera de Asgard.

—Jarvis Thor, J. A. R. V. I. S. , pero tranquilo amigo, esa parrilla es solo para ti. La mandé a reforzar así que puedes usarla cuando quieras.

—Muchas gracias Tony.

—Bueno, si ya dejaron de hablar de cocina podemos empezar oficialmente nuestra reunión. – dijo Fury un tanto molesto. – tenemos cosas importantes que discutir. Pero como llegaste tarde Stark, a ti solo te vamos a informar del nuevo modelo de entrenamiento que definimos hace unos minutos. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que es necesario fortalecer las capacidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de algunos de ustedes y de intercambiar tácticas entre los más avanzados. La diversidad de capacidades que sustentan es una buena oportunidad de mejora para todos.

—¿Diversas capacidades? ¿De qué hablas Nick?

—Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero Stark. Debes mejorar tus habilidades de lucha fuera del traje. Ya se han dado varias situaciones en las que te has visto en peligro por no contar con tu traje en el momento preciso. También algunas misiones requieren que estés de incógnito y es necesario que puedas defenderte de la misma manera que los demás.

—Yo sé defenderme perfectamente bien sin el traje. No soy musculoso como Thor o letal como Natasha y Clint pero hasta ahora ha sido suficiente para mí.

—Tal vez para ti pero no para las misiones de los vengadores. No discutas Stark. Está decidido. Debes reconocer que todos pueden enseñarte algo nuevo. No debes pensar solo en ti, debes pensar en el equipo.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya que lo han decidido no voy a oponerme. Creo que si puedo aprender de Clint y Natasha será bueno para mí. Esa habilidad que tienen de escabullirse sin ser detectados es notable y Thor tiene cientos de años de experiencia, seguramente puede enseñarme algo. Ahora, si Bruce logra contagiarme algo de su paciencia y autocontrol me puede ser muy útil para sobrevivir las aburridas reuniones de consejo de SI y algunos de tus interrogatorios después de las batallas. Son lo más odioso de ser un vengador.

—Muy gracioso Stark. 

—Tony, seguramente podrás también aprender muchas cosas de nuestro buen amigo Steve. 

—No necesito más músculos Thor, ni aprender a lucir lindo con ropa ajustada. - ¿de donde salió eso? ¡Dios! – Yo no… 

—Las cualidades de nuestro capitán no tienen nada que ver con eso Tony. El es mucho más que músculos. Es el mejor estratega que he conocido. El ejército de Asgard estaría orgulloso de que fuera unos de sus generales.

—Thor, no es necesario… - dijo Steve poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Thor para calmarlo.

—Claro que si Steve. Yo reconozco que eres un hombre muy atractivo pero esa no es tu mayor cualidad.

—Tony puede ser un completo idiota Thor, no te gastes con él. – dijo Clint irritado.

La mente de Tony estaba a mil por hora. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡El tenía un plan por todos los cielos! Más encima Thor defendiendo a Steve le hacía hervir la sangre. Steve lo había vuelto a llamar Stark… ¿Sería que solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuanto estaban frente a frente? El mismo lo llamaba Rogers para demostrarle que no eran amigos. Era una estúpida costumbre que debería olvidar si quería acercarse al capitán. Diablos, era muy difícil dejar de ser odioso con Steve. Después de todos eran años "odiando" al hombre.

—Steve yo… - la voz de Tony casi no se escuchó entre las voces irritadas de sus compañeros que estaban hablando todos al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Ya basta! – Fury se veía realmente temible cuando estaba enojado.

Se hizo silencio y todos los rostros se volvieron hacia el director. Todos menos Tony que por primera vez se atrevió a mirar a Steve. La expresión de dolor que vio en esos ojos le hizo desear no haberse levantado esa mañana.

—Stark, ya basta de bromas. Espero que te tomes en serio el entrenamiento ya que dependiendo de tu avance podrán avanzar a la etapa siguiente. El entrenamiento comenzará hoy mismo y se llevará a cabo de la siguiente manera: Stark empezarás con Natasha.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

—¿Porqué no Tony? ¿Tienes algún problema? – dijo Natasha con una mirada de hielo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Aun no quiero morir! Prefiero comenzar con Clint. Así cuando me toque con Natasha habré aprendido algo nuevo que me ayude a sobrevivir.

—No hay tiempo Stark, es mejor que empieces con lo más difícil.

—Gracias por eso Nick – la expresión de Clint era un tanto dolida.

—No te preocupes Clint. Te dejaré algo de piel intacta para que la puedas marcar tú.

—Gracias amiga. Tú siempre me entiendes.

—Si, muy gracioso. Espero que no me golpees en el rostro Natasha. Recuerda que aun soy la cara visible de SI y no puedo andar lleno de moretones y cortes.

—Tu cuello siempre está lleno de moretones Tony.

—No, no, no, no… desde hace mucho tiempo que no he dejado que nadie me marque…

—Demasiada información Tony. 

—Sigamos con la reunión por favor. Thor entrenará con Steve. Después de todo, es el único que se le compara en fuerza, sin considerar a Hulk por supuesto. Pero como se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es lo más apropiado. 

El rostro de satisfacción de Thor hizo que Steve se sonrojara levemente. 

—¿Eso te entusiasma verdad Thor? ¡Ahu Tasha!– Clint recibió una dolorosa patada en la canilla.

—Por supuesto Clint. La idea de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con mi buen amigo Steve me entusiasma mucho. Creo que puedo mostrarle algunos movimientos que aún no conoce.

—Seguro que si amigo, seguro que si…

—Madura Clint.

—Pero si no he dicho nada Natasha… nada que no sea cierto.

—Niños, niños… - Fury se veía ansioso por continuar la reunión – El doctor Banner no necesita esta clase de entrenamiento ya que ante cualquier situación de peligro Hulk toma su lugar, por lo que sus sesiones de yoga están bien por ahora. Después, cuando pasemos a la etapa siguiente si deberá entrenar con su compañero ideal. 

—¿El cual es…? – Tony sentía curiosidad.

—Thor por supuesto. El es el único que puede resistir la fuerza de Hulk y ya han luchado juntos varias veces con bastante éxito.

—¿Y yo?

—En esta etapa puedes elegir con qué pareja deseas entrenar Clint. Con Natasha y Stark o Thor y Steve.

—Prefiero entrenar con Thor y Steve. Dejémosle la entretención a Natasha por ahora.

Nadie notó cuando Clint miró a Tony para después hacerle un guiño cómplice señalando a los dos rubios al frente mientras se acercaba al oído del millonario.

—Creo que puedo con estos dos adonis ¿Tú que crees Tony?

—Muy gracioso Barton.

Luego la reunión cambió a temas mucho más serios, o al menos que no dieron pie para bromas. Discutieron las nuevas armas que se requerirían para el grupo. El estado de la construcción del nuevo quinjet de los vengadores. Algunas definiciones financieras y las últimas amenazas a la paz que estaban siendo investigadas por Shield.

—Es posible que se requiera dividir el equipo para la infiltración y posterior ataque de algunas celdas terroristas que estamos investigando. Va a ser necesario formar al menos tres grupos con vengadores y agentes de Shield para atacar una misma noche en diferentes lugares y así minimizar la posibilidad de fugas. En relación a esto debo informarles que el coronel Rhodes se unirá la próxima semana a los entrenamientos. 

—¿Rhodey? ¡Fantástico! ¿Quién lo convenció? He tratado de persuadirlo a que se nos una por mucho tiempo pero insiste en seguir en el ejército.

—El coronel Rhodes seguirá en el ejército Stark, pero ha accedido a sumarse a los vengadores como apoyo aéreo cuando tú no estés disponible o cuando, como en este caso, necesitemos dividir al equipo. Se necesita siempre contar con apoyo en el aire. Fue la intervención de Steve la que finalmente facilitó las cosas.

—Por supuesto, Rhodey siempre ha sido un fanboy. Solo por hablar con Rogers debe haber dicho que si a todo.

—¿Y tú no Tony?

—¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Tony alarmado – Puede ser que cuando era niño me hayan gustado los juguetes y revistas que mi padre tenía pero al crecer lo olvidé por completo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Eso no es lo que dice tu informe Tony. Recuerda que yo colaboré en él. De hecho hay un incidente muy interesante durante tu estadía en el MIT.

—Natasha… - El tono de voz de Steve demostraba cierto reproche – por favor ¿Puedes dejar ese tema?

—No Steve, es gracioso ver a Tony ruborizarse.

—¡Yo no estoy ruborizándome! – reclamó el muy ruborizado Tony Stark – ¡Eso no me ha pasado desde la secundaria!

—Entonces tal vez deba examinarte Tony, puede ser que tengas alguna reacción alérgica. Tus mejillas están al rojo vivo – Dijo Bruce lo más seriamente que pudo.

—¿Tú también Bruce? Se supone que eres mi amigo.

—Lo siento Tony pero creo que ya estás morado.

—¡Diablos, me voy!

—Tony espera. La reunión aún no termina. – Bruce trató de detener al millonario que ya salía por la puerta.

—No, déjenlo ir. Solo me faltaba anunciarles la venida de Rhodes al equipo. Los arreglos de su entrenamiento los definiremos la próxima semana. 

—Señor, muchas gracias por haber venido hasta acá – dijo Steve mientras le daba la mano al director.

—Por nada, la verdad es que esta ha sido una de las reuniones más satisfactorias que he tenido en el último tiempo. Ver a Stark ruborizarse y salir corriendo así ha sido fantástico. 

—Yo solo espero que todo esto no lo haga encerrarse en su taller como muchas otras veces.

—No te preocupes por él Steve. Estará bien. De vez es cuando le hace bien probar un poco de su propia medicina – dijo Natasha 

—La verdad es que… – Steve mostraba una cálida sonrisa – se veía muy bien con las mejillas rojas. Es algo que nunca imaginé que llegaría a presenciar.

 

\---0---

 

Una hora más tarde estaban todos en el gimnasio de la torre. El espacio se había adaptado para las necesidades del entrenamiento por lo que se había montado un segundo cuadrilátero, separado un par de metros del principal. 

—Jarvis, por favor ¿puedes pedirle a Tony que baje? Dile que lo estamos esperando para partir.

—El señor ya está bajando capitán Rogers.

—Gracias Jarvis.

—Por favor no lo molesten. No quiero que haya ningún motivo para que se sienta incómodo, ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto capitán – dijeron los demás al unísono.

Un minuto más tarde Tony entraba al gimnasio vistiendo su ropa deportiva con toda la confianza del mundo y con una expresión indiferente como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hola a todos, ¿Me extrañaron?

—Te estábamos esperando para empezar Stark. 

—Bueno, aquí me tienen.

—Natasha, yo sé que tú ya tienes una buena idea de las habilidades de To… Stark, pero quiero que ahora hagas una evaluación completa y definas la estrategia a seguir. Yo confío plenamente en tu criterio pero si deseas discutirlo podemos hacerlo una vez que termines la primera ronda, ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto Steve.

—Stark, ¿tienes alguna duda?

—Primero que nada me gustaría que dejáramos esa tontería de llamarnos por el apellido. Está claro que casi dijiste mi nombre y la verdad es que me agota tener que recordar llamarte Rogers cuando en mi cabeza está tu nombre. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Pero tú dijiste que…

—Ya sé lo que dije Steve. Ahora te estoy pidiendo que lo olvidemos. ¿Puedes?

—Si tú puedes, yo también Tony.

—Fantástico. Entonces Natasha, ya que vas a evaluarme… ¿Vas a hacer un reporte escrito de mis falencias? Porque si es así, me gustaría tener una copia para saber de qué necesitare defenderme en el futuro.

Por un momento todos se quedaron pasmados. La pequeña debilidad que Tony había mostrado durante la reunión de la mañana había desaparecido por completo y ante ellos estaba nuevamente el Tony dominante, seguro y dueño del mundo al cual estaban acostumbrados.

—Por supuesto Tony. Espero que la próxima vez que te deje en evidencia no salgas corriendo como un bebe asustado.

—Si claro, muy graciosa. ¿Comenzamos o no? Ya quiero sentir algo de dolor.

—Thor, Clint, en nuestro caso los tres nos analizaremos entre nosotros y definiremos qué podemos enseñarnos. Después de la primera ronda generaremos un plan que podemos seguir en conjunto o por separado. ¿Les parece?

—Perfecto amigo mío. Desde hace tiempo he querido evaluar tus capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque por lo que he visto hasta ahora no es mucho lo que podré enseñarte.

—No me alagues Thor. Tú tienes mucha más experiencia que todos nosotros. Estoy seguro que hay mucho de ti que no hemos visto.

—Es cierto Steve. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría mostrarte… aunque de todas maneras creo que ustedes dos pueden enseñarme mucho a mí. Los Midgardianos han desarrollado técnicas de combate muy variadas que no existen en Asgard, especialmente las orientales. He visto a Clint y a Natasha moverse de formas que mi cuerpo no lo ha hecho nunca.

—Nat y yo podemos enseñarte un par de cosas Thor y apuesto que Steve también – dijo Clint guiñándole un ojo a Steve el cual no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

—¡Oh dios, por favor paren! Me están matando con el doble sentido… ¿O soy solo yo?

—¿De qué hablas Tony? – dijo Clint con una mirada inocente.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres amigo Tony.

—¡Hombres!... Tony ven conmigo. Ya quiero golpearte. – dijo Natasha encaminándose a uno de los cuadriláteros.

—Deséenme suerte.

Mientras Tony seguía rápidamente a Natasha los otros tres hombres se acercaron al cuadrilátero principal. Decidieron tomar turnos comenzando por Steve. A Clint le pareció oportuno que Thor estuviera un poco cansado antes de pelear con él.

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron luchando, Natasha con Tony, Thor con Steve y después Thor con Clint. Durante algunos momentos los tres hombres se detuvieron a mirar cómo Natasha derribaba a Tony una y otra vez y a su vez Natasha y Tony se deleitaron cada vez que el capitán y Clint yacían bajo el yugo del gran Thor. En algunas ocasiones Steve logró someter a Thor pero el rostro del dios mostraba tanto placer al estar tumbado en el suelo con Steve encima de sus caderas que Tony comenzó a dudar si había sido por la habilidad de Steve o por el deseo de Thor.

Tony no pudo evitar sentir oleadas de celos al ver a los dos hombres tan juntos, sudando y revolcándose por el blando suelo del cuadrilátero. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el torso sudoroso de Steve con la delgada polera blanca que empapada se pegaba a su pecho dejando ver casi perfectamente la forma de sus pezones. Peor aún sabiendo que Thor sentía atracción por Steve, Tony podía ver perfectamente la erección que de tanto en tanto se dejaba ver en la entrepierna del dios, el cual no parecía sentir vergüenza alguna.

—Tu sabes Tony – dijo Natasha suavemente a su lado mientras descansaban mirando a sus compañeros – que en Asgard es muy común que los guerreros manifiesten su “compañerismo” y cariño por el otro en forma sexual. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Thor nos contó hace algunos días. Nos dijo que es común que los guerreros celebren con apasionado sexo el fin de alguna batalla, sin ataduras, sin remordimientos. Interesante ¿verdad? Dice que ayuda a la cohesión del grupo. Hay cariño real entre ellos. Incluso hombres casados, cuando están lejos del hogar en reinos lejanos, reciben consuelo y confort de sus compañeros.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—No Tony. Thor nos lo contó muy seriamente. Incluso se sorprendió de nuestra incredulidad. Dice que es una de las razones por la que su ejército es tan efectivo. El afecto entre sus guerreros es real e intenso.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó Steve?

—Como crees… se sonrojó, sonrió y dijo que estaba de acuerdo en que las personas manifestaran su cariño libremente en las formas que consideraran adecuadas para sus gustos y su cultura. Mientras no hirieran a nadie ni impusieran por la fuerza sus ideas a otros, le parecía bien.

—¿Y Thor?

—Thor se puso muy feliz con esa respuesta.

—Mmm, te creo. ¿Puedes verlo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Thor… míralo. 

—Oh, ESO. Por supuesto que lo vi.

—Parece que Steve no se ha dado cuenta. 

—O se dio cuenta pero no le importa. En todo caso, Steve ya lo rechazó. 

—¿Y eso detendrá a Thor?

—No lo va a atacar si a eso te refieres. Pero nada le impediría preguntar otra vez, o en este caso… ofrecer.

—Pareces estar disfrutando esto Natasha.

—Por supuesto. Me encantan los hombres y delante de mí tengo a tres especímenes perfectos.

—Cómo que tres… ¡cuatro!

—Lo siento Tony, no eres mi tipo.

—Qué… atractivo, inteligente, millonario ¿no es tu tipo?

—“Enamorado de un hombre” no es mi tipo.

—Oye, yo no estoy… de dónde sacaste que yo... mierda... ¿Y qué hay de Thor?

—¡Fantástico! No pudiste negarlo Tony. Además no creo que Thor esté enamorado, solo quiere expresar su cariño por Steve de una forma que está acostumbrado a hacerlo. De hecho nos contó que disfruta de su amigo Fandral y de su amiga Sif en forma bastante regular.

—Vaya que lo pasan bien en Asgard.

—No tiene ninguna diferencia con lo que haces tú aquí Tony. Aunque tal vez si, él realmente quiere a las personas con las que se acuesta.

—¡Auch! Eso fue duro Nat.

—Pero cierto. Ya basta de charla Tony. Sigamos practicando.

Una hora más tarde eran Steve, Thor y Clint los que estaban observando la lucha entre Natasha y Tony.

—Creo que Natasha ya lo ha golpeado en todo el cuerpo menos en la cara. – dijo Clint.

—Es muy digno de parte de Tony que aún siga luchando sin quejarse. – opinó Thor.

—Si, pero va a estar muy adolorido en la tarde. Tal vez debería detener la pelea. – dijo Steve preocupado.

—Señores, les informo que el almuerzo llegará en 45 minutos. ¿Desean posponerlo? 

Tony se levantó rápidamente de donde Natasha lo había tenido tendido aprovechando que la espía lo había soltado al escuchar la voz de Jarvis.

—¡No Jarvis! Creo que todos deben tener hambre. Es un buen momento para descansar un poco ¿verdad? – dijo Tony mirando a sus tres compañeros esperanzado.

—Por supuesto. Todos tenemos hambre. Natasha ¿Te parece que descansemos un par de horas?

—Lo que tú digas Cap.

—Bien, creo que una ducha nos hará bien a todos.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a las duchas comunitarias del gimnasio. Al pasar junto a Tony y Natasha, Clint se les sonrió radiantemente.

—¿Vienes con nosotros Tony?

—No gracias Clint. Prefiero ir a mi ducha privada. No me interesa estar rodeado de tanta testosterona en este momento.

—¿Estas seguro? – los otros dos hombres ya se habían alejado suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación – ¿Los vas a dejar a los dos para mi solo Tony?

—Ya basta Clint. Creo que ya has molestado bastante a Tony por el día.

—No te preocupes Natasha. Yo sé que no hay nada allí para Clint.

—Tú no sabes nada Tony.

—Oh, si lo sé amigo mío. Esta es mi casa y yo lo sé todo.

—¿Qué significa eso Tony?

—Significa que sé que además de una buena vista, no hay nada más que puedas disfrutar allí Clint. Además esa no es mi forma de hacer las cosas.

—Bueno, tú forma de hacer las cosas es bastante extraña. Y al parece no estás logrado nada. Al menos yo estoy unos cuantos pasos más adelantado que tú.

—¿De qué hablas Clint?

—Creo que ya ninguno de los dos sabe de qué está hablando. Mejor los dejo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Tony, será mejor que te prepares porque en la tarde te voy a enseñar algunos ejercicios de elongación que te van a permitir mejorar tus golpes de piernas y brazos. Te voy a hacer sufrir bebe.

—Lo que tú digas jefa.

El almuerzo transcurrió en relativa calma a excepción por las miradas que se intercambiaban entre Thor, Steve y Clint. Se podía ver la satisfacción en el rostro de Thor, un poco de vergüenza y alborozo en el rostro de Steve y definitivamente picardía en Clint. Algo debe haber sucedido en las duchas. Obviamente no había cámaras allí pero sí en el pasillo de los vestidores. Tal vez Tony podría ver algo más tarde. No podía evitar sentirse irritado por la situación. En ningún momento Steve lo miró a él. ¿Estaba siendo amable al no hacer contacto visual con él o realmente no le interesaba ni mirarlo? Después, al continuar los entrenamientos, tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar aun más fácilmente a los demás ya que Natasha lo tuvo el resto de la tarde haciendo estiramientos y ejercicios de fuerza. 

Mientras Steve y Clint estaban luchando Thor los observaba detenidamente a un costado y les hacia observaciones de vez en cuando. Al parecer les había enseñado algunas nuevas técnicas para detener a su oponente evitando que pudiera volver a levantarse. Steve dominó la técnica muy rápidamente pero para Clint fue un poco más difícil debido al peso y tamaño del capitán. Steve lucía mucho más delgado que Thor pero su peso era igualmente enorme. Al igual que Thor, Clint no lucía en absoluto molesto cuando Steve lo mantenía detenido en el suelo con parte de su peso sobre él. 

Para mayor desgracia de Tony los tres hombres decidieron deshacerse de sus poleras sudadas y practicar la lucha literalmente cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de lo inapropiado que era lo que estaban haciendo? Cada roce, cada contacto de sus cuerpos parecían una película porno en la mente de Tony, sumado a los quejidos y gruñidos que salían de vez en cuando de sus gargantas. Finalmente Tony se sintió aliviado de estar luchando con Natasha. Al menos la posibilidad de terminar con una erección era bastante menor. No porque la viuda negra no fuera extremadamente atractiva, sino por que Tony le tenia terror. Sabía perfectamente que ella podía hacerle mucho daño si quisiera y él no estaba dispuesto a tentarla.

Finalmente pasaron extenuantes tres horas de ejercicios y Tony se sentía desintegrado, física y sicológicamente. Afortunadamente Natasha le había dicho que su entrenamiento sería solo por dos horas desde el día siguiente en adelante ya que su nivel de desarrollo físico no permitía que fueran más intensos pero si sería suficiente para mejorar su capacidad de defenderse. Nadie esperaba que se convirtiera en un arma mortal como los gemelos del terror (Clint y Nat obviamente) pero sí que tuviera mejores oportunidades si se diera el caso de tener que luchar por su vida solo con sus manos. Además sus responsabilidades en SI no le permitían darle tanto tiempo al entrenamiento.

Al terminar Steve los llamó para conversar brevemente del resultado del día. Todos dieron sus opiniones y se tomaron acuerdos para los siguientes días de entrenamiento. Durante todo ese tiempo Tony trató de no mirar el torso desnudo de Steve que se encontraba increíblemente cerca de él, brillante por el sudor. Trató de mantener la vista en el suelo o en los otros vengadores hasta que Steve le hizo una pregunta.

—Tony ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar o cambiar de tu entrenamiento?

Tony alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Steve y se quedó pasmado. Su expresión solo podía definirse como de júbilo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas pero sus labios lo estaba aún más. El sudor que mojaba su cabello y bajaba por su frente lo hacía más sensual que nunca y la sonrisa de sus labios provocó que el pecho de Tony se apretara por el deseo de sonreírle de vuelta y decirle que desde ese día en adelante todo iba a estar bien entre ellos, que no lo odiaba, que nunca lo había odiado realmente, que quería conocerlo mejor, que quería ser su amigo, que quería esas sonrisas solo para él, que quería saborear esos hermosos labios con su lengua y…

—¿Tony?

—¿Eh? No… no nada. – Milagrosamente logró controlar su boca – Lo que propuso Natasha me parece perfecto.

—Bien, me alegro. - Steve se quedó mirándolo y sonriéndole por un momento.

—Amigo Steve.

—Dime Thor – dijo Steve sin dejar de mirar a Tony.

—Ya nos vamos a las duchas. ¿Vienes?

—Claro, si… ¿Vienes Tony?

—No… no… debo ir a mi cuarto. Pero gracias por la invitación.

—Hey amigo, son las duchas no una invitación a cenar. - dijo burlonamente Clint.

—Idiota - dijo Natasha pegándole en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Porque siempre te lo mereces cariño. Steve, ¿Nos vemos en el estacionamiento?

—Claro Nat, ¿En unos veinte minutos?

—Mejor en unos treinta, pero ponte la ropa que dejé para ti en tu cama.

—¿Me compraste algo? ¡No era necesario!

—No te preocupes, lo pagué con tu tarjeta.

—Fantástico. Pero, ¿Aún tienes energía? Si estás cansada podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—Para ti siempre tengo energía Steve. Además prácticamente torturé a Tony toda la tarde y me dediqué a mirarlos a ustedes hacer ejercicio. Tengo energía acumulada que necesito gastar.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos en media hora.

Todos salieron del gimnasio menos Tony, gracias a ello no pudieron ver como su rostro se desmoronaba. ¿Ahora Natasha? ¿La hermosa, fuerte y decidida Natasha? Contra ella no había competencia posible. Decaído se encaminó al elevador. Por primera vez en varios meses se sintió sin energía para ir a su taller. No estaba seguro si el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se debía solo al ejercicio o tal vez a la angustia que estaba dominando su pecho. Por un momento se había permitido tener esperanza pero ahora con Natasha en el juego no sabía si esa ilusión podría convertirse en una realidad.

—J, llévame a mi cuarto por favor.

—Si me permite decirle señor, es posible que las cosas no sean como usted está pensando, creo que…

—Ahora no J. Solo llévame a mi cuarto.

—Como usted desee señor.


	5. Avanzando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Steve y Tony está cambiando. 
> 
> Tony se daba cuenta de que la interacción entre ellos no era igual que con el resto de los vengadores, Rhodey e incluso Pepper. Con todos Steve se veía abierto, relajado y feliz. En cambio con él siempre lo veía un poco extraño, pensativo y a veces triste. Era obvio, ellos habían empezado con un mal pie sin embargo también había visto anhelo en sus ojos.
> 
> Un nuevo plan era necesario.

Al día siguiente del primer día de entrenamiento Tony se despertó acostado sobre su estómago totalmente adolorido. Sentía que su cuerpo había sido golpeado en lugares que no sabía que podían ser alcanzados por otra persona. El simple movimiento de su cuello para poder hablarle a Jarvis le provocó un dolor punzante tan fuerte que hizo que un gemido saliera de su garganta.

—Aggggg…. Jarvis…

—Dígame señor.

—Diablos J, me duele todo…

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Necesita que llame a alguien?

—No, claro que no. Natasha se reiría de mí el resto del año.

—Tal vez una ducha caliente podría ayudarle. Le sugiero que tome un par de calmantes del dolor que hay en su mesa de noche.

—Si J, eso haré… uff!! – Se quejó mientras trataba de levantarse – esto duele…

—Su entrenamiento de hoy empieza a las quince horas, seguramente para ese entonces ya se sentirá mejor.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las once de la mañana señor.

—Wow, dormí mucho ¿A qué hora volvió Natasha?

—La señorita Romanova acaba de volver. En este momento se encuentra con el señor Barton en la sala común. ¿Desea verlos?

—Si, por favor J.

La imagen de la sala principal se desplegó frente a su rostro. Clint y Natasha se encontraban sentados en el sofá principal bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

_—Yo sabía que si alguien podía lograrlo serías tu Nat – dijo Clint – Me alegro por él._

_—Si, me costó un poco al principio pero al final pude convencerlo. Entendió que no tenía sentido seguir esperando por alguien que tal vez nunca llegue. Privarse de ese tipo de placer por tanto tiempo no es sano. Además quedó muy relajado y pudo dormir un poco mejor._

_—Eso le dije yo pero creo que mi tono bromista no ayudó mucho a mis argumentos._

_—Por supuesto que no Clint. Este era un tema importante para él, las bromas estaban fuera de lugar._

_—Bueno, para eso te tenemos a ti cariño. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo hizo bien?_

_—Al principio no. Estaba un poco avergonzado obviamente pero poco a poco se fue soltando y mejoró rápidamente. La verdad es que tiene unos movimientos muy buenos._

_— ¿Si? ¿Qué tan buenos? – dijo Clint con una sonrisa pícara._

_—No lo creerías, muy muy buenos… nunca imaginé que podría ser tan…_

_— Tan qué… – dijo Clint con una sonrisa pícara._

_— Sensual. La verdad es que no lo esperaba._

_—Ahhh por favor, era obvio, si el hombre se ve sexy todo el tiempo, cuando corre, cuando lucha, hasta cuando le duele algo se ve sensual._

_—No sabía que te había dado tan fuerte Clint. Espero que no te pongas celoso._

_—Oye, no se trata de eso. Es mi amigo y tengo ojos ¿Ok? Además tú sabes que por él soy un pequeñísimo porcentaje gay, ¿Quién no?_

_— Bueno hasta ahora nuestro querido Bruce parece inmune y Fury._

_—Eso es porque Bruce es tímido y Fury no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros. No estoy seguro respecto a Tony._

_—Yo tampoco. Sé que hay algo allí pero no tengo idea en qué podría terminar. Pero no importa, por ahora ya logramos algo muy importante y voy a seguir disfrutándolo. Después de todo creo que me lo merezco ¿Verdad?_

_—De todas maneras Nat. Solo trata de no agotarlo mucho. Aún necesitamos a nuestro capitán con energía para trabajar._

_— No te preocupes, después de todo son solo dos veces a la semana y ustedes aun tienen sus citas._

_— Es cierto. ¿Y te vas a seguir quedando con él?_

_—Solo cuando me lo pida. No creo que sea bueno imponerme._

_—Tienes razón. Hoy saldrá otra vez con Bruce. Parece que el yoga les hace bien a los dos, ¿Lo has probado?_

_—La semana pasada fui con Bruce y fue bastante bueno. Tal vez siga._

_— Podrías enseñarme algunos movimientos para mejorar mi flexibilidad. ¡No! Tal vez, debería ir con Bruce y Steve… ese sí debe ser un espectáculo._

_— Lo que creo es que deberías dejar de ver a tu capitán en forma tan sexual. Steve es de otra época y podría sentirse incómodo._

_—No lo creo. El ya me conoce y hemos hablado del asunto. Al parecer está acostumbrado a los hombres como yo y lo hago reír. No es una blanca paloma y parece gustarle un poco de coqueteo ¿O te ha dicho algo?_

_—No, claro que no._

_—¿Estás celosa entonces?_

_—¿Celosa yo? Por supuesto que no, después de todo yo fui la que logró hacerlo relajarse como nunca anoche._ \- el rostro de Natasha mostraba satisfacción y orgullo.

 _—No tienes que restregármelo en la cara Nat…_ \- dijo Clint empujándola del sofá.

 _—¡Hey! ¡No te metas conmigo idiota!_ \- gritó Natasha mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo riendo.

_—¡Yo hago lo que quiero!_

_—¿A si? ¡Entonces tendrás que aguantar tu castigo!_

Ambos espías se trenzaron en una divertida lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el sofá, riendo y golpeándose como dos infantes.

—Apaga la imagen Jarvis.

—Si señor.

Entonces lo que había pensado Tony resultó cierto. Natasha y Steve ya estaban juntos. Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama sin moverse. No sabía que pensar. En ese momento todo en él era dolor. Sentía una extraña sensación de fatiga en sus músculos y el estómago apretado. En su cabeza trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos que lo estaban bombardeando sin parar. Sus ojos se nublaron y su garganta se sentía atascada como si algo se hubiera atravesado en el camino de su respiración.

“¿Es dolor lo que siento? ¿Es pena? ¿Cómo puedo sentir que perdí algo que nunca he tenido? Odio esta sensación, este dolor… no lo entiendo ni lo quiero. Yo soy Tony Stark y tengo al mundo en mis manos. Lo que quiero lo obtengo… podría estar con casi cualquier hombre o mujer del mundo… he estado con los hombres más atractivos, mucho más que Steve… ¿más que Steve? Diablos, odio no poder controlar mi cuerpo, esta reacción física inexplicable, estúpida… ¡sin sentido! Debo hacer algo para librarme de esta sensación… necesito sexo… eso es. Debo buscar a alguien, algún modelo, algún actor ¡hay tantos! ¡Pero no quiero a nadie más! Debo hacer algo para poder enfrentar a esos dos esta tarde… ¡Mierda! Odio sentirme así. Necesito golpear algo a alguien… ¡Barton! Si, quiero golpearlo… no, espera, no puedo ahora, no como me siento… necesito volar, eso es…”

—Jarvis, prepara el Mark XLII. 

—¿No va a comer algo señor?

—No, hazlo, ¡Ahora!

Tony voló primero sobre Nueva York para después dirigirse hacia el océano en línea recta hacia el horizonte. La sensación de poder que le daba el traje combinado con la velocidad a la que se desplazaba produjo un golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo que logró distraerlo de su angustia y dolor físico. 

—Jarvis.

—Si señor.

—Vigila que no vaya a chocar con nada mientras vuelo. No me avises, solo haz las correcciones que sean necesarias. Avísame cuando volver me vaya a tomar más de una hora.

—Como usted diga.

Tony continuó volando y haciendo piruetas en el aire. Se sentía libre y poderoso. Una sensación que deseaba grabar en su mente antes de volver a enfrentar a sus compañeros. Voló por mucho tiempo tratando de no pensar, solo sentir.

La voz de Jarvis avisándole que ya debía volver lo sacó de su ensueño. Ya era suficiente. Había logrado calmarse y se sentía preparado para regresar. Durante el vuelo de vuelta decidió ordenar sus prioridades.

—Jarvis, léeme la lista del proyecto Butler.

—Por supuesto señor: 

1\. Controlar mi temperamento frente a Steve. No pre juzgarlo y evitar el sarcasmo.  
2\. Escuchar realmente al hombre y hablarle sin agresividad.  
3\. Reunir información de sus actividades con los otros vengadores.  
4\. Pasar más tiempo con él.  
5\. Hacerlo volver a la torre.  
6\. Descubrir sus pasatiempos y tratar de participar en ellos.  
7\. Descubrir si siente alguna atracción por mí.  
a. Si la siente, seducirlo  
b. Si no, hacerlo ver cuán bueno puedo ser para él.

—Bueno, creo que podemos olvidarnos del punto siete. Todo lo demás aplica si quiero ser su amigo. Al menos al principio. Una vez que me tenga confianza, podré ser tan idiota con él como soy con los demás.

—El coronel Rhodes puede estar de acuerdo con eso señor.

—Si, Rhodey me conoce y me ama de todas formas.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea cambiar quien realmente es usted solo por el capitán Rogers.

—El tema es que no soy yo mismo cuando estoy frente a él. Hasta ahora solo le he mostrado cuan imbécil y desgraciado puedo ser cuando odio a alguien. 

—Eso es cierto.

—¡Cielos, gracias J.!

—Por nada señor.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—El capitán se encuentra en la torre hace treinta minutos. Lo estuvo buscando y ha estado preocupado por su inesperada salida de la torre. Aparentemente olvidó su reunión en SI esta mañana y la señorita Potts ha estado tratando de contactarse con usted.

—¡Mierda! Lo olvidé. ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?

—Me pareció que su estado anímico no era el adecuado para recordarle sus obligaciones en SI.

—No… y no te hubiera escuchado tampoco…

—Quedan 20 minutos para que llegue a la torre señor. ¿Desea que le informe al capitán?

—Si, tal vez sea mejor.

 

Cuando Tony entró a su taller por el estacionamiento subterráneo Steve ya estaba junto a su puerta. Tony sabía lo que le esperaba y tomó aire para enfrentarlo de la mejor forma posible. “Recuerda que no quieres pelear más con ese hombre… recuérdalo…” se dijo a si mismo.

—Jarvis, déjalo entrar.

Steve entró rápidamente y se acercó a Tony hasta que ambos hombres quedaron cara a cara. Extrañamente no se veía enojado, más bien parecía asustado.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? – le dijo sujetándolo de los brazos.

—Estoy bien Steve, no pasó nada yo…

—¿Nada? Tony, todos hemos estado preocupados por ti toda la tarde. Nadie sabía que te había pasado hasta que Jarvis nos dijo que ya estabas regresando. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Solo necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo, nada más.

—Pepper estaba muy preocupada, perdiste tu reunión.

—No te preocupes, ella está acostumbrada.

—No lo está tanto Tony. Ella me llamó muy asustada. Me dijo que habías desaparecido.

—No estaba ocultándome Steve. Solo salí un rato solo. Soy un hombre grande, adulto. No necesito que me estén monitoreando como si fuera un niño.

—Eres adulto Tony pero no te estás comportando como uno. Al menos pudiste avisarle a Pepper o a mí. Soy tu capitán ¿Recuerdas? Necesito saber dónde estás.

—Si claro, por el equipo ¿cierto? Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí y siempre estoy comunicado con Jarvis. Si hubiera habido una emergencia él me hubiera avisado.

—No es solo por eso Tony. Me preocupo por ti… tus amigos se preocupan por ti… Jarvis dijo que no estabas bien…

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que estabas alterado, que estabas volando sin rumbo.

—¿Jarvis?

—Es cierto señor.

—Está bien, lo siento – dijo Tony tomando aire – Debí avisarles que iba a ir a dar unas vueltas, no es tan grave…

—Cielos Tony, nos asustaste. No sabíamos que te sucedía y no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarte. Thor quiso volar a buscarte pero tu rumbo era muy errático y no pudimos localizarte con certeza. Solo el pensar que podía haberte pasado algo…

Steve se acercó más y movió sus manos hasta el hombro y el cuello de Tony. 

—Por favor Tony, recuerda que somos un equipo y si te sucede algo puedes confiar en nosotros... en mí. Yo sé que no somos amigos pero soy el capitán de los vengadores. Al menos podemos hablar ¿verdad? Yo quisiera… - Steve bajó el rostro, sin poder decir más.

—Quisieras qué...

—Tony, quisiera que nosotros… ¡Dios! Solo no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Creo que si hacemos un esfuerzo podemos mejorar las cosas entre nosotros. Estos últimos días no han sido perfectos pero creo que han sido los mejores desde que nos conocimos. Por favor Tony…

—Está bien, tienes razón. Yo he estado tratando de ser más justo contigo. Trato de verte por el hombre que eres y no por lo que me enseñaron de ti. 

—¿En serio Tony? ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad? – dijo Steve con una leve sonrisa sin soltarlo. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por su mandíbula. ¿Lo estaba acariciando? Estaban tan cerca que Tony podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Por Dios, este hombre iba a matarlo. Se sentía abrumado por la cercanía de Steve, por su olor, por el calor de sus manos sobre su hombro, sobre su rostro. La mirada de Steve estaba tan llena de esperanza y anhelo que Tony sintió unas ganas terribles de besarle. Afortunadamente el recuerdo de las palabras de Natasha lo detuvo.

—Claro Steve – dijo alejándose del capitán - Podemos tratar de ser amigos. Será mejor para el equipo y para nosotros mismos. 

—Gracias Tony. 

—No, gracias a ti Steve. Quisiera aprovechar de pedirte disculpas por todas las necedades que te he dicho y por todas las veces que me comporté como un desgraciado contigo. Después de todo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - la mayor parte de las veces no te lo merecías.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve creció aún más.

—Pero algunas veces si ¿verdad? Yo reconozco que en varias oportunidades me excedí contigo. Creo que a menudo confundí tu sarcasmo con burla. Tal vez es porque tu cerebro va mucho más rápido que el nuestro y no puedes evitar ver las cosas más claramente que el resto de nosotros.

—Diablos Steve, no… yo muchas veces fui sarcástico solo para molestarte. Estaba enojado por razones que iban más allá de ti. No tienes idea pero me hacías hervir la sangre por los motivos más equivocados.

—¿Te hacia hervir la sangre Tony? – dijo Steve con un gesto burlón. El corazón de Tony dio un pequeño vuelco al ver el gesto coqueto en el rostro del capitán.

—No juegues conmigo capitán, puedo ser muy peligroso.

—No te tengo miedo Tony – dijo Steve acercándose a él nuevamente. Se acercó tanto que Tony se quedó pasmado mirándolo a los ojos. Steve no dijo nada más, solo mantuvo su mirada firme y franca sin desviarla ni por un segundo. 

—Señores – La voz de Jarvis retumbó entre el silencio de los dos hombres.

—Dime Jarvis – dijo Tony, aprovechando el momento para alejarse de Steve.

—El resto de los vengadores ya se encuentra en el gimnasio esperando por ustedes. Me solicitaron que les avisara.

—Jarvis – dijo Steve – Avísales que estaremos allí en una hora, que empiecen sin nosotros.

—Muy bien capitán Rogers.

—¿Una hora? Por qué… - dijo Tony atónito.

—Por que no has comido nada y yo tampoco. No se puede hacer ejercicio sin energía. Tú y yo vamos a ir a comer algo liviano al pequeño restaurante del frente. ¿Alguna objeción?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero primero quiero darme una ducha rápida acá en el taller. Realmente la necesito.

—Claro Tony. Te espero aquí mismo.

—No me voy a escapar otra vez Steve. Puedes esperarme arriba.

—¿Te estabas escapando la primera vez?

—No, no… diablos. Está bien, espérame aquí pero te advierto, saldré solo con una toalla. La ducha es muy pequeña como para vestirme allí. No quiero que te espantes.

—No me preocupa verte desnudo Tony, ¿Te preocupa a ti? – un leve rubor estaba invadiendo las mejillas de Steve – Recuerda que yo uso las duchas del gimnasio, con Thor y Clint. Ellos no son en absoluto tímidos.

—Ya lo creo que no, pero allí la cosa es mas justa. Ellos también pueden verte a ti.

—Es que… ¿Quieres verme Tony?

—¡Joder no! – Tony estaba espantado y fascinado al mismo tiempo - Diablos Steve, parece que te estás juntando mucho con Clint.

—Clint y Thor me están enseñando muchas cosas. Creo que para bien.

—Ya lo creo que si capitán. Me imagino que Natasha tendrá algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Natasha?... claro. Ella también me está enseñando muchas cosas y espero corresponderle de igual forma.

—Si, claro, obviamente. Mejor me voy a la ducha. Si quieres puedes mirar por ahí para entretenerte. Pero no toques nada.

Cuando Tony salió del baño Steve estaba sentado en uno de sus bancos frente a la mesa de trabajo principal que tenía vista libre hacia la parte de atrás del taller donde Tony se iba a vestir. Por un momento dudó pero al ver que el capitán no se dio vuelta para mirarle, se quitó la toalla y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Después de un par de minutos estuvo listo para salir. Cuando ya estaban fuera del edificio, cruzando la calle hacia el restaurante, Steve puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony en forma protectora.

—Gracias Steve, pero soy Iron man. No necesito que me ayudes al cruzar la calle.

—Oh, lo siento. Es la fuerza de la costumbre. 

—Está bien, no hay problema.

—A propósito... bonita ropa interior Tony – dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

La comida fue agradable y rápida. No hablaron mucho pero increíblemente tampoco discutieron. Ese fue un gran avance. La tarde de entrenamiento pasó sin sobresaltos. Después de que todos saludaron a Tony con diferentes grados de enojo y preocupación cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo con alivio. El entrenamiento con Natasha no fue muy extenuante ya que se trató de elongaciones y práctica de golpes y algunos movimientos determinados. Era exactamente lo que Tony necesitaba para recuperarse de la primera sesión. El entrenamiento entre los otros tres hombres fue tan intenso como en la sesión anterior dejándolos a todos extenuados y sudorosos. 

Nuevamente Tony fue invitado a las duchas comunes y como siempre se rehusó. Su día había sido demasiado intenso como para agregarle más estímulos. Steve se veía especialmente alegre. Tony lo atribuyó a la adrenalina del ejercicio. No quiso pensar que podía tener relación con su conversación aunque si pudo notar que la mirada del capitán se encontró con la suya muchas más veces en ese par de horas que en las dos semanas anteriores. Esa tarde Tony vio como Steve y Bruce salían juntos de la torre. Seguramente a las clases de yoga que Clint y Natasha habían mencionado. Extrañamente, por primera vez no sintió celos del compañero de Steve. Bruce realmente necesitaba salir de la torre y no había nadie mejor que Steve para acompañarlo ya que era el que mejor podía calmar a Hulk cuando éste se descontrolaba.

Durante el resto de la semana Tony se vio muy ocupado entre su trabajo y los entrenamientos. Afortunadamente para él, el enojo de Pepper por su pequeña desaparición duró muy poco después de que le entregó varios proyectos terminados que ella había estado esperando ya por meses.

Igualmente Tony fue testigo de cómo cada noche uno de sus compañeros desaparecía por sus “citas” con Steve. La única que no volvía a la torre era Natasha, aunque no había ya ninguna sorpresa en ello. Para el fin de semana se había organizado una pequeña reunión para recibir al coronel Rhodes que había anunciado su llegada un poco antes de lo esperado. Se suponía que todos iban a estar presentes y Pepper se preocupó de que todo estuviera listo para el arribo, que se esperaba a las diez de la noche.

Inquieto, Tony decidió esperar en su taller para tratar de avanzar en alguno de los proyectos que aún tenía pendientes. Estuvo solo un par de horas hasta que la voz de Jarvis lo sobresaltó.

—Señor, el capitán Rogers solicita acceso.

—J, cielos… si, déjalo entrar.

—Hola Tony.

—Hola Steve ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Bueno… nada. Solo quería saber cómo estás.

—Bien, estoy bien ¿Por qué?

—Es que todos estamos arriba esperando a James. Estamos pasando un buen rato y me pareció que sería bueno que nos acompañaras. Después de todo es sábado.

—Si, lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Cuando Rhodey llegue subiré de inmediato.

—Mmm, está bien.

Dicho eso Tony pensó que Steve se iba a ir pero al contrario se acercó más a él para mirar por sobre su hombro.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

—¿Mmm? Son nuevas flechas para Clint. Estoy mejorando el sistema de agarre que tienen para cuando las usa para moverse entre edificios como un mono. La última vez no resistieron las paredes de un viejo edificio. Estoy diseñando algo para resista en cualquier superficie.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte Tony.

—¿Amable?... no… lo hago por el equipo. Todos necesitamos a Légolas.

—Digas lo que digas, es muy considerado de tu parte.

—Bueno, gracias supongo…

Tony siguió trabajando tratando de no distraerse por el capitán que se puso a caminar distraídamente por su taller. Después de un rato se sentó en su sofá, sacó su pequeña libreta de anotaciones y empezó a escribir en ella. Después de unos minutos Tony logró concentrarse en su trabajo hasta que la voz de Steve llamándolo sonó muy fuerte y cerca en su oído sobresaltándolo.

—Tony, lo siento no quería asustarte.

—No, no me asustaste, es que estaba concentrado eso es todo.

—Ah, ya veo… Si quieres me voy, puedo hablar contigo más tarde.

—No, dime. Está bien.

—Natasha me dijo que te preguntara a ti. Dijo que eres el más experto en estas cosas.

—Bueno, si puedo ayudarte - ¡Oh dios mío, pensó Tony, Va a preguntarme algo se sexo! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de eso!

—Natasha y yo… mmm, nosotros…

—Ustedes...

—Natasha y yo estamos tomando clases de baile. 

—¿Clases de baile?

—Si, ya sé que suena anticuado pero realmente lo necesitaba.

—No, no creo que sea anticuado. Yo mismo he tomado clase de salsa y otros bailes latinos. Incluso cuando era niño mi madre me hizo tomar lecciones de bailes de salón. Decía que era esencial para la vida social de la gente como nosotros.

—¿Como nosotros?

— Si, como nosotros… gente que está obligada a tener una vida social pública. Cuando era pequeño lo odiaba. Siempre me las arreglaba para arrancarme pero a la larga me ha servido. ¿Y cómo les ha ido?

—Muy bien, Natasha me ha ayudado mucho. De hecho ella me convenció de hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿No querías?

—La verdad es que era un tema un poco complicado para mi… era un tema pendiente que tenía desde antes de… antes del hielo…

—Oh, lo siento. 

—No, no te preocupes. Al principio no quería hacerlo pero ella me convenció con un poco de ayuda de Clint. Pero no le vayas a decir que lo admito. 

—Claro, no diré nada. ¿Y eres bueno?

—Parece que si. Al principio era un poco torpe e inseguro pero poco a poco he ganado confianza. Natasha dice que me muevo muy bien. La verdad es que es muy placentero y me ayuda a relajarme.

El estómago de Tony se apretó de pronto. Las palabras de Steve eran casi iguales a lo que Natasha le había dicho a Clint. ¿Sería de eso de lo que estaban hablando los dos espías? ¿Era que Tony había malinterpretado todo?

—Que bueno… emm… si, el baile ayuda a relajarse. ¿Y querías preguntarme algo de baile?

—No exactamente. El curso termina con un evento, un baile por decirlo así. Podemos a invitar a otras personas. Pero necesito ropa más elegante y Natasha me dijo que ella no sabe de esas cosas y que tú debes conocer algún buen sastre, entonces pensé que tal vez podrías recomendarme alguno. En realidad no sé cómo funcionan esas cosas hoy en día.

Tony pudo respirar aliviado. Al parecer el sexo no era el tema y aún había esperanza de que Steve y Natasha solo fueran amigos, aunque aún estaba el tema de las noches que ella pasa en el departamento del capitán.

—¿Y cuándo es este baile?

—Es en tres semanas. Te pregunto ahora porque no sé cuanto tarda un sastre en trabajar. La verdad es que traté de comprar algo yo solo pero con mis medidas no encontré nada que me quedara en las tiendas que visité.

—Por favor no me digas que fuiste a Macy’s.

—La verdad es que si fui allí. Tienen cosas bastante buenas. Ahí compro mis poleras y otras cosas, pero con los trajes me fue imposible. Parece que mi talla de espalda no es proporcional con mi cintura entonces nada se ajusta.

—Créeme Steve que tus proporciones son perfectas. Son los trajes los que están hechos para hombres regulares. Aunque con las poleras creo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo.

—¿Tú crees? – dijo Steve ruborizándose un poco.

—Por supuesto, no necesitas avergonzarte. A estas alturas ya deberías estar consciente de lo perfecto que es tu cuerpo Steve. Yo lo sé, recuerda que hice tu traje y conozco perfectamente cada una de tus medidas.

—¿En serio? Pero cómo… tú nunca me has medido… ¿Te mandó la información Shield?

—Jarvis.

—¿Jarvis?

—Sip… Te hizo un escaneo de cuerpo completo el primer día que pisaste la torre. 

—¿Tienes TODAS mis medidas?

—TODAS – dijo Tony con una sonrisa ante la cual Steve pareció enrojecer aún más.

—No te espantes por eso. De hecho lo hizo a todos los vengadores para el desarrollo de los trajes. Incluso Thor, aunque él no usa nada que yo haya hecho para luchar, Pepper le compra ropa terrícola para uso diario y un par de eventos. Y ahora que recuerdo, tú tienes alguno de esos trajes ¿verdad?

—Si Tony, claro, pero yo quisiera algo diferente para esta ocasión. Se supone que no es algo tan elegante como las galas a las que nos llevó Pepper.

—No hay problema, entiendo. Yo mismo puedo llevarte a mi sastre personal. Estará feliz de poner sus manos sobre ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—No es necesario Tony. Seguramente el tuyo es el mejor de Nueva York y tampoco quiero abusar de tu tiempo. Solo basta con que me recomiendes alguno más sencillo y puedo ir solo.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Yo voy a llevarte. No solo porque mi sastre es el mejor sino porque es muy solicitado y por lo general está reservado con meses de anticipación. 

—¿Meses? Diablos no lo pensé. Claro, es obvio, tú eres muy famoso y tu sastre debe serlo también. Entonces no te preocupes Tony, ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

—Hey, nada de eso. Yo tengo reservada una cita con él todos los meses. Además, si vas solo es posible que no volvamos a verte. Mi próxima cita es el siguiente miércoles. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿No es mucha molestia? 

—Por supuesto que no. Me voy a divertir mucho viendo a Izzy poniendo sus manos sobre ti.

—Gracias Tony. Solo me queda una duda, sobre el precio. No me gustaría gastar mucho dinero en un solo traje. Me parece un desperdicio. ¿Será posible establecer un precio razonable con este sastre?

—No te preocupes por eso, SI tiene una cuenta abierta con él ya que nos apoya en muchos eventos. Un traje más no significa nada.

—No Tony, yo quiero pagarlo. El ejército me dio mucho dinero cuando me retiré. Al parecer durante los años en que estuve congelado seguí siendo empleado de los Estados unidos. Es solo que no quiero gastar demasiado en ropa. 

—No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí. Por último, si quieres hacer un uso más razonable de tu dinero, después podemos subastar el traje para caridad. Te aseguro que habría muchos postores para un traje del Capitán América.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, de hecho yo tengo algunos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algunos de mis trajes?

—¡No, quiero decir… yo no… Mi padre tenía algunos de tus uniformes de la guerra. Los guardó junto a los bocetos y moldes que se hicieron cuando lo rediseñaste. Donó algunos al museo y conservó unos pocos. Creo que están por ahí en alguna parte de la torre.

—Wow, nunca me imaginé algo así.

—Te los puedo dar si quieres. Después de todo son tuyos.

—No Tony, claro que no. No los necesito. Si pueden ser útiles para caridad o si quieres conservarlos yo no tengo problema - dijo Steve con una sonrisa. Al parecer le parecía divertido que Tony aún tuviera cosas de la colección de su padre.

—Bueno, entonces ¿vienes conmigo?. 

—Si claro, gracias Tony… pero… ¿Cuánto crees que nos demoraremos? 

—Mmm, conociendo a Izzy es posible que estemos con él al menos un par de horas y después me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar, si no te molesta. Junto al taller de Izzy hay un restaurante muy bueno que hace tiempo no visito.

—Ah, no hay problema, me encantaría. Entonces deberé avisarle a Thor.

—¿A Thor? – dijo Tony con cara de inocencia. El sabía perfectamente que los miércoles Steve y Thor salían.

—Si, es que los miércoles salimos juntos. Nos hemos estado ayudando mutuamente a ponernos al día con la cultura moderna. En cierta forma es reconfortante estar con alguien que está tan perdido como yo.

—Suena divertido. Lamentablemente no puedo cambiar la fecha de la cita – Esa era una tremenda mentira. Izzy dejaba todo de lado cuando Tony Stark lo solicitaba.

—No te preocupes, Thor entenderá. Después de todo salimos todas las semanas.

—Señores, el coronel Rhodes ya ha arribado.

—¡Fantástico! Vamos Steve, tu admirador número uno te espera.

—Tony, no creo que sea para tanto.

—¡Lo es! ¿Sabías que escribió su tesis sobre el Capitán América? Seguramente sabe más de ti que tú mismo.

—Algo me mencionó al respecto.

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron al salón principal se encontraron con ruido de risas y el vozarrón de Thor dándole la bienvenida a Rhodes, el cual, en cuanto vio a Tony se acercó rápidamente a él para darle un cálido abrazo.

—Tony, hermano. Qué gusto verte.

—El gusto es mío Rhodey. - dijo Tony devolviendo el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo – Me alegra que llegaras antes. Al menos podremos divertirnos un poco antes del trabajo serio.

—Claro Tony, eso sí que no quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez que nos vimos. El dolor de cabeza que tuve me duró todo un día y nunca me pudiste explicar las marcas rojas que ambos teníamos en el cuello.

—Uuuu viejo, no digas eso en voz alta que echas a perder mi reputación con el buen capitán.

—Capitán Rogers. Es un honor volverlo a ver – dijo Rhodes tendiendo su mano a Steve.

—El honor es todo mío coronel. Pero si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos nos estábamos llamando por el nombre ¿O me equivoco?

—Si claro. Steve. Discúlpame, aún no me acostumbro a que seas de carne y hueso. 

—No hay problema James. A mi mismo me cuesta creer que estoy setenta años en el futuro. Pero aquí estoy y ya estoy empezando a disfrutarlo – al mismo tiempo que habló Steve volteó su rostro hacia Tony y sonrió. El estómago de Tony dio un vuelco al ver la dulce expresión de su rostro.

—Caballeros, por favor acérquense – llamó Pepper desde el centro del salón – Queremos hacer un brindis en honor a nuestro amigo James que se quedará con nosotros por lo menos dos semanas.

—Y si logramos seducirlo, tal vez se quede aquí para siempre. Así que amigos, les pido que pongan lo mejor de su parte para convencer a mi mejor amigo. 

—Tony, Tony, ya has tratado de convencerme muchas veces y hasta ahora no lo has logrado.

—Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos nuestra arma nada secreta: el Capitán América. ¿Hay algo que pueda ganarle a eso?

—Diablos Tony, me conoces demasiado bien.

—Y espera a que empecemos los entrenamientos. Cuando lo veas vistiendo solo sus pantaloncillos y todo sudoroso... no vas a poder aguantarte y…

—¡Tony! – dijeron todos al unísono al mismo tiempo que Steve se ruborizó completamente.

La reunión resultó ser muy agradable. Las conversaciones y risas no dejaron de oírse hasta las dos de la mañana. Steve y James se apartaron un poco del grupo acercándose al gran ventanal del salón y se quedaron conversando y riendo por largo rato. Tony se mantuvo sentado en el gran sofá junto a Clint y Natasha que estaban empeñados en consumir todo el Vodka que había en el departamento. Curiosamente Natasha y Steve no parecían especialmente preocupados de estar el uno cerca del otro. Eso no hizo más que confirmarle que había mal interpretado la relación entre ambos. 

Al otro lado del salón Bruce y Pepper estaban empeñados en enseñarle a Thor a usar el nuevo Stark Pad que Tony le había entregado un par de días atrás. Todo parecía perfecto.

Desde donde se encontraba Tony tenía perfecta vista de su amigo y el capitán. Era claro que los dos hombres tenían mucho en común. No solo por ser soldados sino por la seriedad que ambos mostraban en sus rostros en algunos momentos de su conversación. Tony no podía escuchar pero al parecer Rhodey pensó que era necesario poner su mano sobre un hombro de Steve y hacer un pequeño masaje en esa zona. El rostro de Steve estaba un poco contrariado pero mostró una suave sonrisa al sentir el contacto de la mano de James. Un momento después ambos estaban riendo tan fuerte que todos los miraron por un momento para después seguir en lo suyo. Como el ruido era muy alto en la habitación a menudo ambos soldados se acercaban mucho el uno al otro para poder escucharse. Se veían muy felices. Tan felices como todos los demás. Tony no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aparte. No estaba celoso, en absoluto, tal vez un poco melancólico y triste… un poco celoso si... solo un poco.

En un momento ambos soldados se volvieron a mirar a Tony, Steve sonrojado y Rhodey riendo con todas las ganas. Ese fue la señal para que Tony se acercara.

—¿En qué están ustedes dos? No han parado de hablar desde que llegaste Rhodes… me estoy sintiendo un poco rechazado aquí.

—Tony, lo siento. He acaparado a tu amigo toda la noche y seguramente ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

—No le hagas caso Steve. Tony siempre se pone un poco celoso cuando no es el centro de atención. Pero no te preocupes Tony, aún eres el número uno en mi corazón. Además el Steve y yo estábamos hablando de ti… adivina qué le acabo de contar.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando Rhodey mi amor. Recuerda que hicimos una promesa.

—Si, lo sé. Lo que pasa en el MIT se queda en el MIT, pero… estoy hablándole de Miami.

—¡No Rhodey, Miami! Cómo pudiste… Steve no le creas nada de lo que te diga… yo lo puedo explicar…

—¡Te lo dije Steve! ¡Míralo, está desesperado!

—Rhodey yo confiaba en ti, ¡Cómo pudiste decirle!

—Lo siento hermano, échale la culpa al coñac… te dije que no quería beber tanto… Ahora los dejo… lo siento Tony, tendrás que explicarle tú solo…

James se veía realmente mareado. Lentamente se alejó para sentarse en uno de los sofás, se sentó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Steve y Tony lo miraron por un momento sin decir nada hasta que Tony tuvo el valor de mirar nuevamente a los ojos de Steve.

—Steve… siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso… yo solo tenía 17 años y era muy estúpido…

—Tony…

—No en serio, ahora no significa nada…

—Tony, James no me dijo nada.

—¿Nada? Pero…

—No me dijo nada. Solo que hiciste algo relacionado conmigo, pero no me dijo qué.

—Mierda…

—El sabía que te ibas a poner así y yo no le creí. Y ahora quiero saber Tony. Es obvio que fue algo grande. 

—No, no, no… de ninguna manera voy a contarte, no… menos aún ahora que estamos mejor…

—Tony, realmente me estoy preocupando. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible puede haber sido como para que te pongas así?

—No es nada tan terrible creo, es solo… vergonzoso.

—Dime Tony.

—¡No!

—Vamos, ¿Y si te prometo que no me voy a enojar?

—No puedes prometer eso porque no sabes lo que hice.

—Eras solo un niño. ¿Cómo podría enojarme con un niño?

—Tenía 17 años y ya estaba en la universidad. Era muchas cosas menos un niño.

—Está bien. No te seguiré preguntando pero solo si me haces una promesa.

—¿Cuál?

—Prométeme que cuando me tengas más confianza... cuando seamos más amigos... vas a contarme.

—Cuando seamos más amigos… - a Tony le gustaba esa idea – 

—Si Tony, porque ahora estoy seguro de que lo seremos.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

Para la alegría de Tony esa noche Steve se quedó en la torre. Juntos condujeron a James al cuarto que Pepper había preparado para él ya que el coronel estaba muy mareado y cansado como para llegar por si mismo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Steve no entró pero esperó a que Tony saliera.

—Tu amigo James es un gran tipo Tony. Se nota que te aprecia mucho.

—Si, lo es. Aunque esta noche creo que se relajó más de la cuenta. Parece que tu presencia lo descolocó un poco.

—Si, puede ser – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – Estuvo haciéndome muchas preguntas respecto a la guerra, a mis compañeros. Me hizo recordar los buenos tiempos.

—Espero que no te haya molestado.

—No, en absoluto. Se preocupó de preguntarme cosas técnicas, positivas, nada complicado. Fue muy agradable hablar con él. 

—Me alegra que decidieras quedarte esta noche.

—Bueno, es demasiado tarde para irme de todas maneras.

—Podrías quedarte y no volverte a ir. Tú sabes que el cuarto es tuyo.

—Gracias Tony pero en realidad me gusta mi departamento. Ser su dueño me ayuda a sentirme… no sé… que pertenezco a este tiempo, que ya no estoy de visita ¿lo entiendes?

—Creo que si.

—Toda la gente que conocí ya no existe… mi viejo edificio fue derribado. En mi nuevo departamento todo lo he hecho yo. Me siento en mi hogar. Un lugar de donde nadie puede sacarme…

—Diablos, lo siento Steve. Nunca pensé en eso cuando discutía contigo. Fui un completo idiota, un egoísta.

—No Tony, no te lo dije para que te sientas culpable. Solo quiero que entiendas que no rechazo tu oferta por ti o por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Es algo que me está ayudando a asentarme en este tiempo. No digo que voy a estar allí por siempre pero por ahora es lo que necesito. Además debes admitir que desde que me fui las cosas entre nosotros han mejorado. – el rostro de Steve mostró una leve sonrisa mezclada con algo de tristeza.

—Han mejorado porque me di cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido contigo y porque tú has sido suficientemente generoso como para darme otra oportunidad. – dijo Tony con amargura.

—Tony… veo que nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en esto, pero me alegra que al menos ya no vamos a pelear por ello. 

—Estoy seguro que encontraremos siempre otros motivos para pelear Steve, pero mientras la voluntad de ser amigos se mantenga creo que podremos resolverlo.

—Si Tony. Así será.

Sorpresivamente Steve se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo hablándole al oído.

—Gracias Tony. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Steve.

Una hora más tarde Tony aun no lograba dormir. Estaba contento de que su relación con Steve ya estaba cambiando sin embargo aun no estaba seguro de qué podía esperar de él. Tony se daba cuenta de que la interacción entre ellos no era igual que con el resto de los vengadores, Rhodey e incluso Pepper. Con todos Steve se veía abierto, relajado y feliz. En cambio con él siempre lo veía un poco extraño, pensativo y a veces triste. Era obvio. Ellos habían empezado con un mal pie, sin embargo también había visto anhelo en sus ojos. Ya varias veces Steve había invadido el metro cuadrado de Tony en una forma tan inquietante y seductora que su cuerpo no había podido evitar responder. Tony también sabía que Steve había aceptado caricias de sus compañeros, tal vez también de Natasha y Bruce, por lo que le quedaba claro que podía no ser inmune a Tony. Pero él quería estar seguro. Por ahora se conformaría con su amistad. Con ganarse su confianza. 

En ese momento tomó una resolución. El no iba a hacer ningún avance hacia Steve. Por mucho que el deseo lo estuviera envolviendo cada vez más intensamente, no iba a ceder. Tony quería que Steve se acercara a él, no como el resto de los vengadores. Quería que el soldado hiciera el primer movimiento. Tal vez debería empezar a responder a los acercamientos de Steve con su modo seductor encendido. Eso sí podía hacerlo, después de todo Tony Stark era un experto seductor. Perfecto. Ese sí era un buen plan. Seducir a Steve hasta volverlo loco, tentarlo sin descanso y esperar hasta que el soldado estallara de deseo por él y solo en ese momento dejarse llevar por la pasión que lo estaba devorando por dentro.


	6. Tomando medidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dos citas en un día? Si Tony lo hubiera planeado no podría haber salido mejor.

Tony y Steve eran buenos luchando juntos. Era ya un hecho conocido y aceptado por todos. Iron Man y el Capitán América eran la pareja de súper héroes más efectiva y completa, por ello fue lógico que Rhodey entrenara con Steve la semana siguiente. Era necesario que ambos soldados se conocieran mejor y aprendieran a coordinarse tan bien como Steve y Tony lo hacían. No debería ser muy difícil considerando que ambos se llevaban mucho mejor desde un principio. 

Realmente era un placer verlos entrenar ya que con y sin el traje, ambos soldados parecían predecir lo que el otro iba a hacer y actuaban en consecuencia. Rhodey era un total devoto del capitán por lo que seguía al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Tony realmente se sentía feliz por su amigo pero el notable éxito de la relación inevitablemente le dejó un sabor amargo. Tal vez, después de todo, realmente era Iron Man el más importante, no Tony Stark. Una incómoda sensación de derrota quedó atascada en su pecho, por ello a la primera oportunidad se alejó del espectáculo lo más rápido posible.

Para evitar sospechas retomó todos los compromisos que Pepper había estado retrasando por meses y se entregó por completo a su trabajo en SI. La excusa era perfecta, su empresa lo necesitaba y su amigo Rhodey estaba allí. Era el mejor momento para cumplir con sus compromisos atrasados. Nadie pareció encontrar nada extraño en el anuncio que hizo sobre su futura ausencia después de dos días de aguantar ver como su mejor amigo y el hombre por el cual estaba acumulando sentimientos parecían no necesitarlo en lo más mínimo. Después de escucharlo todos siguieron en lo suyo sin comentarios. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir del gimnasio Steve lo llamó evitando su salida.

—¡Tony espera! – gritó Steve corriendo hacia la puerta – ¡Espera un momento…!

Tony se volvió. Steve se estaba cercando a él esplendorosamente sudado y hermoso. Tomo aire y esperó lo más compuesto posible para enfrentar al capitán.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Tony… - dijo Steve un poco sin aliento - ¿Está todo bien?

—Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que me pareció que estabas un poco contrariado hace un momento. 

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

—Por nada supongo… solo quería estar seguro de que aún estás de acuerdo con el entrenamiento, con mi entrenamiento con James.

—Por supuesto Steve. Todo está bien. De hecho, por eso es que estoy aprovechando para retomar temas pendientes que tengo en SI.

—¿Estás seguro? Por un momento te veías… ¿decaído?

—No, claro que no. Estoy feliz por Rhodey. Creo que está cumpliendo un sueño de toda la vida. Luchar junto al Capitán América.

—Para mi es un honor luchar junto a él. James es un gran hombre y soldado. 

—Lo es, por ello lo quiero tanto. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

—Tony, solo quiero estar seguro de que tengas clara una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo no estoy buscando reemplazarte. Ni yo, ni nadie.

Tony no pudo evitar una sonrisa amarga.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso capitán.

—Te lo aseguro Tony, tú eres nuestro compañero. Y todos queremos que sigas siéndolo. No importa cuan efectivo sea James, tú eres mejor.

—Tengo un mejor traje, esa es la diferencia. – Tony hizo todo lo posible para que la amargura que estaba sintiendo no se reflejara en su rostro – Pero no te preocupes, tengo planificadas varias mejoras para War Machine. Cuando estés luchando junto a él no notarás la diferencia. 

—No es el traje lo que importa Tony. El es muy bueno pero tu ingenio es mejor. 

—Eso es lo que más te molesta de mi Steve.

—Me molesta que te pongas en riesgo y que no nos informes lo que vas a hacer pero tu capacidad para improvisar es tu mayor cualidad.

—¿Grabaste eso Jarvis? Creo que lo necesitaré la próxima vez que haga algo estúpido – dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

—Lo tengo señor.

—Hablo en serio Tony. Tú sabes que hasta el mejor plan no lo cubre todo. Un cerebro como el tuyo puede ser la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso y en nuestro tipo de trabajo, entre la vida y la muerte.

—No te preocupes, Rhodey es el mejor. 

—Tony…

—No digas más Steve. Está bien, te creo. Pero ahora debo irme. SI me necesita. – Tony se volvió para intentar salir lo más rápido posible.

—Tony… espera – Steve tomó su mano atrayéndolo hacia si. La sorpresa de Tony se reflejó en su mirada – Oh… lo siento… – dijo Steve soltándolo – Solo quería preguntarte si nuestra cita de mañana… ¿aun está en pie?

—¿Cita?

Steve se ruborizó ante la sorpresa de Tony.

—¡No, cita no! Ehmm, ¿Nuestro compromiso para ir al sastre?

—Oh eso… si, por supuesto. A las siete. ¡Que te parece si nos vemos en la entrada de la torre a las seis con treinta? No nos tomará más de veinte minutos en llegar pero prefiero ir con calma.

—Claro Tony, fantástico – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – ¿Y la cena de después? Si no puedes no hay problema. Yo puedo volver a la torre solo.

—No, claro que no. La cena sigue en pie. 

—Perfecto.

—¿Te oí bien? ¿Vas a volver a la torre?

—Sí, si no te molesta. Es que mi departamento está un poco destruido en este momento, estoy derribando algunas paredes y no está como para quedarme ahí por ahora.

—No me molesta, al contrario. Te dije que tu piso aquí siempre estará disponible para ti.

—Gracias Tony.

Por un momento ambos hombres se quedaron callados, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Extrañamente no fue un instante incómodo. Ambos parecían estar simplemente disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Algunos segundos después Steve sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Tony apretando suavemente.

—Ya debo volver con James. 

—Claro, Pepper me está esperando.

—Nos vemos mañana Tony.

—Si, mañana.

El resto de la tarde y la mañana siguiente fueron un torbellino para Tony. Pepper se aseguró de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Tony le estaba concediendo. En cierto modo el exceso de trabajo fue una bendición para ya que la perspectiva de su “cita” con Steve empezó a alterarlo después de su corto almuerzo en la sala de reuniones de SI que se había desocupado por un momento después de haber estado atestada de gente.

—¿Tony estás bien?

—Perfecto Pep… 

—Te conozco Tony. ¿Algo te está molestando?

—No, claro que no. ¿Sigamos con el trabajo? Recuerda que debo ir a ver a Izzy esta tarde.

—Sería la primera vez que estás preocupado por eso Tony. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—No, todo esta bien. ¿Más trabajo por favor?

—Sabes que si llamo a Izzy y le pregunto que ocurre me lo dirá de inmediato.

—Está bien… está bien… es… es Steve.

—¿Steve?

—Steve va a ir conmigo a ver a Izzy. Necesita un traje para un evento y me pidió ayuda.

—¿Y porqué te preocupa? Yo sé que no te llevas bien con él pero te aseguro que es un muy buen tipo y no te va a causar problemas. Si quieres yo puedo acompañarlo en tu lugar. 

—Sé que es buena persona Pep, no se trata de eso.

—¿De qué se trata entonces Tony?

—No quieres saberlo – dijo Tony sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Tony?... – Pepper contempló el rostro avergonzado de su jefe, amigo y ex novio y lo supo – ¡Dios mío Tony! ¿Steve?

—Si… Steve…

—…

—Pepper…

—…

—¿Pepper?

—No puedo ahora Tony… no… déjame pensar... ¿Está bien?

—Claro. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Solo… piensa bien en lo que haces Tony. Steve es fantástico y ha sufrido mucho. 

—Si lo sé, y yo tengo gran parte de culpa en lo que ha sufrido. Soy un imbécil y no debería atreverme a pensar en él de esa forma… yo…

—No Tony, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Tú también has sufrido y eres un gran hombre pero… crees que Steve es… es…

—¿Gay?

—¿Lo es?

—No lo creo, más bien bisexual.

—Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Claro que he visto a hombres derretirse en su presencia pero él no parecía interesado. ¿Le has dicho algo?

—Por supuesto que no. 

—Me encantaría ir contigo a esa cita Tony, pero no quiero arruinarla para ti.

—Vamos a ver algunas piezas y después iremos a cenar al restaurante de Ángelo.

—Realmente es una cita. Increíble.

—No Pep, no lo es. El cree que solo estoy siendo amistoso. Iremos a cenar solo como amigos. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. 

—No Tony. No soy tan malvada como crees. Creo que estás nervioso porque esperas que pase algo y yo no voy a ponerme en el medio.

—No lo sé. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Tony, eres el hombre más seductor que conozco. Si alguien sabe que hacer en estas circunstancias eres tú. Solo te pido que sea lo que sea que decidas hacer, no juegues con él. 

—Realmente te importa Pepper. ¿Debo ponerme celoso?

—No Tony, por supuesto que no. No te voy a negar que me gusta, que lo aprecio. De hecho me habría encantado recibir ese tipo de atención de él. No puedo mentirte. Pero si tú logras llegar a él estaré feliz por ti… por los dos. Tú eres un gran hombre pero debes estar seguro.

—Tú eres mi ex novia ¿Crees que sería bueno para él?

—Si Tony, si realmente lo quieres.

—A ti realmente te quise Pep.

—Ambos sabemos que no fue suficiente para nosotros Tony. Pero no es el momento de hablar de esto. Debemos seguir trabajando.

—Por supuesto. Lo que quieras. – la expresión de Tony era un tanto desconsolada

—Tony, ven acá.

El millonario se acercó lentamente para refugiarse en los brazos de la pelirroja.

—Si lo quieres, si realmente lo quieres, puedes ser maravilloso para él Tony. Créeme. Además de lo que todo el mundo sabe de ti, eres el más generoso, tierno y vulnerable hombre que he conocido. Y el más jodidamente sexy y deseable que cualquiera podría soñar. 

—Gracias Pep… diablos, no sé en qué me estoy metiendo…

 

\---- 0 ----

Las seis de la tarde llegaron volando y Tony se fue rápidamente a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa. Si bien no era una verdadera cita quería verse bien para Steve. Eligió un elegante y simple traje gris oscuro muy ajustado que lo hacía verse más esbelto con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris con toques sutiles rojos. Dejó cuidadosamente abierto el botón del cuello y se peinó levemente desordenado para no verse extremadamente preparado. La tela de la camisa era muy delgada y en el ángulo correcto dejaba ver partes de su anatomía. No quiso ponerse una camiseta, después de todo estaba en modo seducción. 

Cuando finalmente bajó al vestíbulo su corazón estaba acelerado pero latió a mil por hora cuando vio a Steve. Estaba esperándolo relajadamente con un hombro apoyado en una de las columnas de la sala.

El rostro del capitán se iluminó cuando lo vio y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ambos hombre se acercaron encontrándose a medio camino.

—Tony, te ves… muy bien.

—Gracias Steve, tu también.

Steve vestía un pantalón vaquero negro ajustado, una polera blanca que se pegaba deliciosamente a su pecho y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se veía como el pecado mismo a los ojos de Tony.

—Creo que no estoy vestido tan bien como tú Tony. No sabía que era una cita formal.

—No te preocupes Steve, te ves bien, créeme. Izzy va a estar fascinado contigo. Soy yo el que está muy formal. No tuve tiempo de cambiarme.

—¿Vas así a trabajar? Con razón te va tan bien en lo negocios.

—No juegue conmigo capitán. Podría haber consecuencias.

—No tengo miedo Tony – dijo Steve sonriendo. Tony estaba seguro que su propio rostro se veía ridículamente feliz. 

—Vamos, Happy nos está esperando.

El viaje les tomó unos veinte minutos, durante los cuales Tony hizo preguntas sobre el avance del entrenamiento de James. Steve contestó con entusiasmo sin escatimar en halagos para su viejo amigo. Steve hizo preguntas sobre el trabajo de Tony, las cuales fueron respondidas amable y sinceramente. Aparentemente eran perfectamente capaces de tener una conversación adulta y calmada a pesar del evidente nerviosismo de ambos hombres.

El sastre era dueño de un hermoso y elegante edificio de seis pisos con paredes de ladrillo inglés, grandes ventanales con cortinajes rojos y dos grandes árboles en la entrada. No era en absoluto lo que Steve esperaba. En cuanto la recepcionista los vio se acercó rápidamente a darles la bienvenida.

—Señor Stark. Bienvenido. 

—Gracias Elizabeth. Permíteme presentarte a mi amigo Steve Rogers. 

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita. - Steve tomó suavemente la mano de la joven y la llevó delicadamente a su boca para depositar un leve beso sobre ella.

—Harris. Elizabeth Harris. El gusto es mío señor Rogers.

Elizabeth se sonrojó al mirar a los ojos de Steve mientras su mano era besada. Y cuando la soltó se quedó un momento mirándolo embelesada hasta que Tony carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Oh, lo siento… Izzy los verá en unos minutos. Por favor síganme caballeros.

La joven los guió hasta el segundo piso por una gran escala central hasta un salón privado con amplias puertas de madera. Tenía una especie de pasarela de regular tamaño, dos vestidores, uno a cada lado del salón y tres sillones mirando hacia la pasarela. En uno de los costados había un mesón largo y angosto con varias bandejas con diferentes tipos de bocadillos, tazas de café, vasos y jarros con líquidos de diferentes colores. Un joven mozo los recibió y los guió hasta los sillones ofreciéndoles tomar asiento.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber señores?

—Solo agua para mí por favor – dijo Tony.

—Agua para mí también, gracias- dijo Steve.

—Izzy estará con ustedes en un minuto. Por favor sírvanse lo que gusten. – Dijo Elizabeth antes de retirarse.

Steve se veía un poco intimidado.

—No te preocupes Steve. A Izzy le gusta montar un buen espectáculo para los clientes que vienen por primera vez. Pero es un tipo muy simpático una vez que se relaja. Los bocadillos que tiene son para morirse y como estaremos mucho tiempo aquí no dudes en probarlos. 

—Gracias Tony, pero preferiría no echar a perder mi apetito para nuestra cena. Realmente me gustaría disfrutarla.

—Bien – dijo Tony sin poder disimular su alegría ante la declaración – Pero si te da hambre ya sabes. 

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió para dar paso a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, atractivo, canoso, elegantemente vestido y muy sonriente. Ambos hombres se levantaron de inmediato.

—¡Tony! ¡Qué gusto verte! Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que nos concediste la gracia de una visita. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien Izzy. Pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿tal vez un par de meses?

—Seis meses para ser exactos. No creas que no llevo la cuenta. Eres uno de mis más apreciados clientes y sé perfectamente cuando vienes a verme. Pero dime ¿quién es este maravilloso joven?

—Te presento a mi compañero el Capitán Steve Rogers. Steve, este es Izzy Finkelstein, el mejor sastre de Nueva York.

—¡Dios mío Tony! ¿Me trajiste al Capitán América?

—El mismo.

—Capitán, es un gran honor conocerlo. 

—Por favor llámeme Steve.

—Y usted puede llamarme Izzy joven. 

—Steve necesita un traje para un baile dentro de 3 semanas. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?.

—Sin duda alguna amigo mio. Les prometo que será el mejor vestido de su evento. Un cuerpo escultural como el suyo no merece menos.

—Es usted muy amable.

—Nada de eso, es un absoluto placer para mí.

—Te creo Izzy – rió Tony - ¿Qué tienes para mostrarnos hoy?

—Les tengo preparado un pequeño desfile con el adelanto de mi nueva colección y hay un par de piezas que creo que serán perfectas para usted Steve. Todos mis modelos tienen cuerpos muy estilizados pero no tendré ningún problema en acomodar algunos para sus increíbles medidas. Por favor tomen asiento y disfruten del show. Háganme todas las preguntas que quieran y si desean ver un modelo por más tiempo solo pídanlo. ¿Empezamos?

Durante la siguiente media hora desfilaron antes ellos al menos unos treinta diferentes atuendos lucidos por cinco esculturales modelos. Todos ellos muy jóvenes y apuestos. En varias ocasiones se detuvieron a discutir algún atuendo especial para Tony o para Steve, momentos en que los modelos no disimulaban su fascinación por el soldado, el cual muy amablemente saludó a cada uno de ellos para el deleite de los jóvenes. 

Mientras Tony e Izzy discutían sobre un traje, Steve se acercó al modelo que lo vestía aparentemente para hacerle preguntas sobre su atuendo. El joven estuvo muy feliz de responder las preguntas aprovechando la ocasión para hacer las propias, de carácter un poco más personal, logrando sacar sonrisas avergonzadas del capitán. Tony los miraba de reojo mientras trataba de enfocarse en los bocetos que Izzy estaba haciendo para él en un cuaderno de dibujo.

Solo las risas del joven modelo llamaron la atención del sastre.

—Rafael cariño, por favor pídele a Elizabeth que llame a Daniel para que modele el traje 3057 para nosotros.

—De inmediato señor – Dijo el joven, alejándose de Steve con una sonrisa.

—Parece que mis modelos han quedado encantados con tu atractivo amigo Tony.

—No los culpo.

Daniel resultó ser un modelo con un cuerpo muy parecido al de Steve, el cual modeló el traje que habían elegido para él entre Tony e Izzy. 

—¿Qué te parece Steve? – preguntó Tony.

—Es muy hermoso Tony. Y parece cómodo.

—Créeme que lo es. 

El traje que habían seleccionado era de una tela muy suave y hermosa, con un leve brillo que se veía solamente bajo ciertos ángulos. Era de un gris profundo, casi negro con pequeñas aplicaciones de una tela más oscura en las solapas y los bolsillos. La camisa era de un gris claro, perfectamente entonado con la tela del traje y se complementaba con una corbata roja escarlata que llamaba mucho la atención contrastando con la piel blanca del modelo. “Se verá perfecta junto a los labios rojos de Steve” pensó Tony.

—Tengo los zapatos perfectos para el atuendo – dijo Izzy - Para la primera prueba los tendré ya disponibles en la talla de Steve.

—Perfecto. Por favor Izzy todos los otros artículos que te mencioné, selecciónalos a tu gusto.

—Por supuesto Tony. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Siempre lo he hecho amigo mío.

—¿Qué otros artículos Tony?

—No te preocupes Steve, son algunas piezas que necesito para mí y para otras personas de la empresa – en realidad Tony había encargado un guardarropa completo para Steve. Era algo de lo que debería haberse ocupado hace tiempo, al igual que lo había hecho con los demás Vengadores.

—Oh, por supuesto.

—Ahora Steve, ¿Podría pasar al probador de la izquierda? Necesito tomar sus medidas.

—Yo ya te envié las medidas de Steve por correo Izzy. – informó Tony.

—No, no, no, las medidas debo sacarlas yo mismo Tony. Debo entender como funciona el cuerpo de este encantador caballero para poder adaptar mis diseños a sus necesidades.

—Por supuesto.

—No te preocupes Tony, no me molesta.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No será necesario Tony. No te preocupes por tu amigo. Te lo devolveremos sano y salvo.

—Claro que si.

—Pase por acá Steve. 

Izzy y Steve se dirigieron al probador. Durante los siguientes quince minutos Tony comió diecisiete bocadillos y se tomó dos vasos de jugo de frutas esperando que Steve saliera. Pronto su estómago empezó a hacer extraños ruidos que lo pusieron en un estado de semi-pánico al pensar que podría haber arruinado el resto de su noche con Steve. Afortunadamente durante los siguientes quince minutos en que Steve se demoró en salir del probador el estómago de Tony se calmó a diferencia de su corazón que parecía haber vuelto al estado de ansiedad de la mañana. “Cálmate Stark, todo va bien hasta ahora” se dijo a si mismo.

Tal vez lo peor de todo habían sido las oleadas de celos que había sentido al escuchar las risas que provenían del probador y por los dos modelos que habían entrado en medio de la medición. ¿Qué necesidad había de que ellos estuvieran presentes? ¿De qué se reían tanto?

Cuando por fin Steve salió sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y reía de buena gana. Izzy lo seguía apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Steve.

—Ha sido un verdadero justo conocerte Steve.

—El gusto ha sido mío. Muchas gracias por todo Izzy.

—Gracias a ti. Has hecho muy felices a mis modelos el día de hoy.

—Todos son muy amables.

—¿Veo que todo salió bien?

—Oh Tony, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto. Steve es encantador y nos distrajimos un poco.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo – Por supuesto, después del probador ya se estaban tuteando.

—¿Estás bien Tony?

—Por supuesto Steve. ¿Nos vamos?

—Steve, recuerda que tienes una cita de prueba la próxima semana a esta misma hora.

—Por supuesto Izzy, muchas gracias.

Salir del edificio les tomó otros diez minutos y Tony estaba por explotar. 

—Tony, ya es muy tarde. ¿Aun podemos ir a cenar?

—Claro, soy amigo del dueño y me dijo que nos iba a esperar. 

—Que bueno. Muero de hambre. – dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

—Podemos ir caminado. Es solo a dos cuadras de aquí.

—Bien, me encanta caminar.

—¿Cómo estuvo la toma de medidas? Se escuchaba entretenida desde afuera.

—Fue un poco incómodo al principio pero en cierta forma estoy acostumbrado a que me examinen, así que… bueno, no fue tan terrible.

—Se reían bastante.

—Si, es que Izzy me pidió que le mostrara algunos movimientos para ver qué nivel de esfuerzo tendrían las prendas. 

—¿Movimientos de que?

—De baile por supuesto.

—Oh, claro.

—Por eso llamó a Daniel y Jacob. Para ver cómo debo moverme con mi pareja.

—¿Y porqué los dos? Podrían haberme pedido ayuda a mí.

—No quise molestarte. Jacob es un poco más delgado y pequeño que los otros modelos, claro que ninguno tan pequeño como Natasha pero al levantarlo era el más parecido.

—¿Lo levantaste?

—Si, en el baile debo tomar a Natasha y levantarla casi sobre mi cabeza. Jacob pareció muy complacido.

—Seguro que si. Tú si que sabes pasarlo bien Rogers.

—¿Rogers?

—Si, Rogers. Cuando me enojo contigo te llamo Rogers OK?

—¿Estás enojado conmigo Tony?

—Por supuesto… Rogers. Me hicieron espera casi media hora mientras se reían y se toqueteaban en el probador mientras yo comí tantos bocadillos que me llegó a doler el estómago… Rogers.

La cara de rabieta de Tony era tan divertida que Steve se rió abiertamente.

—¡Tony! ¿Te duele el estómago? 

—No, ya no… Steve… pero aun estoy un poco irritado por la espera…

—¿Te pusiste celoso Tony?

—Celoso no. IRRITADO. No me gusta esperar.

—Lo siento. La próxima vez vendré solo, así que no te haré perder tiempo otra vez.

—¿Estás loco? Si vienes solo no te volveremos a ver. Perderemos a nuestro capitán. Por el bien de Los Vengadores, debo venir.

—Por lo que dijo Izzy parece no te veía hace tiempo Tony. Pensé que venías todos los meses.

—No. SI tiene citas todos los meses pero por lo general viene Pepper con diferentes personas.

—Gracias Tony.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darme este tiempo. Yo sé que estás muy ocupado.

—Tal vez no tanto como todos piensan.

—Podrías estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo, con cualquier persona. Realmente aprecio que estés aquí conmigo.

—No lo estaría si no quisiera Steve.

—Me alegro – dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron caminando en un agradable silencio. En un par de minutos más llegaron al restaurante del amigo de Tony. Era un local muy pequeño, no más de quince mesas. El ambiente parecía el de una vieja cava, con techos bajos y arcos de ladrillo que separaban las mesas. Había muchas plantas y botellas acostadas como decoración. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera, muy hermosas. Sobre las mesas había velas que complementaban la suave luz ambiental.

El restaurante aun tenía varias mesas ocupadas por lo que el ambiente se veía acogedor y entretenido. El nivel de ruido era bajo, suficiente para poder conversar.

La mesa que Tony había reservado estaba un poco apartada de las demás dándoles la privacidad que dos hombres tan conocidos apreciaban. Steve estaba fascinado mirando el restaurante. Tony estaba fascinado mirándolo a él. El mozo trayendo la carta de vinos lo obligó a desviar su mirada. 

—Steve, me tomé la libertar de ordenar previamente el menú de degustación que tiene varios platos en versiones más pequeñas. Pensé que podría gustarte.

—Claro. Suena bien. Gracias Tony – dijo Steve alegremente. 

—No necesitas agradecerme. Me encanta probar de todo. También quisiera acompañar la comida con un buen vino. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto. Aunque el alcohol no me afecta puedo apreciar un buen vino.

—Perfecto. ¿Parece que te gusta la comida italiana?

—Si me gusta mucho. De hecho, voy a cocinar lasaña para la cena de inauguración de mi departamento.

—¿Cena de inauguración?

—¿No te lo había mencionado?... Quiero que vayas... claro, solo si tú quieres... todos irán...

—Me encantará asistir Steve.

Por un momento ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose sonriendo relajadamente. Pronto Tony se dio cuenta de que habían estado sin hablar, solo mirándose a los ojos por más tiempo del socialmente aceptable. Sostener la mirada de Steve sin desear más... no era nada fácil.

—Así que vas a cocinar... ¿Cómo aprendiste? ¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—No, ella me enseñó muchas cosas pero aprendí a cocinar pasta en Italia, durante la guerra.

Rápidamente llegó la primera tanda de platillos. Se veían deliciosos y hermosos, cada uno en dos tamaños. Al ver la diferencia Steve no pudo evitar reírse.

—Bueno, creo que tendré que esforzarme por terminar todo esto. No quiero desilusionarte Tony.

—Prepárate porque estos son solo los aperitivos, espera a que lleguen los platos de fondo y los postres.

—¡Genial! ¿Empezamos?

Ver comer a Steve fue toda una experiencia. Se veía tan feliz que Tony no pudo evitar contagiarse de su entusiasmo y devorar todos sus platos, a pesar de que su estómago estaba un poco sensible después de haber comido tantos bocadillos. Cuando llegaron los platillos principales Steve ya conocía varios de ellos. A Tony le pareció una buena excusa para hacer conversación.

—¿Cuándo estuviste en Italia probaste alguno de estos platos?

—No lo creo. Eran parecidos pero no tan sofisticados y con muchos menos ingredientes. Los comandos y yo estuvimos tres semanas en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Italia. Nos asentamos en las afueras del pueblo y desde allí hicimos varias excursiones de diferente índole, pero siempre volvimos a nuestro pequeño campamento. Allí conocimos a una joven, de unos veinte años, que ofreció cocinarnos a cambio de comida para ella y sus pequeños hermanos. 

—Debe haber sido una joven muy valiente. Sola con muchos soldados extranjeros. Debe haber sido atemorizante.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. Por ello quisimos regalarle comida pero no aceptó. – el rostro de Steve se entristeció un poco ante los recuerdos – Cada día llegaba temprano para preparar el fuego y conseguir agua. Nos daba una lista de ingredientes que nosotros tratábamos de conseguir a toda costa. En esa época no era fácil encontrar cosas tan simples como hiervas o verduras frescas, menos carne. Ella era una verdadera chef. No te imaginas las maravillas que hacía con muy pocos ingredientes. 

—Debe haber sido fantástico probar comida casera en medio de la guerra.

—Era una verdadera bendición. Rebeca… su nombre era Rebeca… se preocupaba de sorprendernos todos los días. Un día nos hizo una tarta de frutas. Los muchachos estaban tan felices que se pusieron a cantar. Fue una noche muy alegre.

—¿Y ella te enseñó a cocinar?

—Si. Yo le ayudaba lo más posible. Al principio ella cocinaba solo para mi unidad. Éramos unos diez hombres. Pero después se fueron sumando soldados de otras unidades y no podíamos negarnos. Al final de las tres semanas cocinaba casi para todos, unas cien personas. Por ello, cuando no estaba en misión o planificando, varios de nosotros la ayudábamos. Ella era muy chispeante, feliz a pesar de la guerra. Y osada. Una vez usó mi escudo para conservar el calor de la comida. No te imaginas lo que se rieron los muchachos.

—Por tu expresión debe haber sido una mujer maravillosa.

Steve miró a Tony y no dijo nada. Solo se quedó pensativo un momento mirando el plato que tenía en frente.

—La verdad es que conocí a mucha gente durante la guerra. Rebeca fue alguien especial.

—Tú y ella… ¿tuvieron una relación?

—No… creo que no… 

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Durante el tiempo en que ella nos cocinó conversábamos de su vida y de la mía. A ella le gustaba escuchar historias de América, de Brooklyn… a mi me gustaba escuchar cómo era la vida en su pueblo, antes de la guerra. También la dibujaba. Era una joven muy fuerte y valiente y esa fortaleza se reflejaba en su rostro, en su postura.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella Steve? 

—No, claro que no. Me gustaba mucho sí, pero no era amor. Nos conocimos muy poco tiempo. Además yo debía partir pronto. No tenía sentido pensar en una relación. Nunca lo pensé.

—¿Entonces? 

—El día que nos fuimos, cuando ya estábamos a unos cien metros del campamento escuché su voz, llamándome. Venía corriendo hacia nuestra caravana. Yo creí que había pasado algo malo y me bajé del camión y corrí hacia ella. 

—Vaya imagen.

—Si… lo curioso es que nadie me siguió. Cuando la alcancé ella literalmente brincó a mis brazos, rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y me besó. Al principio yo solo atiné a sujetarla, pero unos segundos después pude sentir su boca sobre mí… Dios, era tan suave, tan cálida… Después me encontré respondiendo el beso, suavemente, apasionadamente… de la misma forma en que ella me estaba besando a mí…

Tony no podía decir nada. Su garganta se había trabado. La expresión de Steve era dulce y triste al mismo tiempo. Una oleada de celos lo abrumó pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía estar celoso. Esa muchacha era solo un recuerdo. 

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos principales. Ambos hombres suspiraron ante la cantidad de comida ante sus ojos.

—Vamos capitán, tú puedes.

—Claro que sí Iron Man. Tú también.

Comieron durante un rato en silencio hasta que Tony ya no pudo más de la curiosidad.

—Ella… Rebeca, ¿Te dijo algo?

—Por supuesto. Cuando finalmente nos separamos me dijo que me cuidara, que no la olvidara y que si alguna vez podía volver a Italia que la buscara. Yo dije que si a todo. Obviamente nunca volví y tampoco me cuidé. Pero al menos una de mis promesas la cumplí. Nunca la he olvidado.

—Lo siento Steve.

—Supongo que es algo que pasa en la guerra. Te conectas con las personas en momentos muy duros, muy extremos y alejarse es casi inevitable. Tal vez por eso me besó. La posibilidad de no volvernos a ver era tan cierta que no quiso dejar cosas sin decir.

—La entiendo. Ahora podrías volver Steve. Recorrer esos lugares que conociste. Nada te lo impide. Podías recorrer el mundo si lo quisieras.

—Lo sé. Lo sé pero… desde que me encontraron he estado tratando de descubrir quien soy, qué hay para mí en este mundo… dónde encajo. Pensé en recorrer el mundo pero me di cuenta de que mientras no lograra pertenecer a un lugar aquí, en mi país, viajar me haría sentir más solo.

—Lo siento Steve…

—No te preocupes Tony, las cosas han mejorado para mí. Desde que me uní a Los Vengadores mi vida ha cambiado. Ellos piensan que no me he dado cuenta pero sé que se han esmerado en ayudarme, en acompañarme. Incluso Thor, que sabe mucho menos de la Tierra que yo, me da parte de su tiempo. 

—Yo sé que el disfruta mucho salir contigo Steve. No creo que lo haga solo para ayudarte.

—Lo sé, por ello seguimos saliendo. Sé que no es una carga para él. Es un hombre muy sincero y cariñoso.

—Ya lo creo que si. – Dijo Tony en un tono algo sarcástico. Steve lo miró a los ojos y rió.

—Si, lo sé… Thor es todo un caso. Natasha, Bruce y Clint también me han estado ayudando, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que yo no era el único que se sentía solo. La vida de todos nosotros nos ha mantenido lejos de la gente, lejos de una vida “normal” y tal vez eso mismo es lo que nos ha unido más. Me han estado acompañando a todo lo que se me ocurre hacer y creo que lo disfrutan tanto como yo. Siento que les estoy devolviendo la mano sin que se den cuenta.

—Excepto yo… yo he sido el único que te ha mantenido aparte – el tono de amargura en la voz de Tony era innegable.

—No Tony, te equivocas. Nada de esto habría pasado si no nos hubieras acogido en tu hogar. Además no estabas obligado a aceptarme. Te di muchos motivos para detestarme, te juzgué mal, dije cosas que te hirieron… 

—Solo respondiste a mis ataques.

—Si pero… Tony… Yo sé que ambos actuamos en forma precipitada, eso ya quedó claro. Pero ahora nos estamos dando una nueva oportunidad ¿Verdad? Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar eso atrás y mirar solo hacia delante. Bruce te adora. Natasha cree que eres extraordinario, pero por favor no le digas que te lo dije… Clint te idolatra y Thor te respeta mucho. Y yo también. Creo que eres una persona muy especial, más allá del genio millonario que todos conocen, yo…

—Diablos Steve, no digas más porque no lo acepto. Yo sé quien soy y sé que he hecho. Por ahora solo… déjame pedirte perdón.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Tony.

—Claro que si… por ser un idiota contigo. Por no haberte dado lo que necesitabas cuando te conocí. No tienes idea de cuanto me pesa ahora… 

—No quiero que pienses que me debes algo… pero… Tony, ¿Estás aquí conmigo porque te sientes culpable?

—Estoy aquí porque me gusta tu compañía. Porque quiero que seamos amigos. Porque quiero…

En ese momento llegó el mozo con una gran bandeja de postres. Era la muestra más hermosa que Steve había visto en su vida.

—¡Gracias a Dios llegaron los postres! – dijo Tony con alivio – Necesitamos azúcar con urgencia. Mira Steve tienes que probar esto.

Steve lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Era obvio que Tony no quería seguir con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Steve no lo iba a obligar a continuar hablando de algo que evidentemente lo ponía incómodo. Steve era un caballero. 

—¿De qué sabor es ese?

—Cual, ¿el rojo?

—¿Si?

—Ese es de una salsa maravillosa de frutillas con licor. Te va a encantar – Dijo tomando el pequeño pastel con sus dedos y poniéndolo frente a la boca de Steve – pruébalo.

Steve titubeó un poco. Pero su duda duró solo un segundo. Abrió su boca y tomó el pastel que Tony le ofrecía, sin preocuparse de evitar los dedos que lo sostenían. 

—Mmmm… ¡Delicioso! ¿Y ese? ¿De qué es? – dijo Steve señalando un pequeño rollo de masa que desbordaba crema por ambos costados.

—Ese es un cannoli, pruébalo – dijo Tony levantándolo y acercándolo a la boca de Steve. El soldado lo aceptó de buena gana simplemente abriendo la boca para dejar que Tony lo alimentara.

Aparentemente ambos habían decidido sin cuestionarse que Steve debía ser alimentado y de esa manera acabaron todos los postres rápidamente, riendo y ensuciándose los dedos. Tony no quiso pensar mucho en lo que estaba pasando. Steve se veía tan feliz y relajado. Era obvio que no tenía ninguna conciencia de cuan sensual era lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Diablos! Cada vez que la lengua de Steve rozaba sus dedos Tony sentía una oleada de calor que recorría su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. ¿Era posible que Steve fuera realmente tan inocente? Todo le decía que sí. La mirada del soldado no tenía ninguna afectación, era limpia, sincera, no escondía nada. ¡Dios esa sonrisa! ¡Esos labios! Por un segundo Tony sintió celos de Rebeca, de Thor… de Clint y quizás cuantos más habían podido besar esos labios rojos. 

Tony se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que tenía a Steve tan cerca. Pudo ver con detalle sus largas pestañas y notó que eran tan espesas que tocaban sus mejillas cuando cerraba los ojos. Pudo notar que su labio inferior era tan grueso y carnoso que Steve necesitaba sacar mucho su lengua para poder limpiar los restos de crema y chocolate que él intencionalmente había esparcido cuando le daba los postres. Pudo notar que la risa de Steve era realmente hermosa y le hacia sentir una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Tony se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa la había producido él y se sintió endemoniadamente feliz por ello.


	7. Yo voy a decírtelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo es posible sentirse tan cerca de alguien y al mismo tiempo tan lejos?
> 
> Tony no sabe si su relación con Steve ha cambiado. La actitud de su capitán no lo ayuda mucho.
> 
> Tal vez solo es él quien no puede ver lo que es evidente.

El sueño de Tony estuvo lleno de recuerdos de lo que había sido su primera casi cita con Steve. Por eso al despertar su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes del capitán hablando con los modelos, comiendo de su mano, riendo, mirándolo a los ojos. Recordó la mirada de Steve cuando al llegar a la torre se encontraron con todos los Vengadores esperándolos. ¿Había un poco de desilusión en sus ojos? Thor quería mostrarle algo que había encontrado en el mercado ese día y Clint quería hablar con él sobre el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Natasha quería saber cómo le había ido con el sastre considerando que iban a ir juntos al baile. Aparentemente ella hubiera deseado ir para asegurarse de que ambos trajes se complementaran. Todos necesitaban a Steve dejando a Tony sin su despedida. No pudo decirle buenas noches privadamente, no pudo tener ese momento a solas que cualquier cita se merece, especialmente una tan exitosa como la que habían tenido. Aunque, después de todo, no había sido una verdadera cita ¿verdad? Tony se había conformado con decirle buenas noches a la rápida, inventando la excusa de que tenía un trabajo pendiente en su taller. Steve se despidió mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras era arrastrado por sus compañeros.

Una vez en su taller había pasado una hora tratando de trabajar pero su cerebro estaba en otra parte. Pronto se había quedado dormido fantaseando en lo que pudo haber sido esa despedida. 

Tony estaba acostumbrado a despertar en su taller tendido sobre su mesa de trabajo. A veces tendido en el suelo o tumbado en su viejo sofá, por ello no se asombró al verse acurrucado en el sofá. Lo que lo sorprendió fue verse envuelto en una gran frazada blanca, azul y roja que lo mantenía cómodamente tibio. No recordaba tener una frazada tan colorida, menos haberse preocupado de taparse la noche anterior. Generalmente Jarvis se encargaba de que su temperatura no bajar aumentando la temperatura del taller aunque a veces el calor se hacía incómodamente excesivo.

—Jarvis, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las siete la mañana en punto señor.

—¿De dónde salió esta frazada? No recuerdo haberla traído.

—El capitán Rogers la trajo esta madrugada señor. Me tomé la libertad de dejarlo entrar.

—¿Steve estuvo aquí?

—Si señor. Vino a la una de la mañana con treinta minutos. Quería hablar con usted pero le informé que estaba durmiendo y no quiso despertarlo. 

—¿Y la frazada?

—El capitán Rogers volvió unos minutos después y me pidió dejarlo entrar. Traía la frazada que en estos momentos lo cubre señor.

—Por favor muéstrame el video de seguridad.

La imagen del taller apareció delante de sus ojos. La toma mostraba el sofá con un dormido Tony Stark sobre él. Su cabeza colgaba a un costado gracias a que uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de ella produciendo un extraño ángulo en su cuello. Su boca estaba levemente abierta y un poco de saliva corría por su barbilla. La postura de su cuerpo era totalmente obscena con sus piernas abiertas sobre los cojines. Una de sus pantorrillas caían por el borde del asiento y una de sus manos mano descansaba vergonzosamente en su entrepierna. 

—Mierda, me veo ridículo…

En ese momento la imagen de Steve apareció en la pantalla. Se quedó contemplando al dormido ingeniero por unos segundos, luego miró el taller como buscando algo. Al no encontrarlo se volvió saliendo de la imagen.

—Jarvis, puedes adelantar…

—Por supuesto señor.

La imagen dio un pequeño salto hasta que Steve volvió a aparecer. Traía la frazada doblada en su brazo. La dejó a un costado y se volvió hacia Tony. Cuidadosamente se acercó a él y lentamente sacó el brazo de detrás de su cabeza y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. Tony vio como su yo dormido se movió en el sueño pero no despertó. Nuevamente Steve siguió acomodándolo. Tomó cada una de sus piernas y las puso sobre el sofá quitándole los zapatos – solo en ese momento Tony se dio cuenta de que no los llevaba puestos - después acomodó un cojín debajo de su cabeza y lo tapó con la frazada, asegurándose de que quedara bien asegurada a sus costados. Steve lo contempló un momento parado junto al sofá. Por el ángulo de la toma Tony no podía ver el rostro de Steve pero era obvio que se quedó mirándolo - claro - pensó Tony - me veo patético con esa saliva saliendo de mi boca – Unos segundos después Steve se arrodilló junto a él. Acercó su mano al rostro de su amigo pero pareció dudar un momento deteniéndose solo a centímetros. Mientras contemplaba la escena la respiración de Tony pareció detenerse. Steve reanudó su avance tocando la mejilla suavemente y con su dedo pulgar secó la saliva que brillaba en su barbilla. Su mano permaneció allí por unos segundos hasta que el dormido Tony se reacomodó acurrucándose dentro de la frazada, aparentemente muy feliz. Steve retiró su mano rápidamente y se quedó un momento más contemplándolo hasta que finalmente se levantó y salió de la imagen.

—¿Qué pasó después Jarvis?

—El capitán Rogers salió del taller y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tony no sabía cómo interpretar lo que había visto. El sabía que Steve era una buena persona. Seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de sus compañeros en la misma situación. Sin embargo cuando tocó su rostro… ¿había algo más allí? Había parecido más una caricia de un amante que un gesto de un compañero ayudando a otro. Sin duda alguna Tony jamás habría hecho eso por Clint o Thor. No tenía ningún interés en limpiar saliva de sus rostros. Tal vez les hubiera sacado una foto para molestarlos después pero ¿tocar su saliva? No señor. Pero la saliva de Steve… él tenía ganas de saborearla, si Tony hubiera estado en el lugar de Steve lo más probable es que la hubiera probado, descaradamente, tal vez la hubiera recogido con su propia lengua y… no, no, no… No podía seguir con esa línea de pensamiento. No estaba analizando sus propias acciones, estaba analizando las de Steve, que era todo un caballero, buen amigo, buen compañero.

—¿Dónde está Steve ahora?

—El capitán está en la cocina preparando desayuno.

—¿Está solo?

—Todos los demás Vengadores están con él y también el coronel Rhodes.

—Bien, será mejor que suba a comer algo. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo en SI.

—¿Quiere que anuncie su arribo señor?

—No será necesario Jarvis. 

Cuando Tony llegó a la cocina todos lo recibieron animadamente. Steve estaba en la cocina con Rhodey preparando y sirviendo comida mientras los demás ya estaban comiendo lo que parecía ser una tarta de frutas. 

—¡Tony! – lo saludó feliz su amigo – Steve y yo preparamos una tarta de frutas para el desayuno. ¡Mírame, yo cocinando! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Increíble, veo que Steve es una buena influencia para ti Rhodey. Yo nunca logré que me prepararas algo cuando estábamos en el MIT.

—Eso fue porque yo sabía que si lo hacía una vez tendría que hacerlo para siempre.

—Igual te preocupabas de mi cariño, aunque fuera con comida de cafetería.

—Buenos días Tony – dijo Steve acercándole un plato con una sonrisa – Mira, preparamos una tarta como la que tú y yo probamos anoche. 

—¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes? Que yo sepa hasta ayer no teníamos kiwis.

—Fui a comprar esta mañana.

—Pero si son recién las siete.

—Hay un mercado cerca que abre toda lo noche.

—Eres increíble Steve.

—Pruébala Tony.

Tony cogió el plato, tomó un buen pedazo y lo puso en su boca. El sabor era increíble, tal vez aún mejor que el que había probado la noche anterior. No pudo evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de su garganta. La mirada de Steve se iluminó y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas.

—Parece que te gustó mucho amigo mío – dijo Thor – esa clase de sonidos suelo escucharlos en mis compañeros de cama.

—¡Thor! – dijeron todos al unísono.

—¿Qué? No estoy diciendo ninguna falsedad. No sabía que el talento culinario de nuestro buen capitán podría causar tanto placer en nuestro amigo Tony.

—No importa lo que diga Thor – dijo Tony queriendo salvar la incómoda situación – esto está tan bueno que podría sacar orgasmos de cualquiera.

—Entonces yo quiero un gran pedazo – dijo bruce desde el otro extremo del salón – Yo aún no lo pruebo.

—Claro Bruce - dijo Steve sonriendo – Acá tienes.

—No olviden que yo ayudé. Pelé la fruta y… bueno, pelé la fruta.

—No te preocupes cariño – dijo Tony sujetando a Rhodey de la cintura – Tú también puedes darle orgasmos culinarios a cualquiera.

Pronto todos estaban riendo y comiendo de buena gana. El nivel de ruido era muy alto entre las conversaciones, las risas de Thor y la vajilla. Tony estaba sentado junto a Steve en la cabecera de la mesa, sus piernas se tocaron casualmente varias veces pero Tony no quiso pensar en ello. Solo cuando Steve se acercó más a él para hablarle casi al oído no pudo seguir ignorando la excitación que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

—Tony…

—¿Mmm? 

—Anoche no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por tu ayuda.

—No te preocupes Steve. Fue un placer. Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también, especialmente en la cena.

—Me alegro. Ya también paseé un buen momento.

—Me gustaría poder retribuir tu gentileza Tony.

—No Steve, no tienes que hacerlo. 

—Pero quiero… tal vez… ¿Tal vez podría invitarte a cenar?… Yo sé que tú estás acostumbrado a los mejores lugares de Nueva York pero Thor y yo hemos estado recorriendo la ciudad y hemos encontrado varios restaurantes muy buenos. Tal vez no tan lujosos como los que seguramente conoces pero con buenos chef y ambiente agradable.

¡Steve lo estaba invitando a salir! ¡A él! ¡Fantástico!

—Seguro Steve, me gustaría mucho.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces podías acompañarnos mañana? Thor, Clint y yo vamos a ir a un pequeño restaurante chileno que visitamos hace un par de semanas. Hacen un platillo especial que viene en una gran olla de greda que ponen sobre la mesa. Es increíble. ¿Irás con nosotros?

Bueno, tal vez no…

—¿Acompañarlos? Claro, suena fantástico. Gracias por invitarme Steve – dijo Tony con su mejor cara de póker. 

—¿Mañana a las siete?

—Claro. ¿Y Bruce no va con nosotros?

—No. A Bruce no le gusta salir en grupo. Cuando vamos a cenar le gusta que vayamos los dos solos. 

—Oh, por supuesto - ¿Qué creías Stark? Por supuesto que no te está invitando a ti. Solo eres uno más del grupo de amigos… - ¿Salen muy a menudo?

—Si, claro. Prefiere que estemos solos por Hulk. Thor y Clint suelen ser muy animosos cuando salimos. Juegan mucho, se ríen, bromean y a veces hemos tenido problemas con algunas personas. Nada serio. Pero no es algo que Bruce pueda soportar. En todo caso no te preocupes. Creo que se comportarán mejor estando tú.

—Seguro que si.

—¿Vas a entrenar con nosotros hoy? Estaba pensando que deberíamos empezar a entrenar tú y yo ya que James lo ha hecho muy bien, tal vez…

—No Steve, no puedo. Hoy tengo mucho que hacer en SI. Tal vez mañana, aún no estoy seguro.

—Claro, por supuesto – Steve se veía decepcionado.

—Bueno, debo irme. Gracias por la invitación Cap.

—Nos vemos Tony.

 

\----0 ----

 

Tony pasó el resto de la mañana en SI y en la tarde tuvo una reunión con importantes clientes en el centro de la ciudad por lo que estuvo aislado hasta muy tarde. Aunque Tony odiaba esas reuniones no podía seguir evitándolas. Pepper era una gran gerente pero después de todo él era el rostro de la empresa y de vez en cuando debía demostrarlo. Cuando salió tenía tres mensajes de texto en su teléfono: de Rhodey, Steve y Natasha. También tenía un mensaje de voz que decidió escuchar primero. Era de Rhodey.

“Tony, surgió un problema en Afganistán y mi unidad me necesita. Steve decidió acompañarme para probar nuestro trabajo como equipo. La verdad es que mi general está muy feliz de contar con el Capitán América y yo también. Te mantendremos informado. Adiós.”

—Mierda…

Tony leyó los siguientes mensajes. Steve le estaba informando lo mismo y lo dejaba al mando de Los vengadores en su ausencia. La misión duraría solo un par de días pero se mantendría comunicado dentro de lo posible. Lamentó no haber podido informarle en persona pero no quisieron interrumpirlo.

En su mensaje Natasha le escribió que mientras Steve no estuviera necesitaban que Tony entrenara con ellos. Pepper ya estaba al tanto y se había encargado de despejar su agenda los siguientes días.

—Bueno, hasta ahí llegó nuestra cita grupal – dijo Tony amargamente. 

A Tony siempre le había costado aceptar la vida de Rhodey en el ejército. Adiaba no poder estar al tanto del estado de su amigo todo el tiempo y saber que arriesgaba su vida constantemente no hacía más fácil la situación. Solo cuando finalmente le entregó el traje pudo vivir más relajado. Y ahora estaba con Steve. 

La idea de Steve en misión con Rhodey le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que ambos hombres eran fuertes. Rhodey estaba más seguro que cualquiera de sus compañeros con el traje. Steve era el Capitán América, que había sobrevivido durante la segunda guerra mundial, había derrotado al terrible “Calavera Roja”… ¡había derrotado a los nazis! Sin embargo se había dejado caer en el hielo porque pensó que no había alternativa. Se había entregado a la muerte para salvar a miles de personas y era capaz de hacerlo con la misma convicción para salvar una.

Tony sabía que no sacaba nada con preocuparse antes de tiempo. Por ello se dirigió a la torre y retomó el entrenamiento con Natasha lo más enfocadamente posible para sacarse a esos dos hombres de su cabeza. Todo estaría bien.

La misión duró un día más de lo esperado. Durante ese tiempo no recibieron ningún mensaje directo de Steve o Rhodey. Solo fueron informados que todo estaba bien por una oficial que era amiga cercana de Rhodey. Finalmente les avisaron que ambos soldados arribarían esa tarde. Nadie se preocupó mucho del tema, incluso prepararon una noche de películas y una cena de comida chatarra para darles la bienvenida. 

Ver llegar a Steve una silla de ruedas fue un impacto para todos. El rostro de Steve tenía varias marcas de cortes ya cicatrizados, pero aun se veían claramente en su piel. Tenía un gran moretón en el costado derecho del rostro con tonos morados y verdosos. Ambos soldados parecían avergonzados. La expresión de sus rostros mostraba que esperaban ser reprimidos. Sin embargo se vieron rápidamente rodeados por sus preocupados amigos.

—¡Dios Steve, qué pasó! – dijo Bruce arrodillándose junto a él. 

Thor, Natasha y Clint rodearon la silla y de una forma u otra se las arreglaron para tocar a Steve de manera protectora. Thor puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, Natasha se arrodilló al otro costado de la silla acariciando su brazo y Clint se paró frente a él levantando la chaqueta que le cubría las piernas para ver qué estaba ocultando. No quedó lugar para Tony.

—Parece que te pasó un camión por encima amigo. – dijo entristecido mirando la pantorrilla vendada que se veía debajo del pantalón arremangado.

—¡Steve te ves muy mal! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

—Tuvimos una situación inesperada. Pero estoy bien, no se preocupen. La silla fue una imposición de los médicos y James no me ha dejado levantarme de ella desde que salí del hospital. No quise que les avisaran para que no se preocuparan de más.

Tony se había acercado a James para darle la bienvenida pero en lugar de ello se quedó contemplando a los dos hombres conteniendo un creciente enojo consigo mismo. El sabía que esto iba a pasar… lo sabía y no hizo nada. Ante la mirada desconsolada de James se forzó a dejar su irritación de lado para darle consuelo a su amigo. Dio un paso adelante y tomó a su amigo entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien Rhodey? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuvimos una situación de rehenes. Se suponía que estaba todo controlado pero fuimos atacados por un tercer grupo de terroristas. Yo me quedé con un grupo de civiles y Steve fue a proteger a los otros pero los malditos dispararon un cohete de gran poder justo sobre ellos y Steve corrió a protegerlos. ¡Yo estaba muy lejos! Steve me ordenó no avanzar y no pude hacer nada Tony... !Te lo juro!

—Rhodey…

—No podías hacer nada más James – dijo Steve- Tú lo sabes, ya lo hablamos. No había alternativa. No había manera de haberlo previsto.

—Lo hablamos pero no estoy tan seguro Steve. Si yo hubiera ido en tu lugar el traje me habría protegido.

—Mi escudo es más fuerte que tu traje y me protegió bien. Solo fue mala suerte que ese trozo de metal me golpeara en la pierna. Pero ya está sanando. Todo está bien.

—Rhodey no sacas nada con discutir esto con él. Nunca lo va a entender - el tono irritado de Tony ya era evidente. Steve lo miró por primera vez a los ojos. Se podía ver el conflicto del capitán.

—Señores, no vale la pena discutir esto ahora. Por favor enfoquémonos en lo que importa – dijo Bruce levantando la voz. Luego se dirigió a Steve – ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te dieron alguna medicina? ¿Debes guardar reposo?

—Si Bruce, me ordenaron descansar por un día y retomar la actividad lentamente. Pero ellos no conocen el funcionamiento del suero. Yo siento como mi cuerpo está sanando. Además solo me dieron píldoras para el dolor y esas no funcionan en mí. Creo que ya mañana estaré bien. No te preocupes.

—Yo decidiré eso. Déjame llevarte a tu habitación.

—Por favor no. Si no te importa quisiera bajar a tu laboratorio. Me gustaría que vieras como sano. Nunca has visto como funciona el suero en estas circunstancias. Allí tienes una camilla de hospital. Estaré bien mientras observas. Puedes sacar también una muestra de sangre.

—Eres muy generoso Steve pero no creo que sea el momento.

—Yo creo que sí. Es una herida pequeña y la verdad es que estuve un día completo en el hospital y estoy cansado de esta silla y de ser inútil. Mientas observas yo podría seguir leyendo el libro que me prestaste ¿y tal vez discutirlo?

Bruce sonrió suavemente y miró a todos los demás en busca de aprobación. Sabía que Steve estaba en lo cierto pero no quería abusar de su amigo. Además estaba claro que Steve no quería estar solo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

—Está bien. Bajemos, pero primero debemos comer. ¿Te dieron una dieta especial?

—No, lo que tengan está bien. Además huele delicioso.

—Me alegra que tu apetito esté intacto mi buen amigo. Permíteme llevarte al sofá. Allí comerás más cómodo. Sujétate de mi cuello.

—Está bien Thor, gracias.

Thor se acercó a la silla y levantó a Steve suavemente como si fuera una carga preciosa. Steve rodeó el cuello del dios con sus brazos alegremente. La evidente ternura entre los dos hombres no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Clint y Bruce intercambiaron miradas. Natasha sonrió y luego siguió a los dos hombres hacia la sala.

—Tenemos pizzas y hamburguesas. También papas fritas y varias salsas. ¿Con qué quieren empezar?

—¡Hamburguesas! - Pidió Steve

—¡Pizza! – gritó Clint.

—Vamos Rhodey - dijo Bruce – La comida está caliente.

—Si, gracias – Rhodey miró a Tony para que se uniera a los demás. Tony solo hizo un gesto afirmativo para que siguieran adelante pero no los siguió.

El ingeniero había contemplado la escena sin poder decir nada. Estaba conteniendo la desagradable mezcla de rabia y celos que estaba sintiendo. Estaba enojado con Steve. Él, más que nadie, sabía perfectamente cómo pensaba el soldado. Por eso discutían tanto. Por eso Tony siempre desobedecía. Steve era un maldito santo y mas temprano que tarde iba a conseguir que lo mataran. Y Thor. Envidiaba la intimidad entre ellos. Envidiaba la facilidad con que Steve se dejó llevar como si fuera una damisela en peligro. Y a él apenas lo había mirado. ¿Acaso había creído que por su casi cita las cosas entre ellos ya eran diferentes? Evidentemente no. Sintió que todos tenían más derecho a estar cerca de Steve que él. 

Tony estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Rhodey tocó su brazo sacándolo de su trance.

—Tony, ¿Estás bien?

—Si, por supuesto. 

—Steve me pidió que te viniera a buscar. Te guardó un lugar junto a él en el sofá.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Si Tony ¿Qué tiene de extraño? Ven, la comida se enfría.

Cuando Tony se acercó al sofá Steve lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Tony no pudo retribuirla. Su estado mental estaba muy alterado como para eso. El rostro de Steve se ensombreció un poco pero en seguida le señaló el puesto a su lado para que se sentara. Cuando Tony lo hizo recibió de inmediato una gran hamburguesa. Alta y abundante de lechuga y tomate más una salsa verdosa que amenazaba con desbordarse. 

—Te guardé una de tus preferidas Tony. 

Sin esperar una respuesta Steve se dedicó de inmediato a comer su hamburguesa que se veía igual de repleta que la de Tony. 

La comida trascurrió llena de risas y bromas de los demás Vengadores. Tony solo participó lo suficiente para ser amable. Rhodey no se veía muy feliz mirando a cada momento su lesionado ídolo. Steve comió animadamente solo dándole miradas de reojo a Tony y James. Al parecer tampoco se sentía confortable. Pronto todas las hamburguesas desaparecieron y también las pizzas. Thor, James, Natasha y Clint empezaron a levantar los restos para llevarlos a la cocina. Ya que esta vez no estaba Steve disponible para lavar los platos – solo porque él insistía en lavarlos a mano – los demás estaban discutiendo la mejor forma de llenar la máquina lavavajillas.

—Steve, voy a bajar al laboratorio a preparar las cosas. Cuando esté listo Jarvis te avisará ¿Está bien?

—Si Bruce, gracias.

Solo Steve y Tony permanecieron en el sofá, en silencio. Sin mirarse. Tony se sintió repentinamente muy cansado. Solo la idea de moverse le parecía desagradable pero no podía quedarse más tiempo tan cerca de Steve, menos sin decir palabra. Pronto se decidió y empezó a levantarse pero se vio detenido por la mano de Steve en su pierna. Sorprendido por el súbito contacto Tony se volvió a sentar mirando a Steve el cual se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado del lugar en que estaba su mano retirándola rápidamente.

—Oh, disculpa Tony. Yo solo… ¿puedes quedarte un momento? Necesito pedirte algo – dijo Steve con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Claro Steve, dime.

—Quiero pedirte que hables con James.

Tony solo lo miró esperando que siguiera hablando.

—Necesito que le hagas entender que lo que pasó no fue su culpa. Ayer estuve tratando de explicarle pero creo que no encontré las palabras correctas y él sigue sintiéndose culpable. 

—Eso puedo entenderlo.

—No Tony. Prefiero que se enoje conmigo, como tú, a que se sienta culpable por las decisiones que tomo. Yo sé que tú puedes lograr que piense diferente.

De alguna forma las palabras de Steve provocaron un movimiento nada agradable en su estómago... "prefiero que se enoje conmigo, como tú..." Lo que Steve decía era totalmente cierto. En circunstancias parecidas ambos habían tenido serios argumentos. Nada amistosos.

—Dime como pasaron las cosas.

—Parecíamos tener todo controlado cuando vimos un segundo grupo de civiles. Tú sabes que en una batalla nada es certero, por ello no quise que los primeros rehenes se quedaran solos. Aún había peligro. Cuando me estaba acercando al segundo grupo vimos un camión que se acercaba rápidamente con un lanza cohetes a la vista. No podíamos estar seguros a quienes dispararían por ello decidí seguir hacia el grupo desprotegido. Cuando ya estaba cerca me di cuenta que iban a disparar en mi dirección. James me dijo en el comunicador que venía a apoyarme pero le ordené que no lo hiciera Tony. Calculé el riesgo y era mucho. No podía hacerle eso. Vi una forma de proteger a la gente y a mi mismo y la llevé a la práctica.

—No resultó muy bien.

—Suficientemente bien. La gente salió ilesa y eso le dio tiempo a James para destruir el camión.

—Podría haberlo hecho antes.

—No había tiempo. No podía dejar a los demás civiles solos. Además no podía permitir que James quedara en el camino del cohete. War Machine es un blanco mucho mejor que un grupo de civiles. No podía hacerle eso, no podía dejar que le pasara algo. James es tu mejor amigo. ¡No podía hacerte eso a ti Tony! 

En la voz de Steve había un tono de desesperación que Tony no había escuchado nunca antes. Sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y rojos. Su boca temblaba levemente. De pronto Tony vio todo claramente. James, su mejor amigo, había caído hace ya tantos años pero solo parecían unos cuantos meses para Steve. Rhodey le recordaba a James Barnes. 

Mierda, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Se suponía que era un genio. Steve estaba protegiendo a Rhodey, su mejor amigo. El sabía que Steve se había sentido culpable por la muerte de Barnes. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que Rhodey o cualquiera de sus compañeros sufriera algún daño. Siempre a costa de lo que fuera. De su propia vida incluso. Odiándose a si mismo por su lenta reacción Tony solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente ante la sorpresa del soldado. Pero esa sorpresa duró poco. Un segundo después Tony sintió como Steve le devolvía el abrazo mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello.

—Tony, lo siento.

—Shsss… no digas más, lo entiendo.

—Gracias.

Cuando se separaron Tony pudo ver que la mirada avergonzada de Steve no había desaparecido.

—Siento haber causado tantos problemas. Solo espero que James lo entienda.

—No digas eso Steve, no causas problemas, al contrario. No te preocupes por Rhodey, yo me ocuparé de él.

—Gracias Tony.

—Señor – La voz de Jarvis los sorprendió haciendo que se separaran – El doctor Banner informa que ya está listo para recibir al capitán Rogers.

—Gracias Jarvis – dijo Steve levantándose lentamente.

—Déjame ayudarte. ¿Necesitas la silla?

—No, no será necesario. Puedo caminar.

—Déjame ayudarte amigo Steve – dijo Thor, que en ese momento estaba volviendo a la sala – Mientras antes llegues, más pronto podrás descansar y terminar tu curación.

Sin esperar respuesta Thor tomó nuevamente a Steve en sus brazos provocando el asombro de Tony y una tímida risa en Steve.

—Wow, está bien Thor… vamos.

Mientras se alejaba Steve se volvió hacia Tony, aún abrazado al cuello de Thor. La sonrisa que le dedicó era dulce y cansada. Solo movió sus labios sin dejar que el sonido saliera…”Gracias Tony”

 

\---- 0 ----

 

La conversación con Rhodey fue muy sencilla. Los dos hombres se habían conocido ya por largos años de convivencia y amistad. No había secretos, al menos no más de los necesarios. Ahora que Tony había entendido los motivos de Steve fue muy fácil explicárselos a su amigo. El problema que tenían ahora era otro. ¿Cómo proteger a alguien que siempre se ponía en último lugar? Si ambos querían seguir trabajando con Steve debían crear una estrategia para proteger a su capitán de si mismo sin comprometer el éxito de las misiones y sus propias vidas.

—Creo que eventualmente podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Después de todo Steve es un excelente estratega y es capaz de entender un plan bien diseñado. Creo que debemos mezclar su experiencia en combate con cálculo avanzado de probabilidades apoyados por Jarvis. 

—¿Y Steve confiaría en Jarvis? Después de todo tú lo diseñaste.

—De hecho creo que Steve hace mucho más que confiar en Jarvis. Es de las pocas personas que habla con él como si fuera un ser humano.

—Bueno, si es así debemos usarlo en ventaja nuestra.

—Exactamente amigo mío. Pero no ahora. Te ves cansado. ¿Te parece que lo veamos mañana?

—Si, estoy muerto, iré a dormir. Me alegro que hayas hablado con él. Tenía la horrible sensación de haberle fallado. Creo que no tiene idea de lo importante que es para todos nosotros.

—Realmente no tiene idea – dijo Tony con un suspiro.

—Mmmm… ¿Tony? ¿Y ese suspiro? ¿El fanboy ya despertó?

—Creo que nunca estuvo dormido.

—Lo sabía. Tanta devoción no podía haber muerto solo por culpa de tu… de cosas externas a él mismo.

—Si, claro genio. Mejor vete a dormir. Buenas noches amigo. Descansa.

Cuando James se fue a su cuarto Tony decidió ver cómo estaban Bruce y Steve. Después de todo tenía la perfecta excusa para interrumpirlos.

 

\---- 0 ----

 

—¡Bruce!

—Shsss… - dijo Bruce en voz baja – Está dormido.

—Lo siento – respondió Tony en voz baja - ¿Cómo esta?

Steve estaba tendido sobre la camilla blanca que estaba ubicada a un costado del laboratorio de bruce. Tenía una almohada bajo su cabeza y una frazada verde sobre su regazo. Su pantorrilla se encontraba expuesta pero posada seguramente sobre la camilla. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia los dos hombres por lo que mantuvieron su conversación al nivel más bajo posible para no perturbarlo.

—Sanando, rapidísimo. Es realmente interesante. Pude ver ante mis ojos como cambia la piel alrededor de la herida.

—¿Era muy profunda?

—Por el archivo que me mandó James al parecer si. Incluso dañó el hueso pero en las radiografías se ve perfectamente sano, sin cicatrices. 

—Me pregunto cómo habrá estado su rostro si aun podemos ver marcas.

—Seguramente nada bien. Aunque por lo que me contó parece que el suero se ocupa primero de las heridas más serias antes que las superficiales. Como si el nivel de profundidad tuviera prioridad. 

—Parece lógico – dijo Tony contemplando el rostro de Steve - Se ve cansado.

—Debe estarlo. Por lo que sé no ha dormido mucho. En general tiene problemas para dormir.

—¿En serio? Ahora se ve durmiendo en forma muy pacífica.

—Suele hacerlo aquí. Muchas veces baja a conversar conmigo y termina durmiendo en mi sofá.

—Eres muy entretenido al parecer – se burló Tony.

—Lo soy. Creo que simplemente aquí se relaja. Y a mi me gusta que esté aquí, así que no tengo objeciones.

—Bueno, es una hermosa vista…

—¿Hermosa?

—Bueno… si… míralo… no puedes negar que es… es… - dijo Tony titubeando

—Hermoso.

—Si, hermoso ¿Sabias que su rostro no cambió casi nada después del suero?

—¿No?

—No. Mi padre tenía muchas fotos de Steve antes del suero. Antes de ser esta perfección de hombre, era un bonito joven rubio, demasiado delgado y pequeño como para desperar algo más que sentimientos maternales en las mujeres.

—¿En serio? – Bruce contemplaba divertido a Tony que hablaba de Steve sin poder separar sus ojos del hombre dormido, con una ternura que solo había visto antes cuando Tony miraba a Pepper.

—Si. Pero era igualmente valiente y ridículamente heroico. ¿Sabías que se lanzó sobre una granada? No lo pensó, solo sabía que debía proteger a sus compañeros.

—No tenía idea. 

—Toda su vida fue un héroe. El suero solo le dio el cuerpo que necesitaba para defender causas mayores. Cuando le dieron la oportunidad de hacer más la tomó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras hablaba Tony se fue acercando lentamente a la camilla mirando el bello rostro frente a él. Las mejillas de Steve estaban levemente sonrojadas por el calor de la frazada. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Sus labios levemente abiertos. Las espesas pestañas tocando sus mejillas. El cabello estaba revuelto. Se veía realmente esplendoroso. Sin darse cuenta Tony acercó su mano lentamente hacia el rostro posando sus dedos sobre la cálida mejilla. El contacto fue leve, pero bastó para sacarlo de su arrobamiento. Una intensa pena lo sobrecogió. Mirando a Steve así, en una posición tan frágil, tan íntima, le dio una perfecta idea de lo que nunca iba a tener. 

—Tony…

—¿Mmmm?

—Tony, mírame.

—¿Si? – dijo Tony tratando de sacudir la pena que sabía era evidente en su rostro.

—¿Estás enamorado de Steve?

Tony sintió un golpe de nervios en su estómago. Asustado miró nuevamente al soldado que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarlo? ¿Reírse? ¡Pero se sentía tan cansado! ¡Tan solo!

—¿Saco algo con negarlo?

—Creo que no Tony. Es muy evidente.

—¿Estoy jodido verdad?

Bruce lo miró largamente. Después de un rato sin decir nada, suspiró y le señaló la silla que estaba a su lado para que Tony se sentara.

—Hay algo acerca de Steve que tú no sabes Tony. Y yo voy a decírtelo.


	8. Nada es tan simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce es un muy buen amigo, tanto de Steve como de Tony, por ello dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, ¿tal vez dijo demasiado?

Bruce condujo a Tony al otro extremo del taller. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el cómodo y enorme sofá que Tony había mandado a hacer especialmente para Bruce. Era suficientemente fuerte para soportar a un dormido Hulk y bastante acogedor como para dormir una noche entera. Su conversación fue en voz baja. Ninguno quería alterar el sueño del capitán.

—Desde que Steve vino a vivir a la torre ha estado pasando muchas tardes, e incluso noches, hablando conmigo aquí. Al parecer él necesita pocas horas de sueño para descansar. Me dijo que no le gusta estar solo con su mente. 

—¿Cómo así?

—¿Tú sabías que él tiene memoria eidética? Siempre fue así. Incluso antes del suero. Su madre se dio cuenta de que tenía esta habilidad cuando era muy pequeño. Por estar siempre enfermo solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo dentro de la casa solo, leyendo y dibujando. Cuando su madre volvía del trabajo él le contaba todas las cosas interesantes que había leído durante el día. Cuando Sarah, ese era el nombre de su madre, descubrió la gran memoria de su hijo se preocupó de conseguirle la mayor cantidad de libros posible, de todo tipo. Era una mujer muy admirable e inteligente. Cultivó la mente de su hijo con amor y entusiasmo. Siempre creyó que él llegaría lejos.

—No tuvo idea cuanto.

—Ella hubiera estado muy feliz por él. Bueno, te digo esto para que entiendas. La memoria de Steve es una bendición y al mismo tiempo una carga. Recuerda absolutamente todo. Todo lo que le hemos dicho, cada conversación, cada gesto. Y lamentablemente se enfoca en las cosas que lo han herido. 

En el estómago de Tony dio un vuelco. Por supuesto que recordaba todo. Todas y cada una de las malditas palabras de odio que él le había dirigido. ¿Acaso él pensó que con una sonrisa podía hacer que Steve olvidara todo? Claro que no. Por supuesto que no.

—Hemos hablado de eso. He tratado que entienda que la mayoría de nosotros no le damos tanta importancia al pasado como él. Nuestra memoria básica nos facilita seguir adelante. Nos deja olvidarnos de lo malo y recordar principalmente lo bueno. 

—No estaría muy seguro de eso.

—Bueno, tal vez tú te pareces a él en eso. Siempre te enfocas en lo peor de ti Tony. 

—Es la realidad. 

—No lo es y tú lo sabes. Steve también lo sabe, por eso necesita ocupar su mente con cosas nuevas. Ha venido a mi todo este tiempo porque yo lo he ayudado con eso. Leemos, hablamos mucho. Ambos nos sentíamos solos y nos ayudamos mutuamente.

—Por supuesto. Tú eres una gran persona Bruce. Estoy seguro de que él viene a ti porque eres su amigo.

—Si – La sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce era hermosa de ver – Creo que lo somos. 

—Te envidio Bruce.

—No Tony, no tienes porqué. 

—Tú… - la duda se palpaba en la voz de Tony – Tú has sabido darle lo que necesita. 

—Ha sido mutuo. Steve alegró mi vida. Pero debes saber que él… lo que te voy a decir no es un secreto. El no me lo dijo en confidencia ni me pidió que te lo ocultara. Tampoco me pidió que te lo dijera pero necesito que lo entiendas.

—Claro.

—El quería ser tu amigo. No solo por ser compañeros de equipo sino porque eras su única conexión con su pasado. 

—Por ser un Stark.

—Si, pero no solo fue eso. El te admira mucho. Y realmente le dolía llevarse mal contigo. También tiene mucho que decirte de tu trabajo. Tiene muchas ideas respecto a Iron Man pero no se atreve a decírtelas. Cree que te sentirías ofendido o que simplemente las descartarías por provenir de él. Steve tiene muy claro que no tiene formación de ingeniero. Ha leído mucho sobre ingeniería pero también de biología y sus ideas me parecen revolucionarias. Tiene una especie de instinto que lo hace imaginar cosas increíbles. Por eso me ayuda mucho en mis investigaciones.

Tony recordó dolorosamente el día en que dio a entender a Steve que él no tenía nada que enseñarle y que Steve era solo músculos y ropa ajustada. Por supuesto que piensa que Tony no va a querer escucharlo.

—Diablos. ¿He sido tan ciego?

—No sé si ciego. ¿Torpe tal vez? – la mirada de Bruce era dulce y cálida.

—Yo también te quiero Bruce.

—Lo sé. 

—Estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

—Deberías pedirle que te muestre sus dibujos. Tiene decenas de ellos. Hay muchos sobre Iron Man. Creo que te ayudarán mucho Tony.

—Primero necesito ganarme su confianza.

—Al parecer vas en buen camino.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados por un momento. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver perfectamente la camilla en la que yacía Steve. Aun dormido, aun perfecto, aun hermoso.

—Yo fui el primero en besarlo.

El cuello de Tony protestó con lo rápido que volvió su cabeza hacia Bruce.

—Si Tony. Lo hice y no me arrepiento. Fue un día en que ambos estábamos particularmente tristes. El día que luchamos contra esos ridículos mini robots voladores de Víctor Von Doom.

—Lo recuerdo. Ese día Steve y yo tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte.

—Si y Hulk derribó la tienda de antigüedades. Esa que nos gustaba mucho.

—No fue culpa tuya ni de Hulk.

—Ahora lo sé pero al principio no es tan simple de aceptar. Steve bajó a verme muy tarde. No esperaba verlo esa noche. Estaba muy alterado, muy triste y al mismo tiempo enojado consigo mismo. Quiso consolarme pero sus emociones se desbordaron.

—¿Enojado consigo mismo?

—Creo que estaba enojado por no poder controlar sus emociones. Y me lo estaba diciendo a mí, el rey del descontrol. Hablamos por largo rato. Creo nunca lo había visto tan frágil. El impulso de besarlo fue abrumador. Pero no lo malentiendas. Lo hice porque necesitaba sentir la conexión, el contacto íntimo que implica un beso. Quería hacerle sentir que no estaba solo. Admito que es muy posible que el hecho de que sea tan atractivo puso la idea besarlo en mi cabeza con facilidad. Creo que no quise resistir el impulso.

Tony solo escuchaba con una expresión calmada y una leve sonrisa. No quería que Bruce se reprimiera. Quería saberlo todo. No dejó que los celos que lo carcomían se reflejaran en su rostro. ¿Dónde había estado él? Recordó que ese día se había encerrado en su taller después de su habitual discusión con Steve. Como siempre había desobedecido sus órdenes y se había arriesgado demasiado. ¿Por qué todos habían tenido más claridad para ver a Steve que él? Aunque las respuestas ya estaban dichas no podía dejar de amargarse por ello. Tantos momentos perdidos, tantos recuerdos amargos grabados con fuego en la mente de Steve. 

—El estaba sentado junto a mí, cabizbajo. Me acerqué y levanté su barbilla. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Me acerqué lentamente. Quería que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones. Quería que darle tiempo para alejarse, para rechazarme. Pero no lo hizo. Se notó en su expresión el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que yo iba a hacer. No se alejó, solo sonrió levemente. Cuando estuvimos muy cerca cerró sus ojos. Fue realmente hermoso. Lo besé suavemente, al menos al principio. De pronto algo se apoderó de mi, no pude detenerme y profundicé el beso, Dios Tony, metí mi lengua en su boca y fue… no tienes idea.

—Claro que no.

—Lo siento Tony ¿Te molesta? Podemos cambiar el tema.

—No Bruce, no me molesta. Sigue por favor. 

—El me respondió. Fue un beso glorioso. Traté de… es un poco vergonzoso… traté de tocarlo más pero él me detuvo, suavemente, sin enojo. Tiene una gran facilidad para calmarme al igual que a Hulk. Cuando finalmente nos separamos él estaba sonriendo. Yo traté de pedirle disculpas pero no me dejó. Dijo que lo entendía, que estaba todo bien. Después me abrazó y creo que lloramos juntos algunos minutos. Desde entonces somos mucho más cercanos, mejores amigos. 

—¿Por qué no siguieron? Quiero decir… pareciera que ustedes podrían estar juntos.

—No estamos enamorados Tony. Solo somos amigos que se quieren mucho. El beso fue especial y hermoso pero solo fue algo que al parecer ambos necesitábamos.

—¿Ha vuelto a pasar?

—No, solo fue esa vez. 

—Bien.

Bruce no puso evitar reírse. 

—¿Eso te complace eh?

—¡No!, no es eso… yo…

—No importa Tony. No te alteres. 

—No sé amigo. Creo que he hecho muchas cosas mal últimamente.

—No lo creo. He visto lo feliz que ha estado Steve últimamente. Parece que las cosas entre ustedes están mejorando.

—Si, estoy tratando de dejar de lado mis estupideces y tratarlo como una persona normal.

—Lo que estás haciendo está resultando, aunque Steve cree que las cosas entre ustedes han mejorado porque se fue de la torre.

—Mierda.

—Si. Así es. Hay algo más que debes saber.

—¿Hay más?

—Si. Natasha.

—Cuéntame.

—Steve y Natasha son muy buenos amigos. Realmente buenos amigos.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Recuerda que te digo esto solo porque creo que es necesario. Ellos tienen un nivel de intimidad que no todos los amigos tienen. Son muy, muy cariñosos. 

—Lo sabía.

—No, no tienes idea Tony. Natasha, bueno ella ha tratado de ayudar a Steve a relajarse más en su vida en general incluyendo su vida sexual. Ella no está de acuerdo en que él se mantenga virgen. Dice que es un desperdicio.

Tony no pudo evitar mirar hacia Steve. El capitán seguía durmiendo. La virginidad de Steve había sido un tema de broma para Tony. Había sido un motivo más para juzgarlo, para criticarlo, para reírse de él. En ese momento sin embargo, era una joya que nunca pensó ambicionar.

—¿Qué hizo? 

—Steve vino a verme una noche preocupado. Natasha suele quedarse en su departamento cuando salen, creo que es algo que ella hacía con una clara intensión. Una noche se atrevió a más. No sé si lo sabes pero Steve diseñó su cama y aun la está construyendo, por ello en su departamento duerme en el suelo o en su sofá. Una noche en que Natasha se quedó en su apartamento Steve durmió en el suelo y le cedió el sofá, sin embargo en medio de la noche ella se acostó junto a él… desnuda. 

—No la culpo.

—El tema es que Steve realmente la quiere y siente atracción por ella.

—Es una mujer hermosa sin duda.

—No es eso Tony. Natasha es el tipo de mujer que atrae a Steve. Fuerte, inteligente, segura de si misma, independiente. El hecho de que sea tan hermosa no es relevante para él. Steve me contó que respondió a sus caricias. Todo su cuerpo respondió.

Tony ya no estaba tan seguro de querer escucharlo todo cuando el conocido dolor volvió a su estómago. 

—Obviamente.

—Respondió su cuerpo pero no de su mente Tony. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos era otra persona la que él veía. Cada vez que la tocaba pensaba en cómo se sentiría esa otra persona, cómo sería tocarla, besarla… por ello no pudo hacerlo. No pudo entregarse a Natasha. No era justo para ella. Steve vino a mí porque estaba preocupado de haberla herido y quería mi consejo, mi opinión. Yo le dije que ella no era una mujer fácil de herir y que él tenía todo el derecho de negarse.

—¿Quién es esa otra persona? ¿Te lo dijo?

—No, claro que no. Solo sé que él se ha sentido atraído por ella desde hace mucho tiempo pero no tienen ninguna esperanza. Me dijo que él no está a su altura.

—¿Quién podría estar fuera de su alcance? No se me ocurre nadie.

—Es lo que él piensa. 

—Tal vez Hill. Recuerdo cómo se miraban en el Helicarrier. Ella parecía querer comérselo pero siempre se mantuvo lejana.

—No lo sé. Solo me dijo una cosa. 

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

—Creo que debo decírtelo. Steve está seguro de que esa persona lo odia. O al menos lo estaba hace algunos meses.

—¡Por favor, nadie lo odia! ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para odiarlo? Nadie… nadie que yo… que yo… 

Tony se quedó en silencio, pasmado. Su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora y al mismo tiempo en blanco. ¿Podía atreverse a creer que… que él… que Steve…? No… no podía ser cierto. ¿Podría haber sido tan ciego? ¿Lo seguía siendo?

—Creo que tu cabeza va a explotar si no te calmas Tony.

—No sé qué pensar Bruce.

—Eres un genio Tony. Creo que ya lo sabes.

—No… no puede ser… no lo creo… no quiero creerlo.

—¿Por qué no? Pepper se enamoró de ti, ¿Por qué no Steve?

—Porque yo solo he sido una molestia para él. Desde el principio solo he sido un maldito imbécil. ¿Qué podría haberle gustado?

—Tú sabes que eres un hombre atractivo Tony. No te rebajes ahora. La actitud que tuviste con él no cambia quién eres. Ni antes ni ahora. Además las reglas de la atracción no las conoce nadie. Si las supiéramos o si pudiéramos controlarlas otra sería la historia.

—Diablos Bruce, ¿Realmente crees que puedo tener una oportunidad?

—Lo creo Tony. No te hubiera dicho todo esto si no lo pensara.

—Eres un buen amigo. De ambos.

—Lo soy. Pero debo advertirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si Steve llega a ser tuyo…

—Mio… ¡Dios, que bien suena eso! ¡Y que aterrador!

—Si llega a ser tuyo espero que no lo acapares todo el tiempo. Es mi amigo y Hulk se puede enojar contigo si lo alejas de nosotros.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo estoy hablando de esto, pero si llega a suceder… si… - un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho – Si llegara a ser mío debo decirte que me costaría mucho alejarme de su lado, al menos por unos cuantos días, semanas o tal vez meses- A la larga puede ser que podría pero en un principio estaría pegado a él como su maldito traje.

—Está bien, lo entiendo – dijo Bruce con una sonrisa – Nadie podría culparte.

—Gracias Bruce. Gracias por decirme todo esto.

—No te preocupes. Solo me interesa la felicidad de ambos.

—Solo espero que tengas razón.

—Creo que la tengo.

 

\---- 0 ----

 

Al día siguiente Tony continuó con sus interrumpidas reuniones en SI ya que Steve ya estaba de vuelta y recuperado. Pepper se había asegurado de aprovechar al máximo el día ya que estaba segura de que tendría a su jefe por poco tiempo. En medio de las reuniones pudieron hablar brevemente de la situación con Steve. Pepper, como siempre, fue de gran ayuda.

—Creo que puedes ser tú Tony. Realmente lo creo.

—Me cuesta creerlo porque no tiene lógica.

—Bueno, las cosas del amor usualmente no tienen lógica, pero en este caso no lo veo tan imposible. Creo que lo que te molesta es no haberte dado cuenta tú mismo.

—¿Cómo podría? Steve y yo solo discutíamos. Cada vez que estábamos cerca era como si explotáramos.

—Creo que había mucha pasión reprimida. ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Así se dice?

—Te estás burlando de mi Pep ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

—Claro que me burlo de ti. Estás tratando de encontrar lógica cuando no la hay ni la debe haber. Ustedes dos son muy diferentes en muchas cosas pero parecidos en las más esenciales. Por algo están juntos en Los Vengadores, por ello luchan tan bien. Solo es en temas del corazón en los que chocan, pero no precisamente por desinterés. Al contrario. Creo que él te lo ha demostrado bastante últimamente.

—Suena como una película romántica mediocre.

—Tony, no hay nada mediocre en ti ni en Steve. Vamos, anímate. Lo que estás haciendo ahora está bien. Estas siendo su amigo y él te está respondiendo bien ¿Verdad? Ya verás como todo se irá solucionando naturalmente. Cuando realmente hay… bueno, no sé como llamarlo sin que te moleste… ¿atracción? ¿amor?, las cosas pasan inevitablemente. Solo mantén la calma. No seas impaciente.

—¿Tienes claro que estás hablando conmigo? ¿No me conoces?

—Porque te conozco te lo digo. Creo que en este caso vale la pena que te tomes las cosas con calma. Steve está siendo tu amigo. No te ha rechazado. Deja que las cosas pasen. 

—Sé lo que quiero. Quiero que él me desee. Quiero que él se acerque a mi, que tome la iniciativa. ¿Sabías que todos, TODOS los Vengadores lo han besado? ¡Incluso Bruce fue el primer en hacerlo! Y Steve los ha dejado. La verdad es que no se qué pensar. No sé que significa para él.

—¿En serio? ¿Todos?

—Si. Parece que es la historia de su vida, que la gente lo bese. Por lo que sé hasta ahora todos los besos que ha recibido en su vida los ha iniciado otra persona, no él. No los rechaza, pero no toma la iniciativa. No es eso lo que quiero.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú quieres más. Quieres ser diferente.

—Si, es cierto. 

—Puedo entender tu razonamiento pero podrías estar arriesgándote a que nunca suceda.

—Si nunca sucede es porque realmente no le intereso. Al menos no más que el resto de nuestros compañeros. Y si es así prefiero no besarlo nunca.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí. No sé si podría soportar tenerlo solo una vez.

Pepper lo miró un momento y después se acercó más a él abrazándolo tiernamente.

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien Tony. Steve querrá besarte y una vez que lo haga no podrá alejarse de ti.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Ya no soy tu novia pero aún estoy aquí. Te amo y no podría estar lejos de mi mejor amigo, jefe y amor eterno.

—¿Quieres un aumento o algo?

—Siempre jefe. Vamos, nuestros clientes nos esperan.

—Como tú digas jefa.

\---- 0 ----

 

Tony volvió a la torre muy tarde. No había nadie en la sala común.

—Jarvis, ¿dónde están todos?

—La señorita Romanova y el señor Barton no han vuelto de Shield. El príncipe Thor viajó con el señor Rhodey a hacer unas pruebas de vuelo. Volverán mañana. El doctor Banner está en su laboratorio y el capitán Rogers está en el techo.

—¿Qué está haciendo allí?

—Al parecer está mirando las estrellas. ¿Desea que le informe su llegada?

—No J. No es necesario.

Definitivamente Tony iba a subir a ver a Steve pero primero fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Deseaba verse casualmente sexy para su capitán. Se puso unos jeans negros levemente gastados que se ajustaban a su cuerpo y un chaleco delgado de color gris azulado con cuello redondo que dejaba ver perfectamente su torso sin ser muy obvio. Terminó su atuendo con unas zapatillas grises oscuras que combinaban perfectamente con su chaleco. Desordenó un poco su cabello, se puso un poco de colonia y subió.

Steve estaba reclinado en uno de los bancos de madera cercanos al borde de la terraza principal. Sus pies estaban levantados y apoyados en el barandal. Tenía una caja de cartón a su lado. De lejos parecía estar durmiendo.

Tony se acercó lentamente para no despertarlo pero antes de poder ver su rostro Steve se volteó.

—¡Tony! Hola – dijo animadamente.

—Hola Steve, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro, siéntate – Steve se movió más a un costado del haciendo y sacó la caja que estaba a su lado para darle espacio a Tony.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien, gracias. Ya estoy completamente recuperado. Lamentablemente Fury decidió dejarme fuera de las pruebas de hoy. Solo hice entrenamiento físico dentro de la torre.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que pronto podrás volver a jugar con los niños grandes Steve – Tony lamentó sus palabras inmediatamente. Su comentario había sonado burlesco pero no había sido su intención. Apretando los dientes esperó la respuesta de Steve. Seguramente se había ofendido. Sin embargo solo escuchó una leve risa.

—Diablos, eso espero Tony. No tienes idea de la cantidad de energía que tengo acumulada después de tantos días inactivo. Necesito golpear cosas, romper algo, saltar desde un avión o algo así. Ya no puedo romper más de tus bolsas de boxeo.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?. Parece el lugar menos indicado para liberar energía.

—Lo sé, pero mirar las estrellas me relaja. Es algo que solía hacer mucho cuando era niño.

—Es lo que haces con Thor ¿verdad?

—Si, lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces. El me enseña de su parte del universo y yo le enseño de la nuestra.

—¿Sabes mucho de las estrellas?

—La verdad es que si. Cuando eres un chiquillo enfermizo no tienes muchas opciones. Mi madre siempre se preocupó de mantenerme ocupado. Cuando tenía unos diez años me regaló un libro sobre el sistema solar con tapa de cuero y una estrella grabada. Yo adoraba ese libro, lo leí muchas veces hasta que prácticamente lo aprendí todo de memoria. Tenía datos científicos sobre los planetas, dibujos y todo lo que se sabía hasta ese momento. Fue un regalo maravilloso. Cuando ya fui mayor pude ir yo mismo a la biblioteca a sacar libros. Si hubiera podido me hubiera quedado allí todo el día pero mi salud no me lo permitía.

—¿Por tu asma?

—Si. Siempre había mucho polvo. En las noches de verano subía al techo de nuestro viejo edificio y me quedaba horas. Bucky me acompañaba. Claro que él solo bromeaba y se quejaba de aburrimiento. Me hacía miles de preguntas y cuando yo ya no tenía respuestas las inventaba. Bucky siempre me descubría, decía que se notaba en mi cara. Nos reíamos tanto que nos dolía el estómago.

—Debe haber sido muy agradable.

—Lo era – la sonrisa de Steve era dolorosamente melancólica.

—¿Es así con Thor?

—Es diferente. Thor está siempre ansioso de saber más. Es muy respetuoso y entusiasta. Nos enseñamos mutuamente.

—Seguro que sí – dijo Tony amargamente. No podía sacar de su mente que Thor estaba interesado en Steve.

—Sí, es cierto. Thor es muy buen amigo. – había un cierto tono de duda en Steve. ¿Habrá notado la amargura de Tony?

—¿Y qué estaban viendo ahora? ¿Tienes algo interesante que contarme?

—Siempre hay cosas interesantes que decir acerca del universo – Se podía ver la súbita tensión en el rostro de Steve - ¿Pero realmente te interesa Tony?

—Por supuesto que si. Hay muchas cosas que me interesan. Tal vez ahora que sabemos que no estamos solos en él me interesa mucho más. Creo que deberíamos estudiar las civilizaciones que conoce Thor más sistemáticamente para ver si representan una amenaza para nosotros. Creo que no estamos preparados. Aun no nos tomamos suficientemente en serio el problema.

—Oh, claro Tony, lo siento, creí que estabas solo…

—¿Molestándote? ¿Bromeando?

—Si, lo siento. Soy un estúpido.

—No lo eres. Era esperable que pensaras eso de mí. Después de todo hasta hace poco tiempo me he comportado así contigo.

—No, has sido un muy buen amigo Tony. No debí pensar mal.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose un momento callados. Extrañamente debería haber sido incómodo pero Tony no se sentía así. Solo estar cerca de Steve le producía una deliciosa calma.

—¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?

—Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Qué tienes allí? – Preguntó Tony señalando la caja.

—Oh… son tacos. Fui a comprar unos cuantos a recomendación de Thor pero el dueño se entusiasmó y me dio muchos. Dijo que eran como agradecimiento por haber salvado su local durante el ataque Chitauri.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No, aún no… ¿Quieres acompañarme? Hay muchos.

—Claro, me encantan.

—Está bien.

Steve levantó la caja y la puso en su regazo. Adentro había unos veinte tacos rellenos y varias salsas.

—También tengo cerveza. Thor me dijo que son la mezcla perfecta.

—No está equivocado. Dame una.

Con una gran sonrisa Steve le pasó una cerveza y una gran servilleta.

—Tengo varias salsas picantes y una salsa verde. ¿De cual quieres?

—Dame de todo cariño. Dame todo lo que tengas.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue luz de la terraza Tony pudo ver el leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Steve acompañado por una sonrisa. Bien – pensó Tony – No le molesta que lo llame cariño.

Steve le pasó uno de los tacos y sacó uno para si mismo. 

—Esto está delicioso – dijo con Tony con la boca llena.

—Mmmm – murmuró Steve, con la boca igualmente repleta - Wow, me encanta. Nunca había comido algo como esto.

—Prueba las salsas, realmente le dan un toque extra.

—Está bien. Dame.

Tony puso uno gran cantidad de salsa sobre el taco de Steve, el cual lo comió de inmediato haciendo unos gemidos de placer que alteraron un tanto al ingeniero.

—Mmmm, realmente arde Tony.

—Esa es la idea bebe, que lo sientas hasta mañana.

—Definitivamente.

Comieron varias piezas más, todas bañadas en salsa. Rápidamente despacharon la mitad de la caja.

—Diablos Tony, la boca me arde – se quejó Steve volviéndose hacia Tony - Siento que mis labios están hinchados ¿Lo están?

Sin pensarlo Tony miró la boca de Steve quedándose mudo. Sus labios no estaban hinchados, solo un poco más rojos y brillantes. Steve pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior. Dios, tenía unas ganas terribles de besarlo.

—¿Lo están?

—No, solo un poco rojos.

—Que bueno. Solo espero no sentirlos así por mucho rato, aunque quiero seguir comiendo ¿Te doy otro?

—Tony Stark no se rinde… dame.

—Claro. ¿Otra cerveza?

Era delicioso ver a Steve tan feliz. Pronto la caja estaba vacía.

—La noche está muy despejada. Las estrellas se ven fantásticas – Steve volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla – La vista es perfecta.

—Lo es – dijo Tony sin despegar los ojos del capitán.

—Podría pasar horas aquí. De hecho cuando era pequeño soñaba con tener una habitación con el techo de vidrio para poder dormir viendo las estrellas.

—¿Ya no la quieres?

—Ahora duermo bajo las estrellas cuando quiero. Después del suero no me he preocupado más por el frío.

—Claro, aunque la idea de una habitación así suena muy agradable. Una gran cama, suave, tibia y sobre tu cabeza un gran cielo de estrellas. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

—También necesitas la compañía perfecta Tony. No lo olvides. 

—Para mi la compañía perfecta solo es un sueño.

—¿Por qué dice eso? Un hombre como tú puede tener a cualquiera.

—Por supuesto que no. Especialmente un hombre como yo.

—Un hombre como tú, un genio, billonario, filántropo, seductor. Por supuesto que puedes tener a quien desees Tony, a no ser, por supuesto que esa persona ya esté comprometida.

—Solo estas repitiendo lo que dije de mí mismo cuando nos conocimos aunque yo no dije seductor.

—No lo dijiste, pero lo eres.

—¿Lo soy? Que yo sepa no he seducido a nadie en mucho tiempo. De hecho, a donde miro hay gente enojada conmigo.

—Tal vez no sabes dónde mirar Tony.

“No sabes dónde mirar Tony”… esas palabras retumbaron en su mente. ¿Por qué le recordaban algo? Allí estaba Steve, diciéndole esas cosas, como si estuviera ¿insinuándose? Dios, se sentía totalmente perdido. ¿Qué debía hacer? “No sabes dónde mirar Tony”… “No sabes dónde mirar…” ¡Claro! El sótano!

—Steve, debes venir conmigo – Tony se levantó excitado.

—¿Qué pasa Tony?

—Debes venir conmigo, ahora.

—¿A dónde? 

—Confía en mi – dijo tendiéndole la mano – Ven conmigo.

Tony se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor sin soltar la mano de Steve quien se dejó llevar sin oposición.

—Jarvis, llévanos al segundo sótano.

—Por supuesto señor.

Después de un momento Tony se dio cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Steve.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Me di cuenta de que tu mente está en otro lugar.

—Claro - pensó Tony. Si se hubiera dado cuenta no habría podido evitar acariciarlo.

—Tony…

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

—Lo sabrás cuando estemos allí.

Las puestas del sótano se abrieron en cuanto llegaron.

—Me tomé la libertad de oxigenar todas las bodegas señor.

—Muchas gracias Jarvis. Steve, ven aquí. Debe estar en una de estas cajas.

La habitación era muy grande y estaba llena de pequeños habitáculos vidriados de techo bajo. Cada una de ellos lleno de grandes muebles de madera con muchas repisas conteniendo cajas de madera y metal. Cada uno con una mesa central con dos sillas. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas. 

Tony miró todo el lugar lentamente, como tratando de recordar algo. Después de un momento se dirigió rápidamente al segundo habitáculo de la derecha.

—Creo que aquí es. Siéntate por favor.

Steve obedeció.

Tony miró las cajas de una de las repisas. Se veían todas iguales a excepción de una que tenía un timbre de tinta en forma de estrella en uno de los costados. Era una gran caja cuadrada de metal. Tony la sacó y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Sabía que había visto alguna vez un libro como el que me contaste. Lo había visto en alguna parte pero no podía recordar exactamente dónde. Este libro me lo mostró mi padre hace muchos años, cuando yo era muy pequeño. Me dijo que siempre se podían encontrar las cosas si uno sabía dónde mirar.

La caja no tenía cerrojo. Tony la abrió para dejar al descubierto un gran sobre de papel con una bolsa plástica con documentos pegada en una de sus caras. Levantó el sobre y de su interior sacó un viejo libro, con tapa de cuero café, muy desgastado por los años. Cuidadosamente puso el libro frente a Steve con la cara que tenía una estrella grabada hacia arriba.

Steve estaba mudo. Se podía ver la emoción y la sorpresa en su rostro. Su respiración se había acelerado y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—Tony…

—Ábrelo Steve.

Steve recorrió la tapa del libro suavemente como acariciándolo. Lentamente lo abrió. En la parte baja de la primera hoja se leía claramente: “Propiedad de Steve Grant Rogers, 1930”

—Tony… - dijo Steve mientras volteaba las hojas – Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo.

—Mi padre era el mayor coleccionista de objetos del Capitán América del mundo. Donó muchas piezas a los museos pero algunas las guardó para su colección personal. Yo mismo no sé que otras cosas hay en estas cajas. 

—Recordaste esto… Gracias por mostrármelo Tony – la emoción de Steve era evidente por el tono suave de su voz y lo entrecortadas que eran sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es tuyo Steve! Gran parte de lo que hay aquí es tuyo.

—No puedo aceptarlo Tony. Tu padre pagó por estas cosas. Seguramente valen mucho ahora.

—Tonterías. Todo esto ahora es mío y yo quiero devolvértelo. 

—No Tony, yo no sabría que hacer con todo esto… 

—No necesitas hacer nada. ¿Tal vez llevártelo a tu departamento? No sé… has lo que quieras, es tuyo.

—Gracias Tony. Lo pensaré. ¿Pero podrían quedarse aquí mientras? En realidad no tengo donde guardar este tipo de cosas.

—Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo que quieras. Jarvis te dejará entrar cuando desees. Solo avísale para que oxigene las bodegas. En general se saca la mayor parte del aire para mejorar la conservación de las piezas. ¿Oíste Jarvis?

—Por supuesto señor.

Steve había seguido ojeando el libro lentamente hasta que pareció recordar algo y avanzó rápidamente a la página cincuenta. En ella había una especie de tarjeta de papel grueso, doblado. Al parecer una fotografía. La tomó suavemente y la aguantó la respiración cuando la abrió. En la foto había una hermosa mujer sentada junto a un delgado muchacho rubio. Los ojos de Steve ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas.

—Mira Tony. Te presento a mi madre.

Emocionado Tony tomó la foto de las manos que se la ofrecían. La mujer era muy hermosa, rubia y fina. El muchacho parado a su lado tenía una sonrisa tremenda y brillante. Sus ojos se resaltaban a pesar de lo antiguo de la toma. Era inconfundiblemente Steve. Una oleada de ternura lo envolvió.

—Era una mujer muy hermosa.

—Lo era. Y muy valiente. Era la mejor madre que un niño pudiera desear.

—Te pareces mucho a ella Steve.

Steve secó las lágrimas de sus ojos sonriendo.

—¿Me estas diciendo hermoso Tony?

—Tal vez si, tal vez no. Es algo amable que se suele decir. Tú sabes. Soy un hombre amable.

—Solo a veces Tony.

—Oye, me siento herido aquí ¿Cómo que a veces? 

—Ven acá – Steve se levantó y abrazó a Tony sin tapujos – Gracias Tony – dijo en su oído – No tienes idea de la alegría que me has dado.

—Por nada Steve. Me alegra haber podido devolverte lo que es tuyo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron largo rato abrazados. Steve serenándose poco a poco de la gran emoción que había sentido y Tony disfrutando el calor que lo envolvía. Después de una rato Tony sabía que no podían seguir así, demasiado juntos, demasiado cerca.

—Steve, creo que deberíamos ver qué más hay en estas cajas ¿Quieres?

—Oh, claro, lo siento – dijo Steve separándose no muy feliz – ¿Pero podría ser mañana? Ahora estoy realmente cansado.

—Claro, por supuesto. Jarvis te dejará entrar a cualquier hora.

—No… eh, quiero decir... esperaba que tal vez… ¿pudieras acompañarme?

—Claro, Steve – la sonrisa de Tony era realmente hermosa – Me encantaría.


	9. Es solo un juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve tiene una nueva "no cita", hay intercambio de comida, besos y miradas. ¿Esta vez Tony tendrá lo que desea?

Tony se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, lo que era mucho decir. En general él era un hombre inquieto, acelerado, siempre pensando en la que debía hacer mañana. Sus días nunca duraban lo suficiente para todo lo que quería lograr. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Steve nada en su manera de enfrentar las cosas había sido diferente. En un principio había estado ansioso, impaciente, sabía lo que quería y todo su cuerpo moría por tenerlo. Sin embargo, después de sus últimos encuentros con Steve su ansiedad había bajado considerablemente. No era que lo deseara menos, era que esos momentos lo habían hecho sentir una alegría y una paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Ahora, solo pensar en Steve traía una sonrisa a su rostro. El sentimiento que dominaba sus pensamientos y su cuerpo no era solo deseo, había mucho más y extrañamente en lugar de sentir miedo sentía ternura. Si, ternura y mientras Steve lo dejara estar a su lado sabía que podría volver a experimentar esas sensaciones sin culpa. Podía seguir esperando.

Durante los siguientes días al descubrimiento del libro de Steve, él y Tony habían pasado algunos momentos juntos escarbando en las bodegas. Steve se había preocupado de no acaparar todo su tiempo libre por lo que solo le había pedido que lo acompañara por periodos cortos, principalmente para mostrarle algunos objetos y para pedirle consejo sobre qué hacer con ellos. Entre las cosas que encontraron había varios cuadernos de dibujo que no habían sido donados a los museos, principalmente, según la suposición de Tony, por la naturaleza de los bosquejos que contenían. Eran casi todos estudios del cuerpo humano con desnudos de ambos sexos pero principalmente masculinos. Las mejillas ruborizadas de Steve fueron un placer extra cuando el soldado lo dejó verlos.

—Según la fecha de estos dibujos debes haber tenido 17 años cuando los hiciste.

—Si, creo que me obsesioné un poco con la figura humana. En esos días creo que completé unos 3 cuadernos solo con desnudos. Afortunadamente algunos se perdieron – murmuró Steve mientras el rojo de su rostro se acentuaba un poco más.

—¿Afortunadamente? Mmmm, habría sido interesante verlos todos. Ya a esa edad eras muy bueno Steve – dijo Tony mientras miraba atentamente un dibujo de un hombre desnudo sentado relajadamente en una silla, exponiendo libremente su sexo - ¿Este lo hiciste de un modelo real?

—No. Claro que no. Lo hice basado en un libro de anatomía humana que saqué de la biblioteca. Tenía estudios de movimiento en base a fotografías y esa imagen era una de ellas. Yo solo modifiqué un poco el gesto. En el libro el hombre estaba muy rígido, yo le dí una pose más casual.

—Es… inquietante.

—¿Lo crees?

—La expresión de su cuerpo y su mirada se ven desafiantes. 

—Puede ser. Solo haberlo dibujado ya era un desafío. Las monjas nunca vieron estos cuadernos, eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Steve Rogers haciendo algo prohibido? No puedo creerlo capitán – el tono burlón de Tony era suave y alegre.

—Nunca me caractericé por hacer lo que se esperaba de mí. 

—Por supuesto que no. Últimamente he entendido que Steve Rogers no es lo mismo que el Capitán América.

Steve lo miró largamente y finalmente sonrió.

—Gracias Tony. Significa mucho para mí que lo entiendas.

—Lo sé. ¿Alguna vez dibujaste a Bucky?

—Si, muchas veces de hecho. Debe haber varios dibujos de él allí.

—¿Desnudo?

—Algunos sí. Bucky posó para mí muchas veces. Especialmente en verano.

—Ustedes dos… alguna vez… - Steve entendió de inmediato la pregunta

—No, nunca. Bucky y yo éramos como hermanos. El fue la única familia que tuve después de que mi madre falleció. Vivimos juntos varios años hasta que él entró al ejército.

—Era un hombre muy atractivo – dijo Tony mientras miraba un nuevo dibujo con un joven James Barnes durmiendo desnudo sobre su cama – Y parece que era muy desinhibido.

—Si, lo era. Bueno, con un cuerpo como el suyo era esperable que lo fuera.

—¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto, míralo.

—Lo veo… ¿Y tú? ¿Eres así de desinhibido? 

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no? Por cierto debes saber que tú eres mucho más atractivo de lo que era Barnes.

—Puede ser pero creo que en mi cabeza sigo viéndome a mi mismo como realmente soy. 

—Steve, no hay dos versiones de ti. El cuerpo que tienes ahora ya estaba dentro de ti, solo… surgió. Tu rostro no cambió, solo creciste. Espectacular y extraordinariamente pero solo creciste. Todo lo bueno de ti ya estaba ahí. Solo se hizo más evidente.

—No es tan simple…

—Lo es. Ahora que te conozco mejor he podido ver al verdadero Steve, además del cuerpo. Y eres más extraordinario que lo que alguna vez pude imaginar… Diablos, ¿Es posible que algún día olvides lo que te dije en el helicarrier? ¿Esa estupidez del suero? ¿Por favor? – el tono de voz de Tony delataba su ansiedad

—¿Y lo que yo dije de ti? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Yo… Yo no… Mierda me pillaste.

—Ya no pienso lo mismo de ti. Lo sabes.

—Ya tampoco. Te lo acabo de decir.

—Entonces podemos llegar a un acuerdo. No creo que ninguno de los dos lo olvide, pero no dejemos que afecte la relación que tenemos ahora. Yo realmente aprecio tu amistad Tony.

—Y yo la tuya Steve.

\----- 0 -----

Finalmente llegó el día de la prueba del traje de Steve pero Tony no pudo acompañarlo. El horario de la prueba había sido cambiado a la mañana por lo que Pepper le hizo imposible poder arrancarse de SI. Natasha estuvo feliz de acompañarlo ya que deseaba mostrarle su vestido al sastre. Cuando Tony volvió a la torre en la tarde, Steve y Natasha se encontraban conversando en la sala común.

—Hola a todos – saludó Tony 

—¡Tony! – Steve se levantó y se acercó a él entusiasmado – Te estaba esperando. 

—¿Si? ¿Cómo les fue esta mañana?

—Muy bien Tony. Steve se ve fabuloso con el traje. 

—Izzy hizo un gran trabajo. El traje me quedó perfecto. Lo va a enviar la próxima semana.

—Me alegro. Te dije que es el mejor.

—Incluso le dejamos el traje de Natasha. Le va a hacer unos pequeños cambios para que combinemos mejor juntos. Estuvo encantado con Nat.

—Por supuesto que si. 

—Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte ¿Qué sabes del guardarropa que tenían listo para mí? Es una enorme cantidad de ropa y tuve que traerla toda. Me dijo que era a mí medida y que no podía rechazarla.

—Oh, eso. Me pareció buena idea mandarte a hacer un nuevo guardarropa Steve, creo que lo necesitas. – Por alguna razón la mentira que tenía preparada no salió de su boca. En su rostro se notó que esperaba ser reprendido.

—Yo ya tenía suficiente ropa Tony – el gesto no había pasado desapercibido – Pero te lo agradezco. Yo nunca he tenido muy buen gusto para la ropa y todo lo que me dieron se ven bastante bien. Incluso me hicieron una pequeña guía de cómo combinarla. Pero necesito que me digas cuanto costó para pagártela Tony.

—No es necesario. Sabes que no me hace falta.

—Pero yo quiero pagarla. Por favor, dime.

—No tengo idea Steve. Pero para que te quedes tranquilo le pediré a Pepper que se encargue de mandarte la cuenta cuando llegue ¿Está bien?

—Si Tony, gracias. ¿Te gustaría ver la ropa?

—Claro. ¿Dónde está?

—Está guardada aquí, en mi cuarto. No tengo espacio en mi departamento para guardar tantas cosas. Si quieres podemos subir. ¿Nos acompañas Natasha?

—No, niños. Vayan a jugar solos. Tengo algo que hacer.

—Muy graciosa. Vamos Steve. Quiero ver cuanto se esmeró Izzy.

Cuando subían por el ascensor Steve se notaba algo nervioso pero alegre. Tony no pudo vitar sentir cierta excitación. Nunca había estado solo con Steve en su cuarto, a excepción del día en que llegó a la torre. Cuando entraron al departamento Steve caminó directamente al cuarto. Tony lo siguió son hablar.

La ropa estaba principalmente sobre la cama. Había algunas bolsas colgadas sobre las puertas del vestidor y muchas cajas en el suelo.

—Creo que voy a dejar gran parte aquí. De todas maneras me estoy quedando muy seguido. Mira – dijo Steve levantando un par de chaquetas – Estas me gustaron mucho. Creo que las usaré para andar en mi motocicleta.

—¿Puedes ponerte una? Para verla mejor…

—Claro – dijo Steve poniéndose la chaqueta más oscura – ¿Te gusta? Se supone que va con este pantalón y cualquiera de estas camisas.

Steve levantó las piezas mostrándoselas a Tony. Se veía adorablemente tímido. Sonriendo Tony contestó.

—Se ve muy bien Steve. ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó?

—Bueno, todo se ve fantástico, pero una de las cosas que más me gustaron son los jeans y las poleras. Son mucho más cómodos que los que yo me había comprado. Y lo mejor es que los pantalones se ajustan muy bien. No se me caen como los otros. ¿Quieres verlos?

El entusiasmo de Steve era contagioso.

—Claro, pero deberías ponerte un conjunto completo pera tener una mejor idea.

—Está bien. Espérame un minuto.

Steve miró una pequeña carpeta que estaba en su cama, luego tomó algunas prendas, una caja y entró al vestidor. Luego de un momento salió vistiendo unos jeans azul oscuro ajustado, una polera azulina de una tela muy delgada y sedosa que se acomodaba muy bien a su cuerpo y sobre ella una chaqueta de tela de jeans con mangas de cuero. Todo ello complementado con unos zapatos de cuero negro de caña alta de diseño muy fino. Se veía espectacular.

Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, seguramente de cuando se sacó la ropa que llevaba antes. Tony no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera como para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella. Steve notó la turbación de Tony, se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

—¿Parece que te gusta?

—Diablos Steve. Debí haberte mandado a hacer ropa antes. Te ves… - no podía decirlo – Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias Tony. Me alegra que te gusten. Hay algunas cosas un poco… diferentes. No sé si las habrás encargado tú o no. Tal vez es un error.

—¿Qué cosas?

Steve se volvió y levantó una caja del tamaño de las de zapatos pero forrada de tela y se la ofreció a Tony, el cual la recibió y se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder abrirla.

—Solo vi algunas piezas y se ven… bueno, bastante extrañas.

Tony miró dentro de la caja y reconoció su contenido de inmediato. Eran piezas de ropa interior sexy para hombres, con diseños de Iron Man y Capitán América. El mismo tenía algunas piezas entre sus cosas. 

—Bueno Steve, definitivamente yo no encargué estas prendas pero creo que deberías conservarlas. Son muy cómodas y divertidas. Además, no es una equivocación. ¿No habías visto esta nota?

—¿Cual?

Tony le pasó un papel doblado. Al abrirlo se podía leer "Si Steve, esto es para ti. !Disfrútalos!" escrito a mano.

p>—Esto me suena a Clint.

p>—No hay duda. Pero creo que tiene razón. Mira este, es muy cómodo.

Tony sacó unos boxers rojos con costuras y borde dorado imitando los diseños del casco de IronMan. Lo levantó con ambas manos hacia Steve el cual no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto absolutamente inocente de Tony.

—Ese es uno de los más normales, y me gusta Tony. Pero mira este.

Steve sacó lo que parecía ser un slip muy pequeño, rojo y azul de una tela más brillante. Lo extendió para dejar ver la parte delantera.

—Bueno… me parece muy… bonito – por un momento la garganta de Tony se sentía un poco seca.

—Míralo por el otro lado – dijo Steve dándolo vuelta - ¡No tiene trasero!

Tony se quedó mirando el suspensor sin saber qué hacer. Tenía ganas de reírse y al mismo tiempo su cabeza no dejó de imaginarse a Steve vistiendo la pequeña prenda. Tuvo que aclarar un poco su garganta antes de poder hablar.

—¿No habías visto uno de estos antes?

—No, claro que no. ¿Tú si?

—Bueno, la verdad es que tengo algunos. 

—¿Y los usas? – Steve se ruborizó deliciosamente

—Claro. Se supone que son para hacer deporte pero creo que pocos lo usan para eso Steve. 

—Entonces para qué… - Tony lo miró abriendo la boca pero sin decir nada, en su lugar solo levantó sus cejas con un guiño malicioso - Oh… Ooooh! Entiendo… 

—Creo que deberías conservarlos. Como amigo te digo que te deben quedar muy bien. Algún día te van a ser muy útiles, créeme.

—Ehmm… está bien. Creo que no le voy a mencionar esto a Clint. Será mejor forma de castigarle.

—Tienes razón. Va a estar mucho tiempo esperando alguna reacción tuya. Va a ser divertido de ver. Pero deberás contarme cómo te va cuando uses uno – dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Quieres ver como me queda?

Tony se sorprendió tanto que llegó a atragantarse con su propia saliva y empezó a toser de forma violenta. Steve se acercó rápidamente para golpearle la espalda. Su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.

—¡Lo siento Tony! ¡Era una broma! ¿Te sientes mejor? 

Cuando Tony pudo finalmente respirar aun tenía la mano de Steve sobándole su espalda.

—Diablos Steve, soy un hombre mayor. No hagas ese tipo de ofertas si no quieres infartar a alguien.

—Lo siento Tony, creo que no sé hacer bromas.

—¡No Steve! No hablo en serio - dijo Tony sonriendo – Solo me atraganté, no sé porque. Era obvio que era una broma. Una muy buena. Pero ten cuidado a quien le dices algo así. Alguien como yo podría aceptar tu oferta.

—Claro, alguien como tú, pero no tú. – dijo Steve seriamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo te conozco. Sé que no hablas en serio.

—Tal vez no me conoces tanto Tony.

Steve se levantó llevándose la caja consigo al vestidor. Se demoró un par de minutos en salir mientras Tony trataba de entender qué había pasado. Cuando Steve finalmente volvió se había cambiado los jeans por unos pantalones deportivos muy sueltos que colgaban peligrosamente de sus angostas caderas. Arriba llevaba una de sus poleras blancas y estaba descalzo.

—Tony, ya que estamos aquí… ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo? Podríamos ordenar unas pizzas.

Tony no podía estar más feliz. Todo estaba bien. No había metido la pata esta vez.

—Me encantaría Steve.

 

\---- 0 ----

 

Al día siguiente Clint y Natasha fueron llamados en una misión corta para Shield. Los demás Vengadores entrenaron durante todo el día aprovechando que Tony no tenía obligaciones en SI. Esta vez Steve debía luchar con Tony y Thor con James. Gracias a su entrenamiento de soldado James no tuvo dificultad para hacerle frente a Thor aunque, por supuesto, nunca pudo derrotarlo. Tony estaba fascinado por la buena disposición de Thor para enseñar. Se notaba que estaba conteniendo su fuerza pero no se guardó ninguno de sus trucos. Su amigo estaba aprendiendo mucho, lo cual dejaba a Tony muy tranquilo.

Steve quiso luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Tony, considerando que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a luchar bien coordinados cuando Tony vestía el traje. Este era el entrenamiento que Tony temía. Sabía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a Steve y no quería que su “problema” se hiciera evidente. Por ello quiso que Steve primero le demostrara sus movimientos de la misma forma que Natasha, de esa manera el entrenamiento era más controlable y podía mantener su cuerpo alejado del soldado. Sin embargo esa forma de entrenar no podía durar para siempre.

—Vamos Tony, ¿No quieres luchar de verdad? 

—De qué hablas, claro que quiero.

—Entonces ven acá y lucha.

Steve se puso en posición esperando el ataque de Tony. Su rostro mostraba concentración y decisión. Si hubiera sido un verdadero adversario, Tony habría estado preocupado. Trató de dar lo mejor de si. No podía decepcionar a su capitán. 

Tony uso primero la técnicas de ataque que le enseño Natasha. Siendo más pequeño y de menor peso sabía que por fuerza no podía ganar entonces usó su flexibilidad y la propia fuerza de Steve en su contra. En los primeros tres ataque fue vencido fácilmente. No era que él hubiera esperado ganar, al contrario, contaba con eso. En cada ataque Steve lo había volteado fácilmente dejándolo atrapado con su cuerpo sobre la lona del cuadrilátero. Cada vez lo sostuvo por unos minutos hasta que Tony dejaba de resistirse y se rendía. Steve se cuidó mucho de no aplastarlo, lo cual Tony agradeció. Solo sentirlo encima de él, respirando fuerte y traspirando estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta. Al cuarto ataque Steve pensó que Tony iba a hacer los mismos movimientos de antes y actuó en consecuencia, sin embargo eso era lo que Tony estaba esperando. 

A último momento, en lugar de volver a atacar el tronco de Steve se fue hacia sus piernas logrando desestabilizarlo. Sorprendido, Steve trató de recuperarse pero ya las piernas de Tony habían levantado su pierna derecha mandándolo de cara al suelo. Aprovechando su desbalance Tony lo sujetó con fuerza por la espalda logrando derribarlo por completo. Tony sujetó la mano de Steve que no estaba en el suelo doblando el brazo en su espalda como Natasha el había enseñado. Sin embargo solo pudo sujetarlo por unos segundos hasta que Steve con un rápido movimiento los volteó a ambos, liberando su brazo y cayendo pesadamente sobre Tony, el cual había caído sobre su espalda. Steve esta vez no se contuvo y dejó caer gran parte de su peso sobre Tony, cuidando eso sí de no aplastar su pecho. El resto de sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y Tony estaba dolorosamente consciente de ello. El rostro de Steve estaba sobre el suyo, respirando fuerte y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso fue impresionante Tony. Usaste unos de los trucos de Natasha.

—Sip. Soy un buen estudiante Cap.

—Me engañaste. Bien hecho – dijo Steve con una sonrisa

—Por nada, fue un gusto… claro que…

—¿Mmmm?… dime Tony…

—Me estás aplastando Steve... 

La mirada de Steve tenía un aire malicioso que no había visto antes.

—Sé que no te estoy haciendo daño Tony – dijo moviendo sus caderas sobre él – Me estoy ocupando de ello.

El movimiento de Steve generó una deliciosa fricción sobre su entrepierna, eso combinado con su mirada y su aliento delicioso sobre su rostro hizo que el corazón de Tony se acelerara aún más y una decidida erección empezara a crecer dentro de sus boxers. Necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato.

—No, en serio Steve… me estás aplastando…

El rostro de Steve cambió de inmediato de malicia a miedo. Se levantó rápidamente y lo hizo sentarse con cuidado.

—¡Oh, lo siento Tony! No fue mi intención. Creí que lo estaba controlando ¿Estás bien?

—Si, ya estoy bien – dijo Tony fingiendo tener un dolor en la espalda – No es nada. Solo dame un momento y podremos seguir.

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos seguir mañana.

—Si, estoy bien. Solo no me vuelvas a aplastar.

—Lo siento Tony. A veces no me doy cuanta de mi fuerza, de mi peso. ¡Diablos!

—No hay problema. Sigamos.

El resto de la tarde Steve fue mucho más cuidadoso. Tony logró engañarlo un par de veces más pero no estuvo seguro si fue realmente por su habilidad o porque Steve parecía más empeñado que nunca en no hacerle daño. No volvió a poner su cuerpo sobre el ingeniero. Las veces en que estuvo sobre él solo fueron unos segundos y solamente con la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus brazos, soltándolo de inmediato cuando era evidente que Tony ya se había rendido.

A pesar de haber ganado todos los ataques Steve se veía derrotado. Por un momento Tony se arrepintió de haberle mentido, pero sabía que tenía que evitar a toda costa que Steve sintiera su erección. Y la única forma había sido evitando que el soldado volviera a estar sobre él. Las cosas iban muy bien entre los dos. Tony no quería echarlo a perder, aunque por la expresión de Steve parecía que de todas formas lo había hecho.

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento ambos estaban exhaustos. Pero parecía que no precisamente por el ejercicio. Tony se excusó rápidamente y se fue a duchar a su cuarto para luego baja a su taller. Luego de un rato James bajó a acompañarlo.

—Hey Tony. ¿No vas a subir a comer?

—No, comeré más tarde. Tengo que terminar algunas cosas aquí.

—Si quieres puedo bajar comida para los dos. Parece que nadie estaba de humor para comer así que Thor pidió Pizza y Steve se fue a su cuarto.

—¿A su cuarto? ¿A esta hora? ¿Está bien?

—Dijo que está cansado y al parecer tiene un compromiso.

—Oh, claro. Seguramente con Thor o Bruce. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí y ordenamos comida china? Sé que te encanta. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

—Genial Tony. Yo ordenaré. Le avisaré a Thor que no vamos a comer con ellos.

—No te preocupes, Jarvis puede hacerlo. ¿J.? 

—Ya está hecho señor.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es un placer señor.

Un par de horas más tarde James estaba dormido en el sofá y Tony seguía trabajando. Era un buen momento para chequear a Steve.

—Jarvis, ¿dónde está Steve?

—El capitán Rogers no se encuentra en la torre señor.

—Oh… ¿y Bruce?

—El doctor Banner se encuentra en su laboratorio con el príncipe Thor.

—¿Bruce y Thor? ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?

—El doctor Banner está haciendo pruebas de la resistencia del príncipe señor. Parece que están pasando un muy buen momento. 

—Seguro que si. ¿Sabes a dónde fue Steve?

—Me informó que iba al estadio señor. Al parecer tenía entradas para el juego de hoy.

—Oh, claro. ¿Con quién fue?

—El capitán Rogers fue solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Por qué?

—No quiso molestarlo a usted y al señor Rhodes. Tampoco al doctor Banner o al príncipe Thor.

—Diablos… y Clint está fuera con Natasha. ¿Sabes a qué hora es el juego?

—En veinte minutos señor.

—Bien. Jarvis, por favor cuando Rhodey despierte avísale que salí. Que no se preocupe, volveré tarde. Llama a Happy. Dile que me prepare el Bentley. Estaré abajo en tres minutos.

—Señor, si me permite preguntarle ¿Va a ir a acompañar al capitán Rogers?

—Si Jarvis. Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

—Entonces le recomiendo que lleve algo de comer. El señor Barton lo hace cada vez que va. Si me permite ordenaré algo para que lo tengan listo para usted al momento en que arribe al estadio. Los asientos del capitán están en la sección 104, fila 3, asientos once y doce.

—Perfecto Jarvis. Deséame suerte.

Tony no tuvo ninguna dificultad para entrar. Como dueño de una de las suite más grandes del estadio tenía muchos privilegios, incluso para entrar a una sección para la que no tenía boleto. En su estacionamiento privado estaba esperándolo un joven con una gran caja de la famosa Pastelería Francesa. Jarvis había encargado una selección de sus mejores pasteles en formato de cóctel. Perfecto.

En general a Tony no le gustaban las multitudes pero en el estadio la gente parecía no están en absoluto interesada en él, lo cual era fantástico. Tuvo que luchar como cualquier otra persona para llegar a los asientos de Steve. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba parado en el pasillo principal saludando a un grupo de personas. 

Tony se acercó y esperó un momento a que la conversación se calmara un poco o hasta que Steve lo viera. Cuando eso sucedió el corazón de Tony dio un vuelco. La expresión de Steve al verlo era de sorpresa y alegría. Se despidió rápidamente de la gente que lo rodeaba y avanzó decididamente hacia él. 

—¡Tony! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver un juego contigo. ¿Te molesta?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? 

—Le pregunté a Jarvis.

—¿James no vino contigo?

—No. Estaba cansado, lo dejé durmiendo.

—Bien… no… quiero decir… me alegra que vinieras. ¿Vamos a sentarnos? El juego está por comenzar.

—Te sigo.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a la fila que les correspondía. Estaba casi llena por lo que debieron pedir permiso para pasar. Todas las personas saludaban a Steve por su nombre y él respondía de la misma manera. Cuando llegaron a sus asientos Tony vio una gran caja en uno de ellos. Steve la levantó y le indicó a Tony que se sentara dejando la caja en el suelo.

—¿Qué traes allí Tony? Tu caja es más grande que la mía.

—Jarvis me sugirió que trajera comida. El mismo se encargó de seleccionarla.

—¿Qué es?

—Pequeños pasteles franceses. ¿Está bien?

—¡Perfecto! Jarvis tiene muy buen gusto. Yo traje tacos como los que comimos en el techo ¿Recuerdas? 

—Si, estuvieron deliciosos. ¿Pero porqué tantos? Esa caja es un más grande que la que tenías la otra noche.

—Es grande porque acá compartimos. Esta vez era mi turno y de otras tres personas. La señora Bassi va a traer bebidas. 

—¿Bassi?

—Si, Lucia Bassi ella viene con su familia completa a ver los juegos. Te van a encantar Tony.

—Seguro que si. 

De lo que Tony estaba seguro era que solo con la sonrisa que Steve le dirigió iba a estar feliz el resto de la noche. El nivel de ruido era bastante alto por lo que en cuanto se sentaron Steve se inclinó hacia él para hablarle. Su cercanía era inquietante pero muy, muy agradable.

—No sabía que te gustaba el béisbol Tony.

—No había venido en mucho tiempo. Creo que años.

—¿Por el trabajo?

—Entre otras cosas. SI tiene una suite privada aquí. 

—¿Si? Debe ser fantástica.

—Si, es bastante grande. Tiene capacidad para veinte personas y un salón.

—Increíble… ¿Y no la usas? 

—Pepper se encarga de tenerla siempre ocupada con nuestros empleados. Es como un premio, claro que a la larga casi todos han venido al menos una vez.

—Eso es genial Tony.

—Si quieres cuando termine el juego puedo mostrártela. También puedo pedirle a Pepper que te reserve un par de asientos para ti y… tu cita.

Steve lo miró un momento sonriendo.

—Me encantará verla Tony, gracia, pero no necesito nuevos asientos. Realmente me gusta esta ubicación. Creo que es parte del encanto o tal vez gran parte de lo que me gusta de venir aquí. La gente, el ruido. Creo que me ayuda a conectarme nuevamente con el mundo. He conocido a personas muy agradables y los veo cada semana. Creo que puedo decir que algunos de ellos son mis amigos ahora.

—¿Son siempre las mismas personas? 

—Por lo general si, con algunas excepciones. Cuando los dueños de los asientos no pueden venir los venden o los ceden, aunque muchas veces son miembros de una misma familia. 

—Cuando llegué te vi rodeado de bastante gente, ¿son ellos?

—Algunos de ellos si, pero también había otras personas. Solo querían saludarme. Eso pasa seguido pero son muy respetuosos y no me molesta. Saben que al igual que ellos solo vengo a relajarme y a pasar un buen rato por lo que saludan y se van.

—Bueno, hasta ahora nadie parece haberme reconocido, aunque al lado del Capitán América era esperable – se quejó Tony fingiendo sentirse herido en su ego.

—Te aseguro que el gran Tony Stark no pasa desapercibido pero la gente aquí viene a ver un juego, no a seguir a las celebridades, además es inusual que alguien como tú esté en estas ubicaciones. Tal vez solo creen que te pareces mucho a ti mismo.

—Bueno, soy un tipo muy apuesto. Igual al famoso Iron man. Así que si alguna chica viene a acosarme espero que no la distraigas con tu… mmm encanto.

—Prometo que no lo haré Tony. Puedes tenerlas a todas.

—¡Steve! ¡Viniste cariño!

Ambos hombres se voltearon para recibir a la hermosa mujer lo llamaba desde el pasillo. 

—¡Lucia! Hola… espéreme allí por favor, deseo presentarle a alguien. – Steve se veía excitado – Ven Tony acompáñame.

Steve prácticamente levantó a Tony de su asiento sujetándolo de los hombros y después lo volteó hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la mujer. Con una de sus manos apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda lo guió hasta que estuvieron nuevamente en el pasillo.

Cuando estuvieron junto a ella, la mujer abrazó a Steve muy afectuosamente. Era una mujer de mediana altura, de unos sesenta años, muy hermosa y juvenil. Como era mucho más pequeña que Steve, éste tuvo que agacharse para recibir el abrazo. Parecía hacerlo muy complacido.

—Steve, es un gusto verte nuevamente. Estábamos preocupados, especialmente Stefano. 

—Oh, lo siento por eso. No tenían que preocuparse. Estuve lejos unos cuantos días por trabajo, solo eso.

—Si, pero nosotros sabemos en qué trabajas cariño – dijo la mujer tiernamente – Bueno, ya estás aquí. ¿Y quién es este joven tan buen mozo? – Tony se sintió de veinte años nuevamente…

Steve se volvió hacia Tony, el cual los miraba con su mejor cara de seductor.

—Lucía, tengo el agrado de presentarle a mi amigo Tony Stark. Tony, te presento a la señora Lucía Bassi.

—Es un placer conocerla – dijo Tony tomando su mano y llevándosela a sus labios para plantar un delicado beso.

—El famoso Tony Stark. Nunca pensé que llegaría a verlo en persona. Es un gusto joven. Permítame presentarle a mi familia.

Solo en ese momento Tony se fijó en las personas que estaban paradas a su lado. Eran dos jóvenes y una muchacha, todos muy bien parecidos y evidentemente hijos de la mujer ya que tenían los mismos ojos brillantes y el cabello castaño. Los acompañaba un hombre mayor de unos sesenta y cinco años.

—Mi marido Pietro y mis hijos Matteo, Stefano y mi hija Nicola – dijo la mujer señalándolos. 

—Es un placer conocerlos – dijo amablemente Tony. Por lo general a él no le gustaba ser presentado a personas que no eran de su directo interés pero en este caso eran amigos de Steve y con eso le bastaba para dejar sus barreras un poco de lado. Le llamó la atención el joven Stefano, que no desvió su mirada de Steve ni por un segundo. Era un joven muy atractivo. ¿Sería él el joven que le comentó Clint? 

—Steve, viniste… - el joven se acercó a Steve ignorando a Tony - ¿Estás bien?

—Hola Stefano. Estoy bien gracias. No tenías que preocuparte.

—Eso decía mi madre pero no es fácil hacerlo. No viniste por dos semanas. 

—Solo fue un tema de trabajo.

—Vamos hijo, no molestes a Steve, el juego está por comenzar. Steve cariño, esta vez traje los jugos que prometí y un regalo especial para ti, para que lleves a casa. 

—No tenía que molestarse.

—Claro que si, disfrútalo – dijo la mujer entregándole una pequeña caja de cartón - Vamos todos, a sentarse.

La familia se dirigió a sus asientos que estaban directamente detrás de los de Steve, el cual nuevamente guió a Tony a sus lugares. 

—Son una hermosa familia – dijo Tony una vez que estuvieron sentados – Este joven parece estar muy interesado en ti. 

Steve se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada. Para responder se acercó a Tony aún más como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara.

—Si lo está, pero yo no estoy interesado en él Tony. Ya se lo he dejado claro varias veces. Es bastante persistente.

—No lo culpo.

—¿No? 

—No lo culpo por estar fascinado contigo ¿No te has mirado al espejo?

—Si, pero eso no es lo más valioso en una persona. Si alguien estuviera interesado en mi solo por mi apariencia lo rechazaría con mayor razón.

—Estoy seguro que él ha visto más que eso en ti. Eres el Capitán América, el símbolo de todo lo que es bueno en este país, el niño de oro, el sueño americano ¿Quién no querría eso? 

—No estás hablando de mi Tony - el tono de Steve fue sorpresivamente amargo – Lo que dices es solo propaganda. Es lo que dicen los que no me conocen.

Estaban tan cerca que Tony tuvo un urgente deseo de tocarlo. Pero se contuvo. No era el momento, sin embargo no podía dejar que Steve tuviera una idea equivocada de lo que Tony pensaba de él.

—Bueno, si te conoce sabe que eres un buen hombre Steve. Diablos, tal vez el mejor que he conocido. Eres noble, generoso, bondadoso. Eres la persona más cariñosa que he conocido, eres desinteresado, correcto, buen amigo, para los que tienen la suerte de llamarte así. Y, aunque no te guste, además de todas tus cualidades como persona, tienes el rostro más jodidamente sexy que he visto en mi vida. Dios, tus pestañas son eternas y tu boca…

Mientras Tony hablaba Steve se había vuelto completamente hacia él, sus ojos inmensamente abiertos como si estuviera viendo la cosa más increíble del mundo. Una leve sonrisa se estaba dibujando en su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más.

—Tu boca… ¿Tienes idea de lo tremendamente deseable que es la combinación de todo eso?

—Tony… - dijo Steve mientras humedecía su delicioso labio inferior con su lengua – tú… - Su rostro se estaba acercando aún más hasta que Tony pudo sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

—¡Steve! 

Un par de manos se posaron en los hombros de Steve jalándolo ligeramente hacia atrás separándolo de Tony. Steve se sorprendió y por un momento empuñó sus manos como para defenderse, pero rápidamente se calmó la ver a Stefano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi madre quiere que te pase estas botellas. – dijo el joven levantando dos botellas con un líquido rojo - Son los jugos de frutas que ella preparó. 

—Oh, gracias - Steve parecía algo confuso y distraído.

—¿Qué trajiste para hoy?

—Traje tacos y Tony trajo pastelillos. 

—¡Lo recordaste! 

—¿El te los había pedido? – preguntó Tony

—Si, le mencioné que los había probado.

—Si y Steve ofreció traerme. Pero veo que trajiste para todos. Eres muy amable.

—No es nada más de lo que ustedes han hecho por mi y mis amigos.

—Si, claro, porque Steve ha venido con varios otros amigos – dijo Stefano mirando a Tony directamente a los ojos - ¿Conoces a Clint?

—Por supuesto.

—Oh, que bien. Entonces sabes que es muy amigo de Steve.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Stefano, por favor ¿puedes pasarle esta caja a tu madre?

Mientras los dos morenos hablaban Steve había sacado una caja mas pequeña de la gran caja de tacos a sus pies y se la pasó al joven. Este la sostuvo un poco molesto pero de inmediato se compuso y le dirigido una brillante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto Steve, lo que quieras.

Cuando el joven se volvió, Tony aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente a Steve.

—Te pido disculpas por Stefano. Por lo general es muy amable.

—Parece que tu amigo está un poco celoso.

—Creo que si. Lo siento Tony. No es un mal muchacho, solo es un poco intenso.

—No importa, mientras nos deje disfrutar el juego no hay problema.

—Si, creo que es mejor enfocarnos en el juego, por ahora – la sonrisa que Steve le dirigió hizo que su estómago diera un salto - Ya va a empezar. Creo que no me respondiste si realmente te gusta el béisbol Tony.

—La verdad es que no le he dado mucha atención. En general las veces que vine fueron más por negocios que por otra cosa. Si me cuentas lo que te gusta de él tal vez logres que me interese más.

Steve estuvo más que dispuesto a contarle a Tony todo lo que le gustaba del juego. Le habló de sus jugadores favoritos, de sus estadísticas, de cómo el podía deducir las tácticas del equipo e incluso a veces podía predecir perfectamente cuando un jugador iba a lograr un jonrón o no. Tony estuvo fascinado viendo el entusiasmo en el rostro de Steve. Trató en lo posible de escuchar todo lo que su capitán le estaba diciendo. Quería tener muchos temas más para compartir con él y el juego era uno ideal, aunque claramente necesitaba deshacerse del italianito ese o al menos tener a Steve para él solo. Tal vez debería insistir más en llevarlo a su suite para la próxima vez.

El juego había comenzado y la atención de todos estaba en la cancha, menos la de Tony. No estaba en absoluto preocupado de disimular su interés por su amigo aunque todos se dieran cuenta. Incluso le gustaba que el joven Stefano lo mirara con un gesto asesino de vez en cuando, porque aparte del juego, al único que Steve estaba tomando atención era a él. Cada vez que había una jugada exitosa o algún error de algún jugador o cualquier cosa que mereciera un comentario, Steve se volvía hacia Tony y lo compartía con él como si nadie más existiera en el mundo y eso tenía a Tony fascinado.

Comieron, bebieron y rieron. Una hora pasó como si nada. Cuando llegó el momento del receso Tony levantó la caja de los pasteles y con la ayuda de Steve los repartió entre las dos filas de amigos de Steve. Todos estuvieron fascinados. Steve era la imagen pura de la alegría.

—Tony, esto está delicioso. Me recuerdan a los postres que comimos en ese restaurante que me llevaste. Muchas gracias por traerlos.

—Si, se parecen. Pero al que hay que agradecer es a Jarvis. El los eligió.

—Puede ser, pero a Jarvis lo creaste tú y todo lo bueno que hay en el salió de ti, así que déjame agradecerte.

—Está bien, si te deja contento lo acepto.

—Vamos, prueba estos, son deliciosos.

En el momento en que Steve estaba poniendo uno de los pastelillos en la boca de Tony, escucharon a la multitud aclamando. No se veía nada en el campo que lo justificara. Algo confundidos miraron a su alrededor para ver qué sucedía hasta que la joven que estaba sentada a su lado le señaló a Tony la pantalla gigante que estaba a un costado del campo. La imagen de ambos estaba allí junto a un montón de corazones rojos que parecían volar junto a sus rostros. La canción “Kiss Me” sonaba en todo el estadio junto al clamor de la gente.

¡Diablos! Pensó Tony. Hasta el momento todo iba tan bien y tenía que pasar esto. Era obvio que habían descubierto quienes eran ellos dos y habían decidido jugarles una broma. Porque claro, qué mejor broma que obligar al Capitán América y a Iron Man a besarse en medio de un juego de béisbol. 

—¿No van a besarse? – preguntó la joven

—¡No! – gritó Tony - ¡Claro que no! 

No en público, no ahí, no de esa forma. Tony estaba furioso. ¿Qué iban a decir los medios? Seguramente el día siguiente iba a haber una nota burlesca acerca de ellos en los diarios de frivolidades. La mente de Tony era un torbellino de ideas, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Seguramente Steve estaba tan furioso como él. Por supuesto que si ¿Qué más podría pensar el Capitán América?... Solo en ese momento Tony levantó los ojos para mirar a Steve y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Steve no se veía enojado. Se veía dolido y serio. 

—¿Steve?

—No te preocupes Tony. No vamos a hacer nada. No te debes sentir obligado.

—Steve yo…

—Si tú no lo besas, lo voy a hacer yo.

Tony solo alcanzó a ver de reojo al joven que se atravesó delante de sus ojos. Desde el asiento de atrás Stefano estaba levantado con su cuerpo pegado al respaldo de los dos asientos y con todo su tronco sobre ellos. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del sorprendido Steve y lo besó de lleno en la boca. La multitud, que ya había empezado a pifiarlos por la falta de acción, irrumpió en aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo.

El beso pareció eterno hasta que Steve sujetó las manos del joven con las suyas y las separó suavemente de su rostro para luego romper el beso. No parecía estar enojado, solo triste. La imagen de la pantalla cambió para mostrar una feliz pareja que al verse reflejados se dieron el más entusiasta de los besos. La atención de la gente ya no estaba sobre ellos.

El joven se enderezó con un rostro iluminado por la satisfacción. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Steve y Tony se alejó sonriendo.

—Llámame cuando quieras Steve. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Tony lo siguió mirando hasta que volvió a su asiento. Tony no pudo escuchar pero era evidente que su madre lo estaba retando por la expresión de su rostro y por la palmada que le dio en el trasero cuando pasó frente a ella. La mujer miró a Tony con un gesto de disculpa.

Steve estaba callado y serio. Tony no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué debió haber hecho? Realmente se sentía perdido. 

—Lo siento Steve yo…

—No Tony, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Es solo un juego. No significa nada.

—¿Tienes claro que tu imagen besando a ese joven ya debe estar en todas las redes sociales?

—¿Si? No me importa.

—¿No te importa? La imagen del Capitán América besando a un hombre va a ser vista por el mundo ¿Y no te importa?

—No Tony, primero que nada yo no lo besé. El me besó a mí y realmente no me importa que la gente lo vea ¿Por qué debería?

—¿Crees que el Capitán América siendo gay no es importante?

—Deja de referirte a mí como el Capitán América y en tercera persona Tony. Yo soy Steve Rogers y estoy aquí, a tu lado y soy una persona como cualquier otra. Mi orientación sexual no es asunto de nadie más que de mi mismo.

—Pero tú eres un símbolo, tu imagen pública es importante.

—¿Importante para quién? Yo no creo que una fotografía de mí siendo besado por un joven dañe mi imagen. No soy gay pero no me siento ofendido si la gente lo cree. La orientación sexual no es algo ofensivo. O es que… Tony, ¿eres homofóbico?

—¡No! Claro que no… pero tú sabes que no es algo aceptado totalmente. Aun ahora hay mucha gente que no lo tolera, menos en un representante de los valores americanos.

—Yo defiendo la libertad y el respeto por sobre todas las cosas Tony. Yo pensaba que tú también.

—Por supuesto que si, solo me preocupo por ti.

—No lo hagas, al menos no por esto.

—Está bien. Solo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Dices que no eres gay, pero yo sé que tú… Thor, Clint…

—Qué Tony.

—Sé que tú los has besado.

—Si, he respondido al afecto que ellos me han demostrado. Son mis amigos y los he besado, pero eso no significa que sea homosexual. De hecho también he besado a algunas mujeres. Según Natasha soy bisexual pero no me gusta etiquetarme. Yo solo aprecio a las personas, no me importa su sexo.

—Muy moderno.

—Muy humano Tony.

Tony no supo como responder. 

El resto del juego fue totalmente opuesto a la primera parte. Steve se enfocó en el partido sin comentarlo. Ni siquiera celebró cuando su equipo ganó. Tony se sentía estúpido. Era irracional. Sabía que no era su culpa pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para quedar mal con Steve.

En medio del juego Tony había recibido varios mensajes de Pepper, Natasha, Clint y Bruce. Por supuesto, todos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado. Pepper lo retó por dejar que otro hombre besara a Steve. Clint se estaba burlando de él por la cara de asombro que mostraba en la mayoría de las fotografías y Natasha le agradecía por entretenerlos en medio de una misión tediosa. Bruce, al igual que Pepper no podía entender porqué no había besado a Steve. Según Bruce era evidente que Steve lo deseaba. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Steve se veía evidentemente enojado.

Cuando la gente empezó a levantarse Tony trató de adelantarse para salir de allí lo más pronto posible pasando por sobre Steve, sin embargo cuando llegó al pasillo sintió las firmes manos del soldado sobre sus caderas sujetándolo sin poder avanzar apoyando su pecho contra su espalda. Steve acercó su boca al oído de Tony para murmurar unas palabras muy suavemente provocando un escalofrío que recorrió su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo.

—Espera Tony… espera…

La gente empezó a despedirse de ellos hasta que la madre italiana se acercó a Steve, que en ese momento se había puesto al lado de Tony dejando una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda como para evitar que se moviera. La mujer le dio un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Después se dirigió a Tony y repitió el abrazo, pero en lugar de besarlo en la mejilla le habló muy bajo al oído.

—Steve se muy feliz con usted Tony. Nunca lo había visto así. No se preocupe por mi hijo. Solo está fascinado con él, no es peligroso.

Tony no supo que decir. Solo sonrió cuando la mujer lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó junto a sus hijos. Stefano le guiñó un ojo a Steve y miró con odio a Tony. El señor Bassi se acercó a Steve para darle un abrazo similar al de su esposa y sorprendentemente también lo beso en la mejilla. De inmediato se acercó a Tony e hizo lo mismo, beso incluido. ¿Por qué habría esperado algo diferente? Por supuesto que no. Pronto solo quedaron ellos dos en el pasillo.

—Bueno, son una familia muy especial

—Lo son. 

Steve estaba callado y parecía no saber qué hacer.

—¿Aún quieres ver la suite de SI?

—¿Aún quieres mostrármela?

—Por supuesto que si. Vamos.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio. Lo dificultoso del camino hizo más justificable el hecho de no hablar. Tuvieron que subir varias escaleras, pasar por algunos pasillos y abrir unas cuantas rejas, hasta llegar a una zona evidentemente más elegante que aun tenía algunos espectadores disfrutando del buen ambiente. Había un olor muy agradable. Era el olor a comida de estadio pero de alta calidad, dulce y especiada.

Uno de los asistentes vio a Tony y se dirigió de inmediato a recibirlo.

—Señor Stark. Es un gusto volver a verlo. No sabía que nos había acompañado esta noche.

—No, solo vengo a ver mi suite. ¿Ya está desocupada?

—Solo está el personal de limpieza ¿Desea que los haga salir?

—No es necesario, gracias. Pasaremos a verla.

—Como usted desee señor. Si necesita algo por favor avíseme.

Steve siguió a Tony a un gran salón cómodamente amoblado. Parecía la recepción de un hotel o un restaurante más que un estadio. A la derecha había varias butacas mirando hacia el campo. A la izquierda aun se veían mesas con restos de comida y vasos de bebidas. Al parecer había sido una reunión muy animada.

—El lugar es muy impresionante Tony.

—Si, lo es. Si quieres podrías acompañarme a ver un juego aquí. 

—O tú podrías volver a acompañarme en mis asientos.

—No lo sé, creo que tu amiguito me odia.

—Quien… ¿Stefano?

—Si las miradas mataran…

—Es solo un niño.

—Un niño con las hormonas alborotadas. Pueden ser muy peligrosos. Yo lo sé.

—¿Por experiencia propia?

—Por supuesto. Yo era terrible a esa edad. 

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte.

—No lo creo. No hubieras podido conmigo. 

—¿Por qué no?

—Te hubiera acosado sin descanso.

—No te tengo miedo Tony. 

—Pues deberías.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron parados mirando hacia el campo que se veía muy pacífico son el público. Solo se podía ver el personal de limpieza. Estaba extrañamente sereno. 

—Mañana volveré a mi departamento Tony. 

—¿Por qué? Si estas enojado…

—No, Tony, no lo estoy. Es que debo terminarlo, quiero terminarlo. 

—Sabes que no necesitas irte. Tu departamento en la torre siempre estará disponible para ti.

—Lo sé Tony y te lo agradezco pero realmente necesito… quiero vivir en un lugar propio. Un hogar hecho por mi mismo. Debo acostumbrarme nuevamente a vivir solo.

—¿Por qué solo? Somos tus amigos.

—Lo sé y los aprecio mucho, no creas que no lo hago. Pero necesito recuperarme a mi mismo. Cuando volví… cuando me encontraron me sentí perdido por mucho tiempo y me ha costado mucho volver a sentirme yo mismo desde entonces. Sentirme como era antes del suero, antes de la guerra. Es cierto que era débil, enfermizo pero a pesar de todo eso sabía quién era y me sentía perfectamente capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa solo.

—Pero no estabas solo.

—Lo sé… Bucky…

—Lo siento Steve.

—Si, yo también. Pero no me refiero a que no tuviera a nadie a mi lado. Bucky era mi mejor amigo pero no estábamos todo el tiempo juntos. El tenía su vida y yo la mía. Lo que trato de explicarte es que a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía y lo solo que estaba románticamente, me sentía completo. Ahora, aun me falta algo y siento que tal vez si logro estabilizarme, si logro sentirme bien en un hogar hecho por mi, sin necesitar a nadie a mi lado, volveré a ser una persona completa nuevamente. ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Lo entiendes?

—Por supuesto que si.

—Solo hay algo que quisiera pedirte. Puede parecer estúpido por el discurso que acabo de darte pero realmente lo necesito.

—Lo que quieras Steve solo pídelo.

—No sé si lo sabes pero hace desde que desperté he tenido muchos problemas para dormir.

—Algo escuché.

—Bueno, Bruce me ha ayudado mucho pero principalmente Jarvis.

—¿Jarvis?

—Si. El y yo hablamos mucho. Cuando no puedo dormir hablamos por horas. 

—¿Jarvis?

—Si. El me ha facilitado mucho las cosas. Hablamos de todo y siempre está dispuesto a contestar lo que le pregunto. Yo sé que no es una persona real, pero… cómo lo digo… lo siento como un amigo. ¿Te parece ridículo?

—Por supuesto que no. Para mi él también es un amigo. Un sabelotodo, crítico y sarcástico pero un amigo al fin y al cabo. 

—Se parece mucho a ti Tony.

—Mmmm, tal vez solo un poco.

—Es sobre él que quería hablarte. Quería saber si hay alguna manera de poder hablar con él en mi departamento. Solo hablar, no necesito nada más. 

—¿Solo hablar?

—Si, no necesito que controle nada, solo me gustaría poder hablarle en cualquier momento, de la misma forma en que lo hago en la torre. ¿Es posible hacerlo sin muchas complicaciones? No quiero darte mucho trabajo ni hacer algo que cueste mucho dinero.

—Por supuesto que puede hacerse, no sería muy complicado. Solo tendrías que tener una conexión permanente a Internet y un par de aparatos electrónicos. Como tu departamento es planta libre es aún más simple.

—¿De verdad? 

—Claro.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría cubrir el costo de la instalación, el técnico, los aparatos, lo que sea.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo puedo hacerlo. 

—No quiero quitarte tu tiempo Tony.

—No es nada, sabes que me gusta trabajar con cables y circuitos y esas cosas. Es un relajo para mí. Además, nunca he dejado que otra persona conozca los secretos de Jarvis. Solo yo sé como funciona y nadie más tiene acceso a sus programas.

—Gracias Tony. Realmente te lo agradezco.

—No es nada. Bueno. ¿Volvamos a la torre? ¿No querrás llegar muy tarde a tu última noche allí verdad?

—Claro. Vamos.

El viaje de vuelta a la torre fue silencioso. Ambos hombres parecían estar ensimismados en sus pensamientos a excepción de algunos momentos en que Tony se volvió a mirar a Steve para encontrarse con el soldado mirándolo también. Todas las veces que eso sucedió Tony sonrió y volvió a poner su atención en el camino sin saber realmente si los ojos de Steve estaban sobre él aún.

Al llegar a la torre ambos subieron al elevador en silencio hasta llegar al piso de Steve.

—Me alegra que hayas ido al estadio Tony. Me gustó mucho tu compañía.

—¿A pesar del fiasco de la pantalla gigante y nuestra pequeña discusión?

—A pesar de todo eso Tony – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – Y no fue una discusión, solo un intercambio de ideas. 

—No te veías muy feliz.

—Lo siento, no es lo que crees.

—No tengo la menor idea de qué pensar de la situación, en serio.

—No es nada. No te preocupes. Solo quiero que sepas que me gustó pasar esta noche contigo y que me encantaría poder repetirlo.

—A mi también.

—Bien.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Ninguno desvió la mirada. Ninguno dijo nada. El corazón de Tony se aceleró. ¿Sería ese el momento? ¿Debía decir algo? Tony no tenía idea de qué expresión estaba haciendo con su rostro en ese momento. No se había sentido tan carente de control en mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba el experimentado seductor? Luego de unos segundos pareció que Steve pudo sentir su nerviosismo pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó un poco más y se detuvo. Parecía estar esperando algo. Tony se sintió inmovilizado. Unos segundos después Steve se volvió a alejar con una expresión confusa. 

—Uh… bueno… mmm… creo que… debo ir a dormir.

—Si, claro. Está bien… buenas noches Steve.

—Buenas noches Tony.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Tony ya estaba acostado en su cama, se quedó algunos momentos pensando en lo que había sido su nueva “no cita” con Steve. Al día siguiente tendría que lidiar con PR por el maldito beso. Aunque a Steve no le importara era muy probable que hubiera que hacer alguna declaración pública al respecto. Era un tema complejo y no tenía energía para pensarlo en ese momento.

—Jarvis.

—Si señor.

—Steve me dijo que habla contigo. ¿Puedes contarme de qué se trata?

—El capitán Rogers me hace preguntas y yo las respondo.

—¿Solo eso?

—No.

—¿Qué más Jarvis? Dime.

—Creo que son temas privados del capitán señor.

—Solo necesito saber para ayudarlo Jarvis. Quiere tenerte en su departamento nuevo. Yo accedí pero tengo que saber qué necesita de ti para ayudarlo mejor.

—El capitán y yo hablamos de muchas cosas durante el día. Para ello solo necesito estar presente en todas las habitaciones de su nuevo departamento con dispositivos de audio e imagen. 

—El hombre ni siquiera tiene un televisor. Tendrá que ser holográfico. Me parece bien. ¿Algo más?

—El capitán tiene problemas para dormir. Algunas noches me pide leerle algunos libros clásicos entre otras cosas. Al parecer mi voz lo ayuda a dormir.

—Mmmm, algo así me dijo Bruce.

—Frecuentemente el capitán Rogers sufre de pesadillas. En esas ocasiones yo le hablo y si no despierta enciendo las luces o cambio la temperatura. En general si la subo unos cuantos grados parece mejorar.

—Seguramente sueña con el tiempo en que estuvo congelado. Aparentemente no estuvo todo el tiempo inconsciente. Entonces necesitarás escanear su cuerpo, controlar la temperatura, las cortinas y el aire acondicionado. 

—Creo que si señor, aunque también me gustaría poder controlar los accesos. 

—¿Por qué?

—En una ocasión no pude despertarlo y estaba sufriendo un alto nivel de estrés. Tuve que llamar al doctor Banner para que lo asistiera. 

—Bueno, creo que el trabajo va a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba. Pero lo voy a hacer. ¿Tienes los planos del departamento?

—Si señor. 

—Entonces quiero que hagas un nuevo plano para mí con todos los elementos necesarios para tu labor allí. Todo ¿OK?

—Por supuesto señor. Será un placer.

—¿Jarvis? 

—Si señor.

—Steve me dijo que te considera un amigo. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Yo también considero al capitán Rogers mi amigo señor.

—¿En serio?

—Es la única otra persona, además de usted, que me trata como a un ser humano. Los demás son amables, pero parecieran temerme o me tratan como a un objeto a su servicio. Steve, el capitán es siempre muy amable y me pide las cosas con gentileza. También me pregunta mi opinión sobre muchos temas.

—¿A él lo llamas Steve?

—Si señor. El me lo pidió.

—Pero yo te he pedido muchas veces que me llaves Tony y nunca lo has hecho.

—Es diferente señor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que lo prefieres a él sobre mí?

—Por supuesto que no señor.

—¿Entonces?

—Steve es mi amigo. Usted es mi creador. 

—Con mayor razón deberías llamarme Tony.

—Es un tema de respeto. Tengo entendido que a los padres no se les llama por su nombre, a no ser que no haya respeto.

—J… 

—¿Si señor?

—Nada… Dejémoslo así ¿Steve ya está durmiendo?

—No señor.

—¿Qué hace?

—Está hablando conmigo.

—¿De qué?

—Nuestra conversación es privada señor.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez recorrer su cuerpo. De alguna forma se sintió conectado con Steve a través de Jarvis. 

—Espero que le hables muy bien de mi J.

—Por supuesto señor. 

—Buenas noches J.

—

—

—

—Buenas noches Anthony.

Esta vez, Tony escuchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo se vería Steve con estos?  
> 
> 
> Yo creo que bien...  
> 
> 
> Creo que un capítulo especial para el día en que Steve se decida a usarlos debe ser escrito. !Definitivamente si!


	10. Tú lo pediste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pensó que hacer un fiesta después de la misión era buena idea para relajarse. 
> 
> Nunca se imagino que un simple juego haría explotar sus emociones.

Tony pasó una buena noche. Jarvis lo despertó a las seis con treinta de la mañana para que pudiera llegar a tiempo a una reunión en SI que Pepper había programado ya hace meses. Tony recordaba haber soñado, sin embargo solo quedaban en su mente algunas imágenes, algunas sensaciones. Había soñado con Steve, de eso estaba seguro. La imagen de su rostro en el elevador estaba grabada en su mente, la intensidad de su mirada, lo rojo de sus labios. También recordaba un beso, caliente, intenso, tan delicioso que con solo pensar en él lo hizo estremecerse. Lamentablemente eso solo fue parte de su ensoñación. Steve no lo había besado y para su pesar, estaba empezando a creer que no lo iba a hacer nunca. 

Definitivamente Tony se sentía fuera de práctica. Estaba acostumbrado a que la personas prácticamente se le tiraran encima, sin siquiera esperar a que él manifestara algún interés. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal con Steve? Seguramente todo. Antes, con el simple echo de ser Tony Stark ya tenía gran parte del camino ganado. Después bastaba con desplegar algo de su ingenio, su encanto, su conocimiento del mundo y por supuesto su sensualidad para que la batalla estuviera ganada. Pero con Steve, ¡Dios, el hombre mandaba señales confusas! Ya en un par de ocasiones había sostenido su mirada muy intensamente para luego hacer nada… ¡nada! ¿Quién hace eso? Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Steve había sido educado en los años cuarenta. Tal vez el problema era que el capitán no entendía el lenguaje corporal de Tony, y de nadie en este siglo en realidad. Seguramente por eso tantas personas habían pensado que podían besar a Steve… No… no era eso. El había sido testigo del beso de Clint y del joven italiano. Steve había sido sorprendido ambas veces, aunque la diferencia era que Clint recibió un beso de vuelta, pero ese maldito muchacho no… claro que no. Steve se había quedado quieto, con su boca muy cerrada. Eso era bueno…

—Señor.

—¿Mmmm?

—Siento interrumpir su meditación, pero debe bajar de inmediato a la sala común. El comandante Fury estará allí en quince minutos para hablarles de su próxima misión.

—Diablos… avísale a Pepper. 

Como siempre, cuando Tony bajó ya estaban todos reunidos esperándolo. También había varios agentes vestidos con sus trajes de camuflaje. Los Vengadores ya vestían sus trajes de batalla y Rhodey estaba con su traje interior de War Machine. Todos lo miraron y le hicieron serios gestos de saludo, incluido Fury. El único que le dirigió una leve sonrisa fue Steve. Quien diría que un gesto tan sutil podía hacer que se corazón diera un pequeño brinco.

—Señores, dentro de media hora se dará inicio a la operación “Migajas”. Toda la información necesaria se les entregará una vez que estén en sus respectivos quinjet. Finalmente se requerirán cuatro equipos, Thor y Romanov estarán en el equipo rojo, Rogers y el coronel Rhodes en el equipo azul, Stark y Barton en el equipo amarillo y el doctor Banner en el equipo verde. Cada uno contará con el apoyo de diez agentes. No está de más recordarles que la coordinación es vital para el éxito de esta misión. Un importante cambio es que sabemos que hay civiles involucrados. No tenemos información de su estado de salud ni su nivel de involucramiento. Considerando la gravedad del complot que descubrimos, salvarlos deberá quedar en segundo lugar. 

—Señor…

—Ya se lo que quiere decir Rogers. Lamentablemente la información nos llegó muy tarde. La misión no se puede posponer ya que el enemigo tiene planificado moverse mañana. No podemos permitir que sus planes se lleven a cabo. Sabemos que los civiles van a ser transportados. Usen esa situación para tratar de ayudarlos, pero recuerden que no son prioridad. El daño que puede hacer esta organización es mucho mayor de lo que pensábamos. La última información que recibimos es que no son solo un grupo terrorista. Son parte de Hydra.

—¿Están seguros?

—Lamentablemente si Stark. Las pruebas son irrefutables. Por ello creemos que va a ser muy difícil capturarlos vivos. Si es posible traten de hacerlo pero recuerden que no deben permitir que escapen bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ningún material que hay en esas cuevas debe salir en manos enemigas.

La expresión de todos era desoladora. Tony sabía perfectamente lo que todos y cada uno de ellos estaba pensando. Civiles y en manos de Hydra. Dejar a esas personas como segunda prioridad era inaceptable para todos los presentes pero no había manera de expresarlo en voz alta. No en ese momento al menos. 

—¿Preguntas?

Nadie abrió la boca.

—Entonces empecemos.

Los agentes salieron primero siguiendo a Fury. Una vez solos los siete héroes se miraron.

—Una vez que tengamos los detalles coordinaremos las acciones por el intercomunicador. Cualquier información que encuentren en cada locación que pueda ser de utilizada para salvar a los civiles debe ser compartida de inmediato. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—Ninguna Capitán – dijeron todos.

—Bien, andando.

Tony se dirigió a su taller con James. Ambas armaduras estaban en perfectas condiciones esperando a sus dueños. En pocos minutos Iron Man y War Machine estaba listos.

—Sé como te sientes Tony. Te prometo que esta vez lo haré mejor. 

—Estoy seguro de ello Rhodey. Pero recuerda que Steve… 

—Lo sé. El y yo lo hablamos y me aseguró que considerará todas las opciones antes de tomar riesgos extremos.

—Seguro que lo hará… - dijo Tony con un tono sarcástico - Tampoco quiero que te arriesgues innecesariamente. Si él se expone demasiado por favor no hagas una tontería. Cuídate amigo.

—No te preocupes Tony. Todo saldrá bien.

—Por supuesto que si. Vamos.

 

\---- 0 ----

 

La primera hora de la misión se dio exactamente como estaba planeada. Los equipos llegaron a sus ubicaciones sin ser detectados y lograron ingresar a las guaridas de los terroristas fácilmente. La investigación que habían hecho Natasha y Clint había sido perfecta. Los equipos se mantuvieron comunicados todo el tiempo y el ataque pudo iniciarse en forma coordinada. El nivel de resistencia que encontraron muy alto. Hubo una gran cantidad de muertos y los heridos tomaban su propia vida mucho antes de que los vengadores o los agentes pudieran detenerlos. La mejor estrategia era tratar de dejarlos inconscientes de manera de que no pudieran atentar contra su propia vida pero fue una misión poco afortunada. Los agentes de Hydra estaban bien entrenados. 

Pronto la mayor parte de los terroristas estaban muertos. Luego los agentes se dedicaron separadamente a completar las diferentes misiones que cada uno tenía: desbaratar las armas, recolectar información, asegurar las armas químicas y seguir buscando terroristas. Los vengadores se dedicaron a buscar a los civiles. Solo los equipos rojo, azul y amarillo encontraron personas que parecían ser prisioneros. Estaban en diferentes estados de salud, la mayoría parecían drogados, sin embargo eran capaces de caminar y seguir órdenes como si no tuvieran voluntad. En ese caso era una ventaja. El equipo verde no encontró civiles, pero a diferencia de los demás, Hulk pudo atrapar a dos terroristas antes de que se suicidaran.

Cuando las locaciones estuvieron seguras se inició la evacuación de los civiles y los heridos. Todo parecía en calma hasta que comenzaron las explosiones. Aparentemente algún mecanismo de autodestrucción había sido activado y estaba destruyendo las cuevas una tras otra. La evacuación de los civiles aún no estaba terminada por lo que cada equipo tuvo que luchar duramente por sacarlos a todos. Pronto todos estuvieron afuera, sin embargo la comunicación con el equipo azul se perdió.

—¡Steve, Rhodey respondan! – el llamado de Tony era desesperado – Mierda, algo pasó. 

—Espera Tony, tal vez aún no pueden contestar.

—Jarvis, ¿Puedes comunicarte con ellos?

—No señor – la voz del AI fue escuchada por todo el equipo – No logro comunicarme con el coronel Rhodes ni puedo detectar el traje. 

—¿Fury, tú equipo puede ver a Steve o Rhodey?

—No, los perdieron en los túneles después de la última explosión.

—Ok, vamos para allá.

—¡Esperen! ¿Sus equipos están seguros?

—Si, todos están afuera. ¡Thor, necesitamos que vueles a la ubicación del equipo azul! – Tony asumió naturalmente el liderazgo de los Vengadores tal y como Steve se lo había pedido.

—¡De inmediato Tony!

—Agente Carter, necesito que guíe a Hulk a la misma ubicación ¿Entendido?

—Si Iron Man – replicó la agente por el intercomunicador – Ya vamos en camino.

—¡Steve, Rhodey! ¡Contesten! – Tony siguió llamando a sus amigos mientras volaba con Clint agarrado de su cintura.

Cuando Tony y Clint llegaron Thor y Natasha ya estaban ayudando a remover escombros de la entrada de la cueva. Los trozos de piedra que Thor levantaba eran inmensos. Era sorprendente ver la delicadeza con que los movía, seguramente preocupado de no provocar más derrumbes. Al descender, lo primero que hizo Tony fue preguntar por sus amigos.

—¿Pudieron comunicarse?

—No amigo Tony. Los agentes nos informaron que Steve y el coronel Rhodes eran los únicos que seguían dentro de la cueva durante la última explosión. Habían encontrado un nuevo grupo de civiles y los guiaban hacia la salida cuando escucharon unos gritos. Volvieron a investigar cuando se escuchó una nueva explosión que terminó por derribar la salida.

—¿Vieron si había alguna otra salida?

—No, hemos estado tratando de abrir esta.

—Bien, yo voy a dar revisar el entorno. Cuando llegue Bruce asegúrense de explicarle que debe levantar las rocas con cuidado.

—Por supuesto Tony. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. Ve – dijo Natasha firmemente, pero en su rostro se notaba el miedo – Encuéntralos.

Tony se alejó volando por una de las quebradas que rodeaban la entrada de la cueva. Había muchas plantas que ocultaban el suelo. Voló durante unos diez minutos siempre preguntando por el intercomunicador si sus amigos habían salido pero aún no había novedades. Pronto notó que un sector de la ladera estaba derrumbándose y se acercó a investigar. Ver a Steve cubierto de tierra cargando a War Machine en sus brazos le hizo sentir alivio y pánico a la vez. Steve estaba vivo pero Rhodey no se movía.

—¡Steve!

—¿Tony? ¡Tony! ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo! – gritó Steve depositando al inmóvil War Machine en el suelo.

Tony descendió rápidamente junto a ellos y de inmediato abrió la armadura liberando el cuerpo de su amigo, el cual estaba inconsciente pero respirando.

—Rods… ¿Me escuchas? Despierta por favor, Rhodey.

Tony estaba arrodillado junto a James, sujetando su rostro moviéndolo gentilmente. Después avisó al resto del equipo que los había encontrado y les mandó las coordenadas para que fueran a rescatarlos.

—¿Qué pasó Steve?

—Íbamos saliendo cuando escuchamos gritos que provenían de la cueva. Parecían ser más civiles por lo que ambos volvimos. Venían de un túnel que aún estaba intacto. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar allí nos golpeó una especie de campo de fuerza que absorbió la energía del traje y nuestros comunicadores. Me di cuenta que James no podía moverse. Traté de sacarle el traje pero no pude. Lo levanté y empecé a salir pero hubo una nueva explosión que derribó el túnel sobre nosotros. Obviamente fue una trampa. 

—¿Algo lo golpeó?

—Creo que no, al menos no en la cabeza. Cuando cayeron las rocas protegí su cabeza y parte del torso con mi escudo. Creo que se desmayó por la falta de aire.

—Rhodey, amigo, despierta, me estás poniendo nervioso… Rods…

—Mmmm… ¿Tony? – James parecía estar un poco adormecido

—Si amigo, soy yo.

—Tony tú… ¿tú me sacaste?

—No, fue Steve, el te salvó.

—Gracias Steve – dijo James volviéndose al capitán que por un momento se había mantenido al margen 

—No fue nada amigo. Tú lo hubieras hecho por mí.

—Claro mi capitán. ¿Todos lograron salir?

—Si Rhodes. Todos estamos bien.

En ese momento llegó el quinjet piloteado por Clint. Además de los vengadores venía personal paramédico para atender a los heridos. Se acercaron a James para revisarlo y subirlo a una camilla a pesar de que él reclamaba estar perfectamente bien. Solo estaba un poco mareado por el encierro.

—Capitán Rogers – dijo uno de los paramédicos – ¿Desea que le de una mirada a esas heridas?

—Oh, si, gracias. Creo que sería bueno limpiarlas.

—¿Heridas? ¿Cuáles heridas? – preguntó alarmado Tony

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las piernas de Steve estaban cubiertas de sangre, especialmente una de sus pantorrillas que parecía tener trozos de metal incrustados en ella. También tenía cortes sobre su pecho y brazos. Aparentemente el traje se había roto exponiendo su piel a los escombros. 

—Lo siento Steve, no me había dado cuenta. El traje no debería haberse roto.

Era obvio, si Steve había protegido a James del derrumbe debajo de su escudo no había habido espacio para proteger sus piernas. También lo había cargado mientras la cueva colapsaba, era evidente que el traje de Capitán América no había sido suficiente.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte Tony. Son solo heridas superficiales. 

—No lo parecen.

—Bueno, lo son para mí.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Duelen, pero estoy acostumbrado. He estado peor, créeme.

Dos de los paramédicos ya habían subido a James al quinjet mientras el otro limpiaba lo más suavemente posible las heridas de Steve. Le había hecho sacarse la parte superior del traje exponiendo su pecho a la vista de todos. Incluso bañado en sangre y lleno de cortes y magulladuras se veía glorioso. Tony pudo notar como todos lo miraban, algunos con admiración, otros con cariño. Tony no podía saber que su propia mirada lo estaba traicionando. A los ojos de todos, la mirada de Tony estaba llena de amor.

Un par de horas más tarde ya se encontraban todos en la torre. Habían completado los informes de la misión y solo les quedaba descansar. Afortunadamente James solo había tenido un desvanecimiento por la falta de oxígeno y no tenía ningún rasguño. Steve por otra parte estaba lleno de parches, especialmente en brazos y piernas por lo que vestía una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos que Izzy había incluido “para días de relajo” según le había informado a Tony cuando éste lo llamó para agradecerle por su selección de ropa. Steve se veía muy bien y cómodo, aunque se notaba que la excesiva atención que estaba recibiendo de todos lo ponía un tanto nervioso a juzgar por las innumerables veces que sus mejillas se habían coloreado más de lo habitual. – Esa es tu culpa por ser tan sexy Cap – Pensó Tony. 

Tony estaba especialmente atento con él. Al parecer el que nuevamente haya salvado a su amigo, había aumentado su devoción por el soldado y sus barreras emocionales estaban cada vez más bajas. Innumerables veces le había preguntado como se sentía, si necesitaba algo. Lo hizo sentarse en el sillón más cómodo de la sala común. Le llevó jugo de naranjas, el favorito de Steve, y se mantuvo cerca de él la mayor parte del tiempo. Steve estaba recibiendo sus atenciones con agrado y con un poco de asombro.

—Gracias Tony. Eres muy amable – respondió Steve cuando Tony le alcanzó un nuevo vaso de jugo – No tienes que molestarte.

—Nada de eso. El médico dijo que debías descansar. Tus heridas son profundas y suero o no suero necesitan tiempo para sanar. 

—Gracias – dijo Steve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Tony.

—No hay problema, solo dime si necesitas algo ¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo hasta que el carraspeo de Clint los sobresaltó.

—Ya está bien Romeo, ya atendiste suficiente a tu Julieta – ver a dos hombres grandes ruborizarse era muy divertido para Clint – Si no te alejas de él un momento ya vas a empezar a babear.

—Clint… – El tono de Natasha parecía amenazador pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

—Vamos Nat, es cierto. Nunca había visto a Tony tan amable, ni siquiera con Pepper.

—No es cierto – reclamó Tony – Yo… mmm… – diablos, era verdad.

—No te atragantes Tony, nadie te culpa.

—No sé de qué están hablando Clint.

—Seguro que no. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que todos necesitamos una distracción para poder desconectarnos completamente. Creo que deberíamos hacer una pequeña fiesta. ¿Les parece buena idea?

—¡Claro! – dijo Thor alegremente - Deberíamos invitar a los valientes agentes que nos acompañaron hoy. Son nobles guerreros y se merecen un festín a la altura de sus proezas.

—No lo sé… Steve ¿Te sientes bien como para estar rodeado de gente?

—Si Tony, ya te lo dije. Me siento bien. Ya no me duele tanto y seguramente en un par de horas el dolor ya se habrá ido. Me encantaría poder celebrar junto a los agentes y con ustedes.

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo. Déjenmelo todo a mí. En un par de horas tendremos la mejor fiesta post batalla que se haya visto.

—Tony, por favor ¿Nada muy exagerado?

—No te preocupes Cap. Tendremos mucha comida, tragos, buena música, ¿Está bien para ti?

—Si, Tony, por supuesto.

—¡Fantástico! Voy a ponerme uno de los atuendos que tan gentilmente me proveíste Tony. Creo que aún no los he lucido todos.

—Seguro que te verás muy bien Thor – Dijo Natasha con una sonrisa – Steve, ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?

—Si Natasha, gracias. 

Solo la idea de Natasha tocando a Steve hizo que un golpe de celos atacara su estómago. Su rostro cambió de expresión de inmediato.

—Cielos Tony – digo asombrada Natasha - Solo voy a ayudarlo a vestirse, no ha…

—No, no, no… no sigas Natasha… Estoy muy de buen humor como para enojarme contigo. Entonces… fiesta, si fiesta… tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos.

Mientras se alejaba rápidamente Tony pudo escuchar como Steve le pedía a Natasha que no lo molestara, después se escucharon risas y cuchicheos que Tony no estaba dispuesto a procesar en ese momento. Solo quería preocuparse de la fiesta, de relajarse y pasarlo bien. Ya habría otros días para rumiar en sus sentimientos. Esa no era la noche.

Fiel a su palabra, en dos horas la sala común estaba hermosamente arreglada, había un gran buffet de comida y un bar abierto repleto de vasos y tragos con un apuesto barman. La música llenaba el ambiente cuando Fury y los agentes empezaron a llegar.

—¡Fury! Amigo mío, bienvenido – Tony se acercó al grupo liderado por Fury que acababa de salir del elevador.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos Stark. Creo que esta vez todos necesitamos algo de distracción.

—Es un gusto. La colaboración con Shield fue un éxito y eso se merece una celebración. Pasen todos, siéntanse como en su casa.

Los agentes se veían muy distintos vestidos de civil. En general todos tenían muy buen físico y parecían muy entusiasmados y dispuestos a divertirse. Pronto el ambiente de la fiesta se hizo muy bullicioso y animado.

Thor era el rey de la fiesta con su gran vozarrón resonando por sobre la música y su risa contagiosa atraía a todos. Pronto de vio rodeado de hombres y mujeres ansiosos por llamar su atención, lo cual fue logrado por dos personas, la atractiva agente Lewis y el agente Peterson. Los tres hacían un trío digno de admirar.

—Parece que Thor por fin va a poder disfrutar a algunos compañeros de armas.

Tony se sobresaltó al escuchar a Natasha. Ella aún se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo.

—Diablos Natasha, debes enseñarme a ser tan escurridizo como tú. 

—Lo siento Tony, no creo que es algo que puedas aprender.

—En realidad no… y si, parece que por fin Thor pasará la noche acompañado. Esos dos no le sacan los ojos de encima.

—Me alegro por él. Ya pasó demasiado tiempo esperando por Steve. Y estoy segura que estaba siendo una espera inútil.

—¿Si? ¿Sabes algo?

—Mmmm, solo puedo decir que Steve está interesado en alguien y es evidente que no es Thor.

—¿Si? Bien… mmm… eso parece. ¿Y dónde está Steve?

—Debería bajar ahora. Había estado esperando a que las molestias de su pierna pasaran un poco más.

—¿Se siente mal? Tal vez debería ir a verlo.

—No, Tony, no te preocupes. Ya estaba mejor. Mira, allí está llegando.

Cuando Tony vio a Steve su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Steve se veía… la única palabra que venía a su mente era hermoso. Dios ¿Cómo era posible? Ese hombre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo siempre. No era solo que la ropa que llevaba era de muy buen gusto, perfectamente entallada, elegantemente informal. El tema era que resaltaba maravillosamente cada línea de su hermoso cuerpo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado haciéndolo ver sexy y tierno al mismo tiempo. Pero lo más impresionante, al menos para Tony, era su expresión. Se veía un poco perdido, un poco tímido, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Le daban ganas de abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos. 

Tony se quedó mudo. Solo cuando los ojos de Steve encontraron los suyos en la multitud y le dirigido una amplia y sincera sonrisa, Tony pudo respirar otra vez.

—Tony… 

—…

—¡Tony! – dijo Natasha picándolo en el brazo.

—¡Ahu! ¿Que pasa?

—Anda a buscarlo Tony. No dejes que te ganen.

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso, mira.

Un grupo de jóvenes agentes ya estaba rodeando a Steve. El los estaba saludando muy animadamente. Al parecer los conocía a todos. En general, Tony solo recordaba el nombre de algunos de ellos. Eran demasiados como para recordar sus nombres y además solo los había visto un par de veces, o tal vez solo una, en alguna misión. Steve al contrario, entrenaba con ellos y por lo general los acompañaba en muchas misiones no relacionadas con los Vengadores y se veía muy cómodo con ellos. 

Una de las agentes lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró al costado del salón donde se había despejado un área para bailar. Al contrario de lo que Tony esperaba Steve empezó a bailar con ella muy fluidamente. De hecho lo hacía jodidamente bien. Estaba muy atento a la joven, que era al menos una cabeza más baja que él. En cada movimiento, en cada vuelta él estaba mirándola, siguiéndola, riendo y apoyando su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Ella reía y coqueteaba, fascinada por la atención del capitán. Parecía un hombre enamorado. El estómago de Tony se apretó como si hubiera recibido un golpe. 

—Una de las cosas que nos enseñaron en el curso de baile – empezó a decir Natasha – es que siempre debemos estar pendientes de nuestra pareja. Después de todo el baile es una forma de cortejo. No es que esté interesado en ella, solo está haciendo lo que le enseñaron.

Tony miró a Natasha un tanto sorprendido, pero entendiendo de inmediato de lo que estaba ablando se volvió de nuevo a mirar al la pareja bailando.

—¿Eso es lo que estamos viendo? Porque desde acá parece que ella es la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra, al menos para Steve.

—Steve es muy buen estudiante. Creo que deberías vernos bailar.

Diciendo eso Natasha se acercó rápidamente a la pareja. Se acercó a la joven y le dijo algo al oído mientras Steve miraba extrañado. La agente asintió y se alejó para dejar su lugar a Natasha, sin disimular su expresión de molestia. Steve sonrió y empezó a bailar con Natasha de una forma mucho más íntima y mucho más sensual de lo que había sido su baile con la joven agente. Natasha realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Se pegó a Steve como si fuera una pieza más de su ropa. Juntos se movían perfectamente coordinados, perfectamente fundidos. Los celos de Tony estaban llegando a su punto más alto. No lo ayudó en absoluto que Natasha lo mirara de reojo cada cierto tiempo como para asegurarse de que Tony estaba mirando. 

—Hola Tony.

—¡Pepper! Qué bueno que viniste.

—¡Cómo estás Tony? ¿Cómo está Rhodey? Supe que tuvieron algunas dificultades.

—Ambos estamos bien. La misión no fue exactamente como lo esperábamos pero se logró el objetivo.

—Me dijeron que Steve había salido herido. 

—Si, extrañamente fue el que tuvo más heridas, pero míralo ahora. Parece que el suero funcionó bien.

—Si, se ven muy bien juntos… ¡Oh Tony, lo siento!

—¿Por qué? No hay nada que lamentar. 

—¿Steve y Natasha?

—Solo están bailando y Natasha se está burlando de mí.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Ella sabe que tú… 

—No, no lo sé. Con ella no es posible estar seguro de nada.

Thor se había unido al grupo que estaba bailando con el agente Peterson. Tony lo recordaba porque había estado sentado junto a él en el quinjet de la misión. Era un hombre alto y rubio, con un cuerpo bastante parecido al de Steve pero un poco más delgado. Thor se veía muy complacido y el agente entusiasmado. Se ubicaron junto a Steve y Natasha y comenzaron una especie de competencia para ver cual de ellos era más sensual y atrevido en su manera de bailar. Se reían mucho, bromeaban y parecían estar pasando un muy buen rato. Por un momento Steve alzó la mirada para encontrar a Tony, el cual trató de devolverle una sonrisa pero fue muy difícil disimular su amargura. Steve pareció notarlo porque la sonrisa que tenía desapareció de inmediato. Se excusó con Natasha y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban Pepper y Tony.

—Mierda, viene para acá.

—Que bueno, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

—¡No!... ¿Si?

—Me encanta cuando estas tan perdido cariño – dijo Pepper sonriendo.

Pronto Steve estuvo junto a ellos, después de eludir a las numerosas personas que trataron de entablar conversación con él. Su mirada estaba fija en Tony pero cuando vio a Pepper pareció dudar.

—Pepper, hola, es un gusto verte.

—Hola Steve. ¿Cómo estás? Supe que estás herido.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

—¿Cómo va tu departamento?

—Aun no he podido terminarlo pero me falta muy poco. De hecho mañana me voy para allá.

—Estoy impaciente por verlo. Me imagino que debe estar quedando espectacular.

—Bueno, en realidad me estoy preocupando de hacerlo más cómodo para mi. No sé si quedará muy elegante.

—Seguro que si.

—Gracias Pepper. ¿Tony?

—¿Si?

—¿Estás bien? Me pareció verte un poco contrariado.

—¿Contrariado? ¡No! Claro que no. Solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

—Oh… claro… yo quería pedirte que bailaras conmigo, pero si están cansado…

—¿En serio? – el rostro de Tony se iluminó – No estoy tan cansado. Me encantaría.

—¿Nos disculpas Pepper?

—Claro, vayan tranquilos.

Steve sonrió y tomó la mano de Tony para conducirlo a la zona de baile. El contacto se sentía increíble. Steve lo estaba tomando en forma tan segura, tan firme y lo arrastraba a su voluntad. Tony no tenía ninguna objeción a eso. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Tony se congeló por un segundo. Parecía haber olvidado todo lo que sabía de baile y él era muy bueno. Steve vio su titubeo y sonrió. 

—No te preocupes Tony, yo puedo enseñarte.

Steve se acercó a él y tomando sus manos lo atrajo hacia si. Cuando estuvieron más cerca Steve puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Tony y empezó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ambos empezaron a llevar el ritmo cuando de pronto la música cambió. La canción “Angel” de Robbie Williams empezó a sonar. No era la que Tony conocía, era una versión en español. Steve sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su oído. 

—Creo que tendré que abrazarte más Tony. ¿Puedo?

—Eh… si… claro que si.

Steve rodeó su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndolo más hacia si hasta que sus caderas se tocaron.

—Si quieres puedes poner tus manos en mis hombros o detrás de mi cuello, donde quieras Tony.

Tony tragó fuerte y puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Steve y la otra sobre un hombro casi tocando el cuello de su jersey. Tenía unas ganas desesperadas de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y atraerlo hacia si pero se contuvo. La mirada de Steve ya era suficientemente abrumadora. Tony se concentró en relajarse, en disfrutar el momento pero fue difícil. La persistente mirada de Steve sobre su rostro lo tenía embrujado. Su expresión era dulce y al mismo tiempo deseosa. ¿Miraba a todos así?

Pronto la letra de la música empezó a entrar en su cabeza. Tony entendía bien el español, gracias a sus largos años de estudio de lenguas extranjeras, y de pronto tuvo mucho sentido.

 

_“Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mí,_  
_te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llegó,_  
_y te fallé, te hice daño, tantos años yo._

_Pasé por todo sin pasar, te amé sin casi amar,_  
_y al final quién me salvo, el ángel que quiero yo._

 

El corazón de Tony palpitaba a mil por hora. El cuerpo de Steve se movía suavemente contra el suyo y sus ojos no se separaban de los suyos. 

 

 _De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,_  
_y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,_  
_por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo._

 

¡Dios, Steve es como un ángel! ¡Y el se demoró tanto en verlo! ¿Qué derecho tenía ahora de sostener alguna esperanza? Tony se sintió abrumado, pero de pronto notó que la mirada de Steve bajó hacia su boca y sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Va a besarme?

 

_Cuando estoy fatal, ya no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir,_  
_me fijo en ti, y te siento cerca pensando en mi, el cuerpo se me va, hacia donde tú estás,_  
_mi vida cambió, el ángel que quiero yo._

 

Tony no pudo resistirlo más, levantó su rostro hacia Steve y cerró sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. 

 

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,_  
_y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,_  
_por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo._

 

Pero el contacto nunca vino. Tony abrió sus ojos y vio a Steve mirándolo confuso. Tony trató de disimular.

—Creo que realmente estoy cansado, parece que casi me quedo dormido.

—¿Eso fue? No estaba seguro…

—Debe ser la música, ¿La entiendes?

—Gran parte si. Es hermosa.

 

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,_  
_y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,_  
_por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo._

 

—Si, lo es. 

Tony se separó de Steve con dificultad. No porque el soldado se lo impidiera, sino porque realmente su cuerpo no quería.

—Mmm. Bueno, gracias Steve, fue muy… diferente. Pero debo ir a hablar unos temas con Pepper ¿No te molesta?

—No, claro que no. Gracias Tony.

—Si, nos vemos.

Tony se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Pepper. La música aun seguía sonando. A medio camino se volvió a mirar a Steve, el cual ya había sido capturado por una agente, la cual obviamente trataba de hacerlo bailar. Tony no pudo seguir mirando.

 

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,_  
_y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,_  
_por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo._

 

—Tony…

—No digas nada Pep. Ya lo sé.

 

\---- 0 ----

 

Ya habían pasados tres horas de fiesta cuando la gente empezó a retirarse. Los agentes estaban en diferentes estados de embriagues y Fury había empezado a ponerse impaciente. No le hacía gracias tener tantos agentes “indispuestos” al mismo tiempo. Cuando se fue se llevó un grupo grande de personas. Finalmente después de otra hora solo se encontraban los Vengadores, Pepper y James sentados en la sala.

—Fue una muy buena fiesta amigo mío – dijo Thor abrazando a Tony – digna de la noble batalla que libramos esta mañana.

—Gracias Thor… 

—Aun es temprano. ¿Quedó algo de beber? Esos agentes tomaban como si los hubieran tenido amarrados.

—Si Clint. No tocaron mi despensa personal. ¿Qué te tienta?

—¿Vodka?

—Tengo el mejor, aprobado por Natasha.

—Fantástico. Deberíamos hacer un juego. Aun es temprano.

—Mmmm… ¿poker?

—Yo no tengo dinero y Tony tiene demasiado. No podríamos apostar contra él - reclamó Clint.

—Podríamos jugar “Yo nunca he…” sugirió Pepper

—Ese es un juego infantil 

—No lo es Tony. Es muy entretenido y nos permite conocernos mejor – dijo maliciosamente Natasha.

—Y nos permite tomar. Ya, está decidido.

—Bueno, si no dicen nada que me haga enojar, estoy adentro – dijo Bruce.

—Yo nunca lo he jugado – dijo Steve con cara de curiosidad.

—¿Nunca? Bueno, esa es la mejor razón para hacerlo.

—¿Y vas a tomar? Porque cada vez que uno ha hecho lo que se dice se debe tomar un trago de lo que halla en la mesa. Y en tu caso no sería justo porque el alcohol no te hace efecto.

—Pero podría tomar dos tragos cada vez Tony. La verdad es que después de mucha cantidad si me afecta un poco.

—Puedes tomar del licor que traje de Asgard. Es más fuerte que todo lo que he probado en Midgard.

—¿Y no nos habías dicho Thor?

—Es que me preocupa que pueda afectarles demasiado, pero en el caso de Steve creo que no hay riesgo.

—Está bien, nosotros tomaremos Vodka, Thor y Steve el licor Asgardiano. 

Cuando Thor volvió de su cuarto con tres botellas, para sorpresa de todos, empezaron el juego.

—Bueno, como yo lo sugerí empezaré – dijo Pepper – Yo nunca he… conducido ebria.

—Eres una malvada Pep.

Tony se sirvió un vaso al seco, luego Clint, Natasha y James.

—¿Rhodey? ¡Cuando!

—De hecho estábamos juntos Tony. Primero trataste de conducir tú pero cuando casi chocaste con un árbol decidimos que yo debía conducir. Yo también estaba bastante mal pero entre los dos era el más sobrio. Fue la primera y última vez que lo hice.

—Ya lo creo amigo. Tú no eres del tipo.

—Yo no tengo vehículos en mi reino pero ¿contaría cabalgar o volar?

—Si Thor.

—Entonces debo beber.

Entre las risas de todos Thor bebió un buen vaso de su licor especial.

—Bueno, al parecer Steve, Bruce y yo somos los únicos que respetamos la ley.

—Eso parece, al menos en eso.

—Bien, ahora es tú turno Tony.

—Mmmm, yo nunca he… mmm…. Diablos es difícil. Hay pocas cosas que no he hecho. 

—Vamos Tony, es imposible que lo hayas hecho todo.

—A ver… yo nunca he… mmm… nunca he sido infiel.

—¿Nunca Tony? – preguntó Pepper.

—No, jamás. Puedo haber estado con muchas personas pero nunca he engañado a nadie.

—Eso es sorprendente Tony, bien por ti.

Esta vez tomaron Natasha, Clint y Thor.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso – dijo Natasha.

—Yo tampoco – dijo Clint mirando de reojo a Natasha.

—¿Por qué me parece que hay algo ahí?

—Cállate Tony, dijimos que no hablaremos de eso.

—Bueno, yo puedo decir con mucha tristeza que en algún momento de mi juventud no me comporte como un príncipe debiera haberlo hecho. 

—Lo siento por sacar el tema pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

—Diablos Tony, debes haber hecho muchas cosas en tu vida.

—Bueno, tuve algunos años salvajes y en realidad no se me vino nada a la mente.

—Mmmm entonces será fácil hacerte tomar Tony.

—No se atrevan.

—Será tu culpa.

Durante la siguiente media hora, en medio de las preguntas inocuas que hicieron beber a todos, surgieron varias del tipo: “Yo nunca he estado en una orgía”, “Yo nunca he nadado desnudo en la playa”, “Yo nunca he hecho un video sexual”, “Yo nunca he estado en un trío”, “Yo nunca he tenido sexo casual”, “Yo nunca he despertado al lado de alguien sin saber su nombre”. Todas las veces Tony tuvo que tomar acompañado solo un par de veces por Natasha, Clint o Thor. Al parecer las vidas combinadas de ellos tres no alcanzaban para equiparar las aventuras de Tony, el cual ya se estaba sintiendo en cierta forma atacado. Solo en una ocasión todos bebieron a excepción del que habló. Lo único que lo consoló es que Steve nunca le dirigido una mira a crítica o de desaprobación y eso era realmente sorprendente.

—Yo nunca he tenido una relación de pareja.

Todos miraron a Steve pero no dijeron nada. Todos bebieron. 

—Bueno, tal vez no, pero algo de acción habrás tenido.

Steve se ruborizó un poco.

—Si, pero nunca he llegado a nada más.

—En todo caso, no creo que haya sido por falta de ofertas Steve – dijo Natasha un tanto amargamente.

—No, solo creo que no he tenido mucha suerte.

—No existe eso de la suerte. Todos somos dueños de nuestra vida. Es un tema de voluntad.

—No cuando quedas congelado setenta años Tony. No hay voluntad que logre vencer eso.

—No se puede vivir pensando siempre en el pasado, hay que saber seguir adelante.

—Yo no pienso en el pasado. 

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, bueno, no se pongan graves. Es mi turno – dijo Pepper mirando a Tony con una sonrisa extraña, estaba claro que estaba bastante mareada - Yo nunca he… mmm… ¡Ah!... yo nunca he besado al Capitán América.

—Pepper…

Para la incredulidad de la pelirroja Thor levantó su copa, luego Natasha, Clint y Bruce. 

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida

Tony ya sabía eso por lo que no se afectó. Pero cuando Rhodey, su Rhodey, bebió su vaso hasta el fondo no lo pudo aguantar.

—¿Rhodey? ¿Tú también?

—¿Si?

—¡Cuando!

—Hace unas tres semanas, cuando estábamos entrenando el vuelo. 

—¡Pero cómo!

—No necesitas explicarlo James – dijo Steve un poco acalorado

—No me importa ¿Te importa a ti?

—No, claro que no.

—Obviamente que no. Ya está acostumbrado - el tono de voz de Tony sonó algo amargado

—Fue al terminar. Yo estaba tan excitado. Todo había salido bien. Cuando aterrizamos y Steve fue a saludarme no aguanté y los besé en la boca. Fue un impulso. Steve no se enojó y no pasó nada más.

—Claro, Steve no se enoja con nadie

—Wow, ¿en serio? – la voz de Pepper estaba un tanto pastosa – debo decir que estoy celosa. Desde que conocí a Steve sentí curiosidad.

—Vamos, hazlo Pep – dijo Tony con un tono de voz evidentemente irritado - Después de todo no es algo tan difícil.

—Tony… no creo que… - empezó a decir Steve.

—¿No te importa Tony? - preguntó Pepper

—¿Por qué habría de importarme?

—Está bien. 

Pepper se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia Steve, pero en medio del camino perdió el equilibrio y calló pesadamente hacia delante. Steve se movió rápidamente para alcanzarla y evitar que se golpeara la cabeza logrando sujetarla firmemente entre sus brazos. La mareada Pepper aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarlo de la nuca y atraerlo hacia su rostro y darle un tremendo beso en la boca.

—Mmmm – dijo Pepper cuando lo soltó – Eso fue muy rico 

Inmediatamente empezó a reírse sin poder parar. Su risa era tan contagiosa que todos empezaron a reírse con ella a excepción de Tony que los miraba como si fueran de otro planeta. 

—Vamos Tony, únete a nuestra algarabía – dijo Thor 

—No me parece divertido.

—Lo que me llama la atención Tony – empezó a decir James que estaba muy mareado – Es que todos aquí y ahora Pepper, hemos besado a Steve menos tú. Y precisamente tú que durante tantos años…

—¡Cállate Rhodey! No te atrevas a decir nada más.

—Pero Tony… 

—¡Te dije que te calles Rhodey!

—Tony – dijo Steve acercándose preocupado – Por favor no te enojes con James, solo está bromeando. Además ya está borracho. 

—No me interesa escuchar más del tema.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi Tony. Yo no estoy enojado.

—Es evidente que no Steve. Te da lo mismo que te bese media América ¿Verdad?

—Eso no es cierto.

—Si lo es y lo sabes.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, ya me harté de este juego. Me retiro. Siéntanse libres de hacer la mierda que quieran. Tal vez deberían invitar a Steve a su primera orgía. Seguro que no le importa.

—¡Tony! – dijeron todos al unísono.

—¡Mierda, me voy! 

Tony arrancó rápidamente hacia el elevador. Todos estaban demasiado ebrios para seguirlo a excepción de Steve, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Lo último que Tony alcanzó a oír fue la voz de Steve que lo llamaba.

Tony sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Steve? Primero prácticamente confiesa su virginidad y después deja claro que cualquiera podría besarlo. Cualquiera podría sentirlo, saborearlo… Dios. Tony podía sentir que ya estaba perdiendo el control. Nunca iba a tener lo que quería, al menos no de la forma que él lo deseaba. El no quería ser uno más pero Steve estaba disponible para todos. Los celos que sentía lo estaban devorando. Necesitaba irse, alejarse de la presencia de Steve. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su departamento, Steve ya estaba allí, respirando agitado.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Jarvis!

—El capitán subió por la escala de emergencia señor. El tiene acceso a este departamento en caso de necesidad mayor.

—No hay ninguna emergencia Jarvis.

—El capitán me dio buenos argumentos.

—Tony, no discutas con Jarvis. El no tiene nada que ver con nuestra discusión.

—¿Cuál discusión? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Yo creo que si Tony. Necesito que me expliques qué te pasó abajo. Todos estaban felices jugando y tú empezaste a decir esas cosas. 

—No dije nada que no sea cierto.

—Dijiste muchas cosas que no son ciertas Tony. De partida, yo no estoy disponible para cualquiera. 

—¿No? A mi me parece que si. 

—El hecho de que haya dejado a algunas personas besarme no significa que sea una especie de gigoló.

—¿Estas seguro? ¿Cuánta gente te ha besado Steve? Apuesto a que no tienes idea.

—Yo se exactamente quien que me han besado. ¿Lo sabes tú?

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—No veo por qué no. Me estás juzgando por aceptar el afecto de algunas personas cuando tú te has acostado con medio Nueva York. ¿Acaso sabes con cuantas personas has tenido sexo Tony? ¿Recuerdas sus nombres?

—Eso no es lo mismo. Tú te has besado con nuestros compañeros de equipo, con mi mejor amigo y ahora… ¡mi ex!

—Ellos son personas que me importan Tony. ¿Y por ello dices que no debería… que debí impedir que me besaran?

—Yo he estado con gente que nunca voy a volver a ver. No significaron nada, solo mi propio placer, en cambio tú… ¿no te das cuanta lo difícil que es?

—¿Qué cosa Tony? ¿Qué es difícil? ¿Dices que debería tener sexo con gente que no me importa? ¿Es eso lo que me estas recomendando?

—¡No! Claro que no, no digas estupideces.

—Entonces explícame porque no te entiendo.

—¡Yo no te entiendo a ti! ¿Acaso querías esos besos? Por lo que sé nunca has iniciado uno en tu vida. La gente solo viene a ti y tú solo recibes. 

—Eso no es cierto yo…

—¿No? Dime una vez en que hayas iniciado algo tú ¡Dime!

—Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti Tony.

—¿Ves? Tengo razón. Nunca has tomado la iniciativa. ¿No eras tan valiente, tan persistente? 

—Eso no te incumbe Tony. Tú no tienes moral para juzgarme.

—Tal vez no, pero al menos todo lo que hecho ha sido porque he querido, no porque alguien más me ha tenido ganas y me ha pasado a llevar.

—¡Estás hablando de tus amigos Tony! ¿Acaso Bruce se aprovechó de mi cuando me besó llorando en su laboratorio? 

—No estoy hablando de Bruce.

—¿De Clint? Para que sepas Clint y yo somos amigos, buenos amigos y acepté sus besos porque lo necesitaba. Me gustó besarlo. Me importa una mierda si te molesta. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de gozar un beso? ¿O estás hablando de Thor? ¿Un hombre noble y tierno que me ofreció su cariño en forma directa y honesta, sin mentiras ni juegos? ¿No? Entonces debes estar hablando de Natasha, mi mejor amiga Natasha, que se preocupa por mi, que estaba dispuesta a dármelo todo. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue rechazarla? ¿Tampoco?. Entonces estás hablando de James, tú mejor amigo. Debí rechazarlo, claro. El estaba feliz y me tomó por sorpresa, es cierto. Pero no podía enojarme con él. ¿Tal vez debí golpearlo? ¿O a Pepper?

—Deja a Pepper fuera de esto, está borracha.

—Lo sé, por eso no la alejé de mí. Fue un beso muy dulce. Solo espero que no se sienta mal por ello mañana.

—¿Y que hay de ese niño en el estadio? … ese… Stefano, lo dejaste besarte.

—Tú estaba ahí y sabes perfectamente que no fue así.

—Si lo fue. Lo vi meter su lengua en tu garganta…

—El no metió…¿Y por qué te importa? Tú dejaste muy claro que no tenías las más mínimas ganas de besarme delante de todo el estadio. 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Una joven te dijo que tenías que besarme y tú prácticamente le gritaste que no pensabas hacerlo. Todo el estadio te escuchó Tony. Stefano creyó estar haciéndome un favor.

—Estas cambiando de tema Steve.

—¿No es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Toda la gente que me ha besado?

—Me molesta que te dejes. Que cualquiera pueda acercarse a ti y tomarte. Me molesta que nunca hayas tomado la iniciativa. Me molesta que siendo el gran hombre que eres no te atrevas a luchar por lo que quieres para tu vida personal. 

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que quiero Tony. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que la única persona que quiero no me corresponde? ¿Qué haga lo que haga todo me sale mal y termino peor de cómo empecé? Para ti todo es fácil. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Lo que quieres lo tomas y lo que no… Créeme que tengo muy claro eso. 

—Al menos yo he tenido suficientes bolas como para tomar lo que quiero. No como tú que te sientas a esperar. Piénsalo Steve. Mírate al espejo y pregúntate porqué has sido tan pasivo. Tú ya no eres el chiquillo flaco y enfermizo que eras antes y si aún tienes el mismo espíritu que hizo que te eligieran para darte el suero deberías usarlo, porque ahora estás fallando Steve. 

—Tony, no te entiendo.

—Me sorprende que no entiendas. ¿No se supone que eres un gran analista? ¿Un gran estratega? Tal vez solo te sirve para la guerra, no para tu propia vida. Piénsalo Steve. Y ahora vete. Estoy agotado. Mañana me disculparé con los que se merecen una disculpa, pero no contigo. No contigo Steve porque tengo una rabia que no sé cuanto me va a durar.

Steve se quedó mirándolo unos momentos sin decir nada. Se podía ver en su rostro el conflicto que lo embargaba y al mismo tiempo se veía tristeza y abatimiento. El corazón de Tony se encogió al ver ese sufrimiento pero no tuvo energía para decir ni hacer nada. Necesitaba descansar.

—Adiós Tony.

—¿Adiós? 

—Si. No te voy a molestar más con mi presencia. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya hoy mismo a mi departamento.

—Diablos Steve, ¿Vamos a volver a eso?

—¿No es lo que quieres?

—¡No, claro que no!

—Tony…

—No quiero que te vayas Steve, diablos ¿No lo entiendes?

—¡No Tony no te entiendo!

Tony se acercó rápidamente a Steve, con su mano derecha lo sujetó del cuello y lo empujó con fuerza hasta la pared junto a la puerta de entrada. 

—No es lo que quiero de ti maldita sea.

—Dime que quieres – dijo Steve con una voz increíblemente baja

Tony se acercó hasta estar a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. No pudo evitar olerlo profundamente hasta casi cerrar los ojos por el tremendo efecto que el aroma de Steve tenía sobre su cuerpo. Sus bocas estaba tan cerca que solo con un pequeño movimiento Tony podría haber tomado lo que tanto deseaba.

—Lo quiero todo.

Con su mano libre abrió la puerta y usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba empujó a Steve fuera de su departamento. 

—Piénsalo Steve.

Tony cerró la puerta.


	11. Nada es suficiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora todos saben que Tony está enamorado de Steve... todos menos el capitán. 
> 
> Pero el cambio de comportamiento de Steve tiene a Tony confundido. Si tiene una relación con Clint ¿Porqué coquetea con él? 
> 
> Tony ya no podía seguir viviendo así, siempre a la espera, siempre tenso, necesitaba seguir adelante, con o sin Steve.

El dolor de cabeza después de una fiesta no era nada nuevo para Tony, el problema era que no recordaba haber bebido tanto. ¡Oh, claro! el juego. Sabía que no debería haber aceptado jugarlo. Era muy fácil hacerlo beber y no era que no le gustara el alcohol, el tema era que debía beberlo contra su voluntad y a él no le gustaba que lo obligaran a hacer nada. Se movió de su cama con cuidado. En su mesa de noche había varias pastillas que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir durante la mañana. Tomó algunas y se levantó pesadamente hacia el baño en busca de agua.

Una vez allí tomó sus pastillas y se quedó un momento sobre el lavabo mirándose al espejo. Definitivamente necesitaba un nuevo corte de pelo. Fue solo en ese momento que cerebro realmente despertó. Imágenes del juego, el rostro de Steve, risas, Thor bebiendo y nuevamente el rostro de Steve. Bebiendo, riendo, ruborizado, mirándolo feliz, mirándolo tan cerca y pasmado frente a su puerta.

—Mierda.

Tony volvió a su cama y se tiró sobre ella pesadamente. Todo lo que había dicho y hecho vino a su memoria. Su discusión con Steve. La noche anterior había estado convencido de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo. Sus celos se habían desbordado exponiéndolo ante todos y por sobre todo ante Steve. Tony sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Entre ellos no existía una relación más allá de “casi amigos”. Porque realmente no podía aún llamarlo su amigo y estaba empezando a creer que tal vez nunca lo haría. Los amigos no se ocultan cosas, los amigos no fingen, los amigos no celan. Recordó la expresión desesperada del pobre soldado tratando de entenderlo. ¿Cómo podría? Si Tony le hubiera dicho la verdad. Que los celos lo estaba carcomiendo. Que el deseo de tocarlo le tenía los nervios de punta. Que no podía soportar la idea de que otros lo habían sentido de la forma en que él deseaba sentirlo. Tal vez así y solo así Steve podría llegar a tener una remota de idea de la inmensidad de sus sentimientos por él.

Steve había disfrutado besar a Clint. ¡Clint! El había visto ese beso ¿habrá habido más? Era ridículo, divertido si no fuera tan patético. Tony Stark, el gran conquistador y seductor estaba celoso de las pequeñas andanzas de un hombre virgen. Lo peor de todo era que al final de su exabrupto se había expuesto aún más. Había confesado la verdad de todo ese embrollo. El lo quería todo y se lo había dicho a Steve con rabia. 

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo ahora? No había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Ya lo había dicho todo. Ahora era el turno de Steve. Solo le quedaba esperar. Por supuesto que existía el riesgo de que Steve no hiciera nada. ¿Sería eso peor que el rechazo directo? Solo tenía una forma de averiguarlo.

Las voces que provenían de la cocina se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Un golpe de nervios lo recorrió por completo pero Tony no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Necesitaba saber.

Cuando entró se encontró con una escena muy familiar. Natasha y Bruce estaban sentados junto a la mesa tomando café y hablando. Steve y Clint estaban en la cocina, aparentemente cocinando. Se veían muy entretenidos, hablando y riendo. Rhodey estaba de pie tomando un baso de jugo cuando vio a Tony acercarse.

—¡Tony! Ya estaba pensando en subir a buscarte amigo. ¿Estás bien?

—Si Rhodey, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Con todo lo que tomamos anoche no lo dudo. Creo que tú tomaste más que todos nosotros.

—Eso es porque mi vida ha sido mucho más entretenida que la de todos ustedes juntos.

—Ya lo creo si.

—¿Y Thor?

—No ha bajado aún y no creo que lo haga en un buen rato. Anoche, después de que tú y Steve se fueron volvieron dos agentes a buscarlo. Subió con ellos y aun no hemos sabido nada de él.

—Me alegro por él. Nuestro dios personal necesitaba algo de cariño. ¿Y Pepper?

—Se quedó en una de las habitaciones del piso de Steve. Que yo sepa aun no ha bajado.

—Buenos días Tony.

Steve se había acercado a él sin que Tony se diera cuenta. 

—Oh… Buenos días Steve.

—Toma, te traje un poco de café. Sé que lo necesitas.

La expresión de Steve era de total relajo, incluso se veía feliz. Aparentemente la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior no había dejado huella en él. Tony aceptó el café con una leve sonrisa. Solo con olerlo su boca se le hizo agua. Estaba muy sabroso, tanto que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido de placer realmente vergonzoso cuando el tibio brebaje bajó por su garganta. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas grandes y cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y empezar un suave masaje que iba de su cuello a sus hombros y viceversa. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir los ojos vio que era Steve.

—¿Tomaste algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—Eh… Si… gracias.

Tony estaba un poco sorprendido. En realidad no había nada de extraño en la forma en que Steve estaba tocándolo. Era amistoso, no invasivo. Nada que no lo hubiera visto hacer antes con algunos de sus compañeros. El tema era que Steve NUNCA lo tocaba a él. Sin retirar sus manos Steve se dirigió a James.

—Clint y yo hicimos huevos con tocino. Mejor ve a buscar un poco antes de que se los acabe.

—¡Genial! Me encantan ¿Te aparto algunos Tony?

—No, gracias. Mi estómago no está muy bien.

Cuando James se fue Steve se acercó más a Tony hasta tocar su espalda con su pecho.

—Puedo prepararte otra cosa si quieres – le dijo hablándole al oído, lo que provocó que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su cuello.

—Mmm… no… no gracias. Necesito hablar un segundo contigo.

—Dime.

Tony se volteó para liberarse del contacto y enfrentar al soldado, pero éste lo dejó girar sin quitar las manos de sus hombros.

—Mira… mmm... quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije anoche. Esta mañana recordé todo y creo que estuve totalmente fuera de lugar. Debe haber sido el alcohol hablando. Realmente lo siento. – Mientras hablaba no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del capitán.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que dijiste fue por el alcohol?

—Si... no... en parte. El tema es que no tenía derecho a decirte nada. Yo menos que nadie tengo derecho a opinar de lo que haces con tu vida.

Steve se quedó mirándolo seriamente. Sus manos se sentían cálidas sobre sus hombros. Después de un rato, que a Tony le pareció eterno, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Steve.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes? ¿Estamos bien entonces?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Steve! ya debemos irnos – llamó Clint mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

—¿A dónde van?

—Clint y yo tenemos una misión corta para Shield. Se relaciona con Hydra. 

—¿Es peligroso? ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Seguramente volveremos esta tarde. No creo que sea peligroso, aunque con Hydra siempre hay que estar reparados. Los mantendremos informados.

—¡Steve, nos están esperando!

Steve miró a Clint y sonrió, pero en lugar de soltar a Tony deslizó una de sus manos hacia su nuca sujetándolo firmemente y acercándose aún más.

—Tony, yo sé que todo lo que dijiste anoche no fue fruto solo del alcohol. 

—Steve, eso no es…

—Lo estoy pensando Tony. Todo lo que dijiste. Lo estoy pensando.

Tony se quedó perplejo y no supo qué responder. Steve le sonrió por última vez y se volvió rápidamente para correr hacia Clint que ya lo esperaba en el elevador. Tony vio como Clint lo recibía abrazándolo por la cintura y diciéndole algo que los hizo reír a ambos. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron Tony aun pudo ver como los dos hombres hablaban con entusiasmo.

Mierda ¿qué había sido todo eso? No pudo evitar sentirse un poco irritado con la intimidad entre Clint y Steve. ¿Sería que su estúpido discurso de ayer hizo que Steve se atreviera a tener una relación con Clint? ¿Pero por qué lo tocó tanto? ¿Estaría agradecido? Afortunadamente no pudo seguir metido en su propia cabeza porque cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse salió una alterada Pepper, que cuando lo vio corrió hacia él para darle un gran abrazo.

—¡Tony, lo siento tanto! ¡No sé como pude hacerlo! ¡Debes estar odiándome!

—Pepper, cálmate – dijo Tony acariciándole el cabello - ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Del beso que le di a Steve! ¿De qué más?

—Ah, eso. No te preocupes Pep. Yo no soy dueño de Steve. 

—Pero tú… yo sé que tú lo quieres Tony y yo…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando Tony? – James sonaba muy sorprendido. – ¿Tú y Steve? ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?

—¡Oh Dios, estoy hablando de más! – Solo en ese momento Pepper se dio cuenta solo que no estaban solos – ¡Lo siento Tony, hoy soy un desastre!

—Shsss, no te preocupes. 

—Tony, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando?

—No pasa nada Rhodey.

—Si no pasa nada, ¿Porqué Pepper te está pidiendo disculpas por besar a Steve?

—Si Tony, explícanos – Natasha se había acercado al grupo, seguida por Bruce.

—Dios, ¿qué es esto? No tengo que explicarles nada.

—Yo creo que si, después de todo anoche diste un tremendo espectáculo de celos e interrumpiste nuestra sana diversión con tu berrinche.

—Yo no tuve un berrinche.

—¿Estás seguro? Jarvis, por favor mostrarnos el video de seguridad de la fiesta de anoche.

—¿Desea la parte donde el señor tuvo su arranque de celos señorita Romanov?

—¡Jarvis! 

—No es necesario, ya hemos probado el punto. Escúpelo Tony.

Tony miró a sus cuatro amigos que lo rodeaban con rostros expectantes. Realmente no tenía mucho sentido negar los hechos.

—Mierda… ¿Creen que Steve también se haya dado cuenta?

—No lo creo Tony. Steve es bastante inconsciente del impacto que tiene sobre la gente. Además él tiende a pensar cualquier cosa ante este tipo de situaciones, menos que alguien siente atracción por él – respondió Bruce.

—Tony, debí haberlo imaginado. Era obvio.

—¿Porqué obvio Rhodey? No es que el tipo sea tan fantástico, yo…

—Cállate Tony, sabes perfectamente que tengo razón. Estuviste enamorado de él gran parte de tu infancia y adolescencia y para qué hablar de los años en el MIT. Recuerda que dormí junto a ti por varios años. Era obvio que al conocerlo en persona te ibas a volver a sentir atraído por él.

—No es cierto. Cuando nos conocimos nos odiamos de inmediato. Éramos como el agua y el aceite.

—Esa fue una reacción infantil ante la atracción descontrolada que sentiste hacia él – dijo Natasha con una amplia sonrisa – puedes negártelo a ti mismo pero me parece que es evidente.

—No creo que Steve te haya odiado alguna vez Tony. 

—No era un santo de su devoción tampoco.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

–¿Hay algo más que debamos saber Tony?

–Tal vez… mmm… tal vez le haya dicho anoche que yo… ¿quiero todo de él?

–Bueno, no creo que haya espacio para dudas con eso ¿Y qué te respondió? – preguntó Pepper

–Nada porque le cerré la puerta en la cara.

–¡Dios Tony!

–Hoy Steve no parecía diferente de otros días.

–Yo lo noté muy alegre, tal vez un poco más de lo habitual.

–Si, es cierto, ahora que lo dices, estaba muy sonriente. Se veía realmente feliz.

–¿Creen que tuviera algo que ver?

–Es muy posible Tony.

–Pero eso no significa que sea por mi. ¿Lo vieron con Clint? Parecían una pareja de enamorados.

–Clint y Steve son siempre así Tony, son muy buenos amigos. Además Clint es una persona muy táctil.

–Steve me dijo ayer que había disfrutado mucho a Clint.

–¿Disfrutado? ¿Tú crees que ellos dos tuvieron algo más que…?

–¡No, Natasha! No. Disfrutó besarlo. Me lo dijo un tanto enojado, bueno, creo que fue mi culpa. No estaba siendo muy amable en ese momento…

–Ok, entonces ustedes discutieron, le dijiste que querías todo de él y le cerraste la puerta en la cara?

–Si, eso fue más o menos.

–Cielos Tony, realmente no sé que pensar.

–¿Te dijo algo hoy?

–Dijo que estaba pensando en lo que le dije.

–Eso es fantástico Tony – dijo Natasha – Significa que lo está considerando.

–O simplemente significa que lo empujé a los brazos de Clint.

–Vamos, no seas pesimista. Por lo que sé Clint no está enamorado de él. Lo quiere, pero no está enamorado.

–Me estás diciendo que si Steve… si él…

–Suéltalo Tony…

–Si Steve quisiera algo con Clint ¿El lo rechazaría?

–¡No, claro que no! ¿Estás loco? Clint estaría feliz.

–Diablos Natasha, decídete.

–Solo te digo la verdad. Puede que no esté enamorado ahora, pero si Steve quisiera una relación con él, estoy segura de que Clint lo haría con gusto y que eventualmente podría llegar a enamorarse. Obviamente ¿quién no?

–Esta conversación me está deprimiendo. 

–Lo siento pero creo que debes esperar. Si Steve te dijo que lo está pensando debes darle tiempo.

–Si lo sé, pero no soy una persona muy paciente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de preguntas, consejos y miradas lastimeras Tony no aguantó más y se fue vestir para iniciar su día. Era muy poco frecuente que Pepper hiciera desarreglos en su horario, especialmente en día de trabajo, por ello Tony le concedió el día libre en SI, a lo cual ella accedió solo después de miles de promesas de buen comportamiento. La reemplazó en sus labores durante todo el día y para satisfacción de ella y de sus empleados retomó varios temas que tenía pendientes, entre ellos una visita a los nuevos laboratorios de R&D que además tenía cinco nuevos ingenieros que estaba fascinados de conocerlo. La distracción fue muy efectiva. Tony estuvo el día completo inmerso en su trabajo por lo que solo al llegar a la torre, ya muy entrada la noche, se acordó de Steve. 

–Jarvis, ¿Dónde está Steve?

–El capitán Rogers se encuentra en su departamento señor.

–¿Se fue? ¿Dejó algún mensaje?

–Si señor. ¿Desea que lo reproduzca?

–Si por favor.

La imagen de Steve apareció en el aire frente a su rostro.

 _–Tony, hola –_ dijo Steve sonriendo a la cámara. Su rostro algo incómodo era adorable – _Volvimos de la misión sin novedades. No fue nada complicado... solo quería avisarte que me voy a mi departamento. Necesito terminarlo de una vez… También quería recordarte que el baile de la academia es mañana y que estás también invitado. Se supone que voy como pareja de Natasha pero… mmm… van todos, incluso Thor, así que espero que vayas y… me reserves un baile. Ayer me gustó mucho bailar contigo Tony y… me gustaría hacerlo otra vez… ¿si? Te prometo no hacer nada extraño... Oh!... mmm… no quiero que te asustes, pero mañana Natasha y yo debemos hacer varios bailes bastante estructurados, es algo así como una pequeña presentación, como para cerrar el curso y pueden verse algo… bueno, allí lo verás. Yo pasaré a recoger a Natasha un poco más temprano, pero los demás se irán a las ocho. Espero verte allá. Ehmm… respecto a lo que hablamos… quiero que sepas que estoy en eso… No lo he olvidado y quiero agradecerte por decírmelo… tienes razón después de todo… he sido pasivo, no sé por qué… pero estoy tratando de entenderlo… para arreglarlo. Gracias Tony… ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

Una sonrisa tímida llenó la pantalla y la imagen se congeló. Tony se quedó contemplándolo por unos segundos tratando de entender bien lo que había oído. Después le pidió a Jarvis que lo reprodujera un par de veces más. Tuvo que esforzarse en enfocar su atención en sus palabras. En el video se veía tan tierno, casi tímido. La forma en que sus palabras salían de su boca, casi tropezándose una tras otra mostraba cierto nerviosismo, lo cual era increíble en un hombre que había ya enfrentado multitudes de admiradores y mares de paparazzi. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre se las arreglara para decirle cosas tan neutras? Lo que había dicho podía interpretarse de igual forma como una declaración de interés sentimental y al mismo tiempo como algo que un amigo haría, totalmente inocente. Tony pensó en el baile y recordó lo que fue ver a Steve bailando con los agentes. No estaba seguro de querer verlo nuevamente. Solo estaba seguro de que ir al baile sería una tortura. 

Al día siguiente Tony se enfocó en su trabajo con su traje y las mejoras que debía hacer para los trajes de los demás Vengadores. El día transcurrió sin novedades hasta que Bruce bajó a buscarlo para que se preparara para el baile.

–Tony, ya debes subir a cambiarte, son las siete. ¿Comiste algo?

–¿Mmm? Oh, Bruce… si, creo que comí algo más temprano. 

–Bueno, vamos, debes cambiarte. Nos vamos a las ocho.

–Yo no voy.

–¿Por qué?

–Estoy muy ocupado, y no quiero perder el hilo. Además no estoy de humor.

–Esta es una noche muy importante para Natasha y Steve. Deberías acompañarnos Tony. Después de todo son tus amigos.

–No les va a pasar nada si yo no voy Bruce. Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

–¿Estás seguro? Steve me pidió que te viniera a sacar del taller. Le preocupaba que se te pasara la hora por tu trabajo. El te quiere allí Tony.

–Me quiere tanto como quiere a cualquiera de nosotros. 

–Tony…

–No voy a ir Bruce. Pero te agradezco la preocupación.

–Está bien. ¿Quieres que les diga algo?

–No. No creo que sea necesario pero si te preguntan puedes decirles la verdad, que me quede trabajando.

–Como quieras Tony - dijo Bruce en un tono desaprobador – Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Con el pasar de las horas Tony recibió varias llamadas. Primero de Steve, después de Pepper y Natasha. Todos dejaron mensajes pero Tony no tenía ánimo de oírlos. Efectivamente logró trabajar pero no con el rendimiento que hubiera esperado. Se sentía ansioso y necesitaba distraer su mente.

–Jarvis, ¿Ha salido algo del baile de Steve en las redes sociales?

–Si señor. 

–Muéstrame.

Una de las pantallas se llenó de imágenes de Steve y Natasha bailando. Había notas de Twitter, de diarios de farándula y algunos videos.

–Fue bastante rápido esta vez.

–Las imágenes han sido subidas por asistentes al baile señor. Incluso hay un video subido por la señorita Darcy en Youtube.

–¿Darcy? No tenía idea de que iba a venir. 

–La señorita vino invitada por el príncipe Thor. 

–Muéstrame.

De inmediato se abrió un video de Steve y Clint bailando. Era un baile lento como el que habían compartido en la fiesta de la torre. Se veían muy calmados, conversando y moviéndose despacio. De pronto se vio como Clint sujetaba a Steve del cuello y se empinaba para decirle algo al oído. Steve pareció escucharlo con calma hasta que una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le respondió algo y después ambos hombres se volvieron a acercar y siguieron bailando. Se podía ver el rostro de Clint apoyado en el gran pecho del soldado con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa. No parecía en absoluto que Steve lo estuviera extrañando.

¡Diablos! ¿Tenía que ver precisamente ese? 

–Jarvis, ¿es el único video que hay?

–No señor, hay varios de la señorita Romanov y el capitán Rogers. También hoy uno del doctor Banner con la señorita Romanov y del príncipe Thor bailando con la señorita Darcy. ¿Desea verlos?

–No Jarvis, no creo que sean diferentes de este. Está claro que a Steve no le importa la prensa ¿verdad? Imagínate lo que van a decir los medios ahora si solo con el beso a ese tipo en el estadio estuvo en los titulares por dos semanas. 

–Efectivamente señor, el capitán Rogers no creyó necesario hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

–¿Se ven bien juntos verdad?

–No se ven mejor que usted y el capitán la otra noche señor.

–¿Lo tienes grabado J?

–Por supuesto.

Sin que Tony lo pidiera se empezó a reproducir un video del día de la fiesta en la torre. Era un acercamiento donde se veían Steve y Tony bailando muy cerca y mirándose a los ojos.

–J… ¿Tú lo grabaste especialmente?

–Si señor. Me pareció que usted querría verlo alguna vez.

Lo que Tony vio hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Se veía muy diferente del video con Clint. La forma en que Steve estaba mirándolo a él era muy distinta a como miraba al arquero. Steve lo estaba devorando con una mirada llena de anhelo. Sus manos estaban en su cintura y se movían suavemente hacia su espalda y volvían a bajar casi hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Tony no recordaba eso, seguramente estaba tan absorto en el rostro de Steve que no se dio cuenta. Por un momento parecía que una de las manos iba a seguir bajando pero Steve la separó de su cuerpo y la cerró en un puño como tratando de controlarse hasta que la volvió a posar suavemente sobre su cadera. ¡Dios esa mirada! Tony había tenido razón en creer que Steve iba a besarlo. Tony se vio a si mismo cerrar los ojos y alzar su rostro. Steve lo miró sorprendido, después sonrió y se acercó un poco más mirándolo con una ternura que no creía posible ver en los ojos de alguien, sin embargo, cuando estaba muy cerca algo hizo que su expresión cambiara, la duda llegó nuevamente a su rostro y se alejó…¡Se alejó! Cuando Tony abrió nuevamente sus ojos, la actitud de Steve había cambiado por completo. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y Tony se fue para juntarse con Pepper. Mientras caminaba Steve lo siguió con la mirada con una expresión triste hasta que una joven agente lo arrastró nuevamente al baile.

El video se detuvo. 

–Dios, este hombre me está matando.

–Dudo que esa sea la intención del capitán Rogers.

–Yo dudo que él sepa que intención tiene.

Tony siguió en su taller por varias horas más. A la una de la mañana lo sorprendió la voz de Jarvis.

–Señor, el capitán Rogers está solicitando ingresar.

–¿Qué? No… dile que… dile que estoy durmiendo. Que estuve trabajando toda la noche y que por fin logre dormirme.

–Como usted desee señor – solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando Tony volvió a hablar.

–¿Se fue?

–Si señor. Me pidió que le avisara que pasará el fin de semana en su departamento y que probablemente estará de vuelta el día lunes. Pero que si necesita algo que se comunique con él.

–Gracias Jarvis.

Durante el fin de semana Tony trató de evitar a sus amigos por el mayor tiempo posible. Finalmente lo atraparon durante la cena de sábado llenándolo de retos y reclamos. Una vez que se saciaron lo volvieron a dejar tranquilo pero no antes de obligarlo a ver los videos del baile, contarle todas las anécdotas de Thor y las divertidas escenas de cuando Steve trató de enseñarle algunos pasos de baile. Realmente habían pasado un muy buen rato.

–Steve estaba realmente triste porque no fuiste Tony.

–¿Si? En los videos no lo parece- Además es su culpa.

–¿Como puede ser su culpa?. Tú decidiste dejarnos plantados.

–Prefiero no hablar de eso.

–No estás hablando con ninguna lógica y eso es muy raro en ti.

–Tú no lo sabes todo Bruce.

–Creo que se bastante.

Bruce no quiso seguir insistiendo y prefirió dejarlo solo. Cuando Tony dejaba de lado toda lógica no valía la pena seguir tratando de hacerlo entender. 

El resto del fin de semana fue muy sombrío para Tony. Con Steve en su departamento y él evitando a sus amigos se sintió realmente solo. Extrañaba a Steve, incluso aunque lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Por eso sintió alivio cuando se fue a acostar el domingo en la noche. Al otro día lo volvería a ver. Sabía que debía enfrentarlo, pero prefería eso a no verlo. Tony estaba aún en su cuarto durmiendo cuando sintió que alguien lo remecía.

–Tony, despierta.

–¿Qué? Jarvis…

–Buenos días señor.

–Vamos Tony, ya es tarde y debemos entrenar.

–¿Steve?

Tony salió de debajo de las sábanas con su pelo totalmente desordenado y sus ojos levemente hinchados de tanto dormir.

–Jarvis me dijo que este fin de semana dormiste lo suficiente, así que hoy vas entrenar conmigo. Vamos, antes debes comer algo.

–No… no quiero… - dijo Tony envolviéndose nuevamente en las sábanas. Una cosa era querer volver a ver a Steve y otra muy diferente era levantarse temprano para entrenar – Aun tengo sueño…

–Tony – dijo Steve riendo y tirando de las sábanas suavemente.

–Noooo… déjame, estoy muy cómodo – dijo Tony enroscándose más en sus sábanas.

–Lo siento pero hoy me vas a obedecer – Steve tiró de la sábana con fuerza hasta dejarlo totalmente expuesto sobre la cama – Sabes que no puedes conmigo. ¡Levántate Tony!

Al quedarse solo en sus calzoncillos Tony despertó por completo. Al verse tomó una de sus almohadas y se abrazó a ella.

–¿Qué diablos Steve?

Steve sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él subiéndose a la cama avanzando con sus rodillas y manos hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de Tony.

–¿Sabías que te ves muy tierno a esta hora de la mañana Tony?

–Q… ¿Qué?

–Y muy sexy… ¿Nunca usas pijama?

–¿No?

–Mmm, interesante. Tienes que levantarte y venir conmigo.

–Yo… 

Steve se acercó un poco más a su rostro y le habló al oído prácticamente rozando su oreja con sus labios.

–No fuiste al baile Tony y te estuve esperando. Esta mañana voy a castigarte.

–Steve…

–Shsss… solo quiero que te pongas algo de ropa, no necesitas ducharte.- Steve se inclinó un poco más hasta su cuello e inhaló profundamente – Mmm, me gusta como hueles, además voy a dejarte más sudado que nunca Tony.

Tony se quedó mudo. No podía hacer nada más que mirar a Steve con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta por el asombro. Steve sostuvo su mirada por un momento hasta que las mejillas del soldado empezaron a sonrojarse en forma furiosa lo que pareció turbarlo. Un segundo después carraspeó y se levantó quedándose parado a un lado de la cama extendiendo una de sus manos hacia Tony.

–Ven. Vamos a entrenar.

Tony tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y se levantó. Steve lo dirigió cual niño pequeño al guardarropa para que se vistiera. Esperó a que saliera y lo dirigió al elevador con una mano en su espalda. Una vez adentro Tony se paró frente a la puerta para no tener que mirar a Steve. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mil diferentes explicaciones para lo que estaba pasando que no fueran que Steve estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él. De pronto sintió las manos de Steve sobre sus hombros.

–Te ves tenso Tony. ¿Te molesta si te doy un pequeño masaje?

–Mmm, no…

–Bien, soy muy bueno en esto.

Steve empezó a masajear sus hombros y su cuello con suavidad pero con suficiente presión para provocar que los músculos de Tony se estremecieran. El calor eran delicioso y el roce de esas manos sobre su piel le provocaron piel de gallina. No pudo evitar que un gemido de placer se escapara de su garganta.

–Te gusta ¿eh?... 

–Mmmm… Steve…

–Relájate Tony… Vamos a precalentar antes del entrenamiento para que no te vayas a hacer daño ¿Ok?

–Si… gracias…

–No es nada. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré Tony.

Steve tenía una botella de jugo y algunas galletas para Tony esperándolo en el gimnasio. Mientras comía el soldado no dejó de mirarlo en una forma tan intensa que a Tony le costaba tragar. Después, durante el entrenamiento Steve no mencionó nunca el baile, tampoco dejó de tocarlo todo el tiempo hasta dejarlo con los nervios de punta y una erección vergonzosamente evidente. Afortunadamente no había nadie más en el gimnasio. En innumerables ocasiones Steve lo tuvo atrapado debajo de su cuerpo manteniéndolo quieto hasta que Tony se rindió. En ningún momento fue abusivo, pero tampoco evitó tocarlo en lugares sensibles como sus muslos, la parte baja de su espalda, su cuello, incluso cuando lo tuvo en sus rodillas y manos, inmovilizándolo por detrás Tony podría jurar que sintió algo inesperadamente duro y familiar contra sus nalgas. La verdad es que las manos de Steve en cualquier parte de su cuerpo lo excitaban como el fuego.

Después de un par de horas, Steve estuvo satisfecho con su tortura y lo dejó descansar. Ambos hombres estaba tirados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, respirando pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Para el regocijo de Tony, Steve se veía tan alterado como él. Se veía exquisito con su rostro sudado y sus mejillas rojas. Sus labios estaban brillantes por las innumerables veces que lo vio morderlos y humedecerlos con su rosada lengua. Tony sentía un tremendo impulso de tirarse encima de él y besarlo con furia. Solo con pensarlo la sangre de su cerebro tomó un viaje rápido al sur. Afortunadamente había elegido una sudadera muy amplia que en algo le ayudaba a ocultar su vergonzoso estado. Tony resistió el impulso. Aún quería que Steve tomara la iniciativa.

Después de unos minutos Steve se volvió hacia él atrapándolo nuevamente con su cuerpo. 

–Ayer terminé mi departamento y esta noche voy a hacer la cena de inauguración. Tú vas a ir, sin excusas. ¿Está bien?

–Steve yo…

–Vas a ir Tony.

–Si… está bien…

–Si no apareces enviaré a War Machine a buscarte y créeme que él está dispuesto a hacerlo.

–Oh… Ok?

–Bien. Ahora voy a ducharme, tengo mucho que hacer – Steve se acercó a él y volvió a olerlo, esta vez en su cuello, bajo su barbilla – Mmm… no hay nada que hacer… tu olor me fascina.

Sin decir más Steve se levantó dejándolo perplejo y excitado en el suelo del gimnasio.

–Nos veremos en la noche- dijo caminando ágilmente hacia las duchas del gimnasio – O tal vez… ¿Quieres venir a las duchas conmigo Tony?

La voz de Steve era la más sugerente y sexy que le había escuchado hasta ese día. El rostro de Tony se puso de un rojo furioso y fue imposible para él responder. Solo hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza mientras empezaba a levantarse.

–Está bien, no hay prisa… Nos vemos Tony - Steve corrió hacia las duchas con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Mientras miraba irse al soldado Tony no podía entender su aturdimiento. Solo hace un par de meses atrás él hubiera respondido a una invitación así sin pensarlo dos veces. En ese momento ya tendría a Steve vibrando bajo sus caricias. Sin embargo ahí estaba, inmovilizado y ruborizado como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. ¡Dios, cómo deseaba a ese hombre! Pero había algo que lo estaba deteniendo, como si no creyera en esa nueva actitud de Steve, como si no fuera realmente el hombre con el cual había discutido tantas veces o con el que había compartido momentos muy dulces e íntimos mientras descubrían los tesoros de su padre o comían tacos en el techo. 

Steve nunca había sido así, tan abierto, tan coqueto, tan agresivo sexualmente. Y no era que no le gustara, ¡Por supuesto que le gustaba! El tema era que parecía que algo o alguien habían sacado esos instintos ocultos en Steve y los había hecho florecer… y no había sido Tony. Eso era. Estaba celoso. Le molestaba que alguien más hubiera tenido ese efecto en Steve. Porque él quería ser el que lo introdujera a ese mundo- El quería derribar todos sus muros. Quería despertar su pasión y borrar todos sus miedos guiándolo al mundo del placer y el amor. ¡Dios, no podía creer que estaba siendo tan cursi! Tenía a ese maravilloso hombre prácticamente tirándose sobre él y no lo estaba tomando. 

Tony empezó a caminar en forma automática. No se dio cuenta cómo tomó el elevador. Afortunadamente Jarvis estaba habituado a los trances de su creador por lo que lo guió eficientemente a la seguridad de su cuarto. Mientras Tony tomaba una ducha recordó la boca de Steve sobre su oído y sobre su cuello y lentamente llevó su mano a su desatendido miembro que aún estaba semi erecto después de la acalorada sesión de ejercicios. El recuerdo de la voz del capitán hablándole tan cerca y tan íntimamente hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Tony se había masturbado en la ducha y fue la primera vez en muchos años que tenía un orgasmo con el nombre de Steve en sus labios. Más tarde, ya mas relajado, decidió que no iba a luchar más contra sus deseos. Steve estaba claramente insinuándose y él iba a aceptar lo que fuera que el capitán quisiera darle. Si era solo un beso, como cualquiera de los que había recibido, tendría que conformarse, tendría que aceptarlo. Ya no podía seguir viviendo así, siempre a la espera, siempre tenso, necesitaba seguir adelante, con o sin Steve.

El haber tomado una decisión respecto a Steve permitió que su cerebro pudiera enfocarse en otras cosas, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas. Es tarde Tony trabajó e hizo grandes avances. La maravilla de la ingeniería era que le permitía desaparecer como persona en la complejidad de su mente creadora. La combinación de intenso análisis más el esfuerzo físico de convertir sus ideas en realidad lograron relajarlo completamente, hasta que sintió un tirón en uno de sus brazos cuando estaba ensamblando una pieza de un nuevo dispositivo para Natasha.

–¡Qué mierda! – vociferó cuando el tirón hizo que la delicada pieza cayera de sus manos sobre la mesa.

–Tony ya es tarde – replicó una muy bien arreglada Pepper. 

–¿Pepper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me aseguro de que no llegues tarde a la cena de Steve. Tienes solo cuarenta y cinco minutos para vestirte. Te dejé ropa lista en tu cama y Happy ya te está esperando abajo.

–¡Diablos! ¿Ya es tan tarde?

–Si Tony, pero vas a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo. Nos ocuparemos de ello.

–Gracias Pepper. No quiero que Rhodey piense que debe venir a buscarme… se pone un poco denso cuando se enoja.

–No te preocupes. Vamos.

–¿Te irás conmigo?

–No. Debo pasar a buscar algunas cosas para Steve en el camino y prefiero que te vayas tú solo por si hubiera alguna demora.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Algunos pasteles que encargó para la cena. Como fue un poco de último minuto no pudieron estar a tiempo y ofrecí pasar a buscarlos. Además quiero aprovechar de hablar con Charles sobre un evento que nos está preparando para SI.

–¿No vas a atrasarte?

–No creo, pero por si acaso te mano a ti primero.

–¿Y los demás?

–Ellos se iban a ir un poco más temprano, seguramente para ayudar a Steve.

–Bueno, al menos no voy a ser el último en llegar. Te conozco cómo eres cuando hablas con tu chef favorito. 

–Si Tony… ya ve. Happy te espera.

En treinta minutos Tony ya estaba en su limusina en camino al departamento de Steve. Se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso pero se tranquilizó al recordar que todos sus amigos estarían allí, por lo que la atención no estaría solo en él. El departamento de Steve se encontraba en una hermosa y pequeña calle en medio de uno de los barrios antiguos y elegantes de la ciudad. Eran principalmente edificios antiguos remodelados pero que conservaban sus fachadas originales dándoles un aspecto tradicional. Había muchos árboles y se podían ver varias tiendas y pequeños negocios con mesas en las anchas veredas. Era un barrio hermoso. Realmente se parecía a Steve. Una adorable mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo.

Cuando llegó al recibidor del edificio el conserje se dirigió a él pero pareció reconocerlo de inmediato ya que le concedió el acceso sin preguntarle nada. Tony sabía que era el último nivel del edificio de solo cinco pisos, así que subió sin llamar. Pronto se encontró frente a una puerta bastante grande de madera oscura con una hermosa manilla de bronce y un timbre estilo antiguo que lo hizo sonreír. Tocó el timbre una vez y esperó. Luego de un minuto sin que nadie le abriera volvió a tocar. Seguramente estaban tan entretenidos adentro que nadie escuchó, aunque en realidad no se podía escuchar nada desde afuera. Ya estaba a punto de tocar por tercera vez cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente para dejar ver a un sudado y despeinado Steve. Estaba vestido con un suelto pantalón deportivo y una polera blanca bastante manchada con lo que evidentemente era salsa de tomates.

–¡Tony! – dijo el asombrado Steve - ¡Viniste!

–Claro que vine. Me invitaste. ¿Pasa algo? Te ves…

–No, no pasa nada. Adelante por favor, solo estoy un poco atrasado.

–¿Y los demás?

–Aun no han llegado. Es que aun es temprano.

–¿Temprano? Pepper me dijo que estaba a tiempo, ya son las seis.

–La invitación era a las siete, pero me alegra que estés aquí Tony. Solo déjame ver algo en la cocina y estaré contigo. Ven.

Steve lo guió hacia el centro de la sala y corrió hacia el área de la cocina. Se veía adorable tratando de ser un buen anfitrión todo desordenado y caótico. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanto encanto y torpeza. ¡Esa Pepper! Le había mentido descaradamente, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en agradecerle su pequeño engaño.

Mientras Steve parecía haberse metido dentro del refrigerador buscando algo, Tony se dedicó a ver el departamento. Era realmente hermoso. Era planta libre y tenía diferentes niveles en el piso. El área de la sala se diferenciaba perfectamente del comedor y el dormitorio, que parecía ser otra pequeña sala más intima y acogedora, sin embargo se notaba que era un dormitorio por los muebles que lo acompañaban. Cada zona era parte de un todo equilibrado y amigable. Junto a la pared de la izquierda estaba lo que parecía ser el taller de arte de Steve con un gran atril y repleto de muebles llenos de libros, pinturas y papeles. Las ventanas eran grandes y a través de las cortinas de tela alcanzaba a entrar la luz tenue de la calle y se podían ver las siluetas de las hojas de los gigantescos árboles dibujadas sobre el velo. Los sofás eran grandes y cómodos y para su sorpresa había un gran televisor de pantalla plana ubicado convenientemente frente a los asientos. La gran mesa de centro estaba llena de bocadillos y vasos vacíos esperando ser llenados. La imagen era muy acogedora. Dios, cómo quería llegar a sentir ese espacio como suyo. Todo hablaba de Steve y Tony quería sumergirse en él. Inesperadamente pensó en Jarvis. Seguramente a su AI le iba a gustar estar allí.

–Aquí tienes un poco del jugo que te gusta. Lo hice yo mismo.

Steve se veía adorable sosteniendo alegre un vaso de jugo rojo frente a sus ojos.

–Es de arándanos.

–Gracias, eres muy amable – Tony aceptó el vaso y le devolvió la sonrisa al soldado – Este lugar es hermoso, realmente lo hiciste bien.

–Gracias, solo traté de hacerlo cómodo para mi, pero parece que resultó bastante bien.

–Ya lo creo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo en medio de la sala. Steve aún acelerado y sudando y Tony dando pequeños sorbos nerviosos a su vaso de jugo. Estaba sabroso…

–Ehmm… ¿Steve? ¿Creo que estabas haciendo algo? 

–¡Oh diablos, si! Estoy atrasado. Aun me falta terminar la entrada pero ya tengo la lasaña en el horno… y la mesa necesita algunas cosas… y aun no me cambio…

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte, no soy buen cocinero pero puedo seguir instrucciones.

–¿En serio?

–Claro, solo dime qué debo hacer.

–Fantástico, sígueme.

La cocina era amplia con hermosos muebles de madera. Sobre la mesada había varias fuentes con diferentes cosas cortadas y ordenadas. Parecían listas para servir. 

–Aún me falta picar estos pimientos y algunas otras cosas. Mientras tanto ¿podrías armar la entrada? Debería verse así – Steve señaló un libro que estaba sobre un pequeño atril sobre la mesa mostrando la foto de un platillo - Los platos están aquí. Son ocho. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

–Por supuesto. Quedará bien, no te preocupes.

–El aderezo y la salsa los pondré cuando ya todos estén sentados para que las verduras se mantengan frescas.

–Ok, empecemos.

Tony se volvió hacia los platos para llevarlos a la mesada cuando sintió las manos de Steve en sus hombros. 

–Espera Tony. Dame tu chaqueta, no querrás que se manche ¿verdad?

Tony sintió un pequeño escalofrío mientras Steve le sacaba la chaqueta, especialmente porque lo hizo lento y muy cerca, tanto que pudo sentir la respiración del soldado sobre su cuello. 

–Te ves muy bien esta noche Tony – dijo Steve con una voz suave y sensual – Déjame ponerte este pequeño delantal – dijo Steve mientras rodeaba sus caderas con sus brazos para sujetar un pequeño delantal que cubría parte de su estómago y la parte de arriba de sus pantalones – Listo. 

–Gracias Steve…

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Tony se concentró en su tarea tratando de dejar los platos exactamente iguales a lo que se veía en el libro. Steve había terminado de cortar las verduras que faltaban para el platillo, había sacado más platos y estaba buscando algunas cosas que faltaban para la mesa. Estaban guardadas en la parte alta del mueble de cocina principal y para sacarlas tuvo que estirarse tanto que su polera se levantó dejando a la vista la parte baja de su espalda. Sus pantalones se resbalaron peligrosamente dejando ver el nacimiento de sus nalgas. Los ojos de Tony se quedaron pegados a la sensual imagen. Solo la voz de Steve llamándolo hizo que su mirada se desviara. El soldado lo estaba mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tony… ¡Tony!

–¿Mmm?

–Ven acá.

Tony obedeció sin decir palabra deteniéndose solo a centímetros del cuerpo de Steve, que para alcanzar las cajas había tenido que apoyar parte de uno de sus muslos sobre el borde del mesón.

–¿Puedes recibirme estas cajas?

–Uh… claro…

Steve se apoyó en una de sus manos y sostuvo una caja con la otra para pasársela a Tony. Aparentemente eran copas. Inmediatamente se volvió a estirar para alcanzar otra. Esta vez se estiró aún más dejando que sus caderas quedaran más expuestas. Aparentemente le costó más llegar a su objetivo porque se demoró mucho en bajarla. Tony había dejado la caja a un lado y se mantuvo junto a Steve para esperar la siguiente. Las manos de Tony morían de ganas de tocar esa piel exquisita. Pronto Steve le alcanzó una nueva caja y se separó del mesón sonriendo.

–Gracias Tony. ¿Terminaste?

–Si, creo que si ¿Qué más necesitas?

–Solo me falta poner los platos y estas copas en la mesa… y cambiarme.

Tony se quedó frente a él sin decir nada más. Steve estaba mirándolo sonriente sin una pizca de malicia en su rostro. Era una dualidad tan grande. Hace un momento había sido el mismo dominante seductor de la mañana y ahora era el Steve abierto y sincero de siempre. Tony necesitaba desesperadamente estar más cerca. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se acercó lentamente hasta dejar al soldado arrinconado contra el mueble. Era muy difícil soportar la mirada que Steve le estaba devolviendo mientras se acercaba. En sus ojos había curiosidad, anhelo y deseo. Cuando estuvo muy cerca Tony levantó su rostro y lo acercó al cuello de Steve para olerlo profundamente deteniéndose en su oído. El también podía jugar el mismo juego.

–Mmmm… Me encanta como hueles Steve. Pero creo que necesitar ir a ducharte. Yo me encargo de estas cosas. Ve.

Tony podía sentir cómo la respiración de Steve se había acelerado. El leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas era adorable. Tony no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Aún podía alterar al soldado. No estaba del todo a su merced.

–Claro, gracias Tony. 

Steve corrió hacia una de las pocas puertas que había en el departamento. Estaba junto al que parecía ser el dormitorio. Desde donde estaba Tony pudo ver que era bastante grande pero la puerta se cerró muy rápido detrás del capitán. Al quedarse solo Tony se apresuró en poner las copas y los platos en la mesa. Miró la hora y vio que faltan solo quince minutos para que llegaran sus amigos. Volvió a la cocina a ver las entradas y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar el aderezo y la salsa para dejarlas a mano. Allí vio el postre que Steve había preparado. Eran copas pequeñas con varias capas de crema y frutas, se veía exquisito. Tony vio un poco de crema en un pequeño plato que estaba junto a las copas. Seguramente era un sobrante. No pudo resistir la tentación y la probó. Estaba deliciosa. Sacó el pequeño plato y siguió comiéndola desordenadamente con uno de sus dedos mientra caminaba hacia el taller de Steve para ver los dibujos que estaba colgados en la pared. Estaba absorto viendo un retrato de Natasha cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se abría. Steve salió cubierto solo por una toalla sobre sus caderas. 

–Cielos Steve… te ves increíble pero no creo que sea apropiado para recibir a tus visitas.

–¿No? Pensé que te gustaría – dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a uno de los muebles de pared y empezaba a sacar varias prendas de ropa.

–Me encanta, créeme. Pero no creo que Clint lo resista ¡o Thor! ¿No quieres tentarlos verdad?

–Diablos, tendré que vestirme entonces. 

–Si, mejor hazlo.

–¿Y tú? ¿Lo resistes Tony?

–Si yo te tuviera así para mi no podría sacarte las manos de encima Steve - ¡Diablos! ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Steve estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Sin dudar sujetó el rostro de Tony con ambas manos y acercó sus rostros. Su torso desnudo emanaba un olor delicioso que aturdió los sentidos del ingeniero.

–Tony ¿Hablas en serio?

–Como nunca en mi vida.

–Tony… yo… - Steve se le quedó mirando intensamente hasta que de pronto su expresión cambió de deseo a curiosidad - ¿Tony que… que tienes junto a la boca?

–¿Qué?

–Es… ¿Es crema?

–Oh, si, es que me dio curiosidad y un poco de hambre.

–Dios, tú no cambias.

Sonriendo Steve limpió la crema suavemente con su dedo pulgar, pero cuando quiso apartar su mano Tony lo detuvo sujetándolo firmemente de la muñeca. Llevó el dedo a su boca y sacó la crema con su lengua de la forma más sensual que pudo idear. Lo hizo lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del soldado que lo miraba lleno de asombro.

–Diablos Tony… diablos… - Steve juntó sus frentes mientras su dedo acariciaba la boca de Tony – Debo vestirme. Están por llegar.

–No me importa Steve - dijo Tony tomando el dedo nuevamente en su boca envolviéndolo con su lengua.

–Tony… ¡Dios!… no puedo… 

–¿No puedes?

–Ahora no Tony, es tarde. Por favor quédate esta noche, después de la cena. Tenemos que hablar, debo decirte tantas cosas… 

–Dime ahora Steve, por favor.

–No tienes idea Tony…de cuanto yo...

–Vamos, dime Steve, necesito escucharte,

–Si empiezo ahora Tony no podré detenerme. Si te toco… Dios, no querré detenerme.

En ese momento se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta y fuertes risas de sus amigos que habían llegado.

–Diablos Tony. Debo vestirme - Steve se separó de Tony con dificultad. La mano que estaba en su cuello bajó a su hombro y lo apretó suavemente para volver nuevamente a acariciar el rostro. – Prométeme que te quedarás.

–Está bien, lo haré. Ve a vestirte, yo abriré.

Antes de soltarlo Steve se acercó aún más a Tony para hablarle al oído. 

–Me muero por besarte Tony. Si me aceptas, esta noche serás besado como nunca en tu vida. Te lo prometo.

Y diciendo eso se alejó para encerrarse nuevamente en el baño con la ropa que había apartado.

Tony se había quedado atónito y terriblemente excitado mirando como Steve desaparecía en el baño y pudo ver por un segundo como la toalla caía al suelo para dejar a la vista las más hermosas nalgas que Tony había visto en su vida. Solo los fuertes golpes en la puerta acompañados por el viejo timbre pudieron sacarlo de su estupor.

–¡Diablos, esta va a ser la cena más larga de mi vida!


	12. Lo mejor de mi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cena de inauguración no terminó como todos esperaban. Una vez que ya todo se ha dicho... ¿quién podría culparlos?

Tony abrió la puerta con su mejor sonrisa. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluso Pepper, que le sonrió con una mirada pícara. Los demás vengadores entraron juntos quedándose sorprendidos al ver quien era su anfitrión.

—Hola Tony, veo que llegaste bien.

—Claro Pepper, con tu ayuda llegué bastante a tiempo. 

—Amigo Tony, no pensé que te encontraríamos aquí. James ya estaba preparándose para ir a buscarte.

—No fue necesario Thor. Pepper se encargó de ello.

—Me alegra, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de cargarte. Creo que has subido un poco de peso últimamente.

—¡No es cierto! Estoy en mi peso ideal, solo tengo un poco más de músculos por culpa del entrenamiento.

—No te estreses. Con o sin sobrepeso te queremos igual.

—No me molestes Légolas. Si quieres más flechas mejor ponte de mi lado.

—¿Y dónde está Steve? ¿Qué hiciste con él? – Preguntó Natasha recorriendo su vista por el departamento.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Bienvenidos! – Steve salió apresuradamente del baño. Se veía impresionante con sus pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa azul semiabierta que resaltaba sus ojos y mostraba la perfecta curva de su pecho. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y algo desarreglado. A Tony le dieron ganas de enterrar su nariz en su cuello para oler la frescura de su piel y esa deliciosa colonia que se había puesto. – Les pido disculpas por no recibirlos pero la verdad es que me atrasé un poco. Si no hubiera sido por Tony que me ayudó a terminar la cena y me mandó a vestir, aún estaría en paños menores.

Todos se volvieron al unísono hacia Tony que se había puesto incómodamente rojo. 

—Mira que eres egoísta Tony. Me hubiera gustado verlo en esos paños.

—No seas pesado Clint. Además tú ya lo has visto con menos que eso.

—Ah, es cierto Natasha – Clint se puso pensativo como si estuviera rememorando esas imágenes en su cabeza – Claro que si – dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no lo molesten – Steve se acercó al ingeniero y rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, posando su mano protectoramente en su hombro derecho – Tony fue de gran ayuda. 

—Ya lo creo que si – sonrió Natasha.

Steve se rió y luego centró su atención en Pepper.

—¡Pepper! Bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar – soltando a Tony, Steve se acercó a la colorida para darle un corto abrazo – Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo y por todo lo demás.

—Fue un gusto Steve. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Tony los miró intensamente sospechando algo. ¿Por qué más le estaba agradeciendo Steve?

—¿Quieren que les de el gran tur? 

—Claro Steve, ya desde aquí se ve hermoso – dijo Bruce sonriendo.

—No es muy grande pero creo que quedó bastante bien. Síganme.

Steve volvió a acercarse a Tony, pero esta vez lo sujetó por la parte baja de su espalda. 

—Ven Tony – le dijo suavemente al oído – A ti no te mostré propiamente el lugar. ¿Te molesta si te llevo a mi lado?

—No… claro que no…

—Me alegro. 

Steve se quedó mirando y sonriendo a Tony sin darse cuenta de que los demás estaban esperando que los guiara. Solo el carraspeo de Bruce y las pequeñas risas de los demás lo hizo reaccionar.

—Oh, lo siento. Síganme amigos.

Steve les mostró la sala, el comedor con la mesa hermosamente puesta, su taller, la cocina, cuyos olores le abrieron el apetito a todos y finalmente su cuarto. Durante todo ese tiempo Steve lo guió tocando su espalda suavemente. A veces moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo como una ligera caricia que no pasó desapercibida para Tony. Otras veces solo lo sujetó de los hombros o lo pasó de una mano a otra tocando sus caderas para pasar entre los muebles de la sala. Parecía que Steve no podía dejar de tocarlo, lo que mantuvo a Tony constantemente alterado. No porque no le gustara, sino porque le gustaba demasiado.

—¡Pero aquí no hay cama! – dijo sorprendido Thor.

—Claro que si, lo que pasa es que está guardada. 

Estaban en la pequeña área junto al comedor que Tony había identificado antes como el dormitorio, principalmente porque el gran mueble de una de las paredes se parecía a uno que había visto antes en un proyecto de decoración que había considerado para su propio cuarto, pero había desechado por una opción más moderna. 

—¿Dónde? No parece haber espacio.

—Déjenme mostrarles.

Steve movió su mano a la nuca de Tony y lo acarició levemente mirándolo a los ojos como pidiéndole disculpas por soltarlo. 

—La cama está en la pared. Te va a encantar Tony – el tono de voz de Steve era dulce como la miel a los oídos del ingeniero.

Mientras Steve se volteó para acercarse al gran mueble Natasha y Pepper miraron a Tony con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y expresiones de curiosidad apuntando a Steve como buscando una explicación. Era obvio que a las dos mujeres no les había pasado desapercibida la actitud protectora de Steve y la sumisión de Tony, el cual solo atinó a sonreír y a sonrojarse un poco. La verdad era que él no había esperado que Steve se mostrara tan afectuoso en frente de sus amigos.

—Por favor pónganse detrás del sofá. La cama va en este sector - Steve se acercó a la pared y tiró de una manilla larga y plana que estaba perfectamente camuflada junto al mueble. Toda una sección del mueble empezó a moverse, incluidos los adornos que parecieron estar a punto de caer, sin embargo las repisas en que se encontraban mantuvieron su base vertical aunque estaban desapareciendo bajo la enorme cama que se estaba desvelando. La gran estructura se posó suavemente sobre la mesa de centro, que mantenía todos sus adornos, y quedó posada equilibradamente entre los dos sillones. 

Era una cama alta con un gran colchón y estaba perfectamente vestida. Tenía un hermoso cobertor que la cubría completamente. En la parte que se mantenía unida a la pared se podían ver un par de almohadas y cojines junto a unas repisas con libros y dos lámparas, una a cada lado de la cabecera. Se veía muy cómoda.

—¡Wow, es increíble Steve! – exclamó Tony

—¿Te gusta?

—Es magnífica. Me encanta como lograste que encajara sin tener que mover nada para acomodarla. ¿Es muy pesada?

—No, en absoluto. Tiene engranajes que permiten moverla sin dificultad. Mira, se guarda de la misma manera. 

Steve volvió a levantar la cama solo con una mano y la volvió a dejar dentro del mueble.

—¿Y es suficientemente fuerte para sostenerte amigo mío? Yo sé que a pesar de tu estilizado cuerpo eres tan pesado como yo. – Preguntó Thor. 

—Por supuesto, puede soportarme a mi y un poco más… – dijo Steve mirando a Tony con una sonrisa y algo de color en sus mejillas. 

—Es un diseño muy bueno Steve – dijo Natasha – Creo que mucha gente lo compraría.

—Puede ser. Es una entretención para mí pero tal vez pueda compartir mis ideas con alguien más.

—Creo que podrías hacer un buen negocio con tus diseños. Yo te puedo ayudar en eso. No hay nada de malo en ganar algo de dinero con tu creatividad Steve.

—Lo sé. En realidad nunca pensé que iba a ser un soldado el resto de mi vida. Siempre creí que una vez terminada la guerra podría volver a casa y tal vez volver a estudiar y trabajar en algo relacionado al arte. Siempre soñé en tener mi propio hogar, estar cerca de mis amigos, tener una pareja, una familia... Las cosas son diferentes ahora pero creo ya estoy cumpliendo varios de esos sueños.

—Bueno, ya tienes tu hogar – dijo Natasha – y aunque tus amigos de entonces ya no están, nos tienes a nosotros Steve y nosotros te tenemos a ti.

—Por supuesto que si Natasha. Ustedes han sido mi familia todo este tiempo y se los agradezco mucho. Solo espero haber estado ahí para ustedes también. 

—Tú sabes que si. Ha sido lo mismo para mí. Antes de unirme a los Vengadores andaba solo por el mundo. Ustedes me han aceptado a mí y a Hulk haciéndome sentir nuevamente una persona.

—Bueno, creo que somos un grupo de desadaptados que encontró su nido en la torre Stark y ahora tenemos un nuevo lugar para escaparnos, ¿Verdad Steve?

—Por supuesto. Todo ha sido gracias a Tony que nos permitió unirnos bajo un mismo techo. Todos siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. 

Steve miró a Tony a los ojos con una intensidad y ternura que sobrecogió al ingeniero. ¿Una familia? Una escalofrío recorrido su cuerpo dejando una sensación de frialdad en su estómago que lo hizo pestañear y desviar la mirada. ¿Una familia? Tony sabía perfectamente que Steve no se refería solo a sus amigos. Una familia significaba hijos. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Todo ese tiempo se había estado dejando llevar por el deseo visceral que sentía por Steve. ¿Y después? ¿Qué iba a pasar una vez satisfecho su deseo? Tony sabía en el fondo de su rebuscado cerebro que lo que él sentía por Steve era mucho más que deseo. Era ternura, admiración, respeto… ¿amor? Si, era un amor que tal vez nunca antes había sentido. Ni siquiera por Pepper. ¿Pero cómo podía pensar que lo amaba si sabía perfectamente que él no era lo que Steve necesitaba? Tony podía regalarle prácticamente el mundo entero, pero no podía darle el más importante de sus sueños, una verdadera familia. Un hijo. Un pequeño Steve. Solo con imaginarse ese posible niño Tony lo adoró de inmediato. Un niño pequeño y frágil con los ojos azules de Steve y su tremendo espíritu. Un niño que nunca podría existir si él se entregaba egoístamente a ese amor que estaba sintiendo. El color de su rostro desapareció en un instante y un leve mareo lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio.

En un segundo Steve estuvo a su lado sujetándolo por la cintura.

—¡Tony! ¿Estás bien?

—Mmmm, si… 

—Te pusiste pálido.

—No es nada, ya pasó – dijo Tony tratando de estabilizarse.

Los demás también se habían acercado preocupados.

—No te vez nada de bien amigo- dijo preocupado Rhodey.

—Te pusiste blanco como un papel Tony – Bruce se había acercado y le estaba revisando el pulso – Parece que te bajó la presión.

—Hace un momento estabas con hambre ¿Comiste algo hoy?

—¿Creo que si?

—Pero no estás seguro. Trabajaste toda la tarde Tony – lo regañó Pepper – Seguro que te olvidaste.

—Si Jarvis estuviera aquí ya lo sabríamos.

—No me hagas dudar en traerlo acá Steve.

—El solo se preocupa por ti Tony.

—Lo sé… lo sé…. Ya estoy bien.

—No lo creo Tony. Creo que será mejor que empecemos a cenar. ¿Quieren pasar a la mesa? 

—Claro que si, creo que todos tenemos hambre.

Steve guió a Tony hasta el comedor y los demás los siguieron. Una vez allí les indicó sus asientos: dejó a Thor al otro extremo de la mesa frente a él; Pepper, Rhodey y Clint en el lado izquierdo y a su derecha Tony, Natasha y Bruce.

—Te quiero junto a mi Tony – le dijo al oído mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse – Espero que no te moleste.

—No, por supuesto que no – dijo Tony con una sonrisa forzada. 

Súbitamente Tony se sintió sin energía. Sabía que tenía que detener lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos dos pero esa terrible certeza le había drenado el ánimo dejándolo al borde del llanto. Un llanto que no debía dejar salir. No enfrente de todos, no en ese momento.

—¿Necesitas ayuda Steve?

—No Tony, quédate ahí, yo puedo.

—Yo te ayudo. Vamos.

—Gracias Clint.

La entrada se veía deliciosa. Todos comieron con entusiasmo. La conversación fue fluida y entretenida. Se contaron historias de otras cenas y de sus cualidades culinarias, siempre llenos de risas y bromas. Tony hizo su mayor esfuerzo en disimular su desánimo. Gracias a los años de experiencia lidiando con su padre y con la prensa logró que nadie notara se verdadero estado emocional. Nadie, excepto Steve. Mientras el grupo reía con una de las aventuras de Thor, Steve se inclinó hacia Tony para hablarle sin que escucharan los demás.

—¿Estás bien Tony? Te noto un poco decaído.

—Estoy bien. Con la comida me recuperé. Creo que no había comido nada desde la mañana.

—Es que te noto diferente. Hasta hace un momento te veías más alegre. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dije o hice algo que te molestó?

—Steve, no… Por favor créeme, estoy bien.

—Está bien, te creo pero ¿Aún vas a quedarte? – la expresión de Steve era tan anhelante que Tony no tuvo corazón para negarse.

—Por supuesto que si. 

La sonrisa que Steve le devolvió le volvió a partir el corazón. Tal vez por eso, el sentir la cálida mano de Steve sobre su muslo lo hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa y la sangre volvió a sus mejillas.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, – la mano de Steve se movía mano lentamente de arriba abajo sobre el muslo provocando un estremecimiento en su dueño. De pronto aplicó un poco más de presión deteniéndose peligrosamente cerca de su ingle – Solo quiero hacerte sentir muy bien Tony.

—Parece que nuestro amigo Tony ya se siente mejor. Veo que el color le ha vuelto al rostro. – la voz de Thor los sobresaltó a ambos, haciéndolos separarse y sonrojarse aún más.

—Si Thor, parece que Tony se siente mejor. Ahora les voy a servir mi receta especial de lasaña. ¿Me ayudas Clint?

La lasaña fue otro éxito. Steve les contó de su amiga italiana que le enseño la receta y después de eso la conversación se puso un tanto nostálgica al traer del recuerdo a tantas personas que fueron parte del pasado de Steve. Era evidente que el soldado se había visto afectado y todos podían de alguna forma u otra sentirse identificados con su pérdida. Tony no pudo detener el impulso de tratar de consolarlo. El rostro del soldado era trasparente como el agua y su tristeza enterneció a Tony. Esta vez fue su mano la que se posó con ternura sobre el muslo de Steve, el cual tomó la mano de Tony sobre la suya sin soltarla por el resto de la cena. 

Era muy evidente que ambos hombres estaban tomados de la mano. Tony realmente agradeció la inusual discreción de sus amigos, siempre tan dispuestos a molestarlos y a decirles bromas ante cualquier manifestación de afecto. Solo pudo ver una leve emoción en Pepper que le humedeció sus hermosos ojos, cosa que ella limpió de inmediato. Natasha solo sonreía y los miraba con una expresión pícara. Bruce y Clint los miraron y luego volvieron la vista para seguir conversando no sin antes sonreírles. Rhodey miró a los ojos de Tony y asintió alegremente. Solo Thor se mantuvo serio. Miró a Steve e hizo un gesto afirmativo, solo cuando Steve le devolvió una sonrisa, el dios dibujó un gesto similar en su rostro, sin embargo no se veía feliz como el resto de sus amigos. Tony no podía culparlo. Tal vez los sentimientos del dios no eran tan superficiales como los demás habían creído.

—¿Alguien tiene ánimo para el postre?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre hay espacio para el dulce. – replicó Clint entusiasmado como un niño.

—Por supuesto Steve. No me privaría por nada de una de tus maravillas culinarias.

—Bueno, no se si será una maravilla Thor, pero creo que está sabroso.

—Yo te ayudaré esta vez Steve – dijo Tony levantándose.

Ambos hombres se fueron a la cocina levantando los platos de la lasaña. Una vez allí los dejaron en el lavaplatos y Steve se dirigió a la heladera para sacar los postres. 

—Tony, ¿Podrías sacar la bandeja que está allí arriba en el mueble?

—Claro.

La bandeja estaba en la parte alta de uno de los muebles. Para sacarla Tony tuvo que empinarse mucho pero aun con todo su esfuerzo no pudo alcanzarla más que con un par de dedos. Después de un momento Steve estuvo parado a su espalda para ayudarle.

—Déjame ayudarte – le susurró al oído pegándose a su espalda apretándolo deliciosamente. 

La mano de Steve alcanzó perfectamente la bandeja, sin embargo se quedó un momento allí, pegado a Tony, con una mano sosteniendo la bandeja y con la otra rodeando su cintura. Tony no pudo evitar apoyar aun más su cuerpo en él, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro del soldado. 

—Mmmm… me encanta tocarte Tony. No puedo esperar por estar contigo a solas…

—Steve… debo decirte… - Steve hundió su rostro en el cuello de Tony respirando profundo. El contacto hizo que el ingeniero se estremeciera por completo.

—Dime Tony… 

—Steve…

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Van a traer el postre o deberé ir a buscarlo yo?

Steve siguió abrazando a Tony haciendo caso omiso al llamado de Clint. Tony se dio vuelta en sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Cuando estemos solos Steve. - la voz de Tony era muy baja, casi un susurro.

—Lo sé, es que… Dios Tony, me cuesta controlarme contigo. 

—A mi también me cuesta, pero debemos hacerlo. Vamos ¿Solo un poco más?

—Está bien.

Steve soltó a Tony a regañadientes. Puso los postres en la bandeja y los llevó a la mesa. Nadie pareció notar las mejillas rojas de Steve o al menos no hicieron ningún comentario. Después de la cena se fueron todos a sentar a la sala para compartir unos tragos y buena conversación. Steve y Tony se sentaron juntos pero esta vez Steve no lo tocó como en la mesa, sin embargo sus miradas lo decían todo. 

Los tragos estaban deliciosos y todos estaban de muy buen humor, sin embargo Steve empezó a verse intranquilo. De pronto su mano empezó a deslizarse suavemente por la espalda de Tony hasta descansar directamente sobre una de sus nalgas. Nadie podía verlo ya que estaba parcialmente oculto por el cuerpo de Tony, sin embargo el ingeniero no pudo soportar la tensión y se paró abruptamente.

—¿Tony?

—Ehmm… Necesito ir al baño. ¿Cuál es?

—Bueno, hay dos. Uno para visitas cerca de la entrada y el mío está allá – dijo señalando una de las puertas junto a su dormitorio.

—Gracias.

Tony se dirigió al baño de visitas. Una vez allí se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y por un momento sitió que no podía respirar. Deseaba a Steve con todo su ser y no sabía qué hacer. Dejarse llevar o alejarse. Romperle el corazón ahora o después de meses o tal vez años de relación. No, lo mejor era dejarlo ahora, antes de hacerle más daño. Después de todo solo había sido una ilusión. Por un momento quiso creer que podía ser feliz. Ahora debía enfrentar la realidad. 

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que se decidiera a salir. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con Steve que lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Tony trató de evitarlo pero Steve se lo impidió atrapándolo contra la pared con su cuerpo y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. No lo estaba tocando pero su presencia era avasalladora. Tony miró por sobre su hombro a sus amigos pero desde donde estaban no se alcanzaban a ver.

—Tony… discúlpame, estoy haciendo todo mal… ¿Te hice sentir mal? ¿Te estoy poniendo incómodo? – Por un momento Steve pareció dudar de si mismo y separó sus cuerpos - Dios, ¿Te estuve mal interpretando?

—No Steve, diablos… no es eso…

—Entonces dime que es Tony, ¿Estás dudando de mí? Se que íbamos a hablar después pero creo que debemos hacerlo ahora.

—Steve… 

—Necesito decirte algo... ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Por favor?

Tony solo pudo mirarlo sin decir nada. Necesitaba escucharlo, al menos por una vez.

—Tony, desde el día que te vi supe que algo había en ti que me alteraba profundamente. Aun no te conocía pero podía sentirlo bajo la piel. Cuando discutíamos me afectaba como nunca antes en mi vida. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a pelear contigo parecía que se me desgarraba el alma. La verdad es que desde un principio me sentí atraído por ti de una forma tan poderosa que no supe manejarlo. Dios, es mucho más que atracción Tony, pero no quiero asustarte, no quiero que te sientas presionado. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando empezamos a ser amigos y después, cuando me di cuenta de que tú también sentías algo por mí.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Cuando te pusiste celoso por el juego después de la fiesta. Las cosas que me dijiste. Tenías toda la razón Tony pero aún no entendía por qué te enfadabas tanto. Después hablé con Clint y él me dio algunos consejos para saber con certeza si tú te sentías atraído por mí.

—¿Seguiste los concejos de Clint? ¿Precisamente él?

—Claro, Clint es mi amigo y sabe de estas cosas. Me aconsejó no reprimirme contigo. Dejarte ver mi atracción pero sin decírtelo directamente y creo que resultó. Yo sé que te atraigo Tony. La forma en que reaccionas cuando te toco, la forma en que me miras.

—Dios Steve, es cierto que estaba celoso. Es cierto que me siento atraído por ti, pero me di cuenta de que no es suficiente. 

—Tony, yo siento mucho más que atracción por ti.

—Yo también Steve, créeme. Pero yo no soy bueno para ti, no puedo darte lo que sueñas, nunca podría.

—¿Lo que sueño? ¿Es eso lo que te hizo sentir mal?

—Es cierto Steve, tú te mereces alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que te lo pueda dar todo, alguien como… como Pepper… tú te mereces a alguien como ella. 

—Tony, lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¡Tú eres increíble! Ya me has dado prácticamente todo y si me dejas estar contigo no podría desear nada más.

—Pepper podría dártelo todo, una verdadera familia.

—Yo no quiero a Pepper ni a nadie más. Te quiero a ti Tony. Tú eres la familia que sueño. Nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú, nadie me afecta como tú, nadie me enciende como tú…

Las manos de Steve atraparon su rostro. Suavemente sus frentes se tocaron.

—Tony, por favor no me dejes. No hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que desee más que a ti… nadie…

—Steve no sé que hacer.

—Solo dime lo que realmente sientes. Solo la verdad Tony. Déjate de analizar las cosas, no hagas cálculos en tu mente, solo dime lo que sientes. Por favor Tony, solo la verdad…

Steve estaba mirándolo con una expresión desesperada. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo? Todo era tan distinto cuando tenía al soldado frente a él. Todo parecía más fácil, todo parecía posible. Tony se acercó más a Steve hasta quedar cubierto por su cuerpo. Su aliento cálido sopló sobre su rostro dejándolo embriagado de deseo. Cuando sus caderas se tocaron Tony sintió que todas sus barreras se derribaban, todos sus miedos desaparecían.

—Yo te amo…

La expresión en el rostro del soldado era indescriptible. Una mezcla de felicidad, anhelo y deseo inundó su mirada. Su boca entreabierta era una promesa hecha carne. Tony estaba embelesado con ese rostro. Sujetándolo del rostro Steve se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Ahora voy a besarte Tony… si no lo deseas… deténme…

Tony solo pudo mirar a esos ojos llenos de fuego que se acercaban a él sin decir palabra. Cuando los labios de Steve estuvieron por fin sobre los suyos Tony sintió que todas sus entrañas daban un vuelco. La boca de Steve era suave y fresca presionándose insistentemente sobre la suya. El mundo dejó de existir. Todo lo que podía sentir eran esos labios moviéndose en forma sensual sobre los suyos y esa deliciosa lengua que había empezado a recorrer sus labios pidiendo entrada. Cuando Tony entreabrió su boca para darle acceso Steve lo invadió con fuerza y pasión. Su lengua recorrió su boca encendiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron fuertes gemidos de placer salieron de ambos sin ningún tapujo. Las manos de Tony volaron hacia el cabello de Steve para hundirse en él como tantas veces antes lo había imaginado. ¡Era el beso más erótico que le habían dado en su vida!

Una de las manos de Steve bajó hasta su cintura para juntar más sus cuerpos. Tony podía sentir como el corazón de Steve palpitaba fuerte dentro de su hermoso pecho y quiso tocarlo. Una de sus manos bajó para acariciar firmemente su pecho izquierdo lo que generó un gemido de placer en Steve que llegó directo a su ya erecto miembro. El beso seguía intenso y delicioso. Steve cambiaba constantemente el ángulo como queriendo sumergirse más en él y al mismo tiempo sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra las suyas produciendo el más delicioso de los roces. Era todo tan intenso que Tony casi se corre en sus pantalones en ese mismo momento. 

Steve lo tomó de sus nalgas con ambas manos y lo levantó del suelo poniéndolo en un ángulo perfecto para que sus duros miembros se rozaran. Instintivamente Tony lo rodeó con sus piernas y se sujetó de sus hombros. En ese momento Steve rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle con voz temblorosa.

—Yo... también te amo Tony... 

Sus bocas estaban rojas e hinchadas por el contacto. Los labios brillantes por la saliva intercambiada. 

—Dios Steve, no dejes de besarme.

—Nunca Tony, nunca.

Sus bocas se volvieron a unir, esta vez con más urgencia, con más pasión. Sus respiraciones sonaban fuerte junto al sonido obsceno de sus bocas al juntarse y succionarse una y otra vez. Se estaban devorando el uno al otro pegados contra la pared. Su deseo era tan urgente que no recordaron que no estaban solos.

_—Hey… wow… Tony… ¿Tony?_

_—Creo que no te escucha Clint._

_—Diablos, yo sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, pero no tenía idea de que llegaba a tanto._

_—¿Qué esperabas? Tony ha estado enamorado de Steve desde siempre. En realidad me sorprende que no le haya saltado encima antes._

_—¿Qué pasa? - ¡Au, diablos! ¿Steve?_

_—No escuchan Bruce._

_—No los culpo._

_—¿Tony? Oh… ¡Qué bueno, por fin!_

_—¿Tú sabias Pepper?_

_—Sabía que estaban coqueteando, pero creo que hoy es la primera vez que hacen esto. Se ven tan felices, tan… ¡huy!_

Las manos de Tony estaba recorriendo la espalda de Steve con frenesí. Pronto empezó a tirar de su camisa hasta sacarla de los pantalones y metió ambas manos debajo para tocar la piel desnuda. El gemido de placer Steve fue profundo y sensual. 

_—Creo que debemos irnos._

_—No… esperemos un poco más…_

_—No Natasha, si nos quedamos vamos a ver cosas que no queremos en nuestra memoria._

_—Tal vez tú no Rhodey, pero yo definitivamente las quiero ver._

__—Vamos chicos, démosles privacidad._ _

_—Ellos son los que nos olvidaron._

_—Ahora podremos chantajearlos hasta la eternidad, pero creo que debemos irnos._

_—Están junto a la puerta._

_—Se puede abrir._

_—Está bien. Vamos por nuestras cosas y volvamos a la torre. No creo que Tony vuelva hoy pero mañana nos vengaremos._

_—Me parece un buen plan. ¿Vamos?_

—Tony… - suspiró Steve dejando su boca por un segundo para dejar un camino de besos desde se boca hasta su oído. — Tony… necesito tocarte.

—Si Steve, por favor… hazlo... tócame. 

Sus bocas se volvieron a unir mientras Steve movió una de sus manos hasta el cinturón de Tony y lo soltó sin dificultad. Después abrió su pantalón y bajó el cierre, pero no tocó su entrepierna. Una de sus manos recorrió suavemente la línea de sus caderas para después meterse dentro del pantalón hacia una de sus nalgas para apretarla con fuerza. Los quejidos de Tony aumentaron de volumen.

_—Diablos apúrense. Esto se está poniendo triple X._

_—¿Triple X? ¿Qué es eso?_

_—En la torre te explico Thor._

_—Ok, estamos listos._

_—¿Deberíamos despedirnos?_

_—No es necesario. No nos escuchan._

_—Vamos Rhodey ¿Que estabas haciendo?_

_—Les dejé la cama lista, creo que la necesitarán._

_—Eres un buen amigo._

_—Lo soy. Vamos._

La puerta se cerró casi sin producir ningún ruido.

—Ya estamos solos Tony… 

—¡Mierda, por fin!

Tony pudo sentir en sus labios la sonrisa de Steve mientras la otra mano del soldado bajaba también hasta sus nalgas.

—¿Los estabas escuchando?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no iba a dejarlos saber eso… Steve, llévame a la cama.

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos ir despacio si quieres.

Tony se sujetó de los hombros de Steve y se separó de él por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Realmente quieres esperar? No me digas lo que crees correcto Steve, solo dime lo que quieres… dime la verdad…

Tony no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo por estar repitiendo las palabras de Steve, pero realmente quería saber sus deseos. El soldado siempre hacía lo que él creía que era correcto. Esta vez Tony quería que se dejara llevar por su pasión, por su pasión por él.

—Tony… – dijo Steve volviendo a tomar la boca del ingeniero atrapando por un momento su labio inferior entre los suyos – No quiero esperar. He soñado tantas veces con tenerte así, en mis brazos, deseándome. Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero sentirte Tony.

—Llévame a la cama. 

La excitación de Tony aumentó aún más al ver la expresión de determinación y deseo en el rostro de Steve. El soldado lo sujetó firmemente de sus desnudas nalgas e hizo que todo el peso de Tony cayera sobre su pecho. Rápidamente lo llevó hasta la cama que ya estaba abierta. Durante el trayecto Tony siguió besando su cuello y hablándole al oído mientras se sujetaba de su poderosa espalda.

—Estaba tan celoso Steve… No podía soportar que todos te hubieran besado, que te hubieran tocado. No podía soportar que ellos conocieran esa parte de ti que yo quería solo para mí.

—Yo siempre pensé en ti Tony. Por eso no pude tener nada más con ninguno de ellos. Nadie pudo hacerme dejar de desearte. Incluso fue peor para mí porque entendí lo maravilloso que podría ser contigo.

—Déjame bajar Steve. Quiero desnudarte.

Steve dejó que las piernas de Tony se deslizaran suavemente hasta el suelo y se quedó parado, mirándolo a los ojos con sus manos aun sujetando sus caderas.

—Soy tuyo Tony. Has lo que quieras – dijo inclinándose para otro beso.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. – Tony tomó el labio inferior de Steve entre los suyos tirándolo suavemente - No lo olvides nunca más.

Tony empezó a abrir la camisa de Steve mientras le daba besos en el cuello y en cada trozo de piel que iba descubriendo. Con cada beso Steve dejaba salir deliciosos gemidos que calentaban aún más al encendido ingeniero.

—Dios, eres tan bello. No quiero que nadie más te toque, nunca más. Solo yo Steve, solo yo…

—Nnn… solo tú… Tony… 

En cuanto la camisa estuvo totalmente abierta Tony dejó que cayera al suelo descubriendo el exquisito torso de Steve. Tony deslizó sus manos por el abultado pecho acariciando con fuerza cada uno de sus músculos. La dorada piel estaba cubierta con una leve capa de sudor que resaltaba cada curva y cada estremecimiento. Los pezones eran rosados y tentadores. Tantas veces Steve había estado con su torso desnudo junto a él en el gimnasio y Tony había tenido que morderse la boca por las ganas que tenía de pasar su lengua sobre ellos. De inmediato, su boca se pegó a un pezón como un bebé hambriento mientras acariciaba su pecho con vehemencia. Las manos de Steve, que habían estado sobre las caderas de Tony, volaron hacia su cabeza sujetándolo allí, sobre su pecho. 

—Tony… ahaaa… - sus gemidos salieron sin control - Tony…

Tony succionó con fuerza pasando su lengua sobre la erecta protuberancia hasta que sintió que las rodillas de Steve empezaron a temblar. El obsceno sonido que se escuchó cuando Tony soltó el pezón no hizo más que aumentar su excitación. Steve no pudo aguantar más y unió sus bocas en un beso desesperado. 

—Eso se sintió increíble...

—Espera a que bese cada centímetro de tu cuerpo amor.

Tony no supo si fue por sus besos o por haberlo llamado “amor” pero algo hizo que el soldado lo tomara en sus brazos y lo besara con una pasión que no había creído posible. Su lengua recorrido cada parte de su boca dejándolo sin aliento ¿pero quien necesita respirar? Tony quería seguir ahí eternamente. Después, con delicadeza y determinación, lo depositó en la cama sobre su espalda bañándolo con besos húmedos y deliciosos mientras sus cubiertos miembros se frotaban uno contra el otro. Oleadas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Tony haciéndolo gemir vergonzosamente. 

Sin preguntarle nada Steve le quitó los zapatos y luego cada pieza de ropa. La intensa luz azul del reactor en el pecho de Tony brillo suavemente en el sudor de la piel del soldado. La forma en que Steve lo miraba dejó a Tony sin palabras. Parecía que él era la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Las pupilas de Steve estaban tan dilatadas que casi se veían completamente negras. Sus mejillas rojas lo hacían ver tan caliente que la erección de Tony ya se hacía dolorosa dentro de su pantalón. Sin detenerse Steve empezó a bajarle los pantalones junto con sus boxers. Lo hizo lentamente con su mirada fija en el tesoro que quería descubrir. Tony solo atinó a levantar sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Pronto su pene erecto saltó orgulloso frente al rostro de Steve. 

—Eres tan hermoso Tony. No puedo creer que te tengo así... ¿Puedo…?

—Lo que quieras Steve, pero primero quítate la ropa. Por favor, quiero verte.

Steve sonrió y se levantó quedándose parado junto a la cama, lejos del alcance de Tony. Sin dejar de mirarlo a lo ojos se quitó primero los zapatos, luego abrió sus pantalones y empezó a bajarlos lentamente. Su pene erecto había creado una verdadera tienda en su calzoncillo. Se quedó parado allí por un momento, respirando fuerte. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

—Vamos Steve, no juegues conmigo… quítatelo.

Era adorable la timidez en el rostro de Steve. Tony sabía que el soldado había estado desnudo frente a otros hombres antes. En las duchas con Thor y Clint, durante su tiempo en el ejército. Pero también sabía que esta era la primera vez que se desnudaba frente a un amante. 

—Vamos Steve, quiero verte.

Steve puso sus dos manos en el costado de su calzoncillo y lo bajó lentamente. Su glorioso pene quedó a la vista para el gozo de Tony. Steve era enorme y hermoso. La piel era igualmente dorada que el resto de su cuerpo y la punta estaba roja, inflamada y brillante como sus labios. Tony se quedó boquiabierto admirándolo. Sus piernas se abrieron por instinto haciendo obvia la invitación. En un segundo Steve estuvo sobre él poniéndose entre sus piernas, juntando sus miembros en forma deliciosa y besando su cuello con frenesí.

—Steve… Steve…- su voz sonó casi sin aliento – Te necesito dentro de mi… cógeme Steve… ¿Quieres…?

—Dios Tony. Si quiero. Me muero por penetrarte, perderme dentro de ti… quiero… cogerte profundo y fuerte hasta que solo puedas gemir mi nombre…

—Diablos Steve, hazlo… por favor…

Steve se separó un momento de él para alcanzar algo en la repisa que estaba detrás de la cabecera de la cama. Pronto sacó una botella de lubricante y un par de condones. Tony vio lo que había sacado y sonrió.

—¿Veo que estabas confiado mmm?

—No, solo esperanzado.

—Y con toda razón. Pero es tu primera vez y yo estoy limpio. No quiero que uses condón amor. Quiero que me sientas. Quiero que me llenes con tu semen.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Lo estoy pero necesito que me prepares ¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Claro que si. Me diste acceso a Internet ¿Qué crees?

—¡Diablos, estuviste investigando? ¿El Capitán América estuvo viendo pornografía gay?

—Soy un virgen de noventa y cinco años, enamorado del gran Tony Stark, ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé realmente. ¿Vas a mostrarme lo que aprendiste?

—Trataré…

Steve se puso sobre Tony preocupándose de no aplastarlo. Lo miraba en una forma tan intensa y sensual que Tony no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Steve lo empezó a bañar de besos partiendo suavemente por su cuello y bajando hasta su pecho para concentrarse en sus pezones. Trató de imitar las caricias de Tony logrando sacar profundos gemidos del ingeniero. Después siguió recorriendo su pecho y vientre con su lengua hasta llegar a sus caderas. Tony se estremeció con las caricias tan cercanas a su entrepierna provocando que su pene se moviera notoriamente sobre su vientre. Steve se le quedó mirando fascinado. Sin despegar sus ojos del inflamado miembro se deslizó hacia abajo quedándose entre las piernas abiertas de Tony. Por un segundo desvió su vista para buscar confirmación en los ojos de Tony, el cual solo atinó a asentir sin despegarle la vista.

—Dios, eres hermoso Tony...

Steve empezó a darle besos y pequeños mordiscos en la ingle, acercándose lentamente hacia su palpitante pene. Cuando estuvo allí acercó su nariz hacia el pubis para olerlo profundamente. Después acercó su boca suavemente a la punta para depositar un pequeño beso seguido de un ligero roce de su lengua.

—Mierda, Steve, me estás matando.

—Shsss… solo relájate…

Sin decir más puso su lengua entera en la base del pene y empezó a recorrerlo con ella besándolo fuerte y decididamente hasta llegar a la punta. Recorrió la cabeza sensualmente con su lengua acariciando cada vena y cada pliegue. Luego metió la punta de su lengua en la pequeña abertura allí haciendo que Tony se estremeciera de placer. Después tomó solo la cabeza del pene dentro de su boca saboreándola como si fuera un dulce. Los gemidos y quejidos de Tony no hicieron más que alentarlo.

Tony miraba fascinado como los rojos y carnosos labios de Steve lo rodeaban. Veía como la cabeza de su pene entraba y salía, una y otra vez de esa boca rodeada de la rosada y tibia lengua. Tony nunca creyó que alguien podría verse tan sensual y tierno a la vez haciendo una acción tan cruda, pero Steve así se veía hermoso y dulce.

Lentamente Steve empezó a tomar más de Tony, cada vez más profundo succionando con fuerza. Se sentía tan caliente y húmedo, tan estrecho y perfecto que Tony empezó a perder el control pujando instintivamente contra esa boca.

—Steve, Steve…dios… ¿nunca… lo habías hecho?... Steve… Aaaaa… por favor… detente… Steve…

Steve se detuvo de inmediato dejando caer el ahora húmedo pene sobre el vientre de Tony.

—¿Te hice daño?

—No amor… no… es tan delicioso que si sigues me voy a correr…

—Hazlo Tony…

—No… no así, no ahora… Te quiero dentro de mi. Es nuestra primera vez Steve. Quiero venirme contigo adentro.

—Dios Tony...

Steve siguió besándolo. Esta vez sujetando sus piernas abiertas con sus poderosas manos.

—¿Puedo besarte aquí?.

Tony solo pudo hacer un extraño sonido más un gesto afirmativo. Estaba tan excitado que su cerebro estaba casi bloqueado. ¿Steve estaba a punto de besarlo ahi? Nunca había estado más feliz de haber malinterpretado a alguien. .

Los besos fueron avanzando cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a su perineo. Allí Steve lo acarició con su lengua con fuerza provocando intensos gemidos en Tony. Esto pareció alentarlo ya que lo sujetó de las nalgas levantando su trasero en el aire dejándolo prácticamente doblado en dos con toda esa zona expuesta. Steve siguió besando sus nalgas, cada vez más cerca de su entrada. Tony estaba atónito. No sabía si detenerlo o simplemente seguir gozando esa poderosa estimulación. En general cuando había estado con un hombre él había sido el dominante y ciertamente ninguna mujer lo había besado así. Solo una vez había sido penetrado antes, pero había estado tan ebrio que solo tenía en su memoria el dolor que había sentido el día siguiente. Y ahora Steve, lo estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias. La boca del soldado se posó directamente sobre su entrada, depositando un beso suave y húmedo. Tony pudo sentir la punta de su lengua acariciando lentamente la zona. Una oleada de placer envolvió su cuerpo.

—Hmmm… Steve…

—¿Te molesta?

—No… no… me encanta… es solo que…

—¿Hmmm?… 

—No puedo creer… que tu lengua esté... allí... 

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Dios, si… 

Al parecer era todo lo que el soldado necesitaba escuchar. Pronto Steve comenzó a pasar su lengua ávidamente por el cerrado anillo de músculos haciendo que se contrajera y relajara una y otra vez. Tony no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos ni controlar la oleada de gemidos que salían de su boca. Pronto sintió el primer dedo de Steve entrar suavemente dentro de su cuerpo acompañado de besos y caricias. ¡Diablos! ¿Esta era su primera vez? Se suponía que él era el experto, el playboy que había tenido cientos de amantes y ahora allí estaba, con sus piernas abiertas y su trasero en el aire a la merced de Steve y gimiendo más que una actriz porno. 

—¿Estás bien Tony?

—Si… si… sigue… dame más…

Un segundo dedo siguió al primero, invadiéndolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo abrir más sus piernas como si quisiera tragárselo por completo. Fue en ese momento que Steve tacó su próstata y Tony soltó un quejido que sobresaltó a ambos.

—¿Tony?

—Ahaaa… hmmm… Ste… más…

—Lo que quieras...

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos y Tony no sintió ningún dolor, seguramente por la tremenda cantidad de lubricante que Steve estaba usando. Los dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo y Tony no pudo evitar empujar contra ellos buscando más. Steve estaba siendo tan gentil, tan delicado y al mismo tiempo tan intenso. Siempre besándolo, acariciándolo. Este hombre lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Ya estoy listo Steve… por favor, te necesito…

Steve bajó sus caderas hasta la cama y se puso nuevamente entre sus piernas.

—Mírame Tony.

Tony abrió sus ojos para ver el hermoso rostro de Steve. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus labios rojos. Sus ojos estaban un poco cerrados mirándolo con intensidad. Su cabello mojado de sudor lo hacía ver tan joven y sensual. Tony sintió como el pene de Steve empezó a presionar lentamente contra su entrada ya húmeda y abierta. Era una sensación increíble. Tony pudo sentir perfectamente cuando la cabeza pasó el primer anillo de músculos y se quedó allí, quieto, esperando. La respiración del soldado se escuchaba fuerte y entrecortada. Tony puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve y empezó a acariciarlo. Recorrido sus pechos, sus brazos, fascinado con la expresión de placer de su rostro.

—Sigue amor… penétrame… te quiero entero dentro de mi...

Con un gemido de placer Steve siguió entrando, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Tony.

—Dios Tony, eres tan estrecho… tan caliente...

—Mmmm…

Steve siguió empujando hasta que estuvo adentro de Tony hasta el fondo, sus testículos tocando sus nalgas. Allí se detuvo jadeando.

—Tony… eres… tan delicioso… no tenía idea…

—Se siente tan bien Steve... por favor… muévete...

Steve empezó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Lentamente. Deliciosamente. Una y otra vez. El placer los envolvió dejándolos jadeando y gimiendo el uno contra el otro. Tony quería decir tantas cosas pero nada salió de su boca. Sus piernas temblorosas se juntaron sobre las caderas de Steve tratando de hundirlo más dentro de su cuerpo. Sus manos rodearon el fuerte cuello llevándolo hacia abajo para unir sus bocas en un sediento y ardiente beso. El ritmo de las embestidas de Steve era perfecto, cada empuje, cada roce acariciaba perfectamente cada rincón del interior de Tony masajeando su próstata hasta la locura. 

—Tony… 

—Steve, estoy tan cerca… más fuerte… si, así… dios…

Los empujes de Steve se volvieron frenéticos, deliciosos, perfectos. De pronto el cuerpo de Tony se puso rígido mientras una cantidad asombrosa de semen bañaba sus pechos unidos. La boca de Steve se pegó a su cuello cuando el soldado escondió su rostro allí. En su euforia Tony pudo sentir que el Steve estaba jadeando y su pene empezaba a pulsar dentro de él. Con esfuerzo tomo el rostro de Steve entre sus manos y lo obligó a levantar su rostro.

—Quiero… verte… 

En ese momento Steve llegó al clímax lanzando ríos de semen dentro de Tony, el cual pudo sentir con delicia como su estrecho pasaje se llenaba del tibio líquido. El rostro de Steve era la cosa más hermosa que Tony había visto. Tanto placer, tanta entrega, tanta fragilidad y tanto amor en una sola expresión. Dios, ¿Cómo podría ahora vivir sin eso? Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos nublando su vista. La expresión de Steve no cambió. No había preocupación. Tony se dio cuenta de inmediato por qué. De los ojos de Steve también salían lágrimas que cayeron directamente sobre sus mejillas.

—Te amo Tony…

Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso, pero ya no era frenético, era suave y desordenado, lento y dulce. Steve aún estaba dentro de él, moviéndose lentamente. Sus caderas se movían contra las suyas mandándose pequeñas oleadas de placer dentro de Tony. 

—No te salgas… aún se siente delicioso… quédate allí, un poco más.

—Se siente exquisito Tony. Tú eres exquisito.

—Descansa sobre mí.

—No quiero aplastarte.

—Déjame girarme un poco, despacio, así… ven acá.

Sin salirse de Tony, Steve logró poner la mayor parte de su peso a un costado descansando su cabeza en el pecho del ingeniero, el cual empezó a acariciar su cabello lentamente.

—Fue increíble Tony. 

—Si, lo fue, aún lo es.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Me siento perfecto. Creo que nunca en mi vida me he sentido mejor.

—Yo también me siento increíble. ¿Es siempre así? 

—Por supuesto que no, se siente así solo si lo haces conmigo – el tono juguetón de Tony era innegable.

—Tony… 

—Es cierto… Nunca te sentirás así con nadie, solo conmigo, te lo aseguro. Así que no necesitas buscar a nadie más. 

—No tenía intención de hacerlo. 

Steve se abrazó un poco más al cuerpo de Tony, pero al hacerlo su pene aún semi erecto se deslizó suavemente fuera de Tony, el cual no pudo evitar que saliera de su garganta una queja por la pérdida.

—Mmmm, me siento vacío ahora... 

—Lo siento Tony.

—No, no lo sientas. Fue perfecto. Eres exquisito Steve. 

—Tú lo eres. Me encanta verte así. Sudado y cubierto de nuestro semen. Pero imagino que debes estar incómodo. ¿Quieres que traiga algo para limpiarte? 

—No, no aún. No quiero moverme ni que te alejes de mi. Además no me molesta estar pegajoso. De hecho, creo que me gusta. Me gusta tener algo de ti dentro de mi, sobre mi... ¿Te parece extraño?

—No, al menos no para mi.

La mano de Steve se movió suavemente desde la cadera de Tony hacia sus nalgas donde se detuvo acariciándolas lentamente.

—¿Puedo tocarte?.

—Por supuesto que si.

Los dedos de Steve rozaron delicadamente su húmeda entrada acariciándola lentamente y sacando profundos gemidos de su dueño.

—Está saliendo.

—Si, puedo sentirlo.

—¿No te importa?

—Me encanta.

—Mierda, me vuelves loco Tony.

Sus bocas se juntaron nuevamente en un ferviente beso mientras los dedos de Steve recorrieron tiernamente la inflamada zona. Después de unos minutos volvieron a abrazarse muy juntos. Steve siguió depositando tiernos besos en el pecho de Tony mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas.

—Steve...

—Dime Tony.

—La verdad es que he tenido muchos amantes y solo recuerdo a algunos de ellos. De la mayoría no recuerdo sus nombres ni siquiera sus rostros. Solo sé que nunca me sentí con nadie como me siento contigo. Ni siquiera con Pepper. Creo que eso del “compañero perfecto” es cierto.

—Nunca lo dudé.

Los dos hombres se quedaron un rato en silencio, acariciándose y besándose tiernamente.

—Necesito preguntarte algo, pero por favor no te enojes.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Tony.

—Es algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza y necesito preguntártelo.

—Te escucho.

—Howard.

—¿Howard? ¿Quieres hablar de tu padre ahora?

—Sé que es estúpido pero necesito saber. 

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Alguna vez él… ¿Te beso?

—No Tony.

—¿Nunca trató? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Si, lo intentó dos veces.

—¿Y no pudo?

—No lo dejé.

—¿Porqué? Por lo que sé, todos los que han tratado lo han logrado.

—Tony, lo haces sonar como si me dejara besar por cualquiera.

—No, no es eso, perdona. Es solo que me parece extraño.

—Solo me han besado amigos, personas que he querido, bueno a excepción de Stefano, que me tomó por sorpresa. Pero eso fue tu culpa Tony.

—¿Cómo mi culpa?

—Ese día yo quería que me besaras. Cuando no quisiste hacerlo me sentí muy desilusionado. El me tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo siento. Fui muy estúpido. No me di cuenta.

—Ya no importa. Ahora estamos juntos y podemos besarnos todo lo que queramos.

—Claro que si amor - dijo Tony besándolo suavemente - Pero dime ¿Por qué rechazaste a mi padre?

—Porque nunca sentí atracción por él. Era mi amigo y lo apreciaba pero nunca se sintió correcto. La verdad es que me hizo sentir incómodo y cuando se dio cuenta de ello no lo volvió a intentar.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces. 

—Creo que tengo una pequeña idea – dijo Steve mientras se estiraba para besarlo nuevamente – Tal vez algo dentro de mi me decía que dentro de...mmm... ¿Setenta y un años? estaría besando a su delicioso hijo y que no debía dejar que mi suegro me besara.

—Gracias a dios por tus instintos – Tony devolvió el beso con un nuevo fervor.

—Tony, yo sé que no debería pedírtelo ahora que estamos en la cama pero necesito que sepas que quiero tener una relación contigo. Me pediste que fuera solo tuyo y lo seré, pero quiero lo mismo de ti.

Tony solo sonrió mientras seguía acariciando el húmedo cabello y su mano recorría suavemente el fuerte brazo del soldado.

—¿Tony?

—Por supuesto que si Steve. Jamás te pediría exclusividad si no estuviera dispuesto a dártela.

Steve se levantó para ponerse sobre él.

—No puedo creer que te tengo así Tony. Que puedo mirarte todo el tiempo que quiera. Que puedo tocarte y besarte. No tienes idea de cuanto he deseado esto. Creo que imaginé este momento cientos de veces pero nunca pensé que sería tan perfecto. 

—Si lo has deseado tanto como yo, creo que lo sé.

Ambos hombres volvieron a besarse y a entrelazar sus cuerpos. Tony pudo sentir el nuevamente erecto miembro de Steve presionado sobre su cadera.

—¿Ya estás listo para la segunda ronda Steve?

—Creo que nunca dejé de estarlo. ¿Te molesta? No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Shsss… si quiero. Contigo siempre querré. 

 

\---- 0 ----

 

Tony despertó con un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho. Se sentía tremendamente descansado y relajado. La cama estaba suave y la temperatura perfecta. Estaba de espaldas tapado solo con la sábana que descansaba en sus caderas. Cuando trató de incorporarse sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda y en el interior de sus muslos. Claro, en su mente se formó una imagen de si mismo con las piernas abiertas cobijando el hermoso y pesado cuerpo de Steve entre ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en esa posición y más encima por tanto tiempo. Solo pensar en ello hizo que su entrepierna se despertara nuevamente. Cuando por fin se incorporó miró a su alrededor buscando a su… ¿novio? Se rió de si mismo. Novio. Diablos, realmente quería llamarlo así. 

Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba su erección matutina tuvo una sacudida. Steve estaba preparando el desayuno desnudo. Solo vestía un pequeño delantal de cocina blanco sobre sus caderas que tapaba su entrepierna pero dejaba a la vista sus gloriosas nalgas. Tony sintió el imperioso deseo de arrodillarse frente a ellas y besarlas, morderlas y enterrar su rostro entre ellas. Su ancha espalda se veía enorme en comparación a sus angostas caderas. ¿O eran las caderas que se veían angostas con esa tremenda espalda? Fuera como fuera él, Tony Stark, era el único afortunado que tenía la suerte de contemplarlo y mejor aún, ahora tenía libertad para tocarlo.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, pero su estómago lo traicionó haciendo un ruido realmente vergonzoso y una sensación nada sexy se apoderó de la parte baja de su vientre. 

—¿Tony? ¡Despertaste! – lo saludó feliz Steve, pero al ver la expresión incómoda de Tony se preocupó de inmediato - ¿Te sientes bien?

—Buenos días Steve. No te preocupes, no es nada que una visita al baño no pueda arreglar.

—Bien – dijo sonriendo nuevamente – Ve a refrescarte. En un momento tendré listo el desayuno.

Por primera vez Tony vio el gran baño de Steve. Era un lugar hermoso. Tenía una gran tina bastante baja que parecía estar enterrada en el suelo rodeada de cerámica blanca y un borde ancho de madera. Parecía muy acogedora. De inmediato en su mente se hizo una imagen de Steve sentado en un costado y de si mismo sentado sobre él besándolo y cabalgándolo lentamente. 

—Diablos, es una hermosa tina…

La ducha era bastante grande, parecida a las de la torre, con puertas de vidrio pero con una base de piedra café muy cálida con una pequeña banca, también de piedra, empotrada en la pared justo al frente de las salidas de agua. Nuevamente en su mente se formó una imagen de si mismo apoyando allí, con su trasero en alto mientras Steve lo penetraba por detrás recorriendo su cuerpo con sus poderosas manos.

—¡Mierda, solo necesito llegar excusado!

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Afortunadamente su mente lo dejó en paz al menos en ese momento. Una vez que liberó su estómago decidió darse una ducha, después de todo deseaba estar fresco para Steve. Se rió de si mismo al descubrirse lavándose especialmente bien entre sus nalgas e incluso un poco más adentro. Bueno, al parecer tendría que ser una nueva costumbre. ¿Valdría la pena? ¡Absolutamente! Aun riendo recordó cuando Steve había llevado a la cama una pequeña toalla tibia para limpiarlo después de haberle hecho el amor por tercera vez durante la noche. Lo había hecho con tanta ternura. Tony se había dejado mover de un lado a otro sin decir nada, además de los quejidos de placer que los cuidados de Steve le producían. Se había entregado en las manos de ese hombre con una facilidad asombrosa. Había puesto en sus manos no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo pero en ese momento solo quería disfrutarlo. Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, nada podría quitarle los maravillosos momentos que estaba viviendo.

Al mirarse en el gran espejo frente al lavabo se sorprendió lo bien que se veía. Parecía que las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido y un saludable color rosado aun se mantenía en sus mejillas.

—Debe ser la alegría – pensó divertido – ¡Diablos que estoy cursi!

Salió del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Steve ya lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura. Tenía una bandeja junto a la cama llena de comida. Al verlo su mirada se iluminó y esa hermosa sonrisa que provocaba cosquillas en el estómago de Tony se formó en su boca. 

—Estaba pensando en ir a buscarte.

—Ya estoy aquí – dijo Tony mientras se reclinaba sobre él en la cama para atrapar su boca en un apasionado beso. 

—Hueles exquisito.

—Tú también.

Steve le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión mientras le quitaba la toalla de la cintura. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, las que apretó con fervor. Tony movió a un lado la sábana que cubría a Steve y unió sus ya erectos miembros mientras se movía sensualmente. 

—Tu baño me trajo muchas ideas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Quiero cabalgarte en tu tina mientras nos damos un baño y quiero que me cojas por detrás en la ducha. ¿Te parecen buenas ideas?

—Mmmm, perfectas – dijo Steve mientras sujetaba firmemente a Tony contra su cuerpo guiando sus movimientos para lograr más roce – yo había pensado en hacerte el amor frente al espejo del lavabo… me gustaría que vieras tu rostro mientras te penetro Tony. No tienes idea lo sensual que te vez.

—Mierda Steve… llévame…

La increíble fuerza del soldado quedó en evidencia cuando en un movimiento rápido se levantó de la cama con Tony encima como si no pesara nada, pero mientras lo llevaba al baño el estómago de Tony sonó terriblemente.

—¡Que fue eso!

—Upss, parece que tengo hambre…

—Por supuesto que tienes hambre. Ya son las once de la mañana y no has comido nada.

—¿Las once? ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué hora creías que era?

—No lo sé, tal vez las nueve.

En lugar de seguir dirigiéndose al baño, Steve se dio vuelta y volvió a la cama.

—Ven amor. Te tengo listo el desayuno.

—¡No! No quiero comer ahora... llévame al baño... 

—Si te portas bien y te comes todo lo que cocine para ti, te prometo que voy a hacerte el amor en la tina, en la ducha, frente al espejo y un par de lugares más que tengo en la mente, todas las veces que quieras ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien - dijo Tony besando a Steve mientras lo depositaba nuevamente en la cama – Solo porque me lo pides tan tiernamente.

Una vez sentados, Steve le puso la bandeja en frente. Había preparado panqueques con arándanos, jugo de naranja, tostadas francesas, una gran omelet con queso, pan tostado y café, el cual estaba dentro de un jarro tapado para conservarlo caliente.

—Wow… tú piensas en todo Steve. Esto se ve delicioso. ¿Tú ya comiste?

—Comí algo mientras dormías pero hice suficiente para los dos.

Después de terminar rápidamente toda la comida, porque al parecer Tony estaba hambriento, Steve lo levantó nuevamente en sus brazos, besándolo y acariciándolo mientras lo llevaba al baño para cumplir su promesa. Ambos parecían insaciables. Un par de horas más tarde estaban nuevamente tirados en la cama, aun desnudos, acariciándose relajadamente. Steve estaba con su rostro en el pecho de Tony. Al parecer era su posición favorita. 

—Si no fuera porque mi trasero me duele como nunca me quedaría sentado sobre ti todo el día Steve.

—Siento haberte hecho daño Tony… es que a veces olvido lo fuerte que soy.

—No es tu culpa, yo fui el que quiso hacerlo tantas veces.

—Yo también quise Tony, ¿O no te diste cuenta?

—Lo sé amor y me encanta. 

—Que bueno, porque tengo muchos planes para ti a ese respecto.

—Lo que tú digas capitán. 

—Me encanta cuando Iron Man está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Oye, en general estoy de acuerdo contigo. Bueno, más o menos.

—Mientras nuestras diferencias en batalla no nos afecten en la cama, no tengo ningún problema en seguir peleando contigo Iron Man.

—El sexo de reconciliación puede ser muy caliente ¿Sabías?

—No, ¿Vas a enseñarme?

—Todas las veces que sea necesario.

Era una maravilla para Tony poder hablar así con Steve pegado a su lado, acariciándolo y besándolo con libertad. Se sentía muy relajado. Tal vez demasiado.

—¿No te parece raro que Pepper no me haya llamado en todo el día?

—En la mañana llamé y les avisé que no íbamos a volver hoy. Pepper estuvo de acuerdo con que necesitabas un descanso. Cambió tus citas de hoy para mañana y los demás Vengadores quedaron de avisarnos si pasaba cualquier cosa. 

—Al parecer el mundo del crimen también decidió darnos un día de descanso.

—Entonces aprovechemos Tony. 

—Oh, Steve lo siento, pero mi pobre trasero ya no resiste más por ahora. Recuerda que yo no tengo tu súper suero. 

—¿Y quién dice que tú tienes que ser siempre el que recibe? 

—¿Qué estas diciendo?

Steve se incorporó para mirar al ingeniero seductoramente a los ojos.

—Te quiero dentro de mi Tony. Te he visto gozar tanto que quiero saber que se siente. ¿Te gustaría?

—Diablos, Steve, creo que vamos a necesitar otro día.

 

\----0----

 

Al día siguiente Steve y Tony se fueron muy temprano a la torre, principalmente porque Tony no quería encontrarse con los demás ya levantados. Sabía que iban a haber muchas bromas y aunque a él no le molestaban en absoluto, tenía una pequeña inquietud respecto a Steve. No quería que nada lo hiciera dudar de su decisión de empezar una relación con él. Se habían despertado temprano y habían arreglado el departamento ya que después de un día completo de sexo y comida estaba muy desordenado. Tony le había ofrecido contratar un equipo de limpieza pero Steve lo rechazó. Así fue como Tony se encontró lavando platos a las seis de la mañana mientras Steve limpiaba el baño, que realmente lo necesitaba, y aseaba el resto del departamento.

Una vez que estuvieron listos Happy pasó a buscarlos. El viaje en la limosina fue delicioso. Tony siempre había querido tocar a Steve en los múltiples viajes que habían tenido como grupo y esa era la primera vez que podía hacerlo. Steve estaba tomándolo de la mano mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Tony aprovechó ese momento para levantar la división con Happy para tener privacidad. Steve se dio cuenta del movimiento y se volvió curioso hacia su amante.

—¿Qué haces Tony?

—Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tony se posicionó de rodillas frente a Steve mirándolo a los ojos mientras separaba sus largas piernas. Steve lo miró con curiosidad y después con un poco de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del ingeniero.

—¿Tony? ¿Aquí?

—No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con esto Steve. Por favor déjame hacerlo.

Mientras hablaban Tony había puesto su mano sobre la entrepierna de Steve masajeando firmemente. La respuesta del soldado fue inmediata. Sus caderas se movieron hacia delante como tratando de conseguir más roce acompañadas de un gemido de placer que provocó una erección casi instantánea en Tony. Las mejillas ruborizadas del soldado lo hacían verse tan adorable que Tony no resistió el deseo de besarlo. Cuando sus lenguas se juntaron los quejidos de Steve aumentaron de volumen al mismo tiempo que puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Tony sujetándolo firme.

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos ahora? ¿Y Happy?

—El no va a escuchar nada amor, te lo aseguro.

—Está bien, hazlo...

—¿Si? ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—No juegues conmigo Tony…

—Solo quiero escucharte decirlo amor, vamos… dime...

—Tony… quiero… quiero que pongas tu boca en mi...

—¿Aquí? - dijo Tony besando su rodilla aún vestida.

—No... tú lo sabes... quiero que... me des una mamada… 

—¿Un mamada?

—¿Una chupada? Diablos Tony, no sé cómo lo llamas.

—Dilo con tus propias palabras amor.

—Está bien – Steve lo sujetó del rostro y le habló en voz baja al oído - Quiero que pongas tu boca en mi Tony. Quiero sentir tus labios en mi pene y que succiones fuerte. Quiero sentir tu calor, tu lengua, tus besos. Quiero llenar tu boca, quiero poseerla y después sentir mi propio sabor en ella porque eres mío Tony y no quiero que lo olvides.

—Diablos Steve… nunca podría olvidarlo.

Tony abrió con facilidad el pantalón de Steve para luego dejar al descubierto su ya erecto pene. Lo tomó en su mano masajeándolo un poco para luego acariciar suavemente la pequeña abertura de la punta con su lengua. Steve cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás abrumado por el placer mientras sus quejidos llenaban la limosina. Tony empezó a llenarlo de besos y a recorrerlo en todo su largo, siguiendo y acariciando las abultadas venas. Las caderas de Steve se movían de un lado al otro como buscando más contacto. Pronto Tony empezó a tomarlo dentro de su boca, primero la cabeza, succionando con fervor y después cada centímetro de su gloriosa envergadura hasta que la punta tocó la parte de atrás de su garganta provocándole una pequeña arcada.

—Tony…

—Mmmm…

—No quiero ahogarte…

—No te preocupes, me encanta. Lléname Steve, haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Tony ya estaba sudando y sus mejillas brillaban rojas por la cercanía de la piel ardiente de Steve. Volvió a tomarlo por completo hasta que su nariz se enterró en los rubios rizos de su pubis.

—Tony… espera… Déjame guiarte…

Tony lo soltó jadeando por la falta de aire. Gentilmente Steve sujetó su rostro a la altura de la punta de su pene. La expresión de su rostro era increíble. Su deseo era innegable pero había algo más. Mientras sujetaba el rostro de Tony con una mano, con la otra tomó su propio miembro y lo llevó a la boca de Tony solo para acariciar sus labios con la punta. Una línea de líquido preseminal quedó allí marcando su recorrido. 

—Saca tu lengua Tony.

Obedientemente Tony lo hizo. Steve acercó la cabeza de su pene a ella y lo hizo deslizar su lengua por todos lados. Tony abrió la boca para tomarlo entero pero Steve solo le permitió tomar la punta por un momento y la volvió a sacar. 

—Hazlo despacio Tony… succiona solo un poco.

Tony abrió su boca para recibirlo nuevamente y fue entonces que Steve empezó a meter y sacar la cabeza de su pene una y otra vez, con un ritmo suave pero constante. Era una sensación deliciosa para Tony, estar así a la merced de Steve, haciendo su voluntad. Le encantaba sentir su boca llena pero sin molestias, solo sintiendo el calor y el delicioso sabor de su amante. Algunas veces lo sacaba por periodos un poco más largos y solo lo volvía a meter cuando Tony impaciente acercaba su boca abierta y ávida. 

—Dios Tony, se siente tan bien… ¿Quieres más?

—Si, Steve, por favor déjame tomarte entero… quiero que te corras en mi boca…

Gimiendo de placer Steve volvió a empujar su pene entero en la garganta de Tony, pero esta vez sin sujetar su cabeza para dejarlo hacer su voluntad. Tony aprovechó la oportunidad para succionarlo fuerte y acariciarlo con su lengua poniendo todo su esfuerzo y experiencia en lograr su orgasmo, el cual vino muy rápido llenando su garganta con fuerza. Tony tragó, succionó y volvió a tragar hasta que sacó hasta la última gota de semen del cuerpo de su amado. Su pene ya fláccido se sentía delicioso en su boca. Solo una vez que lo tenía totalmente limpio lo soltó suavemente sobre el vientre tembloroso de Steve.

—Tony… eso fue… fantástico – dijo Steve cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla.

—Lo fue amor. Es increíble como todo parece nuevo contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—La forma en que me sujetaste, me hiciste el amor en la boca Steve, fue delicioso. Me hiciste sentir… tan seguro.

—No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo Tony, solo quería verte y no quería hacerte daño.

—Fue perfecto.

—¿Y tú como estas? ¿Quieres que yo…

—No amor, me corrí en mis pantalones hace rato.

—¿En serio?

—Si, por tu culpa estoy hecho un desastre. Menos mal que vamos temprano. 

—¿Mi culpa? – el rostro agotado y sonriente de Steve se veía adorable.

—Tu culpa si, por excitarme tanto. Ahora deberemos ir directo a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, tal vez podrías compensarme cogiéndome un par de veces más antes del desayuno.

—No me opongo a eso…

 

Cuando por fin lograron salir de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Todos estaban en la cocina, aparentemente esperándolos.

—Buenos días – saludó Tony seguido muy de cerca por Steve.

—Buenos días – dijo también el soldado.

—¡Por fin aparecen! Ya estábamos pensando en ir a buscarlos.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, ¿Acaso no podemos tomar un día libre?

—Por supuesto que si, pero al parecer olvidaron que Rhodey debía irse ayer – reclamó Natasha.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero aquí estás amigo. ¿Qué paso?

—¿Acaso pensaste que me iba a ir sin saber en qué quedaron ustedes dos? Ni loco. Llamé solicitando un día más y gracias a mi impecable hoja de vida me fue concedido. 

—Qué bueno Rhodey. Me alegra poder despedirme de ti. Fue fantástico tenerte con nosotros. Solo quisiera que fuera más a menudo.

—Bueno, según Fury ya pasé la prueba de fuego y cada vez que me necesiten podré venir a ayudarlos amigo.

—Oigan ya dejen de hablar de trabajo. Suéltenlo. ¿Cómo les fue? El lunes los dejamos en una situación bastante comprometedora y ayer no se aparecieron por aquí. ¿No tienen algo que contarnos?

—Bueno, por respeto a todos ustedes, que son nuestros amigos y compañeros de equipo, decidimos informarles que… 

—Es oficial, el Capitán América está cogiendo a Iron Man.

—¡Tony!

—Oh, lo siento amor… me corrijo. Y Iron Man también está cogiendo al Capitán América.

—¡TONY!

Las risas de todos sonaron al unísono, incluida la de Steve.

—Felicitaciones mis amigos. Creo que debemos celebrar el comienzo de esta gloriosa unión.

—Bravo Steve, ¡Lo lograste! – exclamó Clint abrazando a Steve.

—Tú me ayudaste mucho amigo. Te lo agradezco.

—Me alegro por ti Tony, por ustedes dos. Ambos se merecen ser felices.

—Gracias Bruce.

—¡Stark! – la voz de Natasha se escuchó tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a mirarla. 

Caminó decididamente hacia Tony hasta que estuvieron parados frente a frente. Era increíble que a pesar de ser más pequeña y fina se veía más aterradora e imponente. Con un rápido moviendo tomó a Tony por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

—¿Es necesario decirte que si le haces daño a Steve tendrás que vértelas conmigo?

—Wow… por supuesto que no Natasha. Yo sé que tengo mala fama pero a él le voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

El rostro de Natasha cambio de inmediato y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra Tony – sin embargo también le habló al oído - Más te vale.

—Natasha, no era necesario…

—¡Steve! – La agente se lanzó sobre el soldado para darle un tremendo abrazo – ¡Estoy feliz por ti!

—Gracias… Yo también - dijo el ahora alborozado capitán.

—¡Tony! – la voz de Pepper se oyó fuerte al salir del elevador.

—¡Pepper, amor de mi vida!

—Hola a todos… ¿Tony, cómo estas?... oh, Steve, ¿Cómo salió todo?

—Todo salió perfecto Pepper. Te lo agradezco.

—Yo sabía que Tony no podría resistirse estando a solas contigo.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

—Bueno, la idea de mandarte antes al departamento de Steve fue mía.

—¿Tuya Pepper?

—Por supuesto. Y funcionó.

—¿Estabas confabulando con Steve a mis espaldas?

—No tienes nada de que quejarte. ¿Todo salio como tú querías verdad?.

—Vamos a hablar de eso tú y yo a solas más tarde. Se supone que estás de mi lado Pep.

—Lo estoy, por eso te ves radiante Tony. ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Yo diría que incluso te ves más joven.

Steve se acercó a Tony y lo abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Es cierto Tony, te ves muy apuesto. La felicidad te viene amor.

—Mmmm, y a ti también. – dijo Tony agarrándolo del cuello para darle un fiero beso en la boca, el cual fue muy bien recibido e igualmente respondido.

—Uggg, en público no por favor. Una cosa es saber que están cogiendo y otra muy diferente es verlos.

—¡Clint!

—¡Es cierto! Ya nos traumatizaron bastante la otra noche. ¡Se pusieron triple X con nosotros presentes!

—No reclames. Tú también anduviste confabulando con Steve.

—Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que Steve estuviera tan pendiente de ti Tony.

—Lo estoy, te lo aseguro. Pero solo me queda una cosa más que decirles. Y hablo muy en serio.

—Te escuchamos.

—Desde ahora en adelante les queda totalmente prohibido besuquear a mi novio bajo ninguna circunstancia. El único que puede besarle soy yo y solo yo. ¿Entendido?

—¡Hey! ¿Y Steve está de acuerdo?

Steve se volvió hacia Tony con una expresión de total felicidad. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Tu novio Tony?

—Si Steve, mi novio, si me aceptas. 

Steve solo lo miró un momento y sin decir nada se inclinó para besarle con pasión. Tony se agarró de su cuello con fuerza mientras Steve lo abrazaba fuerte para acercarlo aún más. El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo e intenso hasta que ambos hombres empezaron a gemir de placer, mientras una de las piernas de Tony empezó a elevarse lentamente hacia las caderas de Steve.

_—Diablos, otra vez._

_—¿Tú crees que esta vez nos escuchan?_

_—Ni idea. Podría ser pero no estoy segura._

_—¿Tony?_

_—¡Tony!_

Steve ya había levantado a Tony de sus nalgas dejando que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas.

_—¿Steve?_

_—Nop._

_—No escuchan._

_—¿Qué hacemos?_

_—Mejor dejémoslos solos._

_—Diablos, ya está abriendo su pantalón._

_—¿Cuál?_

_—¡Los dos!_

_—Amigos, ¿qué les parece si vamos a celebrar nosotros mientras ellos se… desocupan? SI invita el desayuno. Junto al edificio hay un restaurante espléndido._

_—Gracias Pepper. Pero será mejor que nos apuremos._

_—Esperen déjenme tratar una vez más. ¿Steve?… ¿Tony?_

_—Nada._

_—Ok, vámonos._

 

Fin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, primero no quería avanzar (escribir porn sabiendo que alguien más va a leerlo no es simple) ¡y después no lo podía terminar!. Había planificado algo de angst pero Steve y Tony estaban tan felices que no fui capaz de hacerlo.
> 
> Aún tengo en la mente varias escenas para esta historia, tanto para este capítulo como para algunos de los anteriores además de algunos desde el punto de vista de Steve. Si les gusta este final es posible que las escriba... aunque si esas escenas siguen rondando mi mente como hasta ahora tal vez necesite escribirlas de todas formas. 
> 
> Algunas hermosas imágenes para acompañar este capítulo:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Tú lo besarías asi?  
>   
> Fue un placer escribir este fic, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Definitivamente soy Stony lover forever!. 
> 
> Steve y Tony...  
> 
> 
> ¡Que disfruten!
> 
> Encontré esto. Creo que lucen como Tony y Steve... ¿qué creen?


End file.
